Black Wings
by amsuter34
Summary: as the clock struck midnight Harry Potter came into his inheritance, with this new development came a life mate, but if Harry doesn't find and bond with his mate by his 17th birthday...they'll both die...DMxHP, RWxHG, OCTN AU.
1. Letter to the Readers

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Greetings Readers,

My name is amsuter34. I will be posting the first 33 chapters of the story unchanged from the original story. I love it the way it is and wouldn't change it. I have read and seen the ideas Harpy Wings hard for the story and I may follow some of them but I also may not follow some of them.

I do hope that you all love this adopted story cause I know I sure do. Please bear with me as I get this all going.

Amsuter34


	2. Chapter 1- Birthday Surprises

*Chapter 2*: Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises!

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Warnings: slash/yaoi whichever you prefer. OCs, a bite of character OC too. Bad spelling and grammar, for this chapter anyway till someone wants to be my beta! It's an AU and may have some HBP spoilers.

Outside, the night was still; no sound encroached on the silence of Privet Drive. The inky sky was sprinkled with stars while the street lamps glowed orange and cast long shadows.

Upstairs, in a lonely, run-down room, a boy sat, staring out the dirty window at the sickly-looking full moon. That in itself was odd since this was not the day for full moon. The boy, or more a teen, was Harry Potter. He was rather short at only 5'2, had messy jet black hair, brilliant emerald green eyes, and creamy skin. Harry was also skinny, way too skinny for a boy his age. But, he hid it well by wearing baggy clothes that were several sizes too big and had once belonged to his cousin, Dudley.

Harry was sitting up for one reason only. In three minutes time he would be sixteen years old. He cast a look at his alarm clock, which also once belonged to Dudley. It was now 11:58, two minutes…

He looked over at the empty bird cage that usually held his snowy owl, Hedwig. It was clean, but also empty. He sighed and felt a hot shiver run down his spine. He brushed it off as the clock turned to 11:59.

Just as he started to relax, his back flared with white hot pain and his whole body began to go numb. A bead of sweat fell from his brow and his shoulders itched. It was the strangest sensation he'd ever felt and then his eyes watered as a pain like being stabbed with a knife seared across his shoulder blades.

Harry sank to his knees on the floor, biting his lips to stop himslef from crying out. He soon tasted the tang of blood and spat it out as more blood dribbled down his chin. By the time the clock had turned to 12:00, Harry was in so much pain that his vision went blurry and he slumped forward.

As his vision faded to black, he wondered whether a Death Eater had attacked him. But, as the thought flittered through his mind, the pain stopped, his vision returned, and the stabbing, burning pain receded. Too weak to move properly, he fell the rest of the way to the floor and rolled over on his back.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." He muttered to himself as the clock flickered to 12:01.

Harry was awakened by something pecking at his shoulder. He waved an arm, but it only pecked again. Finally, he opened his eyes and tried to focus his blurry vision while searching for his missing glasses with both hands. He found them lying on the floor where he had dropped them earlier.

He sat up and looked around, wondering why he was lying on the floor when he had a perfectly good bed… Another sharp nip and he focused on what had actually woken him up. Hedwig was shifting from one foot to the other, impatiently waiting for her master to take the letter that was attached to her foot. Harry reached forward and took it, petting the owl as he did, and received an affectionate nip on the finger as his reward.

"What do you have girl?" Harry turned the letter over; the envelope was dark blue and written in white ink across the front was…

Harry. J. Potter

Harry blinked and turned the envelope over. It was sealed by a pair of wax wings. Harry slid his finger under the wax seal and loosened it. He wondered who it could be from; the letter he removed from the envelope was also dark blue with more white ink was written…

Harry. J. Potter,

You have inherited the membership of Lily. K. Evens Potter. Go to the back ally of Knockturn Alley where you will speak to the man in the grey cloak. Tell no one. Bring no one. This is your inheritance, if you want to know what it is, then come…

The note ended there. Harry blinked what inheritance? What was this person talking about? Who was the person? Was this a trick? Should he go? Harry looked at the owl that looked back up at him with jewel eyes.

"What do you think, Girl?"

Hedwig flapped her wings. Harry wasn't quite sure what that meant till he saw the package attached to her other foot. He reached over and untied the dark green package; another dark blue note written in white ink…

This was your mother's. We have made a few adjustments to fit you. Wear it when you come.

Again no signature.

Harry opened the package and a silky pile of material fell to the floor.

Harry bent over and picked it up. Shaking it out so that he could see it, he saw it was a beautiful silk cloak; dark blue with beautiful gold thread stitched into the material. Harry looked closely and saw it was writing that Harry had never seen before. Nevertheless, it was beautiful.

After staring at the front for several minutes, he turned it around to see the back and gasped. Stitched on the back was a pair of beautiful wings, they started at were the shoulder blades would be and stretched out to cover the entire back, the cloak was rather big as if to fit a real pair of wings. Harry felt the silky smooth material under his finger tips and ran his fingers over the golden wings. It was amazing.

Harry looked over at Hedwig again. "Anything else?"

The owl hooted gently before hopping over to her cage to sleep.

Harry looked out the window at the rising sun and made his decision. He left the window and went to his wardrobe where he dressed in his best fitting clothes; a black shirt and faded jeans with a thick black belt.

After dressing, he searched through his trunk and pulled out his bag which he stuffed some things he'd need into it along with the new dark blue cloak. He checked his appearance in the mirror before deciding he was ready to leave.

Once he was ready, he held out his arm and called for Hedwig. "Come on girl, we'll be gone for awhile." He slipped out of his room, down the stairs, and out the front door. Since it was still early and nobody on Privet Drive was up, he pulled out his wand and pointed it out at the road. There was a loud 'BANG' and a large triple decker bus appeared. The words Knight Bus were printed along the side. Harry kept his head down as the door opened.

"Welcome to the-"

Harry stuffed a galleon in his hand. "Knockturn Alley." Was uttered in a low voice.

Stan nodded, not recognizing Harry with his hoodie pulled up and his head down.

Harry sat toward the back and away from the other passengers with his head down. He settled one foot on the chair in front of him so that Hedwig could perch on his knee.

He spoke softly to his owl, "Don't worry girl, we'll be ok."

Reassured, Hedwig hooted softly before tucking her head under her wing. While the owl slept, Harry stared out the window. Hopefully the order wasn't watching him again. He frowned at the thought.

Before he could get too upset with that train of thought, the bus jerked to a halt. The resulting jolt roused Hedwig who screeched angrily.

"Knockturn Alley!" Stan called.

Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and exited behind a short man with a curly beard. The short man went right while Harry looked around. Even with Hedwig on his arm and his new cloak stashed in his bag, he suddenly didn't feel very confident…

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 2- Truth and Realizations

Chapter 2: Truth and Realizations.

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Harry looked around the narrow alley but didn't see anyone. After making sure he was alone he set his bag down and using one hand, as his other still had a grip on Hedwig's cage, he pulled out his blue silk cloak and pulled it on and quickly arranged the hood to cover the crown of his head.

Harry looked around again and recognized a few buildings. The alley fed into Diagon Alley so he would have to go down the lane. He picked his bag back up and began making his way past filthy shops full of who knows what.

After taking a few sharp turns in his stroll, Harry stopped and checked once again to make sure no one was following him. When he turned back around to study the wall though, somebody was there.

A tall dark skinned man was standing in front of the wall. He was an arresting sight; his bald head seemed to draw attention to the fact that he had cold, piercing eyes, and along the side of his face was the same writing that decorated Harry's cloak. He was also wearing a cloak identical to Harry's.

The man spoke. "Name?"

Harry blinked. The man wasn't speaking English, but Harry understood him perfectly. It was a language rather like parseltongue.

"Harry Potter."

At the mention of his name the man nodded and stepped aside to reveal a black door. "She's been waiting; just keep walking till she finds you."

Harry nodded numbly and proceeded through the open door. The corridor was hung with black silk draperies that extended from ceiling to floor and was dimly lit by guttering candles. He didn't walk too far until he came to an entrance, again, black but this one had dark blue beads hanging down. Behind them, Harry could see a room draped in blue silk.

Harry pushed past the beads and made his way into the large crowded room. Loud music was playing and lights were flashing; Harry's first impression was he had just stumbled into a disco.

He noticed that everyone appeared to be dressed in the same dark blue cloaks. There were people everywhere; dancing, sitting in the lounges, or hanging out at the bar. It seemed more of a muggle place than magic.

Harry noted curved staircases that led to doors, or platforms, with lounge areas seemingly everywhere. As he stood there, not knowing what to do, Hedwig hooted in annoyance at the volume of the music.

He was ready to turn back when someone grabbed his arm and spoke. "I've been waiting for you."

Harry spun around and came face to face with a girl around his age, maybe a few years older. She had black hair that flashed purple under the lights, grey-blue eyes rimmed with black eyeliner, and creamy white skin. Her slender body was hidden under the standard blue silk cloak.

She offered a bit more as she pulled him up one of the flights of stairs. "I'm Aura, come with me." The stairs wound upward until they reached one of the many lounges. Her curt, "Sit down." Had Harry sinking into a plush leather couch. He wasn't completely sure of all of this. Hedwig sat on his knee and hid her head under her wing.

"Did you send me the letters and the cloak?" Harry asked as Aura returned.

"Yes." She stated as she handed him a crystal tumbler full of fire whiskey.

He accepted the drink but did not raise it to his lips.

"Look, Harry, I know you hardly trust me at all, but your mother trusted me. At least give me a chance?"

Harry looked up into her grey-blue eyes and nodded without thinking.

"Good!" She sat across from him and sipped her whiskey.

"Why am I here?" Harry blurted out.

Aura looked up and smiled. "You're here because this is where you belong. Not with those wizards, or even the muggles, but with us, your kind."

Harry gave her a confused look and she sighed. "Do you know Harry that your mother wasn't a full blooded witch? I mean besides the muggle blood. She was a part of one of the oldest races of all. In fact, more than half of the Wizarding world believes our race to be extinct. You, Harry, inherited your mother's genes. You are, I think, the third male of our species in all history. You, Harry Potter, are a Harpy."

Harry sat there in complete shock. That had been too much information at once. "What?"

"A Harpy; you know, very rare species. Usually only females though there has been as I said two males and now you makes three!" Harry blinked.

"So my mother was a harpy too?"

"Yes, she was, her mate was James Potter, your father, they made a nice couple." Aura smiled brightly.

Harry blinked again.

"I don't have enough time to explain everything to you, I'll give you a book. It will probably be easier to read than listening to a lecture. However, I think I'll just explain some of the basics regarding Harpies anyway."

Harry only nodded. He was reeling from all the information.

She began, "Ok, the first thing is the looks. Over a period of

about three weeks tops, your appearance will change. You'll become more feminine and you'll also grow wings."

He blinked.

"Your wings will be either black, bronze or amber, and you'll only grow them after you meet your mate-"

"MATE!" Harry jumped up in shock, startling Hedwig who hooted angrily

and wouldn't settle down until Harry released her so that she could fly to the back of Aura's chair.

"Yes, Harry, your mate. Every Harpy has one mate. And the mate is always male. Now your mate is the main priority, because if you don't find him by your seventeenth birthday you'll both die.

There is no other way to remain alive. You have to find him."

Harry was about to break in with a question when she answered it. "And you will have to bond with him. Your Harpy magic will help you find him."

Harry huffed and slid down in the seat.

Aura smirked at his tantrum but kept on speaking. "You'll have this kind of allure, like a Veela's, only when you come in contact with your mate, it'll instantly turn off, until you're bonded though it'll keep coming back, unless you're in contact with your mate of course. Also, your mate will have to help you with flying."

By now his tantrum had turned into a full blown glare that only made her smirk more pronounced. "Now, moving on to your powers. Every Harpy develops new powers. You will be able to read minds, see long distances, fly of course, and you'll have the power to conjure a shield for yourself or your mate when either of you is in trouble." She rubbed her hand across her forehead as she thought for a second then added, "I think that's all the basics. If you have any questions please consult the book first. It will help." She pulled out a thick leather book; its front cover adorned with a pair of golden wings.

"Um…Aura?"

"Yes?" Aura looked up.

"Why does everything have a pair of wings?" Harry asked, tracing the golden wings on the book.

"Oh, that's our Harpy sign. It kind of means that anything with the wings on it is Harpy base." In the middle of her explanation she stopped and changed the subject. "That reminds me," She pulled out a small box. "You'll need this."

Harry took the box and opened it. Lying inside the box on a bed of

blue silk, was a golden anklet chain with black stones set into it. The clasp was, of course, a pair of golden wings.

Aura spoke, "It's a kind of magic tracking device. Once you put it on, we'll be able to find you no matter where you are. The bracelet is virtually indestructible. Fire, water, rust, wind, none of them can't damage it. It won't break and whenever you're in danger it'll alert us and we'll come help. Every Harpy has one. You are also going to need the tattoo."

"Tattoo?"

"Yeah, it's just a sign that states you're a Harpy." She pulled up her left trouser leg and showed Harry her identical anklet and a tattoo above her ankle of golden wings.

"Is all this really necessary?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes. Harry Harpies are rare. Wizards use us in horrid ways so we

need to protect ourselves. You are going to need to be careful of who you tell." She warned. "Now the last thing before you go."

When she stood up, Harry stuffed the anklet box and the book into his bag and stood up as well.

"Follow me." She led him to a door behind the lounges and opened it to show a large room full of clothes.

Harry had never seen so many clothes and stared around the room in wonder.

"Stand on this please." Aura instructed.

Harry stood on the stool uncertainty.

"Lift your arms." As she spoke she pulled out a tape measure and proceeded to size him. "You're going to change soon so we'll have to guess your measurements." She stood for a few minuets looking Harry as the measure wound around him just like the one in Madame Malkin's shop did.

When it was finished she grabbed the parchment and disappeared into a rack of clothes.

Harry looked around more and admired the racks hung from the ceiling covered in clothes. Boxes bursting with clothes were piled up high against a wall; it was a fashion conscious person's dream.

Aura appeared again with an arm full of clothes. "We don't have many male clothes, but Sarah Gwen thought she was having a boy, turned out to be a girl, but we made him some clothing before we knew it was a girl. Here they are." She dumped them at Harry's feet.

Harry stepped down from the stool and began looking through the clothing. Everything was tight fitting and was made up from dark colours. Basically all the items were things Harry had no desire whatsoever to wear.

"Um…thank you…" He didn't want to hurt the woman's feelings but he had no intention of putting those things on.

Aura seemed to know what he was thinking. "You probably aren't able to wear them right now though. They are for a more slender build. You'll Change to fit them soon though."

She pulled out her wand and waved it. A bag floated towards her from somewhere in the back of the stacks and the clothes she had picked out for him jumped into the air and folded themselves neatly before settling down into the case.

Suitcase packed, Harry was more than ready to leave. He was just opening his mouth to ask where the door was when Aura smiled sweetly at him and added, "One last thing to do- you need your tattoo."

Harry paled slightly at the thought. He wasn't really into pain. "Maybe I could get it next time I visit?"

She pretended she hadn't heard his dissent. "Oh don't worry, it doesn't hurt!" As she spoke she pulled him out of the clothing room and led him back through the lounge he had been in earlier, and into another room. "Just sit down."

Harry looked around trying to resist the urge to run for it. He was now in a rather plain room; this one with blue washed walls, a white carpet, and black leather furniture.

"Pull up your trouser leg."

Harry moved his right leg slightly.

Aura eyed him chidingly. "Left one."

Harry did as he was told and waited.

"Ok, I'll do it myself." She pulled out her wand and muttered a complicated charm while pointing it at his ankle.

He felt a prickling sensation travel up his body. At first it left him cold, then hot. It was the oddest feeling yet pleasant.

"Ok. All done." Aura tucked her wand back in her robes and smiled brightly at him. "Told you, no pain; and now you should be a lot safer than you were living at the Dursleys."

Harry looked at his ankle and saw the golden wings gleam in the light.

"You can go now, Harry. Good luck be with you and find your mate soon."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Aura."

"No problem. Now go. Your owl is waiting."

As Harry turned to make his way to the exit she stopped him one final time. "You will need to take the cloak off once you go outside of the building. You must also be careful to tell no one of this place."

Harry nodded and once again turned to leave before pausing, ""Aura?" She looked at him questioningly. "You never told me who your mate is…"

Aura smiled. "I don't think you know him, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Harry smiled. "Actually, yes, I do know him."

Aura's smile grew wider. "He'll be able to help you then. Now go, good bye and good luck, Harry."

"Bye Aura." He left the room and whistled for Hedwig who came to him, the bag of clothes in her talons. They descended the stairs and made their way back through the crowed of people, back down the

dark hallways and out of the door.

At the door he smiled at the doorman then pulled his cloak off and stuffed it into his pocket. As he eased out the door he noted that there were a few people still moving about in Diagon Alley so he decided to call the Knight bus and return home that way.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 3- The Borrow

Chapter Three: The Burrow

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

When they got back to the room Hedwig flew up and perched on top of the wardrobe where it was dark and hard to reach. She intended to sleep.

Harry threw his bag down on his bed and stretched before flopping down beside it. He tipped the bag over and dumped the clothes out so that he could inspect them. He finally picked up a skin tight, sleeveless, dark green shirt. How he was ever going to fit into it without using magic was a mystery.

A sharp tapping at the window soon caught Harry's attention and he looked over to see a strange owl flapping impatiently just outside. He quickly slid off the bed and opened the window so the impatient owl could get in.

The unfamiliar owl was not very friendly and as soon as Harry removed the letter from his leg, he took off again. Harry hadn't recognized the owl but he recognized the familiar handwriting on the cream envelope. Harry Potter was scrawled across it.

He quickly opened the missive and began reading:

Dear Harry,

We'll be picking you up to take you to the Weasleys' tomorrow at noon.

Please be packed and waiting.

Yours sincerely,

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry smiled. Perfect! He could talk to Kingsley and he would get to see Ron and, Hopefully, Hermione. He set the letter down and returned his attention to the pile of clothes. 'What to do?'

He shrugged and began packing his new stuff away in his trunk. After that was done, he began scanning the room for his few possessions not already in the trunk. When he picked up his bag, the leather book and the jewelry box fell out. He quickly set the bag down, and picked the fallen items back up. He had forgotten that Aura had given them to him.

He opened the jeweler's box again; the golden anklet with black stones still lay on the bed of blue silk. He gently touched it with a finger before scooping it up for a better look. When he did, the black stones caught the rays of sunlight making their way into his dingy room.

He stared in awe at the glittering stones before unclasping the winged clasp. He wrapped the anklet it around his ankle and reconnected the wings. The anklet glowed an almost blinding light before dimming back to a dull lustre. Harry blinked and fingered the stone, it was now cool and smooth like glass.

Harry's stomach growled loudly and he realized just how hungry he was. He took a minute though to pack the Harpy book in with his other school books before heading down stairs.

The Dursleys had, of course, not realized that their nephew had slipped out that morning, or that he had returned. They merely thought that he was still upstairs in his bedroom.

He wasn't surprised or offended when they did not look up when he entered the room. He slipped past Aunt Petunia, who was making a fruit salad for Harry's large cousin, Dudley. While she was distracted, he deftly palmed an apple then poured himself a glass of water before returning to his room.

Harry didn't bother to mention to the Dursleys that he would be leaving for the rest of the summer. They wouldn't know until after his escort showed up and removed him because they would be out for the day attending the annual company picnic that Vernon's company was holding.

Harry could feel his whole body shake and burn. He tried to moan, but his body protested even that little movement. The only sound he could manage was to cry out in the emptiness of his mind.

He didn't know how long he lay on his bed before his eyes widened as a stinging pain shot down his spine. He bit his lip as another pain shot through him and he could soon taste the tang of his own blood. He felt bile rise in his throat and it took every last bit of his energy to roll over and vomit into his trash can. Aura had never mentioned this!

Several minutes passed before he managed to weakly wipe his mouth. The only thing he had the energy for was staring into the darkness of his room which was dimly lit by the street lamps. As he lay there, he felt his world swirl and darkness consumed him completely.

Harry recalled seeing nothing but darkness for several hours, so it was odd when he saw a bright golden glow being directed at his eyes. He squinted and tried to force his eyes back open. The sun had risen and was hanging suspended just outside his window, flooding his room with a warm glow.

Harry picked up his glasses off the table and slid them on his nose. A few minutes later he managed to raise his hand and touch his lip where he had bitten it raw. A quick look in the trash can revealed more blood than he thought was healthy and he sat up a little too quickly and felt his head spin from the sudden movement.

Hedwig hooted gently in concern from her perch on top of t he wardrobe as he gingerly climbed out of bed and made his way unsteadily toward his trunk for clean clothes. Her concern caused him to glance at the mirror, and he noted absently that he didn't look as thin as usual.

He didn't bother to react, he was still too tired and sore from his midnight transformation to do much of anything. After perusing the contents of the trunk for a few minutes he decided to pull out old second hand clothes from Dudley to wear and leave the clothes that Aura had given him safely tucked away.

Dressed, he made his way downstairs for something to eat. He glanced at the clock, 6:30. In between stretching his aching muscles and flexing his fingers, he raided the refrigerator and found some appetizing food.

Keeping an eye on the time, he sat at the table and quietly ate his first meal in ages. Before going back upstairs, he cleaned everything and put the dishes he had used up.

Too restless to sleep anymore, Harry dug through his trunk and pulled out the Harpy Book. He sat back down on his bed and opened the book. The pages were filled with the same strange markings that outlined his cloak. He growled in frustration and gave up. Tossing the book back into his trunk, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

It seemed he laid there for ages before he heard the Dursleys stirring. He glanced at the clock and noted that it was now 10:35. His escort would be here in just over an hour, but his restlessness had him raking his hands through his messy black hair and looking around for something to do until then.

He finally decided on homework and spent an hour on his Potions essay. The time ticked past like treacle in the wintertime as he waited for the Dursleys to leave the house and for all to become quiet.

He finished the Potions and had just started on his Charms essay when he heard a loud 'CRACK' from downstairs. His harpy instincts kicked in and he found no danger in going downstairs. He packed away his essays and locked Hedwig in her cage before heading down to find Kingsley and Tonks looking around in utter horror at the immaculate fashionable rooms.

"Harry!" Tonks beamed as she gave Harry a small hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks." Harry returned her smile.

"Is your stuff ready?" Kingsley asked, stepping in.

"Yes. It's upstairs."

Kingsley followed Harry upstairs to his small bedroom.

"Aura told me that she met you the other day." Kingsley muttered to him. "Don't worry about it though. I covered for you so the Order thinks that you just went to the shops."

Harry nodded his thanks. He then mumbled, "I didn't think anyone saw me leave the house."

Kingsley just nodded.

Harry figured he had better ask everything he could while he had the chance so he admitted, "She gave me this book, but I can't read it." He pulled the Harpy Book out of his trunk and showed the Auror.

"Uh, yes." Kingsley took the book and opened it to a random page. "Your Harpy self will be able to recognize it as soon as your transformation has reached that stage of development."

Harry sighed. The harpy thing was beginning to get on his nerves.

Kingsley handed him the book back and pulled out his wand to levitate the trunk down the steps to where Tonks was waiting. "We'll be apparating." He told Harry as he placed the trunk and cage down. "You will go with Tonks and I will bring your things."

Harry nodded and took Tonks' arm. He had never apparated before and after they landed at the Burrow he decided he never wanted to ever again.

"Harry!" Was all the warning he got before he was bowled over by an over-excited Hermione. He fell over backwards and landed painfully on the ground.

"Oi, 'Mione you'll kill him at this rate." Harry looked up into the

freckled face of his best friend.

"Hey, guys." Harry grinned as Hermione climbed off of him and helped him back up.

They were still getting sorted when Kingsley appeared with his trunk and a very grumpy Hedwig. He pretended he didn't see the grass stains on Harry or the blush over Hermione's cheeks. "I'll see you all soon." He said with a smile. "And take care, Harry." He added.

Harry nodded and thanked the two aurors, who then disappeared with another loud 'CRACK'.

The trio piled into the Weasley's kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was making lunch. "Harry, dear, how are you?" She asked as she hugged him in greeting then looked him over.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled politely.

Soon they were all sitting around the table eating lunch while Ron told Harry about what was going on in the Wizarding world. Harry sat and listened, all the time silently debating with himself on whether he should tell his friends about his inheritance. They were bound to notice something odd when Harry suddenly sprouted wings and did the 'really ugly' appearance change.

He decided to wait before explaining things. Hermione was bound to figure things out anyway. He would have to explain things when she did, but not right now.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 4-Truths and Death Eater Attacks

Chapter 4: Truths and Death Eater Attacks.

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Harry bit his lip as he looked himself over and noted that his once skin and bone figure had filled out and curved until his body looked really feminine. Disgusted, he noticed that he hadn't grown any taller.

He then began his perusal of his face. The most startling change was his hair; the mop of untidy black hair had developed a sleek, shiny look, although it retained its natural messiness. He hissed in a fit of pique as he noticed that his huge emerald eyes now seemed to glow behind the sooty eyelashes that fell onto creamy cheeks. He blinked a time or two before giving up in disgust; his eyes looked like a girl's would when she had on fake eyelashes…only these were real!

"Oh, crap!" Harry muttered. His cousin's second-hand clothes no longer fit. He would now have to start wearing the clothes Aura had picked out and handed to him.

Harry could have sworn that Hermione was catching on to him being different. Even Ron seemed suspicious. When he walked into the room in the new clothes, they were going to know for sure.

He brushed back a raven lock of hair that felt like silk, instead of his usual neglected hair, after digging through his trunk and pulling out a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a skin tight, blue shirt. He was almost scared to look in the mirror…

Harry wasn't anywhere near as calm as he looked when he left his room to go downstairs. Mrs. Weasley had given him the use of the twins' room since they had renovated the apartment over their shop and moved into it. This was going to be the first time anyone would see the changes in Harry since he came into his inheritance. He was uncomfortable, even if the Weasleys were practically family.

He found Ginny and Hermione helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen with lunch. Ginny was the first to notice Harry's new clothes. Her reaction was to drop a stack of plates while swearing under her breath. Hermione had a little better luck with her reaction, if you call an excellent impression a goldfish appropriate. Mrs. Weasley just fainted on the spot.

"I take it that you don't like it." Harry mumbled.

Ginny blinked and opened her mouth then shut it without verbalizing. She didn't know what to do except eye his very obviously feminine curves.

Hermione took a few seconds to answer. Instead, she bent over and began checking on Mrs. Weasley.

"Uh, yeah…" Harry tugged at the skin tight shirt and looked up at the two girls, unsure of what to say. Luckily, he was saved by the arrival of Ron, who, as usual, was oblivious to Harry's appearance.

"I'm hungry. What's to eat?" It took a few seconds for the atmosphere to hit him. Looking around he noticed Hermione glaring at him from her position beside his unconscious mother. "What happened?" He hadn't really looked at Harry.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but a loud grumble erupted from the heavens and caught everyone's attention. Ginny squealed in alarm, and Harry's Harpy side picked up danger.

"What was that?" Hermione finally managed in a small scared voice. After seeing everyone's blank look, she stood up and went to the window. Outside the once sunny sky had turned to a freezing darkness.

"DEMENTORS!" As the words left Harry's lips, something barged into the kitchen door.

"RUN!" Hermione yelled in panic. Then, remembering Mrs. Weasley, she looked even more scared.

"Go! I'll take care of her!" Harry yelled. If what Aura said was true, the Harpies would come.

Ron, having total faith in Harry, grabbed Hermione and Ginny and pulled them from the kitchen. Harry gave him a thankful look which was replied with a 'You-better-not-die' glare from Ron.

Harry concentrated on making a shield around Mrs. Weasley and him once his Harpy side took over fully and instinct had kicked in. Faintly, in the last glowing candles, he could make out a golden glitter around the two of them. That was the last thing he remembered before the door flew off its hinges and smashed against the opposite wall.

The magical power behind the entry surprised Harry and he almost dropped the shield, but was able to control his magic. He felt the shield stop the effect of the Dementors, who were now gliding into the room. He saw them raise their scabbed hands in confusion because they could feel Mrs. Weasley who was coming around, but they couldn't feel Harry although they could see him.

"H-Harry dear…?" Her voice was heavy with confusion and she hadn't quite noticed the appearance of the Dementors.

"Mrs. Weasley, I need you to stay calm and still." Harry instructed; his eyes still glued to the horrid creatures that he'd once feared.

"Harry, what are you talking…?" She trailed off as her eyes finally came to rest on the servants of Lord Voldemort. "Oh my…"

Harry was hoping she would faint again. Instead, she let out an ear spitting scream. The pain of hearing such a loud noise in an enclosed space had Harry slamming his hands over his ears. He saw the shield fall and moaned softly as his Harpy side refused to work anymore.

The coldness soon hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt his happiness slowly draining away. His mother's screams soon took up counterpoint to Molly's screaming and Harry felt his world begin swaying.

He began cursing himself for not having his wand on him and began fervently praying that the other Harpies were on their way. He lost himself in the sounds of Mrs. Weasley's screaming becoming somewhat dulled by his mother's voice, which grew stronger and stronger. Her begging and pleading tore at his heart and his world was now black with blurs of colour.

Just before he took the final step into the black void in front of him, he saw the glowing outline of a person. He couldn't make it out properly, but suddenly his Harpy instincts reasserted themselves and Harry's eyes snapped open to see two dementors standing in front of him, scabby hands raised to their hoods.

Harry jumped up, his legs wobbling a bit, but able to support him. Another thin shield of gold glitter formed around him just as a Dementor swooped in; it bounced off the shield and hissed in anger. Harry found that if he concentrated a little harder he could get the shield to lash out at them. He found that it was not effective, though because it drained Harry's energy and made the shield weaker so Harry only used that attack twice. He lost track of how much time he stood there maintaining the shield before help arrived.

"HARRY!" Harry looked up and relief washed over him. Aura stood in the doorway, a pair of amber wings jutting out from her shoulder blades and still stretched out as far as the enclosed space would allow, her blue cloak flapping lazily behind her.

"Aura." He whispered in relief.

She pulled out her wand and waved it at the Dementors. A silver-grey Antipodean Opal eye Dragon shot from her wand and circled around the Dementors, who began hissing and moving back out the destroyed door.

Harry noted idly that Mrs. Weasley was still out cold. Mentally he thanked Merlin, because she had a gawd-awful screech! And they thought harpies were bad?

Aura approached Harry after retracting her wings into her back. "Harry?" She inquired as she bent down and touched his icy cold cheek.

Harry shivered at her warm touch. He finally choked out, ""I'm fine."

She smiled at him and looked around. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier." She smiled in apology and took his arm lightly. "I must speak with you." She pulled him out of the archway which once had a door.

Outside, Harry saw that the sky was clearing up, but the icy chill still lingered in the air.

"Harry," She waited until he looked back at her, "usually this would never happen under normal circumstances. Of course with Voldemort around we need to take drastic measures. I need to train you in case something like this happens again."

Harry nodded; he was still shaking from the sudden attack. How did they know he was here?

"I'm afraid we must part for now, but I'll visit you again very soon. Be careful, Harry." She gave him a small hug and her wings reappeared.

Harry watched her fly out of sight.

Far away from the Burrow, a certain blond haired Slytherin boy was reaching for a book when an invisible force trapped him. "What the fuck!" Echoed down the halls for what seemed ages.

Shortly after the Weasley family was settled back into their home, Hermione dragged Harry upstairs and into Ginny's room, where she was staying and proceeded to give him the 'I-know-something's-up' look.

Ginny and Ron just sat on Ginny's bed. They decided to let Hermione handle this one on her own. They were both still slightly in shock after hearing Molly talk about what happened after they escaped.

"Harry James Potter, what is happening?"

Harry looked away, unsure of what to say. Hermione wouldn't stop until she learned what it was she wanted to know, he just wasn't sure what he should tell her, Ron, and Ginny.

Hermione glared at him and said, "Don't make me say things that we will both regret, Harry. Those Dementors that came here today were after you, yes? We need to know why so that nobody gets killed. We aren't asking for information just so we can say we know all about you. This is serious and you need to start talking."

He sighed and sat down. He explained from the start; telling them of the odd pains and letter, about the strange club, and meeting Aura, about what he learned so far, and the Dementor attack.

The three sat in stunned silence for what seemed ages to Harry's sensitive nerves. Ginny was the first to recover. "So you're a Harpy?"

Harry nodded.

"COOL!"

Harry sighed in relief; that was one. He looked over at Hermione and Ron.

"Wow…I didn't think Harpies existed anymore." Hermione smiled.

"Bloody hell…" Ron grinned.

Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face. It was as good as plastered there. "So you're ok with this?"

They nodded.

"Good because I haven't told you the worst of it. Every Harpy has a mate…" Ron and Ginny were gapping at him, while Hermione looked thoughtful.

"It makes sense." She muttered. "So who is your mate?"

"I don't know! But I have to find him before my seventeenth birthday or we'll both die."

"Maybe he's at Hogwarts." Hermione suggested.

Ron suddenly shivered and the others turned to him questioningly. "I just thought, 'what if it was Malfoy'."

Something in Harry cooed softly at the mention of that name, but he waved it off as nothing.

"Well, whoever it is, we'll support you, Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, even if it's Malfoy!" Ginny giggled.

"Thanks." Harry smiled. Well now he had that out of the way all he needed was to find his mate.

The next day, Mrs. Weasley was still shaken from the Dementors attack, so Mr. Weasley took the four shopping. Harry and Ron were looking through the Twin's joke shop when Harry caught sight of something silvery-blonde. His Harpy side flared to life, and Harry, thinking there was danger, tried to shield. The shield did not materialize as he expected, but his Harpy side was out of control. He was hit by a rush of dizziness and tried to sit down, but fell.

"Harry!" Ron's face swam into view.

Harry blinked clearing his vision. That was strange…His Harpy side whined softly then settled down. Harry rubbed his forehead. First Dementors, and now his Harpy side went completely haywire. He needed to read that book!

"Harry what happened?" Ron helped him up.

"I don't know. My Harpy side just suddenly went off." Harry rubbed his elbow where it had hit against the counter on his way down.

When they got home Ron, Ginny and Hermione followed Harry up to the twins' old bedroom and got comfortable while he dug through his trunk and found the book.

As the others couldn't read it, Harry read aloud, since his Harpy side finally recognized the language the book was written in. "Harpies are one of the many species who require a life mate. The Harpy, who is usually female, will always have a male mate. Male Harpies are exceedingly rare and they also choose a male mate. Much of the information on male Harpies is pure speculation and will not be covered here."

Ron snorted, "That figures…"

Hermione shushed him and motioned for Harry to continue.

"Harpies normally mate with wizards as they require magical strength in their mate in order to reproduce. Harpies will sometimes accept a Veela, or in extremely rare cases, a squib as their mate, though. When a Harpy first sees her mate, the Harpy personality will try to take over completely, which seems to result in dizzy spells."

Harry finished reading and frowned. So his Harpy side had just caught sight of his mate, but who could it have been?

"Harry, who did you see before you got dizzy?" Hermione asked.

"The shop was full of people. It could be anyone." Harry sighed. But he couldn't shake the image of silver-blonde hair from his mind. There was also the fact that every time he pictured that hair, his Harpy self would purr. This was getting annoying.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 5- Training and Black Wings

Chapter 5: Training and Black wings.

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Harry dodged the jet of silver-blue flame, rolling to the side and out of harms way.

Aura landed in a crouch in front of the panting,bleeding boy. "Concentrate, Harry!" She instructed as she placed her hands on her white, leather-clad hips.

She observed him for a few seconds and let him ease his breathing before reaching down and pulling him to his feet; her wings flapping lazily behind her as she did so.

"I'm sorry, Aura. I can't seem to think fast when you are throwing balls of blue flame at me." Harry retorted sarcastically.

She acted like she hadn't heard him. "You know, it would be much easier if you knew who your mate is. Then you could just picture him." Aura pointed out smugly. Harry responded with a half-hearted glare. "I think you've gone through enough tonight. I had better get back upstairs to those wizards." Harry nodded and stumbled forwards.

"Wow…" He mumbled as Aura caught him. "Damn! That took a lot out of me." He admitted as she steadied him.

As they were standing there, letting Harry regroup after his training session, one of the bodyguards whom Harry had met the first night he visited the club appeared, "Aura?"

"Stay here, Harry." She commanded before walking forward to speak with the guard privately. Harry leaned back against the wall and looked around at his surroundings.

He was in the same Harpy nightclub that Aura brought him to every night since she had started training him. They were in a large empty room with a few burn marks.

He did not know how much time had elapsed since she left, but he was slightly startled when Aura reappeared. Her purple-black hair was now tied back in a ponytail. She was still clad in the tight white leather pants, but she had now accessorized with a thick purple dragon-hide belt, and she was now wearing a tight sleeveless vest in the same material as her pants. She looked every inch the exotic creature she really was with her wings spread out behind her.

Harry couldn't suppress the tinge of awe in his voice as he asked her, "What's going on?" Aura was used to adulation and didn't bother to chide the beautiful boy in front of her. She tried not to exhibit any concern for him as she saw him wiping the sweat from his brow. He really did need his mate…

"Just another party."Aura managed a real smile as she took Harry's arm. "Let's go." Was the only warning he got before she made them both disappear. A swirl of bronze, amber, black and dark blue was all that marked their passing.

When Harry next blinked again, he was standing in Fred and George's old bedroom at the Burrow. Aura had to steady him again. This time she could barely keep the concern out of her voice, "Will you be OK?" She asked.

"Yeah, I will be OK." Was the last thing Harry muttered before he collapsed on George's bed.

"Right!" Aura shook her head at the sleeping Harpy. "Good night, Harry." She whispered. Then she added, "Good luck at school and I hope you find your mate soon." Even in his sleep he heard her and strived to respond.

Harry murmured a soft reply before rolling over and falling into a sleep so deep that even Voldemort couldn't touch.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up." He groaned and turned his back on the voice that was disturbing his rest. "Harry James Potter, wake up now!" Hands grabbed his shoulders and he was shaken violently awake.

"What?" Harry snapped as he opened his eyes.

The bleary sight of Hermione standing over him caused him to stop fussing in mid-rant and shriek as he threw his hands over his eyes to hide the Medusa-like sight in front of him.

"Harry, get up! It is almost time to leave for school. Here are your glasses." Hermione glowered as she handed the cowering boy his eyewear which he promptly put on.

She did not look so bad once he could see her properly. "Up…? Why?" He questioned in between stretching and yawning.

Hermione sighed in irritation. "Hogwarts? We are supposed to go back to school today, remember?"

At the name of the Wizarding school, Harry sat up, "School today?"

"Yes." Hermione confirmed with a smile before leaving the room so that the Harpy change in peace.

Harry climbed out of the bed and pulled clothes out of his trunk. After pulling on jeans and a tight shirt, he attempted to brush his hair. Although it did looked silky smooth, it was still a messy mop which was as difficult to straighten as ever. He raked the brush through it, then gave up after it was untangled.

"Harry, you up yet mate?" Ron called as he pushed the door open and strolled in. He was still in the process of pulling a maroon Weasley jumper on and his voice was muffled.

"What?" Harry turned to see Ron's head emerging from the jumper. "Yeah." He answered then went back to looking himself over.

He gave a final tug at the brush then said, "Ready when you are."

"Yea…" Ron seemed to have gone off somewhere as he stared unseeingly at a spot beside Harry's head.

"Uh…Ron?" Harry walked over to Ron and shook his shoulder lightly before Ron came back out of his daze.

"What?"

"Are you OK?" Harry had never seen his friend so distant.

"Uh… yeah?"

Harry knew what it was all about. After coming into his Harpy inheritance, he'd discovered that he could sense other people's attractions to each other. Neither of his friends had approached him yet about their problem.

From the doorway, Harry heard Hermion say, "Ronald, Harry, are you two ready yet?" He looked over at the bushy haired prefect and nodded. Seeing her still standing there, he reckoned they had better move.

"Coming, Mione!" He grabbed his trunk and began dragging it over to her, with Ronald trailing along behind.

As they were making their way downstairs, Mrs. Weasley appeared at the bottom of the steps and called up, "Are you three ready?"

She was much better after the Dementor incident, although she had not recovered completely. She now had a quietness about her that actually seemed to suit her better than the 'screamer' Molly personality that she used to project. The Golden Trio nodded and followed her to the fireplace. Harry's stomach gave a painful twist as he thought of 'flooing'.

"Harry, Dear, you first." He nodded and left his trunk to step into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder, and calling, "Platform 9 and ¾."

The flames roared to life and Harry's world spun before his eyes. His Haryp-self shrieked in displeasure, which came out as a mangled squawk that caused Harry to choke on a mouthful of soot. He suddenly took a sharp turn and was spat out on the crowded platform. Students hurried around him, and he quickly picked himself up and dusted the soot off his clothes. As he finished tidying himself up, Ron tumbled out, followed quickly by Hermione and Ginny. The four friends had time to straighten themselves out and look around a bit before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived carrying the baggage.

"Right then, is everyone here?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking around the small group of teens who all answered in the positive. Harry's eyes looked subconsciously around the platform as his Harpy-self whined. While he was distracted, he was caught in a bone-crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry! Remember to take care of yourself, and don't get into trouble at school." He nodded, unable to talk. He drew in a shaky breath of relief when she finally released him to wipe unshed tears from her eyes.

Hermione, seeing his distress at being touched, tried to save him. She tugged him toward the scarlet steam engine as its whistle cut through the farewells of parents and students. The four boarded the train and waved to the Weasley parents from the windows as the train sped away.

While they waved goodbyes to the older red heads, a certain blond haired, sixth year, Slytherin Prefect pushed his way to the Prefect compartment.

Draco was in a bad mood because the annoying bitch, Pansy Parkinson, was trailing along behind him. He had to continually bite back growls of rage as she jabbered on about her holiday in America. Draco couldn't care less about the damned holiday, in fact, he thought viciously as he pushed past some First years, 'I wish some magical creature would have eaten her manky body while she had been on vacation.'

He finally reached the compartment and walked in, closing the door in Pansy's pug-face. He noted absently that two of the Golden Trio were already there. Snarling at them, he took his place at the table and waited for the Head Boy and Girl to arrive. He gave everyone an extra glare when they made room for Pansy to sit beside him, and noticed idly that Ron had been the only person to return his glare before turning to the frizzy headed know-it-all beside him to continue some inane argument. The blond smirked as he thought that Ron and Hermione quarrelled more than an old married couple.

After the meeting ended, Draco, with Pansy still tagging along and talking ninety miles an hour, returned to the compartment the Sixth year Slytherin boys were sharing. Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, and Nott were sitting around eating sweets and talking about their holidays.

"Draco, nice of you to finally join us." Blaise smirked.

Draco just nodded and sat down beside the dark haired boy. They all snickered rudely as Nott slammed the door in Pansy's face before she could enter. Draco joined in the conversation as they sped towards Hogwarts.

As the sky grew darker and the lights flickered to life the train began to slow down, the group stood and prepared themselves to leave. The Hogsmeade station was in even more pandemonium than the London station. At least in London the parents were there to control the First Years.

Here, everyone rushed around fighting to get to their friends, and then fighting to find seats in the carriages that would take them to the feast up at the castle. While the other Slytherins were looking for an empty carriage, Draco pushed aside a small group of Third Years and hopped into their carriage in front of them. He smirked evilly at them as the other Slytherin boys filed into the carriage and Nott snapped the door closed on their complaining faces before they could protest the thievery.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch." Blaise complimented Draco as he stared moodily out the window. The others just left him alone and sat back to enjoy bumpy ride on the lumpy seats.

Hermione pulled Harry along as he stared around alertly. "Harry, will you please hurry up?" She finally snapped at him as she tried to drag him along to the carriages.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione. It is just…" He trailed off when he caught sight of the same silver-blond hair he had seen earlier in Diagon Alley. The Harpy purred loudly just before Harry's eyes were torn away from the beautiful sight.

Ron thumped him on the back. "Ready, Mate?"

Harry nodded, feeling the anxiety build in his chest as he lost sight of the blond hair. The agony settled to a low while from his Harpy as the blond vanished from sight.

No one else seemed to notice his distress as they settled down in the carriage they were sharing with Neville. He sat in quiet agony as Ron and Neville began an argument regarding Quidditch season.

Everyone was still clueless as the carriage stopped and Harry jerked back to reality. After descending the carriage, he patted the invisible horse in thanks, and then headed into the Great Hall. As he followed the sea of students that poured into the Great Hall before separating and going separate ways to the four tables, a creamy hand reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder in order to pull him through the students.

"What?" Harry trailed off as he stared into the familiar pair of grey-blue eyes of his mentor. "Aura?"

"Hey yourself." Aura smiled as she looked Harry up and down and noticed his outfit. He had on the Gryffindor robes that everyone else wore, yet they seemed quite in vogue on his lithe frame.

Harry, in turn, couldn't help looking at Aura. She was dressed in a simple, but effective, purple and silver robe. "What are you doing here?" He finally managed to ask.

"I'm one of the new professors here this year." Aura's smile grew and she winked at him. Harry only answered her with a confused look. Aura pulled him aside, further from the watching students and whispered, "Because of you having to kill Voldemort. It's best if you complete your Harpy training soon." Harry got the gist of it, but she carried on talking, "So, in order for you to get training, I will be posing as a professor and helping you out. This way, it won't look so suspicious if you keep sneaking off." Harry blinked at the purple haired woman a few times before nodding his understanding.

The odd thought circled in his head, 'Why would I sneak out for that'. Aura, under no circumstances, appealed to him… He was relieved to hear her say, "Now go. We will talk later." The she pushed him towards Ron and Hermione who were standing together, waiting patiently for the strange woman to let loose of him.

"Who is she?" Hermione whispered as she cast a last furtive glance at the new professor.

"New professor." Harry sat down before the two of them could ask anymore questions. Hermione glared at him before shaking her head at the obviously oblivious creature.

Harry Potter, since he had come into his inheritance, was even more of an enigma than he had been before, and saying he was 'reticent' before would have been a mild word for his personality.

The Sorting Hat soon distracted Hermione as she tried to memorize each child's name and their house as they were called forward and sorted. It seemed like no time had elapsed before Dumbledore stood up and announced that a new year was starting and it was going to be important for everyone to work together and stay vigilant.

"Another year has arrived and our days grow darker, but do not dwell completely on the threat to our world and forget the joys of each moment. It is time to welcome our new students and our new professors, especially Professor Aura LeRoy."

Aura stood up, a charming smile plastered on her face. She was a beautiful woman, and yet she could not hold the attention of the crowd. Harry knew this because he could feel the eyes of almost everyone in the room on him. They were staring at him in lust…? He gulped and felt a crimson blush stain his cheeks.

He stopped glancing around the hall and turned his attention back to Dumbledore, trying to shake off his uneasiness. Had he looked any longer at the room, Harry would have seen a pair of silver-grey eyes glaring angrily around the room at the students daring to discomfit Harry Potter.

The last of the dessert was cleared off the plates as students sat back, tired, and ready to make their way to their common rooms. It had been a long day and almost everyone was ready to sleep.

"I think it is time for all of you to be off." Dumbledore smiled. "Chop, chop." Tired students climbed to their feet and fell into lines, marching across the Great Hall and through the corridors.

Harry walked with the crowd, not concentrating on where he was going, when someone behind him pushed past him with a shove that sent him careening into the person in front of him. As soon as the person shoving him came into contact with him, a stinging, ripping pain shot down his back and tore at his shoulder blades.

Harry's vision swan as he choked on the waves of pain swamping him. It was agony standing near everyone and he tried to push away from his concerned friends. The pain was growing stronger and all he really wanted to do was rip at his stinging skin.

"Harry?" The voice echoed in his mind.

"Help…" He managed before the pain took over and he collapsed face down on the cold stone of the corridor floor.

"Harry, your wings!" He barely recognized Aura's words, the trembling of his body was more like an agonized bone-deep shuddering and it was affecting all his senses.

It wasn't until she tenderly raised his head slightly and tilted it at an angle the he could see a wing that appeared to be connected to his back. He flinched to see the blood and mucus that coated them. He looked rather like a baby animal just after birth; the thought that he needed to clean up echoed in his head.

Then he felt Aura shrug out of her cloak and begin using it to gingerly wipe away the blood andafterbirth that coated him. He hissed in pain, but submitted to the indignity of being attended to in such a public place by the older harpy.

"So, I take it that you have just met your mate and have had direct contact with him. Who is he?"

Harry hissed again and blinked back tears as his tired mind tried to process Aura's words. "Um…" He tried to remember who had shoved him, but his mind came up blank. "I'm not sure. I was walking along and someone shoved me. I felt a blinding pain about the same time I crashed into Ginny, but I know she isn't my mate." He pouted for a minute as Aura thought about what he had just said. When she did not speak, he added, "I'm not sure! There were too many people. It could have been anyone." His arguments did not draw her in. Aura simply nodded and went back to cleaning her fledgling up.

As she worked on him she thought about what to do. Finally, she spoke, "Now we really need your mate. With your wings out, you will need his guidance and help more than ever." She snorted at the pitifully moaning young Harpy.

Most of the thick crimson blood that she hadn't cleaned up had soaked into Harry's robes, but the now clean drying wings were going to be a problem.

"Maybe you will be able to do this without your mate." Aura saw the frustration on Harry's face, but pretended not to. "Now, Harry, I need you to concentrate hard on pulling your wings back in."

She saw him gather what little magical energy he had left before attempting to draw his wings back growled at the pain and blinked back hot tears of pain and rage.

Aura sighed, and wiped the tears away. She had never thought when she had been appointed by the Queen of the Harpies to tend the newest fledgling that she would come to love it like it was her own child. Watching this boy's pain, she wanted to remove it from him.

"Maybe you should take the day off tomorrow." She softly said. "I will give your excuses to your other teachers." Harry nodded, but stopped immediately when the movement only made his head ache louder. Aura lightly kissed his brow in a motherly way. "Come now, Harry. It is time for you to get upstairs to your common room and find your bed."

Her response was a small snore. The fledgling had fallen asleep in the middle of the corridor.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 6- Suspicions

Chapter 6: Suspicious

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

The next day rumors spread like bush-fire around the school as everyone discussed Harry Potter.

"Did you see how he just ran out of the hall?"

"I heard from Jeffrey, who heard it from Dean that he saw these black things coming out of his back."

"I heard that he's been cursed and is now a creature of evil. What? I did!"

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny rolled their eyes at the absurd rumors, but refused to voice their opinions.

"Do you think he is all right?" Hermione whispered to Ron at breakfast after Colin Creevey repeated the 'dark creature' comment at the Gryffindor table.

"Hopefully…" Ron mumbled back, biting into a piece of toast at the same time.

Hermione nodded and shifted when she felt someone watching them. She looked up in time to see Professor LeRoy staring at her from the Teacher's table. Hermione had a flickering thought that their new professor knew something.

"Come on, Ron." She whispered as she stood up.

"Mione, where are we going?" Ron whined as he followed the bushy-haired prefect.

She walked right up to Professor LeRoy, who was seated between Hagrid and Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger, how may I help you?" The smile on LeRoy's face was one of polite inquiry. The hard light in her eyes betrayed her knowledge of the situation.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could help Ron and me with something." Hermione stared back at the woman and watched her smile grow.

"Of course." The professor set her goblet down and stood. She waited until they moved and followed them out into the hall. Once they were in a safe, empty hallway, she pulled them into a shadowy corner.

"Harry is fine." She stated calmly and watched Ron and Hermione both sigh in relief. "However, he does need rest and recover before he can join everyone else later today.

"What happened?" Hermione's eyes widened as she panicked at hearing the words 'rest' and 'recover'.

"He got his wings." The professor smiled proudly; as if she were telling them that her son had just won first place in the Spelling Bee.

"What?" Ron choked out as Hermione only stood there and gaped at her.

Finally, Hermione managed, "But, doesn't he need his mate for that?" When Aura nodded, she added, "Who is it?"

"Well… You see, Harry hasn't met him properly yet." Aura's face took on an uneasy look.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, taking over for Hermione, who seemed to have gone into shock.

"You'll see. But, for now, we have classes." Aura walked calmly off and left the two standing there staring at each other questioningly.

"She didn't say where he is!" Ron hissed angrily.

Harry lay peacefully in the strange bed, savouring the smooth texture of the silk sheets on his raw back. His fingers combed through silky silver-blond hair while the silver-grey eyes of his mate looked at him adoringly. Harry felt his heart skip a beat and he felt light swirl around them, shifting soft black feathers, and causing them to tumble gracefully around them; were setting a perfect image.

"I love you." A voice whispered in his ear. He shivered, craving more of this mystery person who somehow seemed so familiar.

"Harry?"

A voice gently roused him and he blinked sleepily from his daze. "Hmmm?"

Aura's face came into view and she smiled. "Nice of you to finally wake up." As she spoke, she placed the tray of food she was carrying across his lap. "Here, eat. You need your energy."

"What time is it?" Harry yawned, sitting up.

"A little after breakfast. I brought you some food before I go to class." Aura brushed a stray lock of hair off his cheek in a motherly fashion. "I'll come back later to check on you. Rest for now." She ordered then left him to eat his breakfast.

Harry picked up a piece of toast and delicately bit into it. He thought back to his dream. He couldn't help the smile when he thought of that mysterious person; the one who had made him feel whole…

He tried to go back to sleep after he ate, but was too restless to. He finally identified the bed as belonging to Aura, simply because she had brought some of her personal effects with her.

The first clue had been the books written in Harpy language, which luckily he could now read. There was also a portrait of a female who Aura identified as Harmony, the first Queen of the Harpys.

Harmony was a proud woman with a soft face and rosy cheeks. Her lips were a soft cherry colour, and her golden hair hung in delicate strands around her slender shoulders. Harry took some time to study her wings; they were a beautiful bronze, fully displayed and glittering.

From Harmony's picture, Harry's gaze drifted to their second queen, Rowena. She seemed to have a more delicate build than Harmony, with a round face and liquid blue eyes that drew one's attention to her. Her lips were thin and pale while her hair was a dirty blond, cut short to brush her shoulders. She had amber wings and held them so that her body was half covered.

Harry's favourite portrait was the one of a beautiful Harpy and what appeared to be her mate. The nameplate read only "Selene, the Harpy, and Alvaise, her mate".

Selene was beautiful. She appeared to be about seventeen when she had been painted, maybe a little older, with creamy skin and a thin, delicate body. Her dark red lips contrasted with her bright golden eyes as she stared up at her lover. As he watched the animated portrait as the two subjects hugged each other and whispered softly into the other's attentive ear. Selene's hair was a vibrant black; black like the midnight-black wings that flapped lazily behind her.

Alvise was a strong man with stronger features. His hair was curly and dark, tendrils of it brushed below his ears. He occasionally scanned the room, the light catching his cobalt blue eyes, before he returned his gaze to the beautiful harpy that he never seemed to release from his arms.

The painting of the backdrop was as unique as the subjects. They resided in a pale rose backdrop with creamy white flower petals falling gently around them. It was all too perfect and Harry felt a longing deep in his Harpy self.

He sighed for what must have been the hundredth time as Alvise picked Selene up and spun her around. Watching her face light up and listening to her sweet tinkling laugh was beginning to seriously depress him.

"Harry?"

His gaze finally left the couple and turned to Aura who was standing in the doorway. It was of little interest to him that she was holding fresh clothes.

She saw the object of his attention and smiled. "Do you like the picture?"

Harry was slightly startled to see that she had moved into to the room and was placing the clothes on the bed. "Yes, it's a beautiful picture." He whispered as his eyes returned to the Harpy and her mate.

"Selene was once a third cousin. Before…" She trailed off and sighed. After getting herself under control she continued. "Before Voldemort murdered Alivse." Her voice caught on a sob as she finished in a rush, "She took her own life to be with him."

"Oh…" Harry didn't know what to say to make Aura feel better so he kept his gaze on the portrait and gave her time to collect herself. He understood without having met the couple exactly why they would go to any lengths to stay together.

Aura sniffed a few more times then went back to being Aura. "This is another reason why Harpies are so protective of anyone who falls into their lives. Harpies, their mates and children; we care for them all and try to make sure none are hurt."

Harry gave her one of his charming little brat smiles and said, "And here I thought I was special to you because I'm the closest thing to a baby you have to spoil right now."

She suddenly brightened and threw the clothes at him. "Get dressed; you seem well enough to go to dinner." Then before he could protest at what she had laid out, she darted out of the room.

He finally climbed out of bed and looked at the clothes she left. "Thanks, Aura." He muttered sarcastically as he pulled on the tight slim fitting black pants that hugged his body in all the right places. The pants didn't need a belt, but there was a dragon-skin belt sitting on the bed. His shoes were made of the same fine dragon-hide, strong but with an elegant touch.

By the time he pulled on the sleeveless black leather shirt which showed off his curvy body, he was ready to die from embarrassment. He was convinced that pimps didn't dress their whores this badly.

The mirror immediately began cooing to him in a sexy voice. "Oh, darling boy, you do look ravishing. If only I were your mate and not a neglected old mirror!"

He finally overcame his embarrassment long enough to get a good look at himself. He did, in fact, look good. He admitted this to himself somewhere between straightening his glasses and fluffing his still messy, but silky, hair so that it would fall over his scar and cover it.

"Are you ready yet?" Aura called.

Harry was headed for the door when he notices something that had slipped his attention earlier. The bathroom door was open and revealed an ash-white marble room. It was normal, nothing much out of place, except the clothes hanging over the bath.

Those clothes had belonged to him before they had been ripped and coated in blood. Aura's cloak was also coated in it. Looking at the soiled items, Harry felt sick. His stomach heaved and he felt dizziness swamp him; he managed to grab the doorframe and stay upright as he began to suck in great lungs full of air to keep from passing out.

Aura seemed to have grown impatient with him not answering her because she chose that moment to stroll back in. "Harry, what are you…" She forgot to finish the sentence as she spied him still clinging to the doorframe, pale and obviously ill.

Aura rushed to his side and steadied him. It was then that she noticed the bloodied clothing she had hung up earlier and forgot to wash. Grimacing, she eased him back to bed while murmuring, "Come on, Harry."

"What happened? I didn't think I would lose that much blood!" Harry looked up at her hysterically. He felt empty and sick all at once.

"Harry, don't worry." Aura soothed. "When your wings appear, you tend to lose blood. With yours ripping through so quickly, you lost a bit more blood than a Harpy usually does."

He calmed down enough to take in Aura'a words.

"Now, I think it is best that you stay here for a bit longer. Aura commanded lightly.

"N-no, I want to see Ron and Mione." Harry protested.

Aura sighed. "Only if you promise not to over-do things. The second you start feeling off, I want you to go back to your dorm."

Harry agreed and followed Aura shakily from the room. They headed for the Hall and by the time they got there, Harry had calmed down enough tot act normal.

"Aura…"

"Yes?" Aura turned her head to Harry.

"I-I don't have my school robes." Harry knew that most people didn't wear their uniforms to dinner but he felt better when he wore his, it hid his curvy body and he felt much better.

"You don't need it." Aura brushed it off lightly and opened the door for Harry.

Harry nodded to her and slipped in, walking hurriedly to the Gryffindor table. As he passed the other tables they fell silent and watched him, lust creeping into their stares.

He sat beside Hermione and smiled weakly at Ron who sat across from them.

"Where were you?" Hermione demanded in a motherly tone.

"I'll explain later." Harry mumbled, his cheeks flushed. He didn't appreciate the attention from everyone.

Hermione and Ron quickly noticed his nervous actions under the lusty gazes.

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny joined the Golden Trio and smiled at Harry.

Thrilled that she hadn't gone all weird on him also, Harry returned her cheerful smile. "Hey Gin." His Harpy self crowed unhappily when he noticed the jealous looks directed at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

By the time dinner was over, it had become interminable. Ron, Hermione and Ginny quickly swept him out of the hall and headed for the Gryffindor common room.

"Where were you?" Hermione repeated when the four settled down in a far corner where they could have privacy.

"Aura's room."

The three gave him strange looks.

"When I left the Hall yesterday night someone tripped me and I fell. Somehow it caused my wings to appear. It hurt like hell." Harry added bitterly. "Anyway, I found Aura and after my wings appeared I passed out. I was in bed all day because I lost a lot of blood." Harry shuddered at the image of the bloody garments.

"Oh Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked in a worried tone that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." He smiled.

"So you have your wings now?" Hermione asked her eyes alight with awe.

"Yeah, they're bloody painful too." Harry winced.

"Can we see them?" Ginny whispered. Harry thought about it and agreed.

They all quickly made their way up to the 6th Year boys' dormitory. Once there, Harry locked the door before concentrating, and a ripping pain shot through him. It wasn't as agonizing as the first time they had appeared.

He was pleased to note that the shirt seemed to have a Harpy spell on it because his wings emerged and spread out; not as big as Aura's wings, but they were still beautiful.

"Wow…" Ginny and Hermione whispered together, they held out their hands and let their fingers stroke the coal black feathers.

"They are beautiful." Hermione murmured, and then flushed.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled in surprise.

"Shhh, Ron!" Ginny scolded, reminding Harry even more of Mrs. Weasley.

Harry put his concentration into bringing his wings back in and afterwards felt drained. He sat on his bed and was soon hugged by Hermione.

After a moment she pulled back. "Harry, aren't you suppose to come into contact with your mate for your wings to appear?" Suspicion crept into her curious tone and Harry looked away sheepishly.

"Well, you see…um…, Aura reckons it was my mate who bumped into me. That's how the wings came. But, I never saw him."

There was a moment of silence, broken by Ron's snickers.

"Ronald!" Ginny and Hermione snapped.

Harry smiled at his friends and lay down. "I don't know about you three but I'm tired!" He yawned. He was soon sleeping.

The mystery person was back. Harry felt content in the warm embrace. "I won't leave…" At the three words he felt like nothing could touch him, not even Voldemort.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 7- Cold Kiss Can Turn You Hot

Chapter 7: Cold Kiss can turn you Hot

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Harry was finding it difficult to breathe. He was scared as hell, standing in front of the hall in only a pair of shorts while everyone stared at his bruised lips.

2 days before:

The Charms classroom was alive with talk. The Gryffindors occupied the middle rows and were currently discussing the approaching Quidditch season. "Gryffindor will win for sure!" Dean Thomas announced as he pumped his fist in the air.

"With Harry on our side there will be no stopping us!" Seamus added as he grinned at the raven-haired seeker who was busy flipping through his Charms book.

Harry was digging desperately through all his books, trying to find a charm to stop people from gaping at him. He had already gone through his Potions, Transfiguration, and DADA books. So far he had come up with nothing. It was beginning to look like his Charms book was also a lost cause.

He didn't want to bother Hermione, Ron, Aura, or Ginny with the problem. He didn't want to go to the Library for a different resource book either.

"Harry? Hey Harry!"

He looked up sharply at Ron's call and gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry, Ron." He closed the book and set it back on the desk in order to follow the conversation.

"Harry, are you OK?" Hermione inquired. She leaned closer so that only Harry could hear her.

He saw the worry on her face and immediately felt bad. "Yes, I'm fine." He nodded, but he saw that it didn't ease her fears any.

"Harry, mate, what do you think of the Quidditch season? Are we going to get that cup or what?" Ron pulled Harry away from

Hermione and grinned at his smaller friend.

Harry smiled and joined in with the talk. But, at the back of his mind was the fact that his Harpy senses could feel someone staring at him.

At lunch the noise level in the Great Hall had increased with the loud obnoxious boasting from the Slytherin table. Nott had announced in a loud voice, "So, Zabini, when will we be holding the meeting?"

His announcement was met by most of the other students staring at him in shock before they all started whispering. At the Gryffindor table, Ron mumbled, "Most likely a Death Eater-in-training meeting. They need to gather and see who can kiss he-who-must-not-be-named's ass the best."

This announcement was met by laughter from Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Harry. The eye roll from Hermione was followed by a small lecture. "Really Ron, if it were a Death-Eater meeting then they wouldn't be boasting about it." She snapped curtly.

"I wonder what is going on." Ginny thought aloud.

"Most likely Quidditch strategies," Hermione's suggestion was met by looks of interest from Harry and Ron while Ginny and Neville looked at him as if she were stupid, "or something." She mumbled before shrugging it off.

"Or it could be…" Sean trailed off, looking around as the others leaned in. "I heard a rumour that every year the Slytherins, Fifth year and up, participates in a series of games."

"Like what? Ring-around-the-rosy?" Ron snorted contemptuously.

"No, more like 'Dare-or-torment'." Seamus put in.

"Or, 'Cold-kiss'." Dean added.

"'Cold-Kiss'?" Harry piped up, looking at them in confusion.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'Cold-Kiss'?" Ron asked in a shocked voice.

Harry shook his head. "No. What is it?"

"It's a game where one person is dared to kiss another person, but the person they kiss; well they have to make sure that the person being kissed never forgets about it." He thought for a second then added, "They also want to make sure that no one else forgets either." Seamus' eyes glowed brightly as he stated the rules of the famous Wizard game.

"So basically, you have to humiliate someone?" Harry asked, annoyed and disgusted at the thought.

"Yep, the Slytherin house is famous for the game."

"It sounds childish." Hermione sniffed.

Dean and Seamus shrugged, while Neville looked a bit pale.

"So the Slytherins are going to be playing this game?" Harry asked, looking at the others.

They nodded.

"They had better not come on to any Gryffindors." Ron growled as he stabbed at his salmon steak. Dean and Harry, sitting on each side of him edged away just a wee bit more…

"Calm down Ron," Ginny soothed, "it's unlikely that they would come to a Gryffindor." Little did she know; that comment was far from the truth…

Harry was sitting in Aura's room, crossed-legged on her bed. Aura was searching for a book while Harry played with the hem of his shirt.

"You should have come earlier, Harry." Aura clucked. "Your mother had the same problem. It nearly drove her crazy."

"Did you go to school with my mum?" Harry had never voiced the question before although it had occurred to him before.

"I was three years below her, but I knew I was a Harpy long before she did." Aura straightened and handed Harry a book. "We Harpies use the same charm that Veela's use to stop people being attracted to them, although I've never heard of a Veela using it."

Harry took the book and began to thumb through it while Aura sat by his side.

"I heard about the 'Slytherin games'." Aura smirked, running a hand through her hair.

"Did they play these 'games' while you were here at Hogwarts?" Harry was feeling nervous; he wasn't exactly liked in the Slytherin house so there was no denying they would try something on him.

"Yes, if memory serves correctly, they tried something on Lily. Fortunately for her, Sirius and James were on hand." Her smile became tight at the mention of Harry's diseased Godfather.

Harry forced the thought away, trying to concentrate on anything but Sirius. "I should go. It is almost curfew. Thanks for the book." Harry gave Aura a hug before leaving with the book tucked under his arm.

The corridors were empty and Harry strolled leisurely towards the common room. He looked down at the book, opened it, and began to flick through it.

"Harry!"

He looked up at the sound of his name being hissed and saw Ginny hiding in the shadows. He walked over to the youngest Weasley and with a voice filled with confusion asked, "Gin, what are you doing?"

The red-head glared as she looked around but kept her voice down. "Hiding! Crabbe has been chasing me around trying to give me the 'cold-kiss'." As she explained what was happening she eased them both into an empty classroom. "I was trying to get to the common room before curfew when I heard Crabbe bullying a second year just outside the Library. He was trying to get Mackelby to tell him where I was."

"If this wasn't so disturbing it would be rather amusing." Harry commented. He quickly changed his mind when she punched him on the arm. "OOF! OK I take it back, sorry."

"So you should be!" Ginny grinned. She pressed her ear to the door. "You wouldn't happen to have your invisibility cloak with you, would you?"

"Nope. Sorry." Harry sighed. He leaned against a desk and sighed. "So do you plan to keep me a prisoner here all night, or do you have a cunning plan which involves me, but I don't know about yet?"

Ginny glared at him again and shook her head. "Would it be too much for you to just wait with me until Crabbe leaves this part of the castle and we can make a break for Gryffindor tower? That's all I'm asking, OK?"

Harry shook his head at her plan and mumbled, "Just until Crabbe leaves." He went over to the door and opened it quietly to look out. The painting titled "Flight of the Trolls" graced the wall across from him and he snorted in disgust. "Ginny, we're two floors under the common room. How would we possibly know if Crabbe is still up there?"

Ginny's face acquired a slightly pink tint as this was pointed out. "Oh…"

Harry shook his head. "Ginny, you don't have a plan on how to get past him, you don't know where he is, and we are really a long way from our common room and it is getting late. Do you have a plan on how to get back safely or not?"

She growled with frustration. "I didn't really plan on having some giant-oaf chasing after me, did I? Why would I have a contingency plan?"

Harry decided to keep his mouth shut. He had closed the door before speaking to her the first time. Now he just shrugged his shoulders wearily and transfigured a desk into an overstuffed ottoman and sank wearily into it.

A few minutes later, Ginny seemed to have calmed down enough that she came to sit beside Harry. "What's with the book?" She nodded to the open book that Harry once more seemed almost buried in.

"It's just…a book from Professor LeRoy."

"Harpy-stuff?" Ginny didn't have to ask as she already knew the answer, but Harry nodded all the same.

"Yea. I'm looking for a charm to decrease my allure. I don't want everyone getting all strange on me every time I am around people. Nothing will stop my allure, but Aura says dampening it will keep everyone but my mate from wanting me."

Ginny sat quietly as Harry fidgeted and mumbled to himself for a good five minutes. "Did you find what you needed, or are you waiting for me to take you to Madame Pomphrey for some nerve tonic?" She

didn't know whether to be frustrated at his inability to show concern for their…correction- HER- plight, or amusement that he thought he had it worse.

He finally looked up at her when he recognized the 'Molly-irritated-Weasley' tone. "Sorry, Gin. Aura told me which charm would work and I was trying to make sure I understood it completely before I performed it. It's actually going to be quite difficult."

"If you need any help, I'm here." Ginny smiled, offering her support.

"Thanks. I don't think you will be able to help though. The spell is not really complicated; it will just require a lot of power."

"Well, being a Harpy, you should have more power than a normal wizard, don't you?"

"Theoretically, yes. I do have several powers that a regular wizard doesn't have." As he spoke he cocked his head to the side then began giggling.

"What now?"

"I was just remembering that one of the benefits of being a Harpy. Come on!"

"Harry, what are you-?" But Ginny didn't get a chance to finish asking her question before Harry pulled her out of the classroom and started dragging her down the hall with him.

He decided to answer her before she got too angry. "Harpy's have long sight. That means I'll be able to spot Crabbe from down the hall." As he spoke he reached their floor and paused to duck into an empty alcove to look around.

Ginny crouched beside him, catching her breath. "And you didn't tell me this before, why?"

"I kind of forgot." Harry whispered sheepishly.

Ginny rolled her eyes and snorted. She finally asked, ""Well is he here or not?"

Harry peered down the hall. At first all he could see was a few feet in front of him, but suddenly his Harpy-self kicked in, and he saw his vision stretch to the far end of the hall. He saw the residue of magic swirling around, but there was no trace of the Slytherin goon. "He's not here." He blinked and turned back to the young redhead.

"Phew." She let out a breath and moved from the hiding spot. "Well, come on then, I'm tired." She pulled him down the hall to the picture of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady demanded in a bored tone while inspecting her pink nails. Her voice implied that Ginny wasn't welcome.

"PIckledpurpleprunes." Harry snapped.

The Fat Lady glanced up and when she heard Harry's voice. At the sight of him her eyes brightened and a love-sick expression passed over her plump face.

Harry gulped.

Ginny snarled, "Open up you old tart or I am going to report this to Headmaster Dumbledore."

The portrait huffed and mumbled something about rude children, but it swung open.

Ginny hurriedly pushed Harry through then crawled through also.

"Thanks Gin." Harry sighed.

"No problem." Ginny flashed him a bright smile.

The next day, Harry, being the Quidditch captain, organized a training session. He needed to see where the team was at before he could start picking replacement members.

They were halfway through training when Ginny flew up beside Harry. "We've got company." She pointed down the stands were a bunch of Slytherins had made themselves comfortable.

"OK, training is over." Harry yelled. The Gryffindors nodded and flew down, heading for the lockers.

Ron threw the Slytherins a dirty look and stalked off, Ginny and Harry leisurely trailed behind him.

"Stupid Slytherins, I bet they were there to see what we were doing."

Ron ranted, drying his wet hair with a towel.

Harry rolled his eyes behind his friend's back while securing the towel around his waist. "Whatever they were doing, they didn't get to do much of." He finally said, hoping Ron would just shut up. Reaching in his locker, he groaned as he pulled out fresh clothes…

He hadn't paid attention to what he had thrown into his bag that morning and was now wishing he had. He was holding a pair of lycra biking shorts and a black sleeveless muscle shirt.

"You ready, Mate?" Ron asked as he turned around and saw Harry frowning at his clothes. "Harry?"

"Oh, sorry, you go ahead. I'll catch up." Harry had a bad feeling about the clothes, but decided to go ahead and put them on. They would be hidden under his robes.

"You sure?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"Yeah." Harry nodded, automatically hiding the clothes from his friend's view. Once the door closed behind the red-head's back, Harry slumped down on a bench.

He honestly didn't remember packing these in his bag; he couldn't actually remember ever having seen them before. Maybe loosing his mind was part of being a Harpy. There was no way he wanted to wear these clothes, they did not feel right. But, he had no choice. They were the only clothes in his bag.

After much frowning in annoyance, Harry pulled the shorts on and was about to pull his shirt on when he heard the door open. Harry looked over his shoulder, thinking it to be one of his housemates coming to collect something they'd forgotten.

He stood frozen to the spot. "Zabini?" Harry felt very exposed as the Slytherin coolly lent against the door frame, slowly looking Harry up and down.

"Potter…" Zabini's voice sounded husky and it immediately sent the message to Harry 'Be afraid. Be very afraid."

Harry's first thought was 'why didn't I use the charm first thing this morning?' The book lay open on his bedside table and as of right now was officially useless…

Zabini was moving closer now, a hungry look in his cold eyes.

Harry shivered and moved back, but hit his locker painfully. "W-what do you want?" Harry glanced at the door and saw to his horror that Zabini blocked it from his view.

Zabini's thin tanned face was close to Harry's now. The other boy was near enough that Harry could feel his hot breath and smell his expensive cologne.

The images that Zabini invoked made Harry ill and he quickly turned his face away. His Harpy-self began screeching in rage that the Slytherin in his face was most definitely NOT his mate.

Just as Harry's instincts commanded him to fight, lips smashed down on his and pressed a bruising kiss on him. Harry began struggling wildly against the other boy, willing his tears at bay, and trying to regain control of the Harpy who demanded that he kill the thing trying to desecrate him. All of the emotions swamping him kept screaming that everything was all wrong; Zabini wasn't his mate, and only his mate could touch him like this…

Suddenly Harry felt something smooth and cold press against his exposed stomach and he felt the jerk at his navel that meant only one thing… a portkey.

When the dizzy spell left him Harry blinked and fixed his glasses, when he caught sight of his surroundings he wished he were dreaming. He immediately found it difficult to breathe as terror swamped him. He was standing in the Great Hall, wearing only a pair of shorts while everyone stared at him with lust filled eyes…

As he looked helplessly around he froze to the spot. His heart pounding so fast it almost burst through his chest. Within seconds the silence was broken by people beginning to moan as they started to push their chairs back in order to stand up. He was shaking and could feel sweat trickling down his cheek; NO, not sweat, but a single salty tear made its way down his shattered looking face.

"Harry." A cloak was thrown over his back and he was dragged from the hall.

He could smell Aura's scent as he was dragged up the stairs. Everything swirled around him, reminding him of after the Tri-Wizard tournament, when he took hold of the cup in the maze, the one that took the life of C…

'Don't think about that!' He whimpered despairingly to himself.

"Sit!" Aura snapped at him as she forced him into a chair. A second later she handed him a cup of steaming tea with lots of sugar in it. "Explain." Her voice held none of her emotions, but Harry could see the disappointment in her beautiful eyes. Her tone of voice stated that she was not impressed.

"It was Zabini. He came into the Gryffindor's locker room and he kissed me…" Harry didn't realize he was shaking and crying as he relived the horrifying moments of the other boy defiling him with his filthy touch. He could still see the hungry look in Zabini's eyes and he knew that if he had the chance the other boy would have gone much farther than a kiss…

"Zabini isn't your mate." It was a statement, not a question. But, Harry nodded all the same. "Maybe I haven't explained this properly Harry, but only your mate is allowed to touch you; no one else.

Harry was scared of this side of Aura. She was fuming and none too pleased. The young Harpy had had enough. "It isn't like I asked him to kiss me! He came onto me." Harry shook as he yelled at his elder Harpy. "It took everything I had in me not to kill him. Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to rip out his heart and eat it for daring to touch me?"

Aura flinched at his outburst and shook her head. The burning anger in his eyes told her that he was telling the truth. "Go to your room and change, we'll talk later." She retreated to her private quarters and left Harry in the DADA classroom, staring after her.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 8- Sweet Denial

Chapter 8: Sweet Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

In truth Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, the heir of the Malfoy line, did not hate Harry Potter. In fact he loved him.

It had started in fourth year when Harry had appeared out of the maze dragging Cedric Diggory's body. At that moment Draco's heart stopped and he realized with a jolt that he was falling for the Wizarding World's Savior.

Draco had tried to deny his attraction to the smaller teen, but he just couldn't. Whenever he was around Potter, he felt his heart lift and his breath catch in his throat.

But, he could never be with Harry. Harry was a Gryffindor, and destined to defeat Voldemort. Draco was a Slytherin; son of a Death Eater, and was expected to become a Death Eater. So, it was with a heavy heart that he denied his interest in Harry and turned a blind eye to just how gorgeous the boy really was.

That plan had worked all last year. This year seemed to be going differently. This year, Draco could barely control himself around the Gryffindor and on several occasions was even tempted to jump him. Controlling himself when his hormones told him something different was causing his patience to wear thin.

To add to his frustration, the rest of the school seemed to be having similar feelings about Harry. He glared with angry eyes as they all stared at the boy any time he walked past.

Draco felt the cold stab of jealousy and had to control himself from lashing out. Like right now he was using all of his vaunted Malfoy self-control as he listened to Blaise reveal to the rest of Slytherin house the details of what had happened between Harry and himself in the Locker room.

"No way!" Pansy cackled; sounding like the deranged cat she was. "That was priceless!"

The others snickered and congratulated Blaise while Draco sat in the corner, seething as he read, keeping his mind confused and not on lashing out and killing his ex-best-friend.

Blaise hadn't noticed anything wrong. "That had to be the best game of 'Cold Kiss' I've ever played."

Nott smirked as he sat down beside Draco. "What do you think, Draco?"

Draco tried to remain calm. "I suppose it could be said." His voice was icy and he gripped his book tightly.

Nott noticed both the hands and the grip on the book. He gave Draco a funny look and decided to leave on the pretext of going to the Library with Daphne and Millie.

Blaise was still bragging about his success. "I want to play again. That was just way too cool! I definitely won this round of 'Cold Kiss'.

The sound of Blaise's voice had Draco almost in a frenzy. His knuckles were glowing white and he was barely resisting the urge to growl like some wild animal, a thing which Malfoys do not do. He decided to get out before he murdered the stupid Italian. "I'm going to the Library." He abruptly stood up and started looking for his bag.

Draco's uncharacteristic display of bad temper in the common room startled Blaise. "What is up with you, Draco?" He demanded, standing as well. "You have been acting strangely ever since we got back to school."

Draco's eyes flashed molten silver and he looked much like the dragon he had been named after. "Me? What about the rest of this bloody school? Everyone has suddenly become obsessed with fucking-Harry-bloody-Potter!" He spat. He flinched as he cursed the Gryffindor's name, but right now he was not about to admit his feelings.

The common room was deadly quiet as Draco turned on his heel and marched from the room, his cloak billowing behind him. The Slytherins who were there to overhear his outburst all had various thoughts on the subject; no one managed to arrive at the correct conclusion yet.

The Library was quiet and deserted on that warm Sunday afternoon. Harry was sitting at a back table, hidden by a row of books that looked to have been untouched for at least a century. He was quietly reading Every Dead Thing while trying hard to forget what had happened. He was busy, absorbed in reading and didn't notice the approach of anyone.

Draco stopped when he noticed that his usual table was occupied by none other than Harry Potter. He felt the same flutter of stomach muscles and the giddy feeling he got whenever he was around the smaller boy. He thought about approaching the boy, but saw that he was absorbed in his muggle novel. He turned and disappeared back into the stacks just as Harry raised his head and looked at the spot where Draco had just been standing.

Harry cursed silently as he looked up. His Harpy self was getting all happy and that could only mean one thing; his mate was around. He was on edge the rest of the afternoon and never managed to sink back into the book like he had before his Harpy sense woke up.

When Harry gently knocked on the door of the DADA classroom later that night it was opened by a distressed looking Aura. "Harry…" She stood aside and he walked past her into the room.

The two stood awkwardly for a moment before they both blurted out, "I'm sorry!"

They lapsed back into silence and stared at each other in a tense silence. Finally, Aura broke it with a heavy sigh. "I should have explained the prospect of the mates clearer. If a Harpy sleeps with another who isn't their mate, their mate will lose all desire for them and then they will both die.

Harry stayed silent. There was really nothing he could say regarding more critical information that he did not know. Only he should have known; he should have read the book before he got to Hogwarts. He cursed himself.

"I didn't know." Harry sat down on one of the desks.

Aura sat across from him and gave him a small smile of reassurance. "Your mother didn't know either. She almost blew it all." Aura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We are bonded by our mates; it is how it has always been. But…" Aura looked into Harry's emerald-green eyes and smirked slightly. "We have the real power."

Harry smiled.

They carried on, differences and misunderstandings settled.

When it became dark and the lamps were lit, Harry sat on his bed and read the Harpy book. He soaked in the information and mulled everything over in his head. He was reading over the chapter on Harpy mates and became slightly annoyed to learn that the mate dominated the Harpy almost completely. He turned the page and continued to read.

When a Harpy comes of age, usually on her sixteenth birthday, she will feel the need to begin searching for her mate. While she searches for her mate, she will project a strong allure, much like that which a Veela projects. Sometimes the Harpy will try to reach her mate through dreams; some will see who their mate is fully while others will only catch glimpses of her heart's desire. Dreams will only come to a Harpy while she searches for her mate. After the mate is found, the dreams will cease.

"Dreams…" Harry murmured as he ran a delicate finger down the page. He remembered the blond man and shivered. There was only one blond man he… He shivered as memories of his dreams replayed themselves. Within a few seconds heat rose on his cheeks and he shut the book with a snap.

Unable to continue reading as the dreams distracted him, he placed his glasses and book on his bedside table and curled up. Soon he was lost in recalling a dream:

He was wandering around a small field of green grass. There was no sun but it was bright; so bright that Harry could barely see.

"Daddy…" Harry spun around but saw nothing. "Daddy, come play with me!"

Harry was running, the voice was everywhere, it washed over the field. In his dream, Harry seemed to run for miles, searching the ever expanding field. He finally screamed, "Where are you?" But in the dream his voice was so low he could barely hear himself.

"Daddy!" The voice which belonged to a small girl was giggling now. The giggle was echoing loudly in his mind confusing him on the direction he needed to turn to.

"Where are you?" Harry whispered and the wind carried the sound away somewhere behind him.

"Daddy!" Suddenly something appeared in front of Harry. He skidded to a stop and slowly approached. A small girl, her back to Harry, was watching something. Her long dark hair fell over her shoulders and she wore a white dress.

Harry looked over her small shoulder and saw what she was looking at. The blond man from his dream was sitting in front of her, holding a white blanket to his chest and talking to it softly.

"Daddy, you're finally

here." The girl's voice echoed from afar, but Harry experienced the sensation of her embracing him, hugging him around his middle.

"Here for what?" Harry whispered to her.

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and through his blurry vision he could make out his dorm mates.

"Harry, are you OK, Mate?" Ron asked. His freckled face was blurry but the concern was apparent. "You were thrashing around a lot."

"I- I'm fine." Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead with his flannel pyjama sleeve.

"If you're sure…" Ron hesitantly pulled away and so did the others.

Harry gave them a shaky smile and laid back down in the darkness after whispering, "Thanks, guys. I really am OK. It was just a dream." He lay there the rest of the night, thinking about the dream, replaying it in his mind until the room was flooded with sunlight.

He wasn't finished mulling over the dream; the small girl and the blond man holding the blanketed bundle. He shivered and rolled over until his back was blocking the sun and his face was buried in the pillows. The dream was strange and somehow so enticing that he wanted to dream it a hundred more times…

His thoughts eventually returned to the Harpy book. 'Maybe they are my mate and child?' Harry considered the idea and smiled to himself.

"Harry, you need to get up." Ron was yanking the covers off with one hand and handing him his glasses with the other. "Get up, you lazy git! Everyone else is already downstairs and Hermione said she would come up here if she had to."

Harry scrambled.

Ginny and Hermione were seated on the couch in the common room, waiting for the boys.

"Finally!" Ginny grinned.

He glared at her in a non-threatening way as she nodded approval of his wardrobe. He was wearing a simple, long-sleeved black shirt with tight black jeans to match. His school robes were open over them.

Hermione's cough had him turning to her. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

She nodded slightly to point to the people eying him and indicated that he should button up his robe.

Harry nodded uneasily at the staring Gryffindors and quickly buttoned up the robe. Aura had promised to help him with the charm that afternoon. He was about ready to hide in his dorm until then, the lusty looks were beginning to wear on his nerves after the 'cold kiss' incident.

"So, what does everyone have this morning?" Ginny asked as they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Double Potions." Ron moaned. "I swear that Snape is out to get us this year."

"He's out to get us every year." Harry chipped in cheerfully.

Everyone looked at him strangely, but only Ron responded. "I suppose you are right." In his best 'woe is me' voice.

"Really you two!" Hermione scolded.

"Ginny." A group of girls called the younger red-head over.

"Coming." Ginny called. "Bye, guys." She went to join them.

"Come on, I'm starving." Ron complained.

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.

The Slytherins were eating breakfast in a subdued atmosphere. Most of them were watching Draco warily as he sat in his usual spot looking cool and calm as ever. Blaise sat across from him and observed him anxiously. He was half worried that Draco would snap again.

Draco ignored the looks and the talk. He was used to the Slytherins talking among themselves and casting unreadable looks in his direction. He wasn't about to admit that they were creeping him out so he rose and left the hall swiftly.

He was proud of the fact that he only cast one searching glance toward the Gryffindor table where the boy he had fallen for was sitting. Draco felt himself calm down as he saw that the mudblood and the weasel were flanking him. It was time to head for the dungeons, it was still too early for class, but he could lean against the Potions class room door with his bag at his feet and relax as his mind drifted to the personification of perfection; Harry Potter.

Draco shivered; the boy was so beautiful, so… perfect and loveable. He was more in-love with the boy than ever. He had changed so much, and it was all for the better.

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard the sound of the other students approaching. Draco's eyes went immediately to the small boy in the middle of the group. He was just getting ready to speak when he was caught in an unprovoked attack.

"DRACO!"

Draco had no time to react before Pansy jumped on him, pushing him against the door.

"Parkinson, you freak! Get off!" Draco growled lowly.

Pansy didn't hear him as she started squealing. "DRACOOOOOOO I didn't see you at BREAKFAST!"

"That was because I was avoiding you." Draco hissed.

Pansy was about to get even louder when she was cut off. "Miss Parkinson, please detach yourself from Mr. Malfoy this instant and come in immediately before I remove house points for your undignified behaviour." Snape's cold voice hissed.

Pansy reluctantly released Draco from her clutches then turned and smirked at the Gryffindors who were finding the situation highly amusing.

Draco hissed angrily as he grabbed up his bag and stomped into the room. He slammed the bag down so that she couldn't sit with him at the front of the classroom. He didn't want to admit that Pansy embarrassed him, and Ron snickering while Hermione directed disapproving scowls didn't help any. The only reason he wasn't hexing anyone was because Harry was completely ignoring him while searching through his bag for something.

Secretly Harry had been almost hurt at the way Pansy was hugging Draco, but he pushed it aside as nothing and followed Ron and Hermione to their usual seats toward the back of the room.

As always the class eyed Harry as he sat between his two best friends and took out his book and quill. It didn't help that Snape noticed his predicament and decided to exploit it.

Snape's mood did not improve as the class started. His cold glare was enough to lower the temperature of the classroom to freezing, and his voice finished the room in a thin veneer of ice.

Harry wasn't any too happy with the double period and even less so when Snape decided to give one of his 'special' assignments. The students would be assigned a partner and the pair of them would be responsible for a potions essay.

"Oh great." Ron growled.

"Parkinson and Weasley. Nott and Granger. Crabbe and Longbottom. Goyle and Thompson. Malfoy and Potter."

'WHAT!' Harry's mind screamed.

"The essay is simple. Choose a potion from this list which I," and as he spoke he pointed his wand at the board and murmured a string of words in Latin which caused the board to be covered with the names of different potions, "have taken the time to assemble for you." He sneered at the Gryffindors as he added, "If there are any other potions which you would rather research, please be kind enough to get my approval before doing so."

When the Gryffindors refused to be baited, he continued. "I want four rolls of parchment on the essay. I will expect both partners to contribute significantly." Here he turned and smiled at Malfoy before continuing. "You may use the rest of this class period to begin planning your essay. It will be due next Thursday."

Harry packed up his things slowly, delaying the time to get to Malfoy. He left Ron with an annoyed Parkinson and headed toward his partner who was sitting alone at the front of the classroom seemingly oblivious to the silent chaos around him.

"Malfoy." Harry acknowledged as he quietly slipped into the seat that Zabini had just deserted. The usual iciness of his tone was lost, and he betrayed his nervousness.

"Potter." Draco's tone was normal, but he didn't look up from whatever it was he was writing in his book.

Harry fidgeted for a few seconds before placing his bag at his feet. Draco continued to write so he waited quietly until the other boy was ready to speak. He took the time to read what was written on the board and realized to his horror that he did not recognize any of the potions they were supposed to be choosing from.

Eventually Draco spoke. "So what do you want to do the essay on?" He still hadn't raised his head. He was fighting the allure of the other boy and was having Mordred's own time of it trying to keep his eyes (and his hands, and his lips…) off him.

"Uh…I'm not sure. I'm not so good with potions…" Harry half expected Malfoy to make some snide comment.

"Hmm…" He didn't sound like he'd even heard Harry.

So the two sat in silence for a long time before Harry cracked. "Truth is; I don't recognize any of those potions." He hung his head in shame as he whispered, "I even read this whole potions book and none of them are the first bit familiar."

Draco risked a quick look at Harry. The black haired boy's head was hung in dejection and it caught at Draco's heart. It finally occurred to him that the others around them were bickering, if not outright arguing, over their own essays. He looked up at the board and felt his eyebrows disappear into his hair line. Severus really must be pissed off at them if he expected them to research and possibly brew from that list. Most of the potions listed were on the 'dangerous' list, some were even rated in the 'highly volatile' category.

He spent the rest of the time telling Harry what little he knew about the few potions he recognized. They had a list of five possible potions by the time the bell rang. He closed his book and said, "We'll meet tonight at eight in the library."

He left before Harry could answer. Harry chewed his lips as he watched Draco's retreating back. His Harpy self was set on low 'purr' and the rest of his conscious mind was confused as all hell because he had just spent a whole lesson with Draco Malfoy and they had not exchanged one rude comment. Draco had been…well…it was easier to describe Draco as not being as uptight and frigid as usual. He had been pleasant even; relaxed and calm.

Did he just call Malfoy Draco?

'No!' Harry protested. 'Just a small slip, that's all!'

Ahhh sweet Denial

TBC...

Well there you are. Draco and Harry will be getting closer, (hint, hint)


	10. Chapter 9- Mum Harpy

Chapter 9: Mum Harpy

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Harry flopped gracefully onto the couch and closed his emerald eyes, relaxing against the stuffed cushions. Suddenly a weight fell across his legs causing him to yelp and jump away from a smiling Hermione.

"Yes?" Harry asked grumpily, sulking like a little child.

"I came to see if you were doing any homework." Hermione smiled while using her 'I'm-smart-so-listen-to-me' voice.

"Actually I'm not." Harry hissed then poked his tongue out at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, when are you starting your project with Malfoy?"

A frown creased Harry's face. "Tonight at eight…"

"Ooohhh sounds like our little boy has a date!" Ginny teased as she wandered over to them and plopped down beside Hermione. "Who is it? Is it your mate?"

"No! It's Malfoy. We were partnered together for an essay project in Potions." Harry growled.

"Malfoy?" Ginny queried in a sulky voice while making a face.

Harry felt his Harpy self growl in anger and knew he needed to get away from the two girls before he lost his temper. "I have to go." He muttered before grabbing his bag and stomping off, not at all understanding why he was upset with Ginny.

Harry wandered around the halls for what seemed ages before finding his way to the Library. After glancing around and seeing only a few students finishing some last minute essays and a table full of Ravenclaws sitting in their corner reading thick books with intense concentration, he decided to enter.

Harry made his way to the back of the Library, his heart racing for no particular reason at all while his Harpy-self purred in anticipation. He pushed the anticipation away and turned the corner to the small hidden table where Draco Malfoy sat writing.

Harry cleared his throat and caught the blond's attention.

"Potter." Draco acknowledged before packing away the book he was writing in.

"So, where do we start?" Harry asked as he pulled out a chair across the table from Draco and sat down.

"We'll choose a potion first." Draco instructed. After pulling out the list of potions they had discussed earlier in class, they settled down to business. They spent some time going over the potions they had to choose from before finally deciding on the 'Soul Binding Potion'. It was a complex potion that would bind two souls together for all eternity.

"This is about the easiest potion on our list." Draco said as he flipped through a thick book, looking for the said potion. "The ingredients are easy enough to get." He looked over at the black haired boy before adding, "The potion is sort of complicated though."

Harry had caught the blond looking at him and lowered his head shyly. He refused to look up and answer Draco; instead, he nodded while playing with the hem of his sleeve. He really was terrible with the whole Potions business.

Draco looked up to see Harry, his head bent, silky fringe falling over his emerald eyes. His breath caught as he thought, 'nobody could possibly look more beautiful'.

The object of his scrutiny was suddenly overwhelmed with unease. Harry's head jerked up and he hit the table, knocking some books onto the carpet and making a 'thud'. He winced.

"Sorry." Harry whispered. He quickly bent down and started gathering them back up.

Draco bent over also, attempting to help. When he did, Harry's hand brushed against his wrist then quickly jerked away.

The friction coursed through Harry's body and his back arched as his wings started to pull through. His shriek of "AAAAHHH!" echoed from one side of the Library to the other as he took off running, pushing past students, and ignoring the angry yelling from the Librarian. He ran straight for the DADA classroom; his wings were coming through fast. By the time he reached Aura, they were almost fully out.

"Harry!" Aura gasped in surprise as Harry dropped to his knees in front of her and his wings burst through. Then, "Harry!" was repeated in an awed voice as the ripped cloth gave way to full fledged Harpy wings spreading out around him like a black cloud.

Harry was panting and could feel sweat roll down his face. He was about to hyperventilate when Aura's cool hand pressed against his cheek, calming him down to the point where he stopped shaking.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. He was shivering like ice had been poured over him. He was unable to answer her, he just kept seeing flashes of white; his Harpy self was overly excited, on a happy-high as he purred. Eventually, a low purr escaped Harry's lips, causing Aura to draw back from him.

Her eyes lost the cloud of confusion as she recognized the boy's predicament. "Who did you touch?" She asked quietly.

Harry looked up at her. "Draco Malfoy." He whispered, confused. His

Harpy self went into over-drive as the name escaped his lips.

Aura's lips turned up into a smile. "Well done! You have found your mate, Harry."

Harry's mind went blank. The only think he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears and his ragged breath. His Harpy self purred quietly in the background while everything spun around before his eyes. He couldn't concentrate on anything; all he could think was 'Draco'. The world finally went black and his breathing returned to normal as his purring died away.

There was the white-light field. Harry spun around and began to relax as he felt the calm of the place soothe him.

"Harry?"

He turned to see who spoke, but no one was there.

"Hello?" He called. He half expected the little girl to be there, her dark curls falling down her back, her voice leading him to the blond man.

"Harry." This time the voice was right beside his ear while a cool hand rested on his shoulder.

He whirled around, wrenching himself away from the person's grasp. When he caught sight of who it was, he fell back in surprise. Standing there in a long white gown, amber wings spread out around her like burning gold and red flames was…

"Mum?" Harry cocked his head in confusion and eyed the Harpy warily.

Lily Potter smiled down at her startled son. Harry noticed little details about her: like the wind tossing her fiery red hair as it fell around her shoulders and how the white roses they were kneeling on did not bend or snap under their combined weights.

"Harry." Her voice was like rich honey.

"You're not real." Harry whispered.

Lily frowned and her hand reached out to stroke his cheek, the lingering touch of a mother long gone. "I am here." She whispered.

"How?" Harry asked. His emerald eyes brimming with tears as he leaned into the touch of her hand.

"You need me. Every young Harpy who comes into their Inheritance needs their mother." She smiled a soft smile that danced on her lips.

"There was this little girl…" Harry trailed off as he looked around.

Lily's smile grew. "You will see her sooner than you think."

Harry gave her a puzzled look, but she waved it away. "You're not happy?" Lily tilted her head, reminding Harry of a child.

The idea amused him. "What's not to be happy about? I mean my rival since First Year is now my mate." He wrinkled his nose in disgust before huffing and lying back in bed of roses.

Lily smiled in amusement this time.

Harry felt his heart warm at being with his mum. Seeing her smile at him was incredible. But, talking to her as if they had never been parted was absolutely the best feeling of all.

"I was the same way once. But, I love James and nothing and no one can ever change that. It will be the same with your mate. No matter what happens you will love him forever."

"But I can't!" Harry exploded. Jumping to his feet, he shouted, "I can't love anyone. When I love someone they are always taken away from me! Sirius. You. Dad. I can't love…" His voice trailed off into harsh gut-wrenching sobs as he dropped to his knees in defeat.

Lily knelt and hugged her distraught son against her chest. The world was starting to fade out; Lily beginning to dim with it. Harry felt her grip on him loosening and panicked. He tried to hold onto his mother. "Don't worry, Harry. I will see you again soon…"

A cold hand pressed against his forehead. His head felt foggy and his vision blurred by the absence of his glasses. He made a throaty cough which alerted Aura.

"Harry, are you OK?" She brushed aside his bangs in a motherly gesture.

Harry sat up and groaned. "Where are my glasses?" He finally managed to croak. Aura placed them on his nose and his vision cleared. Looking around, he saw that he was once again in Aura's room, a room he was seeing a lot of.

Aura was perched on the edge of the bed, a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth in her lap. From the looks of her, dressed in loose sweat pants and a white shirt, he had disturbed her getting into bed.

Looking down at himself, he noticed that he was wearing a pair of cotton pajamas. "In your room again?" He couldn't stop the small grin that flitted across his face.

Aura teased back. "You do seem to be a regular visitor here. Maybe I should set you up your own room?"

Harry moved into a comfortable position, and suddenly her expression changed to seriousness. "Harry, we need to talk."

Harry ducked his head and groaned softly. "I don't want to. Malfoy can't be my mate. End of story!"

"No, it isn't. Harry, you will die if you do not accept and bond with him. You cannot resist your Harpy self." Aura urged him to be reasonable, her eyes full of seriousness at the situation.

"If this doesn't kill me, Voldemort will!" Harry muttered bitterly.

Aura reached over and grabbed his chin in a gentle grasp. Turning his face toward hers she begged him, "Harry, accept it. Embrace it. Don't try to fight it. It's a losing battle."

Harry jerked his head away. His eyes blazed. "You are one to talk. You have your perfect match while I am stuck with the guy I hate."

"You can't hate him, Harry." Aura yelled back. "He is your reason for all that you do. He completes you in every way. He is your other half. You need him and he needs you."

Harry stared at her, his Harpy self growling at him the whole time for saying such things about Malfoy. He felt his stomach tighten as he thought of the blond. Everything fell into place.

The man in his dreams, the way his Harpy self acted around Malfoy… He must have rammed into Harry earlier, causing his wings to appear. Draco Malfoy was his mate; there was no doubt.

Aura looked embarrassed as she scratched her neck and watched the play of emotions across Harry's face. "Look, I'm sorry for my outburst. It's just…" She made eye contact with him and a hint of a smile flickered across her face. "You're as stubborn as your mother."

Harry smiled, remembering his dream. "Aura, is it possible to be dead and still be able to communicate with someone through dreams?"

Aura blinked and considered what he had asked. "I suppose if the dead person shared a strong enough bond with the living one… Why do you ask?"

"I was talking to my mum in my dreams. She was so real. I could actually feel her touch when she put her hand on me."

Aura watched Harry silently as he battled with himself. Everything just seemed to have fallen onto his shoulders in less than twenty-four hours: a new found mate and a dead mother whom he could communicate with.

"Harry, you need to talk to Draco." Aura pushed lightly.

Harry's agitation became visible. "I can't do that!" He exploded in hysterics, waving his arms around wildly. "It won't be the greatest conversation. "Hey, Malfoy, how are you? Oh and by the way, I'm a Harpy and you are my mate. We have to bond by my seventeenth birthday or we will both die."

"Maybe you should break it a little more gently than that?" Aura smiled at his antics.

"This is not funny!" Harry whined.

Aura was glad that Harry wasn't angry at the return of the topic of conversation. He seemed to be more nervous now that the thought of actually having a mate had sunk in fully.

To keep him distracted until he could accept the idea fully, she switched the subject again. "Are you hungry?" Aura asked as she waved her wand to summon a tray of sweets.

Harry dug into them, happily munching on a chocolate frog while Aura delicately ate a Bertie Bott's all-flavored bean and scrunching up her nose at the flavour of dirt.

"Never trust a Bott's bean." She muttered, throwing the remains of it away and eating the last chocolate frog.

"What's the time?" Harry asked, looking around for the clock.

"About midnight." Aura shrugged casually as she dispatched the last bit of frog with her pointy little incisors and licked the remains of chocolate from her lips in typical Harpy fashion.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes as Harry sorted through the rest of the confections and continued to eat them as fast as he could identify them. Aura watched in fascination as he finished the chocolates and started in on the honey based sweets.

The methodical way he was decimating the contents of the tray had her suddenly remembering something. Attention focused on him, she began speaking. "Harry, in two nights will be a Harpy holiday, I've gotten the week off for you, and it's a week long celebration, loads of fun."

"What's the holiday?"

"The First Creation of Harpies." Aura nodded matter-of-factly. "It is one of those holidays where the Elders pass on the knowledge of creation and the Harpy History; you'll learn everything as you go through the week. You're supposed to attend with your mate, but lots of young Harpies who haven't mated yet attend alone."

"Oh." Harry was imagining what it would be like to bring Draco to a Harpy Celebration. He had a strange thought of Draco attending as a ferret and a crowd of Harpies chasing after him.

"We can talk more about the celebration when it approaches. You will learn loads of Harpy History." As Harry looked at her, she stood and flicked her wand so the lights dimmed down to a soft haze. "Go to sleep. You have classes tomorrow."

Harry rolled over and closed his eyes, a picture of Draco on his mind.

What had he gotten himself into?

TBC


	11. Chapter 10- And He Is

Chapter 9: Mum Harpy

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Harry flopped gracefully onto the couch and closed his emerald eyes, relaxing against the stuffed cushions. Suddenly a weight fell across his legs causing him to yelp and jump away from a smiling Hermione.

"Yes?" Harry asked grumpily, sulking like a little child.

"I came to see if you were doing any homework." Hermione smiled while using her 'I'm-smart-so-listen-to-me' voice.

"Actually I'm not." Harry hissed then poked his tongue out at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, when are you starting your project with Malfoy?"

A frown creased Harry's face. "Tonight at eight…"

"Ooohhh sounds like our little boy has a date!" Ginny teased as she wandered over to them and plopped down beside Hermione. "Who is it? Is it your mate?"

"No! It's Malfoy. We were partnered together for an essay project in Potions." Harry growled.

"Malfoy?" Ginny queried in a sulky voice while making a face.

Harry felt his Harpy self growl in anger and knew he needed to get away from the two girls before he lost his temper. "I have to go." He muttered before grabbing his bag and stomping off, not at all understanding why he was upset with Ginny.

Harry wandered around the halls for what seemed ages before finding his way to the Library. After glancing around and seeing only a few students finishing some last minute essays and a table full of Ravenclaws sitting in their corner reading thick books with intense concentration, he decided to enter.

Harry made his way to the back of the Library, his heart racing for no particular reason at all while his Harpy-self purred in anticipation. He pushed the anticipation away and turned the corner to the small hidden table where Draco Malfoy sat writing.

Harry cleared his throat and caught the blond's attention.

"Potter." Draco acknowledged before packing away the book he was writing in.

"So, where do we start?" Harry asked as he pulled out a chair across the table from Draco and sat down.

"We'll choose a potion first." Draco instructed. After pulling out the list of potions they had discussed earlier in class, they settled down to business. They spent some time going over the potions they had to choose from before finally deciding on the 'Soul Binding Potion'. It was a complex potion that would bind two souls together for all eternity.

"This is about the easiest potion on our list." Draco said as he flipped through a thick book, looking for the said potion. "The ingredients are easy enough to get." He looked over at the black haired boy before adding, "The potion is sort of complicated though."

Harry had caught the blond looking at him and lowered his head shyly. He refused to look up and answer Draco; instead, he nodded while playing with the hem of his sleeve. He really was terrible with the whole Potions business.

Draco looked up to see Harry, his head bent, silky fringe falling over his emerald eyes. His breath caught as he thought, 'nobody could possibly look more beautiful'.

The object of his scrutiny was suddenly overwhelmed with unease. Harry's head jerked up and he hit the table, knocking some books onto the carpet and making a 'thud'. He winced.

"Sorry." Harry whispered. He quickly bent down and started gathering them back up.

Draco bent over also, attempting to help. When he did, Harry's hand brushed against his wrist then quickly jerked away.

The friction coursed through Harry's body and his back arched as his wings started to pull through. His shriek of "AAAAHHH!" echoed from one side of the Library to the other as he took off running, pushing past students, and ignoring the angry yelling from the Librarian. He ran straight for the DADA classroom; his wings were coming through fast. By the time he reached Aura, they were almost fully out.

"Harry!" Aura gasped in surprise as Harry dropped to his knees in front of her and his wings burst through. Then, "Harry!" was repeated in an awed voice as the ripped cloth gave way to full fledged Harpy wings spreading out around him like a black cloud.

Harry was panting and could feel sweat roll down his face. He was about to hyperventilate when Aura's cool hand pressed against his cheek, calming him down to the point where he stopped shaking.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. He was shivering like ice had been poured over him. He was unable to answer her, he just kept seeing flashes of white; his Harpy self was overly excited, on a happy-high as he purred. Eventually, a low purr escaped Harry's lips, causing Aura to draw back from him.

Her eyes lost the cloud of confusion as she recognized the boy's predicament. "Who did you touch?" She asked quietly.

Harry looked up at her. "Draco Malfoy." He whispered, confused. His

Harpy self went into over-drive as the name escaped his lips.

Aura's lips turned up into a smile. "Well done! You have found your mate, Harry."

Harry's mind went blank. The only think he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears and his ragged breath. His Harpy self purred quietly in the background while everything spun around before his eyes. He couldn't concentrate on anything; all he could think was 'Draco'. The world finally went black and his breathing returned to normal as his purring died away.

There was the white-light field. Harry spun around and began to relax as he felt the calm of the place soothe him.

"Harry?"

He turned to see who spoke, but no one was there.

"Hello?" He called. He half expected the little girl to be there, her dark curls falling down her back, her voice leading him to the blond man.

"Harry." This time the voice was right beside his ear while a cool hand rested on his shoulder.

He whirled around, wrenching himself away from the person's grasp. When he caught sight of who it was, he fell back in surprise. Standing there in a long white gown, amber wings spread out around her like burning gold and red flames was…

"Mum?" Harry cocked his head in confusion and eyed the Harpy warily.

Lily Potter smiled down at her startled son. Harry noticed little details about her: like the wind tossing her fiery red hair as it fell around her shoulders and how the white roses they were kneeling on did not bend or snap under their combined weights.

"Harry." Her voice was like rich honey.

"You're not real." Harry whispered.

Lily frowned and her hand reached out to stroke his cheek, the lingering touch of a mother long gone. "I am here." She whispered.

"How?" Harry asked. His emerald eyes brimming with tears as he leaned into the touch of her hand.

"You need me. Every young Harpy who comes into their Inheritance needs their mother." She smiled a soft smile that danced on her lips.

"There was this little girl…" Harry trailed off as he looked around.

Lily's smile grew. "You will see her sooner than you think."

Harry gave her a puzzled look, but she waved it away. "You're not happy?" Lily tilted her head, reminding Harry of a child.

The idea amused him. "What's not to be happy about? I mean my rival since First Year is now my mate." He wrinkled his nose in disgust before huffing and lying back in bed of roses.

Lily smiled in amusement this time.

Harry felt his heart warm at being with his mum. Seeing her smile at him was incredible. But, talking to her as if they had never been parted was absolutely the best feeling of all.

"I was the same way once. But, I love James and nothing and no one can ever change that. It will be the same with your mate. No matter what happens you will love him forever."

"But I can't!" Harry exploded. Jumping to his feet, he shouted, "I can't love anyone. When I love someone they are always taken away from me! Sirius. You. Dad. I can't love…" His voice trailed off into harsh gut-wrenching sobs as he dropped to his knees in defeat.

Lily knelt and hugged her distraught son against her chest. The world was starting to fade out; Lily beginning to dim with it. Harry felt her grip on him loosening and panicked. He tried to hold onto his mother. "Don't worry, Harry. I will see you again soon…"

A cold hand pressed against his forehead. His head felt foggy and his vision blurred by the absence of his glasses. He made a throaty cough which alerted Aura.

"Harry, are you OK?" She brushed aside his bangs in a motherly gesture.

Harry sat up and groaned. "Where are my glasses?" He finally managed to croak. Aura placed them on his nose and his vision cleared. Looking around, he saw that he was once again in Aura's room, a room he was seeing a lot of.

Aura was perched on the edge of the bed, a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth in her lap. From the looks of her, dressed in loose sweat pants and a white shirt, he had disturbed her getting into bed.

Looking down at himself, he noticed that he was wearing a pair of cotton pajamas. "In your room again?" He couldn't stop the small grin that flitted across his face.

Aura teased back. "You do seem to be a regular visitor here. Maybe I should set you up your own room?"

Harry moved into a comfortable position, and suddenly her expression changed to seriousness. "Harry, we need to talk."

Harry ducked his head and groaned softly. "I don't want to. Malfoy can't be my mate. End of story!"

"No, it isn't. Harry, you will die if you do not accept and bond with him. You cannot resist your Harpy self." Aura urged him to be reasonable, her eyes full of seriousness at the situation.

"If this doesn't kill me, Voldemort will!" Harry muttered bitterly.

Aura reached over and grabbed his chin in a gentle grasp. Turning his face toward hers she begged him, "Harry, accept it. Embrace it. Don't try to fight it. It's a losing battle."

Harry jerked his head away. His eyes blazed. "You are one to talk. You have your perfect match while I am stuck with the guy I hate."

"You can't hate him, Harry." Aura yelled back. "He is your reason for all that you do. He completes you in every way. He is your other half. You need him and he needs you."

Harry stared at her, his Harpy self growling at him the whole time for saying such things about Malfoy. He felt his stomach tighten as he thought of the blond. Everything fell into place.

The man in his dreams, the way his Harpy self acted around Malfoy… He must have rammed into Harry earlier, causing his wings to appear. Draco Malfoy was his mate; there was no doubt.

Aura looked embarrassed as she scratched her neck and watched the play of emotions across Harry's face. "Look, I'm sorry for my outburst. It's just…" She made eye contact with him and a hint of a smile flickered across her face. "You're as stubborn as your mother."

Harry smiled, remembering his dream. "Aura, is it possible to be dead and still be able to communicate with someone through dreams?"

Aura blinked and considered what he had asked. "I suppose if the dead person shared a strong enough bond with the living one… Why do you ask?"

"I was talking to my mum in my dreams. She was so real. I could actually feel her touch when she put her hand on me."

Aura watched Harry silently as he battled with himself. Everything just seemed to have fallen onto his shoulders in less than twenty-four hours: a new found mate and a dead mother whom he could communicate with.

"Harry, you need to talk to Draco." Aura pushed lightly.

Harry's agitation became visible. "I can't do that!" He exploded in hysterics, waving his arms around wildly. "It won't be the greatest conversation. "Hey, Malfoy, how are you? Oh and by the way, I'm a Harpy and you are my mate. We have to bond by my seventeenth birthday or we will both die."

"Maybe you should break it a little more gently than that?" Aura smiled at his antics.

"This is not funny!" Harry whined.

Aura was glad that Harry wasn't angry at the return of the topic of conversation. He seemed to be more nervous now that the thought of actually having a mate had sunk in fully.

To keep him distracted until he could accept the idea fully, she switched the subject again. "Are you hungry?" Aura asked as she waved her wand to summon a tray of sweets.

Harry dug into them, happily munching on a chocolate frog while Aura delicately ate a Bertie Bott's all-flavored bean and scrunching up her nose at the flavour of dirt.

"Never trust a Bott's bean." She muttered, throwing the remains of it away and eating the last chocolate frog.

"What's the time?" Harry asked, looking around for the clock.

"About midnight." Aura shrugged casually as she dispatched the last bit of frog with her pointy little incisors and licked the remains of chocolate from her lips in typical Harpy fashion.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes as Harry sorted through the rest of the confections and continued to eat them as fast as he could identify them. Aura watched in fascination as he finished the chocolates and started in on the honey based sweets.

The methodical way he was decimating the contents of the tray had her suddenly remembering something. Attention focused on him, she began speaking. "Harry, in two nights will be a Harpy holiday, I've gotten the week off for you, and it's a week long celebration, loads of fun."

"What's the holiday?"

"The First Creation of Harpies." Aura nodded matter-of-factly. "It is one of those holidays where the Elders pass on the knowledge of creation and the Harpy History; you'll learn everything as you go through the week. You're supposed to attend with your mate, but lots of young Harpies who haven't mated yet attend alone."

"Oh." Harry was imagining what it would be like to bring Draco to a Harpy Celebration. He had a strange thought of Draco attending as a ferret and a crowd of Harpies chasing after him.

"We can talk more about the celebration when it approaches. You will learn loads of Harpy History." As Harry looked at her, she stood and flicked her wand so the lights dimmed down to a soft haze. "Go to sleep. You have classes tomorrow."

Harry rolled over and closed his eyes, a picture of Draco on his mind.

What had he gotten himself into?

TBC


	12. Chapter 11- Let the Celebration Begin

Chapter 11: Let the celebrations begin

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

The bus gave a sharp jerk forward and Harry nearly fell off his seat. He was sitting beside Aura, who was calmly reading a book, as they rode the Knightbus which was headed for the Harpy's main club in Knockturn Alley.

It was still early in the morning; the last time Harry had checked it was 6:30. He was finding it hard to stay awake, although the bus was helping somewhat as it continually bumped along at top speed.

He had once again nodded off when Aura woke him by snapping her book closed and placing it in her carryall. He yawned and straightened up as he watched her fidget with her black leather gloves. Harry didn't understand why she needed gloves or the thick cloak she was wearing; it wasn't that cold even if the leaves had all turned and October was only a few days away. Harry, himself, only wore jeans and a form-fitting white shirt.

"Knockturn Alley!" Stan yelled as the bus came to a tire screeching halt.

Harry climbed down the stairs after Aura who was holding her shrunken luggage like a purse. He was grateful that she waited until he had gained solid ground before setting off at a fast walk down the dark street.

Many of the inhabitants of Knockturn Alley were making their way into the street, casting suspicious, yet lustful, looks at the beautiful Harpies who were ignoring them. As the two approached the Harpy club, guarded by the blank wall, Aura slowed and let Harry fall into step beside her.

"Now, Harry, I don't think I will have to stress just how important this celebration is. There will be a lot of Harpies attending, from all over the world, so expect a large crowd. Most of the Harpies attending will be around our ages. The older Harpies tend to skip the festival once they have found their mates and become established in the Hierchy." She fixed her gloves again.

Just as before, Harry turned his attention back to the wall and there stood the man. He watched as the man nodded to Aura and opened the door. They entered the same hall and Harry was hit with the not-so-old memory of his first visit to the club.

He was going to head back to the disco room when Aura grabbed him and pulled him into a side room. The room was draped in rich red drapes and the floor was covered in mats of black silk. Harry flinched as he heard the audible click of the door closing and locking. "Aura?" He whispered as he looked around.

"It's OK, Harry. I just need to explain a few things to you that I had not got around to yet." She finally pulled off her gloves and cloak to reveal a beautiful one shouldered, blood red dress.

Harry gaped at how stunning she looked. He knew Aura was beautiful, but she looked absolutely amazing dressed in evening apparel.

"Harry, come here." She ushered him over to one wall where Harry saw the doors to a walk-in wardrobe. "Now the opening of any Harpy celebration is important, not because of some tradition or anything sacred, but because of the 'Showing of the Colours'."

Harry gave her a dumb look. "What?" His face scrunched up slightly as he mouthed the words, 'Showing of the Colours' in a confused tone.

Aura gave an exasperated huff as she eyed her protégé warningly. "The way we are dressed!" Confusion still apparent. "Why?"

"OK! I will explain this in simple terms." She hissed angrily. "With our allure and beauty comes a touch of vanity. We want to let each other know that our Harpy gifts have attracted mates who can support us in beauty and luxury, hence the dress code. First impressions count for everything."

As Harry watched incredulously the blushing Harpy disappeared into the closet. He was still bemused as she emerged from deep with the cavernous room holding a black spider-silk suit cut in the layback-style, with a green silk vest over a white Egyptian cotton shirt.

Aura handed the suit to him and ushered him over to the changing screen. "So remember, 'clothes make the Harpy." She laughed as Harry changed.

He finally stepped from behind the screen, having left the top two buttons of his shirt undone and the tie dangling slightly to the side. With his bedroom hair and loosened tie, he looked like he had just come from a nice liaison.

Aura eyed him critically as he 'displayed' for her. Eventually she cooed, "Perfect!" Then she pulled him into the centre of the room. "Now we demonstrate the bows."

"Bows?" Harry asked, confused. Aura only nodded swiftly.

"Now there are certain bows you need to now. These bows are important to learn because they demonstrate respect to the elder Harpies. This is the bow you use for Harpies sixty years old and over."

Aura positioned her hands so that they lay flat palmed on each other, elbows sticking out, then bowed low, her head straight and eyes on the ground.

Harry shook his head. "Aura, why didn't you just say you were going to teach me etiquette? Bows? Really woman, have you been hanging around Kingsley Shackelbolt again? That would be something that big dolt would say."

Aura grinned and slapped him. Then just to get even, she made him repeat the bow until he got it correct. From there they moved on to the bow for the forty to sixty year old Harpies. She demonstrated a bow similar to the other, except her eyes remained on Harry.

"Oh, and then there is the bow for those between twenty and forty." She went into the same position and bowed with her eyes on Harry, although she didn't go as deep as before. "Now let me see you repeat al three to me."

Harry repeated the bows several times before Aura was satisfied.

"Um…Aura?" Harry shifted uncomfortably as Aura helped pinned on his blue, silk Harpy cloak.

"Yes?" Aura adjusted hers and made sure her hair was perfect.

"How do I know someone's age?"

"Oh… Right. Sorry about that." Aura stopped fiddling and turned back to him. "The clasp on your cloak, what color is it?"

Harry looked down at his clasp and saw a beautiful dark blue, almost black, jewel. "A dark blue."

"Now look at mine." Aura had a beautiful midnight blue, a shade or so lighter than Harry's.

"A kind of dark blue?"

"Exactly. Harpies under twenty have jewels like yours. Harpies between twenty and thirty have the same jewel color as mine. Those between forty and sixty have a light blue jewel and those over sixty and beyond eventually have a pure white jewel. So, all you have to do is look at their clasp and you'll know which bow to use."

Harry nodded as he mumbled, "OK." It did make sense. "Do I have to use a bow for Harpies my age and what about all the mates?"

"Harry, you don't need to bow to the Harpies in your age group, it would just look weird." Aura laughed. "As for the mates, since they are just about important as a vase to other Harpies you simply nod to them. Doesn't matter who he is or who is his mate, you only nod."

The door opened and Aura's face lit up. "Ah, Grace, so good to see you."

A woman of about 5'5 with a pale complexion, startling blue eyes and reddish-brown hair, stepped through the door and closed it softly behind her. She wore a beautiful grey-blue dress that shimmered under the artificial lighting. It was half hidden by the traditional blue-silk cloak fastened around her shoulders. Harry noted the gem was the same as Aura's.

"Aura, fancy seeing you here, I thought you were busy with wizards now days." Her voice was light and teasing and a hint of a smile tugged at her lips.

"And you, Grace! It is good to see that you have finally dragged yourself away from New York to spend some time in England. I told you it would do you wonders." Aura teased back.

They spoke in tradition Harpy tongue, which Harry was nervous about as he couldn't quite tell when he was speaking English or Harpy, or even Parceltongue.

Grace's eyes flickered to Harry who had been silent through the exchange.

Aura saw the direction of her attention and immediately assumed the role of chaperone for Harry. "Grace, may I introduce to you Harry Potter? Harry is Lily's son."

The other woman watched carefully as Harry gave her an awkward bow then smiled broadly.

Aura relaxed slightly at Grace's sign of approval and continued. "Harry, this lady is Grace Frisselle."

Harry smiled nervously and glanced quickly at Aura to see if there was anything else he needed to do.

She nodded her approval and returned her attention to Grace who was speaking again. "He's sweet." She smiled. "Now when are you two going to make an appearance? Everyone is asking after you and your new fledgling." Her eyes glanced back in Harry's direction.

"We were just on our way." Aura smiled. "By the way, nice dress, but didn't Elizabeth wear a similar one last year?"

"Hmm." Grace's eyes narrowed. "And didn't Alison wear a dress like that, but in blue last year?"

"Touché." Aura laughed following Grace back into the hall.

Harry's attention was diverted by the door leading out into the alley, which had just opened to admit two people. The first was a girl, maybe a few years older than Harry. She was about 5'9" with shoulder length auburn hair, which was done in bouncy curls, large blue eyes and a rather athletic build. She wore a short green dress with a revealing slit down the front.

Escorting her was a guy who looked totally out-of-place beside her. He was maybe six feet tall… to sum it up; tall, dark, and handsome. Black hair, brown eyes, and a five o'clock shadow emphasized the black Causa suit and lent him the air of a Mafia Don.

"Ah, Kyla." Aura winced.

"AURA! GRACE!" 'Kyla' moved so fast that Harry barely saw her. She glomped the two women, all the while ignoring the traditions of bowing.

"Kyla!" Grace cried, prying the girl off her. "Please, contain yourself."

Kyla shrugged off the comment without much care and hurriedly bowed before she caught sight of Harry who was trying to shrink into the shadows.

"Hi I'm Kyla!" Without a second thought, she glomped Harry too.

"Harry!" Harry wheezed.

The guy she had come with cleared his throat loudly. Kyla let go of Harry and grinned at him. The guy gave formal bows to Harry, Aura and Grace.

"Harry, these are Kyla and her mate, Damian." Aura introduced after straightening her dress and cloak.

Harry nodded to Damian politely and smiled timidly at Kyla.

"We really should be getting to the party." Grace interrupted.

"YAY! PARTY!" Kyla squealed. Harry looked horrified as she danced around.

Damian walked over to Harry. "She'll calm down once the sugar wears off." He muttered.

Harry only nodded, still throwing cautious looks at the hyperactive girl, and then moved to follow his sponsor.

Grace and Aura had already pulled back the curtain of beads and went through. Harry was expecting the muggle club he had seen first night, but was amazed when he entered. The room had been done in a formal manner. Everyone in attendance was wearing suits or formal gowns with their cloaks pulled away in the manner of a Scottish sash.

The room was much brighter than he had seen it before, a crystal chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling providing most of the lighting. He could see liveried house elves dressed in silk uniforms rushing around with drinks and finger foods.

Harry just stood there, dumbfounded and staring until he was rescued once again by Aura. "Come along, Harry. I need to introduce you to some of the Harpies." She was there beside him, tugging at his arm.

Harry felt comforted having her there for support.

Aura nodded to the other Harpys around them. "Excuse us Grace, Kyla."

Kyla, along with Damian, had already wondered off and Grace left with a small nod to the two.

"First we'll meet some of my good friends." She led him through the crowd to a small group. "Torina, Sera, Thrnbrooke."

A group of three Harpies stood in a loose semi-circle, holding glasses of wine and gossiping among themselves.

"Aura, you finally show your face? And without your mate? How could you?" One of the Harpys teased. She was tall with curly brown hair and startling hazel eyes which were emphasized by the low-cut black dress she was wearing under the traditional cloak that draped her shoulders.

"Well, I don't see Suichi anywhere." Aura teased back. "Oh right, he's a muggle."

The girl only shook her head, letting her curls sweep around her shoulders in beautiful waves.

"I would like to introduce you ladies to Harry, he's Lily's son. Harry these ladies are Torina," she pointed to the woman she was talking with, "Sera and Thrnbrooke."

Sera was a tall woman with pale skin, pixyish features, framed by metallic silver-black hair and silver-green eyes that seemed to size him up. She had not bothered to dress formally; wearing only a dark green Dulce and Garbonna summer dress that clung to her frame.

Thrnbrooke stood somewhere around 5'7, give-or-take an inch. Black hair, swept up into a spiral bun with a strand of white that fell over her left eye and gave her a mystical air, graced her beautiful face. Turquoise-blue eyes swept over him and he felt like he was pinned to a wall. She wore a floor length blue-purple dress.

He gave them the formal bow and a smile slipped across Thrnbrooke's lips. "Have you met anyone of your age?"

Harry nodded, thinking back to the hyperactive girl.

"I was about to take him to meet some." Aura swept him away with a gentle nudge. "I'll see you girls later.

"Oh, Aura, before you go." Sera called. Aura stopped and so did Harry. Sera was smiling with a mischievous air that made Harry slightly uneasy. "Damian and his fledging are here. You will want to meet them…"

Aura's face creased in a confused frown and Sera shrugged elegantly.

"You'll pick them out." She walked away and Thrnbrooke and Torina just smirked.

"What are they talking about?" Harry asked when Aura had hurried him on.

Aura still wore the same confused frown. "Nothing it's just…You know how I told you there are only three male Harpies and you are one of them?"

"Yes." Harry could remember clearly.

"Well Damian was one of the two male Harpies before you. Interesting man. His mate got disowned. Parents weren't happy with him being gay, never told them he was a Harpy's mate though. Anyway, when he got disowned Damian disappeared with his mate. And I mean vanished, broke all contact with us. Strange he'd bring his fledging here."

Harry blinked. He wasn't alone in being the only male here at this gathering; somehow that made him feel much better. "So who is the other male Harpy?"

"Oh." Aura waved the question away. "You'll meet him soon, but for now you should meet some others like you."

Harry looked at her as if she were as stupid as she just sounded. "Aura?"

She looked at him, "Ummm?"

"I am a male Harpy who just asked about another male Harpy and you just told me to forget about him and meet others like me."

Aura blinked slowly and stared at him as if he were the exotic product of an experiment gone awry. She didn't dignify his comment, but led him over to a group of girls, ten or so, and all around Harry's age.

They were gathered in a seating area toward the back of the room where several couches and low coffee tables had been placed Some guys, Harry took as mates, were sitting around as well, either talking among themselves or listening to the Harpies. A few empty, and several more opened, bottles of wine stood on the coffee tables while almost everyone held a glass.

Aura cleared her throat loudly and they all looked around. "Hello girls and boys."

They all stood by and bowed as custom. Some of them giggled, and one fell sideways making them all laugh.

Harry was amazed they were drinking at such an early hour. He found drinking in public to be highly distasteful and knew immediately that Draco would not approve of such over-indulgence as it would reflect badly on the Malfoy name.

"Aura, come to join us?" One giggled. She was about 5'5 with straight, shoulder length black hair, done in choppy layers with her fringe covering her left eye. Blue highlights streaked across her hair, matching the cloak that hung loosely around her shoulders. Black eyes stared at Harry in an intense gaze and she toppled slightly. She wore a form-fitting black sheath that looked perfect on her.

"Emma Schiff, have you been drinking again?" Aura's hands rested on her hips lightly.

Emma toppled sideways again. "No." She nodded then stopped, clutching her head.

The others laughed or sniggered at the drunken girl. "Not one to hold her liquor, huh?" Another called, making them all laugh again.

"Haru, hold your tongue!" Another called.

"Or at least keep it out of Hoshiko's throat!" Another sniggered. This sent them all giggling again.

"I'm now seriously considering not leaving Harry with you." Aura rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.

This caught their attention.

"Ohh a new-by!" One cackled, shoving her way forwards.

She was around 5'3 with dark grey, almost black, eyes, dark skin, and her hair in a loose braid decorated in red, purple and brown beads. She stumbled in her tall shoes, blue that matched her short blue dress with a white rose fastened to the skinny strap.

"Yes. This is Harry, he's Lily's son. This is Janay Bell." Aura gave him an encouraging shove forwards, and he was soon surrounded by the over-excited Harpies.

"Awww he's cute!" One cooed.

"Look at him!"

"I just love that suit!"

Harry was feeling more than frightened as they continued to coo over him.

"Hey come on girls, give him some room!" They soon stepped back and

Harry was met by his savior.

She was tall, but not too tall; with long black hair that sported green streaks. The green streaks emphasized her green eyes and detracted somewhat from the three piercings on her right ear and the five on her left.

"Oh come on, Olushola, we're only meeting the new guy!" One cooed. She was 5'6 with slightly pale skin and full lips. Her curly hair was a shoulder length black and with light green eyes.

"Adela, I expected better from you." Olushola narrowed her eyes at the girl who just rolled her eyes.

"Here I'll introduce you." Harry turned to the girl beside him. She had white-gold blonde hair that was pulled to the side in a ponytail, and blue-green eyes. She wore a short aqua dress and ridiculous high heels also. "I'm Elysia."

"Harry." Harry smiled.

"Uh here is Alexandra." Elysia showed him to a girl around him age, 5'8 with light brown hair tipped in red, blue eyes, and very pale skin. She wore a blood red dress that fell to her knees.

"And this is Amaya." Elysia pointed to a slender girl of 5'4 with dark skin, long wavy black hair with auburn highlights and brown eyes. She wore a dark green dress that swept across the floor.

"And this is Ivy." Elysia gestured to a 5'2 girl who was very pale with a flush of pink to her cheeks as though she were blushing. Her dark red-brown hair reached her waist and was pinned back with a white rose. She wore a virgin white dress that was tight at the top but flowed at the waist.

"Oh and over there is Caris and her mate, Duo." Sitting on the couch was a slender girl about 5'5. She had long black that flowed to about mid-back and dyed red tips. Her long nails were lacquered a deep red and contrasted nicely with her delicate tan. She had three piercing on her left and four on her right that emphasized the black halter top and a black leather skirt with chains.

"Wow she looks…friendly." Harry muttered.

Elysia laughed. "She's innocent really. Oh look Aurelia is here!"

Elysia pointed to the door, only just visible from where they stood. One word came to Harry's mind: petite. She was small with long wavy brown hair and wore a pale pink dress that reached her knees. Beside her and wearing a dark grey suit was…

"Oliver?" Harry asked speechless at seeing his ex-Quidditch coach.

"Harry?" Oliver called happily as they neared the group.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as they shook hands.

"I'm here with Aurelia." Oliver smiled down at the small Harpy in an adoring manner. "Hey I never knew you were a Harpy." Oliver's eyes dragged themselves away from the girl who was greeting the others.

"Uh yea, I only found out a few weeks ago. I can't believe you're here."

"Oh, my winged Ancestors!" Ivy called. The group went silent as they looked over at where she was staring.

Standing there was a tall guy, probably somewhere close to 6'5. That wasn't what had startled her though; he was wearing the Harpy cloak over a black dress shirt and pants. He looked so familiar that Harry frowned as he tried to think of where he knew him from. He was a muscular, but not bulky, man with navy blue eyes that flashed under the light, shaggy blue-black hair that was died in a low ponytail, and a strong jaw.

"Isn't that Damian's kid?" Amaya asked in a stage whisper.

Ivy nodded.

"He looks a lot like his Father." Emma commented.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Elysia.

"Damian, one of the three male Harpies, that's his son, there were rumors, but I didn't think they were true." She muttered back.

"So he's another male Harpy?" Harry asked.

"Yea, I guess." Elysia shrugged as Aura and her friends, including Grace, made their way over to him.

There were a lot of eyes trained in the new man's direction as everyone began whispering about him. Harry didn't have enough information to even be confused about the situation so he didn't ask any further questions as Elysia dragged him away from the action to introduce him to Haru.

Haru had caramel skin, long dark brown hair, tied back in a lose braid over her shoulder, her fringe covered her right eye and she wore a tight dark yellow dress. She was with her mate, who, amazingly, was female.

Elysia explained that Hoshiko was a twin, her brother was supposed to be Haru's mate, but he died before he was born. Somehow, because of their close connection, Hoshiko became the mate.

Harry admired the beauty of the girl and decided that having her for a mate wouldn't have been such a hardship. She was a beautiful, slim Japanese girl. She didn't understand much of the Harpy language, and couldn't speak English either so it was hard to talk with her.

"Oh Roran is here." Elysia smiled and waved over a new arrival.

Roran was 5'6, with a small athletic build, her hair reached past her hips and was a soft white-gold with black and silver streaks through it and tied back in a lose braid. Her striking jade eyes were almost cat like; also her grace and beauty resembled such an animal. She went casual with black dress pants and a white blouse.

Roran smiled softly at Elysia and Harry, making her appear shy and timid.

"I can't believe your parents actually let you come!" Elysia squealed, hugging her tightly. Roran returned the gesture warmly. When Elysia noticed Roran looking at Harry inquiringly she added, "Oh, this is

Harry. Harry this is Roran."

"Hi." Harry smiled.

Roran only gave him a small wave.

"Where is Cameron? Is he even coming?" Roran nodded lightly. Elysia turned to Harry. "Uh Roran isn't a great talker around guys…so excuse the shyness."

Roran rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Come on Roran, Harry is a Harpy, like us!" Elysia whined, tugging on her friends arm.

Roran seemed to relax slightly.

"Hey, guess what!" Elysia's eyes brightened as she tugged Harry and Roran over. "Damian's son is here, and he's a Harpy too."

Roran looked to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"He's over there." Harry pointed into the crowed were the male Harpy was still talking with the other Harpies.

"He looks like Damian." Roran murmured.

"Yep." Elysia's eye brightened. "I wonder if it is true that Damian is starting his own Harpy colony."

"Unlikely." Roran muttered.

Elysia just shrugged. Another two girls arrived and Elysia introduced her to Harry as Amber and her little cousin, Kaye.

Amber had lovely green eyes, straight black hair and an oval face. She wore a mint green dress that complimented her marble-like complexion. Kaye was younger with dark brown hair, twisted in a bun, dark brown eyes and an athletic build.

Elysia, Roran, and Harry had been standing around greeting people for several minutes before a house elf appeared beside them and offered refreshments. Harry, mindful of what would be said about him, chose a sparkling grape juice as the girls grabbed glasses of wine.

"Well to another year of Harpy-goodness." Elysia joked.

"To ridiculous 'Harpy scandals'." Roran smiled.

"To a new lifestyle." Harry contributed. They each took a gulp of their beverage, savoring the taste.

-TBC-


	13. Chapter 12- Come Play with me

Chapter 12: Come play with me

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Hours, which seemed like mere minutes to Harry, flew by and soon he found himself, Roran, and Elysia slumped against the wall near the couch. An open bottle of wine sat between Roran and Eysia which Harry hadn't touched. The girls clutched glasses in their hands while a third glass lay slightly under the couch where Harry had tried to hide it.

Elysia and Roran had introduced him to more Harpies; his head was spinning with all the new names and faces. How they could be so drunk and still know everyone was beyond him.

There had been Shay, a fifteen-year-old Russian Harpy with light blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, and huge blue-green eyes; Harry couldn't make up his mind quite which color they were. She was wearing a short billowy blue dress and smiled happily when she saw Elysia and Roran.

Dominique, another fifteen-year-old, was with Shay. Dominique had long dark brown hair worn in a French braid, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. She was wearing a tightly fitted lycra dress in different shades of yellow.

Harry had rather liked Katalina, who had been less than impressed to see everyone lazing about in a half-drunk stupor. She was short, but had a curvy body. Her short, reddish-blonde hair was done in shoulder length curls and drew ones attention to her startling purple eyes. Her pale pink dress was cut to expose her knees and tapered to floor length at the back.

Then there was Amber.

She had only stopped long enough to yell at Shay and Dominique for drinking. She was nineteen, about 5'6, and a healthy figure that was set off by her copper hair reaching her lower back, and greenish-blue eyes outlined in kohl. Her dress was a pale gold sheath that reflected the light and gave the appearance of dancing flames as she walked.

Zoey came later, bringing with her more wine. She stood about 5'6 in her bare feet which few people noticed since she had long silver hair that sported blue and green streaks, and green-gold eyes. Her silver dress made her look a bit like a statue; a real work of art Harry had decided when he met her formally. She had come with her mate, Cory. He was about 5'8, with blond hair and blue eyes. The suit he wore gave him a more than passing resemblance to a Ken doll.

After they had staggered away, Katherine, another young Harpy, and her little sister, Celeste arrived. Both girls had blonde hair and brown eyes, but there the resemblance ended. While Katherine had already grown into her curvy, short frame and fair skin; Celeste, at only three, had lovely olive skin that was set off by her cute little pink doll dress which was a total contrast to Katherine's startling red dress.

Harry was about to yawn and nod off again when Elysia spoke. "Have you ever noticed that the first day is always so boring we just drink ourselves stupid for our own amusement?"

A long stretch of silence…"Yea…" Roran nodded. "Except Harry." She grinned, her eyes lighting up as she teased the male Harpy. "He doesn't like to drink."

Harry elevated his nose slightly. "My mate would never approve of me lying about getting drunk with a bunch of perfect strangers." He replied in a haughty tone.

Roran giggled. "Harry, dearest, I am not perfect. But, thanks for the compliment."

Elysia tried and failed twice to get herself on her feet after snarling that she did not need to spend time with a poxy little snot of a boy Harpy who thinks he's better than everyone else.

Harry didn't say anything as he watched her prove his point. Eventually she sank back down. "Wow, head rush!" She cried, clutching her head.

"Which is why El, you should be sitting." Harry grinned at her as she leaned back against the wall until her dizzy spell passed.

And just like that, the subject changed. "Oh look! Crystal is here!" Roran squealed happily while clapping her hands in her half-drunk state.

Crystal wore a little black Gucci dress with a thick pink ribbon tied around her waist. Her black hair with the blue highlights was pulled into a low ponytail, while her blue-green eyes had been outlined in a light black line with pale pink eye shadow.

"Crys, like you, Harry, and you, El, hasn't found her mate." Roran explained, waving her hand in the air. "She's already sixteen and a half and I've only turned sixteen and found Cameron."

"Well congratulations, Roran. I think you're officially drunk too now." Harry rolled his eyes at the girl.

Roran looked like she was going to argue the point but stopped and just took another sip of her wine. "You don't have to get all bitchy on me, Harry, just because I have a mate and you don't."

Harry fairly hissed as he stood up. "I do know who my mate is. And, after watching the way the Harpies act here, I am glad I did not invite him."

El looked at Harry wide-eyed. "What do you mean, Harry?"

He glared around the room at all the drunk Harpies who were acting stupid and ignoring their mates. "I was told that ones mate is incredibly important and all I see is a bunch of vain-assed bitches trying to upstage everyone else while their mates sit back and let them act like bimbos."

El stood up and looked around. "Harry?" She managed in a rather frightened tone.

His voice carried a little further than he had intended and several Harpies turned and stared at the small teen who was bristling like a cat and glaring menacingly. He was ready to pull his wand and hex the lot of them when there was a soft tap on his shoulder and a gentle voice at his ear.

"Harry?" Aura was standing behind him and El while Roran craned her neck to see Aura's face.

"Hi, Aura, and no I am not drunk." Harry greeted his mentor.

"Good. Although I'm not sure you can say the same for Roran." Aura frowned at the girl who seemed clueless in the conversation. "Anyway I'm here to ask a favor of you."

"What type of favor?" Harry asked, becoming suspicious of the older Harpy.

"A can you look after my Goddaughter favor?" Aura pulled the timid six-year-old out from behind her dress.

Adorable was the only word Harry could find to describe her. She had the whole Angel look: curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes that would shame a puppy, and a sweet little smile that lit up her face.

Aura smiled and winked at the little girl then gently tugged her into the official court position. Then speaking very formally she intoned, "Master Harry Potter, may I introduce to you my Goddaughter, Miss Alaizabel. Miss Alaizabel, may I introduce my protégé this year, Harry."

The little girl smiled and nodded shyly as Harry bent over and took her small hand in a gallant kiss.

"It would be my pleasure to escort you around for a few minutes, Miss Ally." Harry said with a charming smile.

Ally nodded enthusiastically this time and gave Aura a careful hug so that she wouldn't ruin her dress before deserting her to latch onto Harry's hand. "You will come back for me and Harry, won't you, Auntie Aura?" She asked before Aura could get away.

Aura rolled her eyes before bending down to her. "Yes, Ally. Harry is only going to take care of you for a few minutes. Turning her attention back to Harry she added, "Just make sure she stays out of trouble and absolutely no alcohol."

"No worries." Harry smiled. "I've been here for hours and still haven't wanted a drink. We will stay sober together, won't we, Ally?"

The cute little Harpy soon settled in and attached herself to Harry's pants leg. It was several minutes later that Elysia seemed to recognize her because when she caught sight of her she swiped her up and swung her around, stumbling a little.

"El!" Alaizabel squealed.

"Hey, Gorgeous, how are you?" Elysia grinned.

"I'm OK." Alaizabel smiled. "Aunty Aura let me come! I'm even allowed to stay for the week."

"YAY!" Elysia cheered drunkenly.

"El, maybe you should put her down before you drop her." Harry suggested in a light but firm tone.

"Right you are!" Elysia agreed, setting little Alaizabel down.

"Kaye's here!" Roran pointed at the door where another Harpy had appeared.

Kaye was beautifully dressed in a floor sweeping gold dress. Her dark brown hair had been pulled up into a ringlet bun. She had an athletic build and dark brown eyes that were outlined in thick kohl.

"She's only fifteen." Roran whispered loudly.

"She looks older." Harry commented.

Alaizabel caught sight of someone and smiled brightly, running over to give them a hug.

The girl was short and petite with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a leather skirt that fell to her ankles with slits up the sides and a dark halter top.

"That is Aleda." Elysia explained.

Beside Aleda was another girl. She was 5'4 with longish black hair that sported burnt gold highlights. Her exotic hazel eyes kept shifting to green when the lights flashed. Her tea length dark red dress emphasized her exotic appeal perfectly.

"She is Mitra." Elysia explained.

Alaizabel came back and sat beside Harry.

"How many more Harpies are there?" Harry asked.

"Loads." Roran sighed.

Aline and Katja arrived together. Aline wore a beautiful dark blue fairy-like dress, her blonde hair was decorated with beads of rare gems and her emerald eyes glittered playfully. Katja was 5'4 and wearing an A-line sheath of white bias cut silk. Her brown hair was tied back with an expensive jewel clip and her brown eyes were outlined in a light black line.

After them was Alison, she had a punk rock image with long raven black hair that was let loose around her shoulders, a slim figure and sharp purple eyes. She wore tight black jeans and a black mesh top over a red shirt. She hadn't brought her mate, Billy.

Aura eventually appeared again with Thrnbrooke and another Harpy he hadn't met before. She was of moderate height, with pale skin, hazel eyes, and red hair. She wore a green wrap dress. Aura introduced her as Halatia.

"Come along children." She called to the drunken girls. "The Queen is coming, we need to get ready."

Sleepily the Harpies left their mates sitting there and headed after

Aura, Thrnbrooke and Halatia.

Harry scooped Alaizabel up, as he didn't trust Elysia or Roran.

Alaizabel had developed a liking for Harry, who found her just adorable.

"What is Aura talking about?" Harry whispered to Roran.

"Well when the Queen comes it is tradition for the new Harpies to be introduced to her. All harpies who have come into their inheritance, or are going to over the next year, are introduced to her." Roran explained.

"Oh." Harry muttered. He tried not to grimace as he was shuffled around. Eventually they were arranged into a line before one of the staircases that had

a red carpet draped across the stairs. Harry gulped nervously.

Alaizabel was standing with Aura, watching the arrangement of the sixteen-year-old Harpies.

Harry looked down the line from his place between Elysia and Alexandra. A few people down he could see Damian's son, the very hot mystery male Harpy. He wondered absently what his name was and why everyone thought he was so gorgeous when Harry couldn't find anything really appealing about him; he wasn't blond, he didn't have beautiful eyes that flashed like a storm, and his skin was much too dark to be considered handsome.

He was drawn from his unsatisfactory musings by a voice resounding, "Let me present to you all Queen Silvia XIV, ruler of the present Harpies.

Sera finished speaking then stepped away from the staircase as the door at the top was opened and the Queen appeared.

Queen Silvia was dressed in a long, deep purple velvet dress with a hem that trailed a meter or so behind her as she made her way down the steps. Her long auburn hair was worn loose and hung past her waist. The only jewellery she wore was a tiara placed on her smooth porcelain brow. The design was of twisted vines with leaves. The tiara itself was cast from white gold and embedded in the leaves were the stones of Harpies: dark almost black, dark blue, a light blue and white.

As she drew closer, Harry could see her eyes were a deep violet and under her traditional cloak was a pair of silver wings. She looked roughly thirty, but Harry could see wisdom of an older age in her eyes, her jewel on the clasp was a pure white.

When she stopped a few steps above the foot of the stairs, everyone in the room bowed low. Harry quickly followed suit.

"Welcome, Harpies of a new generation." She smiled, holding out her arms. "As tradition demands, each of you must stand before me and be recognized."

Sera moved forward a pace and bowed again to the Queen. "We await your pleasure, Highness."

The Queen nodded and Sera began the introductions. "First is Amberly."

The first girl stepped forward and bowed before her monarch. When she rose, the Queen touched her cloak pin and spoke so softly only Amberly could hear.

"Welcome, Amberly. Blessed be you and your mate. Live long and prosper with the rest of our people."

The girl stepped back, a smile suffusing her already beautiful face, making her look almost ethereal. Harry hadn't met her yet. She had an oval shaped face, accented with green eyes and straight black hair. She was wearing a short, dark green dress.

Mitra was next, followed by Aline, then Crystal. Harry watched as each was greeted personally by the Queen. All too soon, it was time to introduce Damian's son. "Sinclair Talon, son of Damian."

Sera nodded.

Sinclair stepped up and bowed. Sinclair didn't actually seem that interested in meeting his queen, and the second he had been dismissed his eyes swept back to Harry.

Emma went after him, then Amaya. After her was Alexandra then finally Harry, followed by Elysia, Roran and Adela. Harry had felt a funny jolt when the Queen touched his pendant.

She had given a small pleased gasp of recognition at his name. Sera had introduced him as, "Harry Potter, son of Lily Marie Evans and her mate James Potter." She had even whispered to him, "It is so good to see such a beautiful child as yourself, and to know you are one of the family. I look forward to being invited to your mating ceremony sometime soon, yes?"

Harry noticed later that his pendant had been changed from the solid dark blue that proclaimed a new Harpy to one that had a pearlized pink rim around it proclaiming him a descendent of the Harpy Royal family.

When the last Harpy had been presented, Sera announced. "All of the Harpies of the new generation are present and have been presented to your Highness."

The Queen nodded and walked down the rest of the steps. "Well then, it is time for the traditional Harpy feast. Let us all make our way to the dining room."

All the harpies parted to let Silvia walk through then followed behind her. The Queen made her way to the high table and sat. She then clapped her hands and two long tables draped in the Harpy blue silk appeared. "Please everyone; take a seat with your mate."

The older Harpies occupied one table while the younger ones took the second one. Harry waited until most everyone else was seated then took the seat between Alaizbel and Elysia, across from Roran.

Food appeared, but no one went for the food. Soon the notes of someone tapping on a crystal goblet could be heard. As all heads turned to the sound, Silvia rose from her seat and smiled warmly. "Please, I invite you to eat." She sat back down and everyone took food onto their plates.

"This definitely reminds me of Hogwarts." Harry mused.

"The English Wizarding School?" Roran asked. "I find it easier to just concentrate on Harpy studying."

"I went to Hogwarts for five years before I found out I was a Harpy. Of course I didn't always know I was a wizard either." Harry shrugged.

"My head hurts." Elysia whined. "I don't want to eat. I want to lie down."

"You should at least eat something." Roran encouraged, taking a small bite of the roast. "Besides, if you get sent home your parents might never let you out by yourself again."

El was remarkably quiet after that comment.

The rest of dinner conversation after that consisted of everyone talking of their lives. Roran came from a family that believed that women should be seen and not heard so she had always been shy around guys. Except Harry, Cameron and Sinclar it seemed. Elysia was an only child, and had come to the celebration by herself because her parents were busy.

Halfway through dinner, Harry excused himself and headed for the bathroom. As he exited the lavatory, he saw Sinclair leaning against the railing that overlooked the ballroom. He stopped just outside the doorway and waited for him to speak.

After a long pause in which Harry could see the other Harpy gathering his thoughts even without using legitimins, he spoke, "Harry Potter?" Sinclair straightened and advanced on the smaller Harpy.

"Sinclair Talon?" Harry challenged back. The same feeling fluttered in his stomach looking at the bigger Harpy as it did when he faced the Slytherin team in Quidditch. This Harpy was a dangerous beast!

"Just Sin." Sin smirked.

Harry just cocked an eyebrow. "Sin? Is that a comment or a question?"

"Maybe both." Sin smirked. He glanced over his shoulder. "Old Harpies bore me. Wanna' do something fun?"

"Depends on what it is." Harry watched him warily. He had the nagging feeling of familiarity as he exchanged words with the older and sharper Harpy. He couldn't quite pull it together; it was like he had seen him before, had even spoken with him.

"Something…fun." There was a definite note of challenge in his words. Then, without waiting, Sin walked past Harry and into another room.

After a second of hesitation Harry followed.

The room he followed Sinclair into was a huge, dome shaped library. The walls were lined with books, thick volumes, all with the same Harpy writing on their leather spines.

"What is this place?" Harry asked.

"Don't know." Sin shrugged. "Guess it is the Harpy library." Sin ran his hand along the spines and stopped at the end, pulling out a book and flipping through the pages.

"What is it?" Harry asked walking over to him and letting the door close silently behind him.

"A book on the Harpy generation in my Father's year." He stopped on a page and smirked. "Damian Dante Von Hellfire." He showed Harry the picture.

Damian was generally what Harry had expected. His black hair reached his shoulders and was pulled into a low pony tail. Harry could see hints of blue through his hair. He was built like Sin but his eyes were silver.

"You look a lot like him." Harry commented.

"Oh he's changed since this photo, he was only sixteen then." He closed the book and set it back in its place before pulling out another. "Lily Evens."

"What?" Harry peered over his shoulder at the beautiful photo of his sixteen year old mother.

Her thick red hair had grown out a little and her eyes were the same shade as Harry's. Her skin was creamy and there seemed to be a glow to her. In the photo you could see the top of her dark green dress and she had chosen to display her wings, dark amber that flashed like fire.

"She's beautiful." Sin commented.

"Yea…" Harry muttered.

"What are you two doing?" Trnbrooke was standing in the doorway watching them.

She wasn't angry; instead she was smiling as Sin closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"Nothing much." Harry smiled.

"Then come back to the feast. Dessert is being served, and if you don't hurry it'll be all gone." She stood aside to let them pass than closed the door. "Beside you missed Grace's um….amusing joke."

"Oh, what a shame." Sin muttered, rolling his eyes.

Sin sat beside Roran and the two began a conversation regarding flying. Roran had mastered the basics but Sin was unable to yet as he hadn't found his mate.

When everyone had eaten their share of food they were excused to their rooms for the night. Those who had brought mates had small private rooms while the unattached Harpies piled in together in communal rooms.

Everyone from fourteen to seventeen was led to a room in the hallway that was decorated in dark purple where thick padded mats were laid out for everyone.

DMHP

After changing, Harry, Elysia, Roran, and Sin claimed the four mats in the furthest corner from the doors. He was so tired and miserable that Harry could feel himself drifting almost immediately. Darkness crept across his senses and he forgot where he was. He woke up in the dream world where his mother waited, sitting in a field of lilies.

"Hello Harry." Her voice carried around him and so it echoed into nothing.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again." Harry murmured, but still his voice was amplified so that she heard him perfectly.

"I told you, Harry, I'll

always be here." She stood and walked over to him, placing the warm palm of her hand against his cheek.

"Mum…were you ever…um…unsure of being a Harpy?" Harry looked into the

mirror image eyes that smiled at him with a calm quietness.

"Of course, Darling. I was a muggle then I found out I was a

wizard then got told I was a Harpy; it was like having two bombs dropped on me almost at once. But, I have never regretted either, and have never wished otherwise."

She stroked his hair lovingly and Harry felt warmth course through him. Harry was about to ask more, but suddenly as the world had come he was ripped back into reality as Hands shook him awake and a voice hissed in his ear.

"Harry, wake up." A hand slid over his mouth to muffle the yell of shock. "Come on."

-TBC-


	14. Chapter 13- Eat, Sleep, and Go To Class

Chapter 13: Eat, sleep, and go to class

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Emma's hand left his mouth and she grinned happily down at him. Beside him in the darkness, Harry could see that Elysia, Sin, and Roran were being awakened.

Crystal appeared from somewhere in the darkness, grinning happily in anticipation of what was to come.

"Come on!" Emma whispered, eyes lighting up in the dimmed light.

Sin, Elysia, and Roran stood up so Harry hurried to rise as well. His head spun with the sudden movement and Sin grabbed him as he swayed.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" Crystal giggled. Roran poked her in the arm, and Harry smiled in thanks to both Sin and her.

"Let us be away!" Emma whispered dramatically, leading them out. Mitra, Aline, Alexandra, Adela, and Amberly followed after them, looking sleepy.

"Where are we going?" Elysia voiced the unspoken question as they crept down the deserted hall.

"You will see in a minute!" Emma whispered back. Just then she saw movement down the hall where someone's shadow had moved briefly against the light of a door, and insisted that they all press themselves silently against the wall so as not to be seen.

They waited to make sure no one else was there before moving on. Harry sighed in relief as they finally reached the huge main hall that had one table lit with a dozen or so fat candles.

Amaya stood beside the table with a lumpy blue silk sheet over the surface. She smiled broadly when they reached her, and opened her arms wide. "My sister harpies," then seeing Sin and Harry, she giggled lightly and continued, "and my brother Harpies, let me be the first to welcome you to the traditional new Harpies midnight hangover feast."

Her voice was overly dramatic, and everyone snickered as they recognized her poking fun at the Queen. She grabbed the side of the sheet and pulled.

Revealed was a feast of fried foods (for the hangovers): ice cream, Assortments of chocolate goods, and sweets of both wizard and muggle variety.

"Fried foods!" Crystal squealed before grabbing some chips and stuffing them into her watering mouth. Seeing her hesitation to dig in, everyone else began clustering around the table and grabbing what they wanted.

Harry sighed in pleasure as he found his favorite; a pot of strawberry-rhubarb jam, real butter, and a huge thick slice of honey wheat bread. Beside him, he heard Sin chuckle as he mock hissed at Roran for reaching over his plate to get to the clotted cream for her kippers.

Because of the Harpy physiology they used a lot of energy. Besides their wings which were strong and could be used for flying great distances, they had a fast metabolism and could easily feast every day without putting on an ounce. A Harpy would stay as beautiful and perfect as the day they turned.

After the first frantic rush to imbibe calories, everyone relaxed around the table and began round two. Harry found a small tub of mint choc-chip and started to eat; even then he was more restrained than the girls.

Eventually delicate burps and satiated giggles could be heard from the feasting teenagers. To move the party along, Amaya began to speak. "My momma is the Harpy Akemi." She smiled at the name of her mother.

"My mum is Miranda. My dad is up in the ministry; works in the Asian Foreign Relations department." Emma added as she finished chewing a chicken wing and chased it with lemonade.

They continued to speak of their parents. Harry didn't say anything since he knew little of his parents. So far, no one had actually looked at his cloak pin and realized it was different from theirs.

When they got to Sin, the girls waited with undisguised curiosity. "My father, Damian, is a Harpy. He was the first male Harpy and the first to close connections with the Harpy society." Here, Sin stopped speaking and glared with a stony expression at the plate in front of him.

Harry felt something click in the back of his mind, but brushed it off. "He left for my dad, Gabriel."

Roran opened her mouth to say something, but the main doors opened and the click of a latch echoed. They all paled and turned to see who had disturbed their midnight gathering.

"Thyren…" Crystal muttered.

Thyren was 5'8 with black hair, pulled back in a low ponytail, and hazel eyes. His skin was pale, but not sickly looking. The expression he was wearing was none too welcoming. He reminded Harry of a predator; lithely built, rather short, but deadly looking regardless.

No one said anything before Amaya squeaked out, "Hello Mr. Brave."

Thyren ignored her and fixed his eyes on Sin and Harry who sat side-by-side at the table. Sin and Harry both regarded him calmly while everyone else stared at their hands in a guilty manner as if having a midnight feast was the worst crime imaginable.

"Just don't wake anyone else up." Thyren closed the doors with a satisfying 'snap'! Only then did everyone remember to breathe again.

"Oh my winged ancestors! Just like my mum says, he's one cold piece of stone!" Crystal murmured.

"Is he always like that?" Harry asked.

"When he doesn't get any sleep." Emma shrugged.

"He's only ever nice around his mate and some of the older Harpies." Mitra piped up.

Elysia just shook her head. "He's like a dragon."

Harry was struck by the flickering image of Draco and he felt the pressing weight of him not there.

"Havelin, his mate, is really nice." Adela explained. "I met him two years ago."

"Same! He's like the complete opposite to Thyren." Alexandra nodded.

Alina let out a long yawn and she rubbed her eyes. "I'm tired."

"Same." Mitra stood and everyone followed.

They left the practically empty table for the house elves to finish cleaning. As they were leaving, Harry looked around and started giggling at his whimsical thoughts.

Sin grinned at the girlish wizard beside him. "What's so amusing? I could use a good laugh."

Eyes alight with laughter, Harry responded. "I was only thinking that I am so pleased my mate is a very rich man and can afford to feed me properly."

He quickly cast a silencing charm when the whole party stopped, turned around, and burst out laughing at the gob-smacked expression on Sin's face. Obviously that wasn't what the 'jaded' Harpy had expected to hear.

For the second time that night Harry laid down in his sleeping bag and fell asleep almost instantly. The flickering memory of his far away mate playing across his mind and making him wish he had brought him along.

It was with a sigh of relief that Harry followed the other Harpies who had been presented the evening before into a room that had been set up as a classroom. He hadn't wanted to admit that he did not want to spend another day watching idiot girls drinking themselves mindless. Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass would have been better company he thought.

He soon found a comfortable spot where the sun poured through the window and played across his desk. He and the other sixteen-year-old Harpies sat behind oak desks while Arwen Rayne, an older Harpy, instructed them.

She was 5'4, with chestnut hair she wore in a French braid, and pale brown eyes with blue swirled in. She wore a simple black skirt and a boat-neck dark purple knit shirt. Everyone snickered when she stepped from behind the desk and they caught a look at her Walt Disney "Eeyore" socks and white leather Nike trainers.

The instructor seemed to be waiting for something before she began her lecture. Right on cue, behind him, Alina's head slipped off her hand and landed with a 'thud' on the desk.

"Uh SHIT!" She yelled, rubbing at her forehead. Beside her, Alexandra fell off her chair laughing.

"Alina." Arwen warned.

Harry had the fleeting impression that he had heard the woman's voice before at Hogwarts. She reminded him of Snape a bit.

"Sorry." Alina grumbled.

"Now today we will begin lessons in the Harpy history." Arwen definitely wasn't as dead boring as Binns. "We'll begin from the beginning; the first Harpy in history."

"Ohh! I know this one!" Elysia squealed excitedly. At Arwen's nod, she recited, "Jonni Belinda Mitchell, or Bee."

"Exactly!" Arwen nodded. "Bee was the first Harpy ever. Now does anyone know just how she became a Harpy?"

It was Mitra's turn to answer. "She was created by Merlin. He was attempting to make a perfect creature to take down King Arthur's enemies. He wanted something that was more beautiful and alluring than a Veela. So he found an orphan girl from a destroyed village. She was a witch, and he attempted some type of magical physical alteration… and, well, he made the first Harpy."

"But he didn't know." Amaya continued. "He didn't realize that she was only fifteen. When she reached sixteen though everything he had intended happened because she reached her magical majority and all his spells took over. Merlin didn't know though because he sent her away after he thought the experiment hadn't worked."

"We don't know all the details, but apparently Merlin genetically altered several other children without realizing that it was their age impeding his progress. There was soon a whole colony of Harpies and because they were magically stronger, they grew to a great nation." Amberly spoke up.

"This was after Merlin was betrayed of course." Elysia nodded.

"Then the wizards started to lust after the beautiful Harpies, lust that turned to destruction. They killed Harpy mates and Harpies died with them." Roran spoke softly, as though it were a painful memory she had lived through.

"But the Harpies found ways to dim that lust." Sin added.

"Well done." Arwen smiled. "There is one picture left of Bee that we have. Shall we take a walk around the Harpy complex here and identify some of our more famous ancestors?"

They all rose gracefully from their chairs and followed her out the door. A few feet down the hallway she stopped in front of a gold frame. "Sadly, this is a muggle painting."

Bee was no more than sixteen with dark brown hair and coffee brown eyes. Judging by the painting, she appeared to be quite tall. Somewhere in the range of 5'9, since the pub she was painted in front of was one Harry recognized as being the one in Nottingham that Muggles said had been there from the times when they embarked on the Crusades. She was also very curvy with a not-so-flat-chest. She had black wings that stretched like ink behind her. In the painting she was standing beside a prayer bench with a dark purple cushion. Her blood red velvet dress was trimmed in the same purple.

"We know little else about her." Arwen concluded. "Now, let's move on to some of the other Harpies. Anyone know who this is?"

"Janine." Adela offered.

"Oh I know her!" Mitra piped up. "She was the first Harpy to not find her mate by her seventeenth birthday."

"Yea, apparently her mate died a week or two before her sixteenth birthday." Adela added. "She died soon after that from…"

She was cut off by Arwen saying, "Yes, Janine was a sad story." She nodded to another painting; this one was moving.

Harry couldn't help but stare at the painting of Janine. She had been a beautiful Harpy, even by Harpy standards. The painting had been done partly to cheer her up when her family realized she was fading away. Janine had a light tan, dark hair and eyes that sparkled. Her amber wings trembled gently as she danced happily in a shower of rose petals wearing a white handkerchief dress that fluttered easily around her.

Harry felt a stab at his heart as he thought of the girl he would never know. He asked, "How did the artist know what Janine's wings looked like? I didn't gain my wings until I touched my mate."

This time Harry twitched uneasily as he was on the end of what he was sure was Snape glare 23. "Her living member of her family donated a feather and had the Harpy Queen cast a spell to combine them into a set once the painting was done."

All the young Harpies hung their heads in sorrow at the pain of their kinfolk. Arwen let them think for a few seconds then moved them along. "Who can name another famous Harpy for me?"

Roran raised her hand almost shyly.

"Yes, Roran?" Arwen turned to her.

"This is a picture of Ellette, she made the first official Harpy cloak."

"Yes Ellette." Arwen smiled. "She was definitely mischievous." She gestured to the painting beside Janine's. Ellette had been painted at the age of nineteen. She had been a tall woman, probably about 5'10. She had dark brown hair that hung mid-way down her back, and had sky blue eyes. Her athletic build could not be hidden by the floor length blue ball gown. Beside her was her husband.

Sin and Harry looked at the painting, looked at each other, and burst out snickering at the geeky looking man; black shaggy hair, brown eyes, maybe 6'11. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a black vest and black pants. The two were smiling and laughing together. Sin couldn't help wheezing out, "The only thing missing is a TI-96 calculator and a pocket protector with a set of colored pens.

The smack upside his head was eerily reminiscent of his potions professor to the point that he muttered, "Snape."

When she answered, "What?" He screamed and jumped away from her.

There was no mistaking who she was as she regained control of the hysterically laughing group of girls. "ENOUGH!" She hadn't even raised her voice, but the fear of Circe was in all of them. The eyebrow arched as she gazed calmly at each of them. "If you are quite ready." She pointed at the next painting.

"Alexi." Amaya offered suddenly.

"Alexi was the first to stand for Harpy rights in the mid 1940s. The Ministry had marked them as 'dark creatures' because of their uncontrollable beauty. Alexi stood for their rights but lost in 1951 after a six year fight." Mitra informed them.

"A few of you definitely know your Harpy Rights History." Arwen commented. "Well done Mitra."

Mitra beamed.

Alexi's had been painted at the entrance to a beautiful castle. She wore a blue dress with embroidery of silver. She had bronze wings that flashed in the sunlight. Her honey-brown hair was clipped back. Her green eyes were lit up and she looked carefree and happy.

"Rayne also played an important role in Harpy affairs, anyone know how?" Arwen quizzed.

"Rayne was the first to extend alliance to the vampires and werewolves." Sin spoke up. "Rumor was her mate was a vampire."

"But it has never been confirmed." Alexandra nodded.

Harry mumbled, "I know another vampire mate."

Arwen winked at him, and then continued with the lesson.

Rayne had short straw-like hair, perfect golden blonde and startling scarlet eyes that matched the dress she wore. She had scarlet wings that were like blood across the green landscape. Beside her was her mate Dorian. He had black hair that fell over his hazel eyes. He wore a black suit with a red vest.

"Ok, how about Kyoko Rain?" Arwen quizzed.

"She was the first to invent the tattoo, except she first made it into the Harpy tongue." Amberly said.

"Correct." Arwen nodded.

Kyoko was short with shoulder length spiky hair that had streaking of green. Her eyes were Asian and the clearest blue. She wore a beautiful

Egyptian cotton dress with the design of a mountain landscape embroidered on. Her wings were black with green streaked through the feathers.

"How come her wings have green?" Harry whispered to Elysia.

"Oh you can use a spell to change the color of your wings. It's difficult, and once you've changed the color you can't change it back to the original color so most Harpies won't do it.

"Bridy?" Arwen asked.

"Designed the first headquarters in Paris." Amberly offered.

"The headquarters was there for only two years before they made the final move to London to stay." Adela spoke up.

"And why did they move from Paris to London?" Arwen asked.

Sin spoke up. "Because the Veela Council is located in Paris and they kept annoying them with demands of various natures.

"Correct, Sin. Very good."

Bridy had black hair that was tied back with a green silk ribbon. She also had green streaking through her hair, and dark emerald green wings. Her eyes were a very light green and her skin was caramel. She wore a short blue dress and her feet were bare, the nails painted purple.

Roran couldn't restrain herself. "I didn't know Harpies could be color-blind." As she looked at the overall effect of Bridy. Then she grimaced at the effect of the man beside Bridy in the painting; her mate, Patrick. He had curly red hair and blue eyes. He wore a heart choker around his neck, dark blue leather pants, and a dark vest with silver stitch.

Amberly raised her hand.

"Yes, Amberly?" Arwen asked.

"My mum told me about one, Sera. She was the first to marry her mate officially under the wizard law."

"I heard about her! She caused this huge riot in the ministry because they didn't want 'dark creatures' to marry." Mitra nodded.

"Yes, a reason we vanished." Arwem sighed.

Sera was about nineteen, tall, thin with pale skin. She had black hair with a silver sheen, making it look almost metallic. Her eyes had almost the same effect only they were green and silver. She had a slight pixie look to her features and wore baggy black cargos with lots of silver chains. Her small feet were encased in heavy combat boots. Her shirt was tight with a snappy comment, while behind her stretched black wings.

Beside her was her mate, Kaden. His dirty-blonde hair was tipped in fiery red. The color only served to emphasize his eyes; the top was emerald green and the bottom was sapphire blue. He was dressed similar to Sera but with a hoodie pulled over.

"My grandma, Chrissi, passed the law that all mates need to learn to speak the Harpy tongue." Crystal spoke up.

"Which improved relationships greatly, and now they understand what we say when we are talking about them." Elysia winked.

Chrissi had the same eyes as Crystal, green-blue. She was pale and slender, but slightly muscular at the age of nineteen. Her blonde hair was curled, and her dress was a short sunset orange A-line reminiscent of the 1960s. Her black wings jutted out from her shoulder blades. Beside her was Devon, her devoted mate. He was lightly tanned, with longish brown hair, blue eyes and a slight build.

"Kyo." Sin offered.

"Ah Kyo, made quiet an impression. She was very hard headed and determined." Arwen laughed. "Kyo fought for the rights of werewolves."

Kyo, to Harry, look like the type of person Thyren was familiar with.

She was short, with pale skin, dark blue hair that was pulled back and seemingly black eyes. Her wings were also dark blue. She hadn't worn a dress, but black pants and a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Beside her was her mate, Takenaga. He had red hair with jade eyes and wore a pressed suit.

"Oh here's Kate!" Mitra suddenly called. "She was accused of being a witch because she always wore black and charmed every man in the village. They tried to burn her but she escaped by flying!"

Kate was nineteen in the still painting. She was 5'9, with an hourglass figure. Her pale skin and black hair which she wore loose both glowed with a luster. Her black eyes flickered with a dark light. She wore a long black dress that had a V neck, a dress Harry was sure anyone woman would envy. Her black wings were smeared to look as though they blended with the mist. Beside her was Satorin, her mate. He was 6', tanned, lethal and masculine wearing all black.

"Anyone else?" Arwen's eyes swept the room while everyone thought.

"Iris." Roran offered. "Iris and Caitlin, they wrote the first Harpy Book."

"Very good."

In a painting, Iris and Caitlin who stood together without their mates.

Iris was sixteen in the picture and wore her signature Iris pin in her raven shoulder length, curly hair. She was about 5'6, had olive toned skin, and dark blue eyes. She wore a faded blue wrap dress and had her black wings out. Beside her was Caitlin.

Caitlin was twenty-two, and Iris was her fledging. She was slim, with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a simple dark grey dress. Her wings were tucked in.

"What about Elizabeth?" Emma asked.

"Elizabeth was a gymnast in USA, but she was also the youngest Harpy to join the Harpy Council." Mitra explained.

Elizabeth was a compact brunette with angelic features; pale, elegant yet muscular body, auburn hair and midnight blue eyes. She wore a dark grey skirt that reached her knees, black stockings and a white top. Her mate, David, was absent from the painting.

"Does anyone know about Gillian?" Arwen asked.

"Gillian made the parties at night and into the early mornings." Amaya grinned.

Gillian's painting was done when she was sixteen. She had long brown hair, stood about 5'1 without her spiked heels, and showed her black wings. She wore a gothic short skirt with spider-web stockings and a leather shirt.

"Amsel and Dea. They helped start the Harpy Council." Mitra offered.

"Yes, along with…" Arwen prompted.

"Alex and Draedyn." Adela answered.

The largest painting was of the four. Amsel had dark hair, oceanic eyes and pale skin. She wore casual clothing, a simple black skirt and a tight dark yellow shirt. Her wings were a grey-silver. Her mate Lucas was absent from the painting. She was painting at the age of seventeen.

Dea was also painted at seventeen. Her long black hair reached mid-back and shimmered with blue highlights. She was tall and slender, with dark grey eyes with a splash of silver and blue. She too wore casual clothing.

Alex was painted younger, at sixteen. Her hair was long, straight and jet black, reaching her waist. Coal black eyes were emphasized by a pale complexion, while her short red dress pulled your attention to the fact she was long and lean all over. Her wings were black with specks of red. Cable, her mate, wasn't there.

Draedyn, the last of the four, was also sixteen. She too, had jet black hair that reached the top of her hipbones. She had golden eyes with lilac pupils. Her wings were a very dark red with electric black tips. She wore a mid thigh sparkly dress.

"One of our more modern Harpies of History is the late Lily." Arwen's eyes moved to Harry. "She is the first Harpy born to our Queen's bloodline in several decades. Her Harpy ancestry was activated when she came into her Magical inheritance. She comes from a long line of Muggles and Squibs."

"Damian," this time her eyes shifted to Sin, "The first male Harpy and Haru, who has the first, and possibly last, female mate."

The week passed in a blur of banquets, traditions and lessons. The day before he and Aura would return home, Harry was wandering down the hall trying to find Elysia who was drunk again.

He walked past the Queen's suite and paused briefly at the door. Silvia was seated on a black leather couch, drinking tea from a beautiful bone china set. He hadn't meant to linger by the doorway, but Silvia noticed.

Smiling she placed the cup back onto the saucer that was resting on the fine oak table. "Harry, my dear, please, come in." She waved him over to the space beside her and he sat. "Finally! We haven't a proper chance to talk. How are you? I heard you were attending the same school as my niece, you're mother."

"Um…Hogwarts, uh you're Highness." Harry muttered awkwardly.

"Oh please, Harry." Silvia smiled. "We are family, you can call me

Aunt Silvia."

"Um…OK, um Aunt… Silvia. I was wondering, how are we related?" Harry asked.

Silvia poured him some tea into an extra cup. The pattern was of the Harpy wings. The tea was mint and the smell was strong.

"Well your great something grandmother, Jasmine was my sister, but she married a muggle, Philip Evans. They had two sons so the Harpy blood didn't carry on. So the Evans kept going but even as they had daughters no Harpy blood came through. That is until your mother became a witch, and then the magic in her blood stirred up the magical creature in her. Mind you there were always traces of the blood. Most of the Evans women were uncommonly beautiful and had everlasting soul mates."

Harry had an image of Uncle Vermon and cringed. Somehow that man being the soul mate of anyone, even Aunt Petunia, was abhorrent to his delicate sensibilities.

Sylvia laughed when he explained his 'bad' image. Because she really was a genuinely kind woman she changed the subject. "So how is school? Who are your friends?" Silvia prompted. Harry was reminded of a grandmother-like-figure and tried not to beam.

He told her all about school, every adventure he, Ron, and Hermione went on from first to fifth year, even of his Godfather's death. He went on to tell her about how he was top of the class in DADA, but bottom in Potions because the Potions Master hated him.

Sylvia's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. "Surely not!" At the surly look from him she snickered and asked the next question she was dying to know the answer to. "And your mate, have you found him?" Through all he had said, she had listened carefully, asked questions and made small remarks.

"Well, I know who he is. But, I haven't told him yet…" Harry trailed off, feeling embarrassed about the subject.

"Well, what's his name?" Silvia's eyes lit up like a school girl.

"Draco."

Harry didn't notice the calculating look in her eyes as she said,

"Dragon! That must mean he's fiery and protective." She winked and Harry flushed pale pink. "You're very much like your mother." She smiled, reached out to tuck a strand of his hair behind his ear.

"Really?" Harry was so used to being told he was like his father.

Silvia smiled at him in the way a mother would a son. "I miss her. She was bright and beautiful, just like you."

Aura knocked on the door softly and they both looked up. "Sorry to interrupt. Silvia, you're needed."

"Uh duty calls!" They rose from the couch and Silvia embraced Harry warmly. "You must write to me every week, more often if you can. I want to know everything that is happening with you."

They broke apart and Harry promised to write when he could.

"Good. Now Aura, if I'm needed so badly I should be going. Have fun

Harry and I want you to visit as soon as you can, alright?" Silvia asked.

"Alright." Harry agreed.

"Good." Silvia smiled. She left with Aura to the council room and Harry wandered off to once more look for Elysia.

It was dinner time so Harry sat at the table beside Sin while the younger Harpies ate.

"We'll be going tomorrow." Elysia sighed. "We won't see each other until the next holidays."

"If you sober up, we could always write." Harry suggested.

"Yea." Roran nodded. "Whenever we can."

Sin shrugged. "We'll see each other again. It's not that far off until the next celebrations."

"Yea, but, it's still ages." Elysia whined. "You're annoying, cold, but sin-like attitude has grown on me!"

"Thanks…I think?" Sin raised a thin eyebrow at the half drunk girl.

"I'll miss your drunken ways Elysia." Harry smiled. "Although it is very uh…not lady like. It is still amusing."

Elysia sniffed away a fake tear. "Thank you!"

"So we'll write?" Harry asked.

"Definitely! I'll so be gloating about my hot mate." Roran joked.

"That is if you don't expire from jealousy once you see who I have my pointy little claws sunk into." Harry grinned as he flexed his fingers in a suggestive manner.

*Chapter 15*: Chapter 14: My Cousin

Chapter 14: My Cousin

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Draco Malfoy was bored. Malfoys were never bored!

At least they didn't admit that they were. He twirled the quill between his thumb and finger and chewed the inside of his lip while staring at the blank piece of parchment before him.

For the tenth time Draco dipped his quill in ink and positioned it on the black dot. Nothing came to him though, nothing had for quite some time. Ever since Harry and Professor LeRoy had gone for the week to Merlin-knows-where, he had little to nothing to write to his cousin.

He thought about the past week. Uneventful was an understatement. The only remotely interesting thing that happened was that the Weasels and the Mudblood were acting weirder than usual… For some strange reason, the Mudblood and the Weaselette were giving him strange girly looks and giggling in an insane way. At least the older weasel was still glaring at him, something which was not unusual. However, he had to be forcibly restrained several times from attempting to curse him for no reason.

Draco was about to attempt writing once again when he was interrupted by Blaise and Millie. "Draco, you have to come see!" Millie squealed.

"What is it?" Draco asked, not in the mood.

"Some new student has arrived!" Millie grinned.

"Who?" Draco demanded.

Blaise shrugged. "They're in Dumbledore's office."

Draco abandoned his work and followed Millie, Blaise, Theo and the other Slytherins. As one, they left the common room and went up to the entrance hall. Apparently the whole school was aware of the in-coming student because everyone was there to see him. Draco stood beside Theo who looked more interested in his nails than in the coming student.

"Don't look so excited, Theo." Draco teased.

Theo just rolled his eyes. "Another transfer student who was more than likely home schooled and/or is rich as hell. After they settle in and decide their place, they'll compete with or join the Slytherins and life will go on." Theo recited.

"Wow, what do you do in your spare time?" Draco smirked.

"Find more snappy ways to look at life." Theo grinned.

Theodore Nott wasn't like most Slytherin guys. He was short, 5'6 with dark hair that fell to his shoulders, soft feminine features, cream skin and golden-brown eyes. He tended to keep to himself, only really responding to Draco and Blaise, sometimes Millie.

"Here they are!" An over excited, fifth year Ravenclaw whispered, pointing to the staircase.

"Here we go." Theo sighed, showing no more interest than before the new arrival made himself known.

Draco felt his jaw hit the floor and his mind went over drive. "No way!" He hissed.

Before the arrival of the new student, Aura and Harry had made their way back to Hogwarts. They had arrived before the crowd had awoken and started making its way to breakfast. Only a few early risers had seen the two of them open the doors and make their way back into the bowels of the castle.

Aura had gone straight up to see Dumbledore. It was time for him to know there were now young Harpies in his school and he would have to help watch over them as they began courting their mates.

Harry had dashed up to the tower and into the common room in search of his friends. Luckily, he found them heading to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were arguing again and Ginny was glaring at both of them quite nastily, not that they noticed.

She was so annoyed at them that she didn't notice that Harry was sneaking up behind her. The other two abruptly quit arguing when he grabbed her around the waist and caused her to shriek and spin around in fright.

The next second, Ginny was all better. "Harry!" She hugged him tightly to her.

Harry grinned as Ron and Hermione pocketed their wands and stated the obvious. "You're back." Hermione grabbed him and gave him a nice tight, sisterly hug.

"Yep, still alive." Harry grinned, letting her go.

"You have to tell us everything!" Hermione grinned, linking arms with the Harpy. "It's been horribly dull without you. Ginny and I got all our work done and made copies of things for you."

Ron thumped him on the back lightly. "I missed you, mate. Bloody women were impossible. Malfoy was acting kinda' weird even. Don't leave me again, huh?"

Harry hung his head slightly. "Well, I did learn loads about being a Harpy. But, I don't think I want to go to another festival without my mate." He turned anxious eyes back to Hermione and Ginny. "He is alright isn't he?"

Hermione reached over and slapped Ron up side the head before taking Harry by the arm and starting to catch him up on all the gossip.

Harry let her voice wash over him as they headed back down to the Hall, unaware of the new arrival.

Theo gave Draco a strange face and nudged him. "Draco, what's wrong?" He hissed.

Draco shook his head. "That's my cousin." He then proceeded to push his way roughly through the crowed. Theo and Blaise immediately followed and were in time to see him punch the new boy and snarl, "Sin."

Sinclair grinned down at his smaller cousin. "Little Dragon, what a surprise, huh?"

"Sin, what are you doing here?" Draco demanded.

What looked like the entire population of Hogwarts students looked on, confused at the encounter between the Ice Prince of Slytherin and the new boy.

"He's your cousin?" Theo interrupted, casting a look over at the attractive Harpy who was staring straight at him like an owl would a field mouse.

"Yeah." Draco nodded still confused about the whole situation. "This is Sin. These are Theo and Blaise." Draco indicated to the two Slytherins beside him.

Sin smirked at Theo. "Nice to meet you." However, he was extremely careful not to touch the boy's bare hand when it was extended to him.

Theo looked down at the dragonhide leather glove he was gripping and snorted. "Whatever. I'm hungry." He pushed his way back through the crowd and over to the Slytherin table.

After seeing that all was well, Blaise followed Theo. Whatever the new boy had done, it had hurt Theo. Blaise kicked the side of the door lightly and mumbled, "Freaking Malfoys always have to act better than everyone else."

Sin watched them both go, the look of disappointment fading as he turned back to Draco. "Going to stand there Dragon, or are you going to show me around." He seemed to be waiting for something, what that was Draco wasn't sure.

Draco rolled his eyes and led his cousin into the Great Hall. The crowd parted as they passed through; the girls sighing dreamily at the Harpy, even some of the guys gazed at him in awe.

"I can't believe Uncle Damian finally let you come to Hogwarts."

Draco commented.

Sin shrugged. "Mum convinced him…"He trailed off and grinned. Before Draco could stop him, he was suddenly walking away from the hall leaving a confused Draco.

"Sin, where are you going?" He sighed and headed after him.

Sin was making his way around the outskirt of the crowed, his eyes on someone. Draco continued to follow him. "Sin?" He stopped abruptly when he saw who it was.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were talking to Luna when Sin walked up to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry spun around, with a confused look and then his face lit up. "Sin?" He grinned and hugged the older Harpy who embraced him back. "What are you doing here?"

Draco watched his cousin and his obsession with a cool mask, but his eyes gave away his confused and slightly jealous look.

Sin let him go and grinned. "My parents finally let me leave the house."

Harry was smiling at Sin, and Draco felt suspicion and jealousy begin to crawl under his skin. Harry is gone for a week. Now Sin shows up… and they know each other, but that is impossible.

Harry finally stepped back from hugging Sin. Remembering his training from all last week, introductions were second nature. "Oh, Sin, this is Hermione, Ron, and Ginny." Turning to smile at his friends, he added. "This is Sinclair. Sin for short."

Sin smirked and took Hermione and Ginny's hands in turn to bestow a kiss on each girl's knuckles. The girls blushed while Ron glared at him angrily.

Harry was still snickering at his idiot friend when Draco walked up beside him. His inner Harpy gave a happy purr at the closeness of its mate.

Frowning at his cousin, he bluntly asked, "How do you know Potter?"

Sin straightened slightly but kept his casual smile as he glanced between Harry and Draco. "We met awhile ago…" He shrugged.

Harry also looked confused. "How do you know Dr-Malfoy?"

Deciding not to get the two of them upset any further he grinned and said, "We're cousins." As he raised his arm and draped it around Draco's shoulders, pulling him just slightly closer so that Draco's arm was touching Harry lightly.

Harry seemed to be too disoriented to notice the 'almost' cuddle that Draco was now trying for. He stared at Sin in confusion as he mumbled, "Cousins?"

Sin nodded gently. "Yep. Just like in we are part of the same family." He hoped to Merlin that his teasing tone would hide his avid interest as he watched the two of them. His eyes flickered to the two girls and realized that they had noticed Draco and Harry's closeness, but the idiot hadn't.

Hermione decided to help him by breaking the silence. "So you're going to attended Hogwarts?"

Sin nodded his head at her and seemed to snap out of whatever had him in a daze. "Yea."

That seemed to be everyone's cue to move. "I'll see you around then." Harry muttered, his eyes lowered, yet peeping up shyly at the blond who was now solidly against his side.

That little action was not lost on either Malfoy. Sin smirked in a Slytherin fashion as the other four moved away.

"How do you know him?" Draco demanded once they were gone.

Sin ignored him. "I'm hungry, shall we return to the Great Hall? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Father always tells me."

"You didn't answer me." Draco glared at him.

Sin ruffled his hair playfully. "Lighten up, Little Dragon."

"Stop calling me that!"

Since it was the weekend, Harry headed to the Library to catch up on what all he had missed. Hermione was waiting for him there. As he rounded the corner he came face-to-face with Sin again.

"So, we did not get to talk properly yet." Sin fell in step with the younger Harpy.

Harry glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me that you were Draco's cousin?"

Sin grinned. "First off, I didn't know that the two of you were on first name basis." Sin smirked, reminding Harry too much of Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry repeated, stopping to face him, he had to look up to see his face.

Sin looked down at him, suddenly going serious. "Is he your mate?"

Harry looked around to see the corridor was deserted then answered in a hushed whisper. "Maybe…kind of…yes! Now answer my question!"

Sin looked pleased. "If I had known he was, I would have answered all your questions."

Harry sighed. "Does he know you and I are…?"

"He knows I am, but doesn't know about you." Sin confessed.

Harry sighed. "So maybe this won't catch him out so badly, right?"

Sin snickered and shook his head at the little Harpy. The boy was beautiful, but he sure had some issues…

Harry looked down at his watch and mentally swore. "I'm late, I have to go."

Sin watched him leave before dissolving into a fit of laughter. He was still standing, slumped against the wall and chuckling when Draco found him.

Draco shook his head at his obviously unstable cousin. Making a snap decision to show him around everywhere, he said, "Sin, would you like to have a tour of the castle? Theo, Blaise and I don't have anything to do this morning."

Theo and Blaise both watched Sin. He had slipped off before and had returned with a smug look on his face. He wasn't really being that bad, but him being there was starting to affect the dynamics of the group.

Draco finally chose to speak. "What house did you get sorted into, Sin." So far, they had looked around the dungeons, first and second floor.

Sin had taken a less than subtle interest in Theo, who was not particularly impressed by him. The atmosphere was starting to get a bit heavy and it looked like Draco was going to need to pull his cousin off of his reluctant friend who was becoming less and less willing to be part of their group.

Draco sighed as Sin ignored him and attempted once more to get Theo into a conversation. Theo, in turn, was less than willing. "So what's your favorite subject?" Sin asked after he was shown the Transfiguation classroom.

Theo gave him a sideways look that Draco knew all too well. "Charms! They are ever so useful."

Draco saved his cousin from his cold, sarcastic friend by pointing out a secret passageway. "It's a short cut to the Library." Draco explained.

Sin was about to ask Theodore more questions when the tapestry was pushed aside and Harry Potter stumbled out, trying to balance a stack of books. He didn't seem to notice the Slytherins yet as he shifted, trying to keep the pile in his arms.

When he finally looked up he cringed. Sin, seeing this as the perfect opportunity, leapt into a little match making. If his dense cousin wasn't going to help him, he could at least help his fellow Harpy.

"Harry, what are you doing with all those books?" Sin looked sideways at Draco, who shot him a confused look.

Harry looked at the pile and sighed. "Catching up on a week of missed work." Sighing dramatically (an obvious side effect of being around female Harpies for too long) he added, "I don't get to have any fun at all this weekend."

"Do you need help carrying them? Cause' Draco can help." Without giving his cousin time to argue the Harpy pushed him into the smaller black haired boy. Then he stood there smirking as Draco grabbed Harry around the waist to keep them from dropping the books and falling over.

Harry blushed a perfect shade of rose that made him look 'aww' adorable.

Draco flushed at the closeness of his love and found himself helpless to let go. He flashed Sin one of those looks that was going to take a psychotherapist to interpret.

"So it's settled!" Sin declared. "Draco, you stay and help Harry, and Theo and Blaise will show me some more of the castle."

Theo and Blaise shrugged and began to walk away. Sin flashed his two favorite boys a smile of encouragement and ran after his own love interest.

Draco and Harry faced each other awkwardly until Harry finally managed to say, "It's OK, Draco. You can go catch up with your friends. Your cousin doesn't have the right to make you help someone when you don't want to."

Draco looked into tear-bright green eyes and felt his heart breaking. "Uh, here." He took some of the books from the Gryffindor.

Harry blinked a time or two and smiled shyly at him. "Thanks. The common room is this way." He pointed in the opposite direction to the way Sin had taken.

They walked in companionable silence for a bit before Draco thought of a suitably neutral subject. "I finished the written portion of the potions project. Uncle Sev said that it looked like an E+ or higher. He wanted to check that one reference book you showed me. He had not known that particular reference."

"That's good." Harry, who rarely got anything higher than a T, beamed. He thought about it for a few seconds and asked, "What was in the reference that he wanted to check?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. He said something about that particular book being written in a language that few people can read."

"Oh." Then Harry looked at Draco again. "But, it was in English wasn't it? We both read it and I don't have any foreign languages except basic Latin and Chinese that Hermione and I are studying so that we can do a course at university next year called Spell Crafting in Ancient Civilizations.

"Yea…" Draco didn't know that Harry was interested in ancient culture. There was a lot he wanted to learn about his mate… They came to the Fat Lady's corridor.

"Thanks for your help." Harry's voice was so soft Draco almost missed it. He was almost dazed, smiling up at the blond as the books were placed back in his arms.

"No problem." Draco smiled charmingly and Harry's heart skipped a beat. He had just cleared his throat delicately and was getting ready to speak when…

"Harry, what are you doing?" The two looked up and saw that Dean, Ron, and Seamus were returning from a small pick-up Quidditch game against some Ravenclaws.

Harry looked away guiltily, a little disappointed at being interrupted. Draco sensed the tension and felt the heated glares. "I'll go." He nodded to Harry who smiled in spite of himself.

When Draco was gone, Seamus and Dean started talking loudly about the Blond git. Harry frowned in annoyance and waited for Ron to say something, but his friend just bit his lip and nodded in agreement of what they were saying.

Seeing that Ron had no intention of defending his mate, Harry stormed past them into the common room.

"What's wrong with him?" Seamus asked as the painting was slammed with such force that the Fat Lady grumbled loudly. "First he's gone all week and now he's back, hanging around Malfoy, and acting like a git also."

"Must be a hissy fit." Dean grinned.

Inside the common room Harry stomped over to Ginny who regarded him with a sympathetic look. "Mate related?"

Harry glared angrily and dropped his books roughly onto the table. "I was so close!" He fell gracefully onto the couch and closed his eyes.

Ginny sighed and peered at the Harpy in an almost weary way. "What happened?"

"Ron, Seamus and Dean." Harry muttered.

The portal opened and the three teens piled in, throwing the Harpy curious glances, but staying silent at Ginny's warning look.

Colin Creevy stumbled through the painting, tripping over his feet in his haste to get to Harry. "Harry! Professor LeRoy sent me to get you."

Harry groaned and sat up. "What for?"

"I don't know…" Colin was eyeing him with a lusty look that made Harry feel sick.

"I'll talk to you later, Gin." Harry jumped up and quickly left the common room and the dangerously unstable hormonal teenagers. As he walked down the hallways, everyone who passed him gave him lusty looks. Even the paintings seemed affected by his curse of allure. When he finally reached Aura's classroom he sighed in relief.

Inside, Aura and Sin were seated on the top of desks, waiting for the younger Harpy. "Finally." Aura smiled, gesturing to the table beside Sin. "Now that you are both here I can talk to you. First, how are you enjoying Hogwarts, Sinclair?"

Sin frowned at the use of his full name but answered her never the less. "It's fine. At least I get to see my cousin." He watched Harry squirm as he talked.

Aura picked up on the exchange, but didn't comment. "Since you are now attending Hogwarts, your parents have asked that I take care of you now. It will also be easier on all of us to meet for lessons."

"So it won't look so suspicious?" Harry offered.

"Exactly." Aura nodded. "I will expect you here on Tuesdays after dinner. If anyone asks, you are here to receive private tutoring to get you ready for Uni."

"Is that all?" Sin asked. He was quite eager to be somewhere else obviously.

Aura fixed him with a questioning look. "Why so eager?" She smirked making Harry giggle.

"No reason." Sin was a little too quick with his denial. The older harpy gave him knowing stare. "I can smell a box of chocolates three rooms away. Wanna' run another one past me?"

Sin blushed, but kept his smirk on.

They kept up their smirking until Aura laughed outright in his face. "You can go."

Sin jumped down from the table and left swiftly, with Harry not far behind. Sin waited as soon as he noticed Harry heading the same way he was.

"So, I didn't get to ask, how was your walk with Little Dragon?" He grinned while wiggling his eyebrows.

The obvious exaggeration made Harry roll his eyes. "Fine, until it was interrupted…" he sighed. "Hey, why do you call him 'Little Dragon' anyway?"

Sin grinned. "Because, until just this year I was much larger than him. Besides- he hates it. See ya' around Harry." He kissed his cheek briefly before stepping back.

Harry simply waved him off. "This is definitely going to be interesting…" The emerald eyed boy sighed.

-TBC-


	15. Chapter 14- My Cousin

Chapter 14: My Cousin

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Draco Malfoy was bored. Malfoys were never bored!

At least they didn't admit that they were. He twirled the quill between his thumb and finger and chewed the inside of his lip while staring at the blank piece of parchment before him.

For the tenth time Draco dipped his quill in ink and positioned it on the black dot. Nothing came to him though, nothing had for quite some time. Ever since Harry and Professor LeRoy had gone for the week to Merlin-knows-where, he had little to nothing to write to his cousin.

He thought about the past week. Uneventful was an understatement. The only remotely interesting thing that happened was that the Weasels and the Mudblood were acting weirder than usual… For some strange reason, the Mudblood and the Weaselette were giving him strange girly looks and giggling in an insane way. At least the older weasel was still glaring at him, something which was not unusual. However, he had to be forcibly restrained several times from attempting to curse him for no reason.

Draco was about to attempt writing once again when he was interrupted by Blaise and Millie. "Draco, you have to come see!" Millie squealed.

"What is it?" Draco asked, not in the mood.

"Some new student has arrived!" Millie grinned.

"Who?" Draco demanded.

Blaise shrugged. "They're in Dumbledore's office."

Draco abandoned his work and followed Millie, Blaise, Theo and the other Slytherins. As one, they left the common room and went up to the entrance hall. Apparently the whole school was aware of the in-coming student because everyone was there to see him. Draco stood beside Theo who looked more interested in his nails than in the coming student.

"Don't look so excited, Theo." Draco teased.

Theo just rolled his eyes. "Another transfer student who was more than likely home schooled and/or is rich as hell. After they settle in and decide their place, they'll compete with or join the Slytherins and life will go on." Theo recited.

"Wow, what do you do in your spare time?" Draco smirked.

"Find more snappy ways to look at life." Theo grinned.

Theodore Nott wasn't like most Slytherin guys. He was short, 5'6 with dark hair that fell to his shoulders, soft feminine features, cream skin and golden-brown eyes. He tended to keep to himself, only really responding to Draco and Blaise, sometimes Millie.

"Here they are!" An over excited, fifth year Ravenclaw whispered, pointing to the staircase.

"Here we go." Theo sighed, showing no more interest than before the new arrival made himself known.

Draco felt his jaw hit the floor and his mind went over drive. "No way!" He hissed.

Before the arrival of the new student, Aura and Harry had made their way back to Hogwarts. They had arrived before the crowd had awoken and started making its way to breakfast. Only a few early risers had seen the two of them open the doors and make their way back into the bowels of the castle.

Aura had gone straight up to see Dumbledore. It was time for him to know there were now young Harpies in his school and he would have to help watch over them as they began courting their mates.

Harry had dashed up to the tower and into the common room in search of his friends. Luckily, he found them heading to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were arguing again and Ginny was glaring at both of them quite nastily, not that they noticed.

She was so annoyed at them that she didn't notice that Harry was sneaking up behind her. The other two abruptly quit arguing when he grabbed her around the waist and caused her to shriek and spin around in fright.

The next second, Ginny was all better. "Harry!" She hugged him tightly to her.

Harry grinned as Ron and Hermione pocketed their wands and stated the obvious. "You're back." Hermione grabbed him and gave him a nice tight, sisterly hug.

"Yep, still alive." Harry grinned, letting her go.

"You have to tell us everything!" Hermione grinned, linking arms with the Harpy. "It's been horribly dull without you. Ginny and I got all our work done and made copies of things for you."

Ron thumped him on the back lightly. "I missed you, mate. Bloody women were impossible. Malfoy was acting kinda' weird even. Don't leave me again, huh?"

Harry hung his head slightly. "Well, I did learn loads about being a Harpy. But, I don't think I want to go to another festival without my mate." He turned anxious eyes back to Hermione and Ginny. "He is alright isn't he?"

Hermione reached over and slapped Ron up side the head before taking Harry by the arm and starting to catch him up on all the gossip.

Harry let her voice wash over him as they headed back down to the Hall, unaware of the new arrival.

Theo gave Draco a strange face and nudged him. "Draco, what's wrong?" He hissed.

Draco shook his head. "That's my cousin." He then proceeded to push his way roughly through the crowed. Theo and Blaise immediately followed and were in time to see him punch the new boy and snarl, "Sin."

Sinclair grinned down at his smaller cousin. "Little Dragon, what a surprise, huh?"

"Sin, what are you doing here?" Draco demanded.

What looked like the entire population of Hogwarts students looked on, confused at the encounter between the Ice Prince of Slytherin and the new boy.

"He's your cousin?" Theo interrupted, casting a look over at the attractive Harpy who was staring straight at him like an owl would a field mouse.

"Yeah." Draco nodded still confused about the whole situation. "This is Sin. These are Theo and Blaise." Draco indicated to the two Slytherins beside him.

Sin smirked at Theo. "Nice to meet you." However, he was extremely careful not to touch the boy's bare hand when it was extended to him.

Theo looked down at the dragonhide leather glove he was gripping and snorted. "Whatever. I'm hungry." He pushed his way back through the crowd and over to the Slytherin table.

After seeing that all was well, Blaise followed Theo. Whatever the new boy had done, it had hurt Theo. Blaise kicked the side of the door lightly and mumbled, "Freaking Malfoys always have to act better than everyone else."

Sin watched them both go, the look of disappointment fading as he turned back to Draco. "Going to stand there Dragon, or are you going to show me around." He seemed to be waiting for something, what that was Draco wasn't sure.

Draco rolled his eyes and led his cousin into the Great Hall. The crowd parted as they passed through; the girls sighing dreamily at the Harpy, even some of the guys gazed at him in awe.

"I can't believe Uncle Damian finally let you come to Hogwarts."

Draco commented.

Sin shrugged. "Mum convinced him…"He trailed off and grinned. Before Draco could stop him, he was suddenly walking away from the hall leaving a confused Draco.

"Sin, where are you going?" He sighed and headed after him.

Sin was making his way around the outskirt of the crowed, his eyes on someone. Draco continued to follow him. "Sin?" He stopped abruptly when he saw who it was.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were talking to Luna when Sin walked up to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry spun around, with a confused look and then his face lit up. "Sin?" He grinned and hugged the older Harpy who embraced him back. "What are you doing here?"

Draco watched his cousin and his obsession with a cool mask, but his eyes gave away his confused and slightly jealous look.

Sin let him go and grinned. "My parents finally let me leave the house."

Harry was smiling at Sin, and Draco felt suspicion and jealousy begin to crawl under his skin. Harry is gone for a week. Now Sin shows up… and they know each other, but that is impossible.

Harry finally stepped back from hugging Sin. Remembering his training from all last week, introductions were second nature. "Oh, Sin, this is Hermione, Ron, and Ginny." Turning to smile at his friends, he added. "This is Sinclair. Sin for short."

Sin smirked and took Hermione and Ginny's hands in turn to bestow a kiss on each girl's knuckles. The girls blushed while Ron glared at him angrily.

Harry was still snickering at his idiot friend when Draco walked up beside him. His inner Harpy gave a happy purr at the closeness of its mate.

Frowning at his cousin, he bluntly asked, "How do you know Potter?"

Sin straightened slightly but kept his casual smile as he glanced between Harry and Draco. "We met awhile ago…" He shrugged.

Harry also looked confused. "How do you know Dr-Malfoy?"

Deciding not to get the two of them upset any further he grinned and said, "We're cousins." As he raised his arm and draped it around Draco's shoulders, pulling him just slightly closer so that Draco's arm was touching Harry lightly.

Harry seemed to be too disoriented to notice the 'almost' cuddle that Draco was now trying for. He stared at Sin in confusion as he mumbled, "Cousins?"

Sin nodded gently. "Yep. Just like in we are part of the same family." He hoped to Merlin that his teasing tone would hide his avid interest as he watched the two of them. His eyes flickered to the two girls and realized that they had noticed Draco and Harry's closeness, but the idiot hadn't.

Hermione decided to help him by breaking the silence. "So you're going to attended Hogwarts?"

Sin nodded his head at her and seemed to snap out of whatever had him in a daze. "Yea."

That seemed to be everyone's cue to move. "I'll see you around then." Harry muttered, his eyes lowered, yet peeping up shyly at the blond who was now solidly against his side.

That little action was not lost on either Malfoy. Sin smirked in a Slytherin fashion as the other four moved away.

"How do you know him?" Draco demanded once they were gone.

Sin ignored him. "I'm hungry, shall we return to the Great Hall? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Father always tells me."

"You didn't answer me." Draco glared at him.

Sin ruffled his hair playfully. "Lighten up, Little Dragon."

"Stop calling me that!"

Since it was the weekend, Harry headed to the Library to catch up on what all he had missed. Hermione was waiting for him there. As he rounded the corner he came face-to-face with Sin again.

"So, we did not get to talk properly yet." Sin fell in step with the younger Harpy.

Harry glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me that you were Draco's cousin?"

Sin grinned. "First off, I didn't know that the two of you were on first name basis." Sin smirked, reminding Harry too much of Draco.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry repeated, stopping to face him, he had to look up to see his face.

Sin looked down at him, suddenly going serious. "Is he your mate?"

Harry looked around to see the corridor was deserted then answered in a hushed whisper. "Maybe…kind of…yes! Now answer my question!"

Sin looked pleased. "If I had known he was, I would have answered all your questions."

Harry sighed. "Does he know you and I are…?"

"He knows I am, but doesn't know about you." Sin confessed.

Harry sighed. "So maybe this won't catch him out so badly, right?"

Sin snickered and shook his head at the little Harpy. The boy was beautiful, but he sure had some issues…

Harry looked down at his watch and mentally swore. "I'm late, I have to go."

Sin watched him leave before dissolving into a fit of laughter. He was still standing, slumped against the wall and chuckling when Draco found him.

Draco shook his head at his obviously unstable cousin. Making a snap decision to show him around everywhere, he said, "Sin, would you like to have a tour of the castle? Theo, Blaise and I don't have anything to do this morning."

Theo and Blaise both watched Sin. He had slipped off before and had returned with a smug look on his face. He wasn't really being that bad, but him being there was starting to affect the dynamics of the group.

Draco finally chose to speak. "What house did you get sorted into, Sin." So far, they had looked around the dungeons, first and second floor.

Sin had taken a less than subtle interest in Theo, who was not particularly impressed by him. The atmosphere was starting to get a bit heavy and it looked like Draco was going to need to pull his cousin off of his reluctant friend who was becoming less and less willing to be part of their group.

Draco sighed as Sin ignored him and attempted once more to get Theo into a conversation. Theo, in turn, was less than willing. "So what's your favorite subject?" Sin asked after he was shown the Transfiguation classroom.

Theo gave him a sideways look that Draco knew all too well. "Charms! They are ever so useful."

Draco saved his cousin from his cold, sarcastic friend by pointing out a secret passageway. "It's a short cut to the Library." Draco explained.

Sin was about to ask Theodore more questions when the tapestry was pushed aside and Harry Potter stumbled out, trying to balance a stack of books. He didn't seem to notice the Slytherins yet as he shifted, trying to keep the pile in his arms.

When he finally looked up he cringed. Sin, seeing this as the perfect opportunity, leapt into a little match making. If his dense cousin wasn't going to help him, he could at least help his fellow Harpy.

"Harry, what are you doing with all those books?" Sin looked sideways at Draco, who shot him a confused look.

Harry looked at the pile and sighed. "Catching up on a week of missed work." Sighing dramatically (an obvious side effect of being around female Harpies for too long) he added, "I don't get to have any fun at all this weekend."

"Do you need help carrying them? Cause' Draco can help." Without giving his cousin time to argue the Harpy pushed him into the smaller black haired boy. Then he stood there smirking as Draco grabbed Harry around the waist to keep them from dropping the books and falling over.

Harry blushed a perfect shade of rose that made him look 'aww' adorable.

Draco flushed at the closeness of his love and found himself helpless to let go. He flashed Sin one of those looks that was going to take a psychotherapist to interpret.

"So it's settled!" Sin declared. "Draco, you stay and help Harry, and Theo and Blaise will show me some more of the castle."

Theo and Blaise shrugged and began to walk away. Sin flashed his two favorite boys a smile of encouragement and ran after his own love interest.

Draco and Harry faced each other awkwardly until Harry finally managed to say, "It's OK, Draco. You can go catch up with your friends. Your cousin doesn't have the right to make you help someone when you don't want to."

Draco looked into tear-bright green eyes and felt his heart breaking. "Uh, here." He took some of the books from the Gryffindor.

Harry blinked a time or two and smiled shyly at him. "Thanks. The common room is this way." He pointed in the opposite direction to the way Sin had taken.

They walked in companionable silence for a bit before Draco thought of a suitably neutral subject. "I finished the written portion of the potions project. Uncle Sev said that it looked like an E+ or higher. He wanted to check that one reference book you showed me. He had not known that particular reference."

"That's good." Harry, who rarely got anything higher than a T, beamed. He thought about it for a few seconds and asked, "What was in the reference that he wanted to check?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. He said something about that particular book being written in a language that few people can read."

"Oh." Then Harry looked at Draco again. "But, it was in English wasn't it? We both read it and I don't have any foreign languages except basic Latin and Chinese that Hermione and I are studying so that we can do a course at university next year called Spell Crafting in Ancient Civilizations.

"Yea…" Draco didn't know that Harry was interested in ancient culture. There was a lot he wanted to learn about his mate… They came to the Fat Lady's corridor.

"Thanks for your help." Harry's voice was so soft Draco almost missed it. He was almost dazed, smiling up at the blond as the books were placed back in his arms.

"No problem." Draco smiled charmingly and Harry's heart skipped a beat. He had just cleared his throat delicately and was getting ready to speak when…

"Harry, what are you doing?" The two looked up and saw that Dean, Ron, and Seamus were returning from a small pick-up Quidditch game against some Ravenclaws.

Harry looked away guiltily, a little disappointed at being interrupted. Draco sensed the tension and felt the heated glares. "I'll go." He nodded to Harry who smiled in spite of himself.

When Draco was gone, Seamus and Dean started talking loudly about the Blond git. Harry frowned in annoyance and waited for Ron to say something, but his friend just bit his lip and nodded in agreement of what they were saying.

Seeing that Ron had no intention of defending his mate, Harry stormed past them into the common room.

"What's wrong with him?" Seamus asked as the painting was slammed with such force that the Fat Lady grumbled loudly. "First he's gone all week and now he's back, hanging around Malfoy, and acting like a git also."

"Must be a hissy fit." Dean grinned.

Inside the common room Harry stomped over to Ginny who regarded him with a sympathetic look. "Mate related?"

Harry glared angrily and dropped his books roughly onto the table. "I was so close!" He fell gracefully onto the couch and closed his eyes.

Ginny sighed and peered at the Harpy in an almost weary way. "What happened?"

"Ron, Seamus and Dean." Harry muttered.

The portal opened and the three teens piled in, throwing the Harpy curious glances, but staying silent at Ginny's warning look.

Colin Creevy stumbled through the painting, tripping over his feet in his haste to get to Harry. "Harry! Professor LeRoy sent me to get you."

Harry groaned and sat up. "What for?"

"I don't know…" Colin was eyeing him with a lusty look that made Harry feel sick.

"I'll talk to you later, Gin." Harry jumped up and quickly left the common room and the dangerously unstable hormonal teenagers. As he walked down the hallways, everyone who passed him gave him lusty looks. Even the paintings seemed affected by his curse of allure. When he finally reached Aura's classroom he sighed in relief.

Inside, Aura and Sin were seated on the top of desks, waiting for the younger Harpy. "Finally." Aura smiled, gesturing to the table beside Sin. "Now that you are both here I can talk to you. First, how are you enjoying Hogwarts, Sinclair?"

Sin frowned at the use of his full name but answered her never the less. "It's fine. At least I get to see my cousin." He watched Harry squirm as he talked.

Aura picked up on the exchange, but didn't comment. "Since you are now attending Hogwarts, your parents have asked that I take care of you now. It will also be easier on all of us to meet for lessons."

"So it won't look so suspicious?" Harry offered.

"Exactly." Aura nodded. "I will expect you here on Tuesdays after dinner. If anyone asks, you are here to receive private tutoring to get you ready for Uni."

"Is that all?" Sin asked. He was quite eager to be somewhere else obviously.

Aura fixed him with a questioning look. "Why so eager?" She smirked making Harry giggle.

"No reason." Sin was a little too quick with his denial. The older harpy gave him knowing stare. "I can smell a box of chocolates three rooms away. Wanna' run another one past me?"

Sin blushed, but kept his smirk on.

They kept up their smirking until Aura laughed outright in his face. "You can go."

Sin jumped down from the table and left swiftly, with Harry not far behind. Sin waited as soon as he noticed Harry heading the same way he was.

"So, I didn't get to ask, how was your walk with Little Dragon?" He grinned while wiggling his eyebrows.

The obvious exaggeration made Harry roll his eyes. "Fine, until it was interrupted…" he sighed. "Hey, why do you call him 'Little Dragon' anyway?"

Sin grinned. "Because, until just this year I was much larger than him. Besides- he hates it. See ya' around Harry." He kissed his cheek briefly before stepping back.

Harry simply waved him off. "This is definitely going to be interesting…" The emerald eyed boy sighed.

-TBC-


	16. Chapter 15- Cold Love

Chapter 15: Cold Love

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

*Note* Sorry this has taken so long life sort of got in the way.

Harry had spent Sunday avoiding Draco Malfoy at all costs. It made his Harpy side upset, but he just couldn't face the blond. Not after what had happened; Harry was still annoyed at Ron, who was supposedly his best friend, for not sticking up for his mate.

By Monday, Harry had calmed down and was prepared to go to Potions and spend first period with the Slytherin. As usual, he was walking between Ron and Hermione who were once again fighting over some pointless thing that Harry had already forgotten about.

He was digging around in his book bag when he looked up through his fringe to see Theo, Sin, and Draco coming down the hall. Theo looked annoyed as he walked beside Draco, while Sin walked on Draco's other side. The two cousins were talking quietly to each other.

Harry held his breath as they entered the classroom and released it again, willing himself to calm down. Just seeing Draco made his Harpy side happy, and it was trying terribly to misbehave as the three boys walked though the half full room and up to the front where Snape was sitting at his desk.

Draco cleared his throat gently to catch the man's attention.

Snape looked up from where he was arranging some papers. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy. How may I help you?"

"Professor, I know you met my cousin, Sinclair Von Hellfire, on Saturday when he was sorted into Slytherin."

"And we are just so happy to have him." Theo's words dripped with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes skywards.

"Aww… I'm so touched, Theo." Sin replied smiling down at the younger teen who regarded him the same look Ron gave acromantulas.

"I'm sure." He muttered.

Snape interrupted the two with a formal welcoming. "Mr. Von Hellfire, welcome again to Hogwarts. As you can see, I am the Potions Master as well as head of Slytherin. While in this room I expect nothing less than your total dedication to the subject of Potions."

Sin offered his hand to the professor. "It's an honor to be in your class, Sir. Draco has told me a lot about you."

"So, which side of Draco's family are you related to?" Snape asked as he released Sin's hand.

Draco answered for him. "Sin is from my father's side. He's Gabriel's son."

At the news, Snape looked rather stricken and regarded Sin through narrowed eyes.

"Are you all right, Professor?" Draco asked after a stretch of silence where the man and boy watched each other warily.

Snape waved off his concerned godson. "Yes, I'm fine." He turned to Sin and asked, "Did your father get married?"

Sin raised an elegant eyebrow, his eyes betraying his view of just how stupid the question was. "Yes!" He managed in an exaggerated tone that implied Snape's elevator did not go to the top floor. "He got married."

"To whom?" Snape demanded with a little more force than was necessary.

"Damian Dante Von Hellfire." Sin looked to his cousin in confusion.

"Do you have any siblings?" Snape continued.

"No, I'm an only child."

"Does this even have anything to do with Potions?" Theo whispered loudly to Draco.

"Apparently not." Draco murmured. He too was wondering why his godfather was so interested in his cousin. The other students were starting to arrive, the girls throwing dreamy looks at Sin.

"How long have they been married?" Snape asked, ignoring the curious looks from the others.

"About twenty years." Sin answered, growing more curious of the teacher.

"Where are they living now?" Sin raised an eyebrow at the question.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But, that's confidential. Why, may I ask the sudden interest in my family?"

Snape realized he was causing a bit of a scene and decided to recover as much of the situation as he could without explaining his interest at that moment. "No particular reason!" Snape murmured. "Please return to your seats and we can finish our conversation later, yes?"

"You just charm everyone, huh?" Theo muttered sitting on Draco's right, but leaning around him to get another dig in on Sin.

Sin just smirked down at the smaller Slytherin. "It's a gift."

"Hmp." Theo scooted back in his seat and faced the front.

"Awww! Put that frown upside down!" Sin encouraged the enraged brunette.

"Keep talking and I'll give you a bloody nose." Theo hissed, leaning over Draco, who only rolled his eyes and began to mutter about 'immature love-crazed…'

Sin just grinned, leaning closer. "Hmm….I think you're all talk and no action."

Draco mentally sighed. Now you've done it.

Theo just smirked challengingly. "You want to take that risk?"

Sin gave him a Malfoy smirk. "I would love some action."

Theo drew back and glared heatedly. "I am SO going to kick your ass!"

"I would love for you to kiss my ass too." Sin cooed, adding more fuel to the fire.

Theo glared at him, seething now. "I didn't say kiss, you provincial. You are the most arrogant jerk I've ever met, and that's saying something because I've shared a dorm with Draco and Blaise for five years."

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Sin cut across him smugly. "Well, I've known Draco all my life. Where do you think I get it from?"

Draco glared at his cousin. "Nice."

Theo muttered under his breath in an almost whisper, but Sin's Harpy side picked it up.

"I know." Sin answered smiling at Theo, which only made him angrier.

"The day you leave will be the happiest day of my life."

"Thank you, Theo." Sin's smile was absolutely adoring.

Theo was so enraged he was practically vibrating. "I meant that I will be happy to see the last of you."

Sin put on a look of mock shock. "But, Theo, the day I leave here, I will take you with me."

Theo snarled in rage as he crumpled up a piece of parchment; mumbling the whole time about asinine, in-bred, two-bit wizards.

"I'm sure you don't mean that." Sin's smile was actually trembling.

Snape had finally caught onto the twos bickering interrupting with a curt, "if the two of you are finished with your bickering I would like to begin."

"Sorry Professor." Sin apologized while Theo sat back, still fuming over Sin.

Snape just glared at the Harpy, causing Draco and Sin to become suspicious of the hatred the Potions Master showed.

Snape tore his glare from Sin and focused it on the whole class instead. "For this potion you will need to partner up, it is difficult so both of you will need to pay attention." He stressed the last words as he glared at Ron and Harry.

Sin watched Snape closely as Theo muttered under his breath. "Great."

Draco smiled on the inside, knowing full well he was going to be placed with Harry. "This will be fun…"

"Theodore, you may work with Von Hellfire today." Snape made a few annotations on the list he was holding.

"Hell no!" Theo hissed.

"I'm hurt. Why don't you like me?" Sin mock-glared at Theo, egging the brunette on.

Draco rolled his eyes, and waited for Snape to call him over to partner with Harry. As he began tidying up his gear in preparation of moving he heard Theo continue his vitriolic tirade.

"Where did you ever get that idea?" Theo's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Don't worry, I'll win you over." Sin winked at the teen who turned to Draco.

"Can we switch partners? I'll go with Potter, hell I'll go with Pansy!" Theo begged.

"I don't think so Theo. I don't wonna' piss Sev off even more." Draco sympathized.

Theo glared at the Blond icily. "I hate you"

Draco smirked back at him. "And I love you too."

He looked over at his cousin and flinched as he noticed Sin seemed to be fighting with himself to not strangle him.

"Whatever! You SO owe me." Theo growled.

Draco chuckled at the overly dramatic Slytherin. "Sure."

"And that means anything!" Theo seethed.

"Is there a problem?" Snape asked, causing the class to turn to the Slytherin trio.

"No sir. We're perfectly fine." Draco offered.

"Speak for yourself." Theo muttered, casting a dark look at Sin.

"I was." Draco whispered back.

"Evil git." Theo growled.

Snape seemed to be perfectly furious with the lot of them. "IF you would be so kind as to get started on your POTION…" Everyone in class suddenly became extremely involved with their potion.

Draco shook his head at the fuming brunette and went to sit next to Harry, in Ron's empty seat.

"Hi." Harry smiled, remembering Saturday's events and willing away a blush.

Draco smiled, making the Harpy purr in excitement at the interest its mate was showing. Sin had gotten up to get the ingredients and bumped into Draco, hissing something in the blonde's ear, making him go pale.

Harry pretended to not notice the exchange and helped Draco get their ingredients. Draco looked over at Sin and Theo, noticing Theo's discomfort as Sin cut the lung. Draco smirked, knowing full well his friend hated the sight of innards and blood.

"They seem to be getting on." Harry muttered sarcastically as he started the cauldron boiling for the potion.

"Oh yeah, they just love each other." Draco smirked.

"It's just so obvious." Harry smiled.

Draco smiled at him, making Harry's heart beat faster and his Harpy side to coo in excitement. He was giggling slightly at Draco's tone and peeping at the blond through his lashes when suddenly there was a bang as a chair hit the stone floor. Several people screamed then looked around to see Sin fleeing the classroom, a bemused Theo sitting there wondering what the hell had just happened.

Harry watched Sin go and realized what had happened. Without thinking, he jumped up and ran after the older Harpy, without being noticed.

The halls were empty, everyone was in class and his footsteps echoed off the stone, pounding almost in his ears. Sin wasn't too far away.

He had collapsed three hallways down. The back of his school robes had been shredded and was already soaked in blood. Harry could see the torn flesh from which emerged two soaking wings, the color undefined because of the crimson blood coating them.

"Sin…" Harry murmured, dropping to his knees beside his friend.

Sin moaned in pain, "Hurts like hell!" As an answer.

"Um…we need Aura…" Harry panicked. He didn't want to leave Sin here, but he also needed to find Aura.

The solution hit him like a ton of bricks. He rolled up his pants leg and touched the anklet, mentally sending a plea of help. The golden wings glowed faintly and he went back to trying to reassure Sin that he would live through this while he waited for them to be rescued.

The seconds dragged on as he tried to staunch the blood by massaging and gently pressing on Sin's injured back. It was actually helping, but nothing could hide his relief at seeing Aura appear around the bend, looking frantic.

"Harry what's wrong…." She trailed off as she caught sight of Sin. "Oh dear." She pulled out her wand and gave a little flick.

She handed Sin a blood replenished before cleaning away the blood soaking his back. Sin was able to stay conscious, only due to the fact that she handed him a second vial which turned out to be a pepper-upper potion.

"How are you feeling?" Aura finally asked as she used some Harpy magic to help Sin's wings react back into his shoulder blades and the bleeding stopped.

"Like hell." Sin croaked.

"That is the general consensus of every first timer getting their wings." Aura nodded. "Here." She transfigured a clean shirt from a quill and handed it to him. "So, going to tell us who did this?" She nodded toward his pile of bloody garments.

Sin grinned weakly. "Theodore Nott."

"Nott?" Harry asked in surprise.

Sin only nodded before he buttoned the shirt then tried to stand on shaky legs. Harry automatically moved closer and steadied him, and he smiled at the smaller boy in thanks. It really was no wonder Draco picked this one- he really was quite easy to love.

"Do you want to go and rest?" Aura offered, seeing how Sin stood stiffly.

"No, I'll be right…" Sin reassured her. Aura nodded reluctantly and left with the blood stained garments. The bell rung overhead, signaling the end of their first class and the start of their new one.

"You sure you'll be OK?" Harry asked chewing his bottom lip as Sin attempted to walk back to the Potions class. "I was out for about twelve hours solid when I got my wings. Maybe you should go rest." He added with concern.

"Yea, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Sin waved off the concerned Harpy.

When Sin ran out of the classroom, Theo immediately stopped bitching and looked on with confusion. He refused to admit it to himself that he was slightly worried about the new boy.

"Wow I'm so good I didn't do anything and he ran." Theo muttered to Draco who stood beside his desk.

"Wow...You are good." Draco muttered, impressed by his friend.

"So...who's my partner now?" He asked the professor. He refused to think of the possible reasons why Sin had just disappeared, or the fact he wasn't supposed to care about him running away.

Draco noticed that Harry was gone and sighed inwardly. "I guess I am."

"Well at least I don't have to put up with your cousin..."

"What do you have against him anyway?" Draco demanded, taking Sin's empty seat. He noticed a blood stained feather and quickly shoved it among his books and paper.

"He's...he's arrogant!" Theo protested.

"So am I. And we're friends." Draco pointed out causing Theo to roll his eyes.

"That's beside the point. You, I can put up with. It's just..."

"What?" Draco demanded, curious to hear his friend's answer.

"I don't know it's just...weird; something about him." Theo muttered, reminiscing on the young Von Hellfire.

"Like what?" Draco prompted.

"I...like...I don't know, just this weird feeling that I can't place." Theo snapped.

"Okay..." Draco trailed off and watched Theo thoughtfully.

"So what's with you and Potter?" Theo demanded smirking as Draco went paler.

"What!? What do you mean!? There's nothing between us!" Draco spluttered, panicking. Theo couldn't have possibly figured out about his secret…could he? Maybe Sin told him….

Theo just rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid."

Draco only shook his head, trying to avoid Theo's pointed look. "Let's get to work before Uncle Sev gives us detention. Damn, you're stubborn."

"Fine, but you have to cut the..." Theo looked sick. "The lung."

Draco Smirked. "Aww. Is little Theo scared of a lung?"

Theo glared at him. "Shut up...Little Dragon!" He smirked at the reaction from Draco.

Don't call me that!

"But your cousin does." Theo teased.

"But he's taller than me unlike you, Shorty." Draco poked at the smaller teen who glared.

"I am not short!"

"I beg to differ."

"I'm taller than...than Potter! Huh!" Theo grinned in triumphant.

"Everyone third year and up is taller than Potter." Draco said in a snotty voice. Then added, "Beside, he looks better small." In a soft musing tone.

Theo's eyes light up like a child in a candy store. "Huh! I knew you had a thing for him."

"What!? Ugh! You're worse than Sin!" Draco growled, now chopping the lung with more force than necessary.

"Hey, I am not like him." Theo protested, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Draco merely shrugged, trying not to smirk as he answered. "Sure about that?"

"Cut up the damn lung" Theo huffed,

Draco Smirked at his reaction but cut up the lung, making sure to give Theo a proper view as the blood oozed out and made a river of blood.

Theo immediately looked sick. "I hate you so much."

"I know." Draco answered, smirking as he tipped the lungs into the cauldron and leaned back to let the potion simmer.

"So what is with Von Hellfire?" Theo asked, cutting the ginger root into fine pieces, avoiding the lake of lung's blood.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, stirring the bubbling potion which was turning the proper green.

"He shows up out of nowhere and seems content to annoy me to no living end." Theo tipped in the ginger root and watched as the water hissed and spat before turning a flaming red to match Theo's mood.

"He likes you." Draco blurted, going wide eyed as he realized what he had just said. "I am so dead!" He moaned quietly as he observed the horrified expression on Theo's face.

"What!" Theo hissed.

Draco laughed nervously, trying to cover his slip up. "Ha ha ha! Got you! I was joking."

Theo narrowed eyes, seeing right through. "You never joke."

Draco was struggling to think of a bluff, anything he could muster to get him out of this mess. "Er...Don't tell Sin! He'll kill me! Okay, maybe not kill...But he will embarrass me!"

Theo smirked, seeing Draco's distress. "Maybe I will..."

"Oh come on! It was freaking obvious that he likes you!" Draco growled, resisting the urge to slap him.

"What are you talking about? No one likes me, I'm like 'as cold as ice' or whatever they say."

"Yeah well, Sin likes you. A lot!" Draco defended, thinking of his Harpy cousin.

"Well too bad for him, I don't have the same feelings for him!" Theo muttered, distracting himself with the beetle shells.

"Seriously?" Draco could just see his cousin's heartbreak.

"Yes!" Theo answered hastily, avoiding eye contact.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Positive?"

"Yes, if you don't drop the subject I'll let slip to Potter that you have a thing for him!" The cold hearted Slytherin threatened.

"See?" Draco hissed. "You are like Sin. He's been trying to hook me and

Harry up ever since he got here."

"Seriously?" Theo asked, amused at the blonde's distress.

"Remember ditching me alone with Harry just because my cousin volunteered me to help him?" Draco muttered the thought of Saturday's events and being so close to Harry made his stomach tighten.

Theo simply grinned. "You called Potter Harry."

Draco shrugged, a small blush creeping across his cheeks. "Well, you know my secret so it doesn't matter."

Theo laughed at his friend. "I'm so using this to my advantage.

Wait who else knows?"

"Just Sin, but I think Granger and the weaselette suspects something.

Along with the Weasel." Draco spat out the last bit, remembering Saturday.

"Do you think it's wise that Hellfire knows?" Theo asked.

Draco only shrugged, "He wouldn't blab it to the whole world. Just help in his own way."

Theo just rolled his eyes. "So what happened to Hellfire?"

Draco shrugged, trying not to betray anything as he answered. "He has a...health condition..."

"Is he dying?" Theo asked in mock-hope, not noticing the tone of Draco's voice.

Draco rolled his eyes, trying not to hurt the teen next to him. "Hmph.

You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Theo went silent, fiddling with his notebook.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the lack of talk, but answered. "It's a probability."

Theo went pale but muttered a reply. "Sucks for him."

"Yeah..." Draco studied Theo with interest as a flicker of guilt and pain danced in his eyes briefly.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing..."

Theo shook his head but let it slide. "How far are you with the potion?" He asked in an attempt to change the topic.

"Almost done."

"Good, I'm sick of looking at...insides."

Draco Smirked. "All done."

"Good. You can take it up."

Draco rolled his eyes again, but walked away to hand it in anyway.

His Godfather examined the potion then nodded. "Good work Draco."

"Thank you, sir."

"Do you know where Hellfire and Potter went?" Snape questioned.

"No, sir." Draco half lied.

Snape nodded, reading into Draco's answer. "You may sit down, there's only five minutes left."

"Thank you." He sat back down next to Theo, which turned out to be a mistake because Theo decided to start playing twenty questions. "How come we never knew you had a cousin? Why didn't you tell Blaise and me?"

"You never asked." Draco pointed out, packing away his books.

"True. But I mean, why didn't anyone know? If your uncle was your dad's brother wouldn't people know?"

"My uncle got disowned. So no one really talks about him...Plus, he did vanish after he got disowned."

Theo looked at him. "He obviously didn't vanish completely."

Draco explained, "Until now anyways."

Theo thought over his answer before he asked another. "Why was he disowned? I mean if you can't say it doesn't matter."

"The old gee-" Draco caught himself before he could finish that line of thought. "...I mean my grandparents found out he was gay."

"Oh..." Theo went silent.

"Why are you interested anyway?" Draco asked, watching as the smaller brunette went defensive.

"No reason!"

"Uh huh..." Draco didn't believe him. Theo never asked anything for 'no reason'. He was a Slytherin he had a motive for everything!

"What, it's nothing!" Theo defended himself.

Draco smirked and got up. "Come on. Class is over."

"It is nothing!" Theo growled Following Draco.

-TBC-


	17. Chapter 16-Friendship of a Snake Lion

Chapter 16: Friendship of a Snake and a Lion

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Harry had convinced Sin to stay in the Library and skip their next period. He was worried that Sin would do something stupid or would collapse again. After Sin had regained his energy, they made their way down to the kitchens and had something to eat before third period which was Charms.

The two, luckily, had class together, so they made their way there. Harry soon found Hermione and Ron and broke away from Sin after being assured for the fiftieth time that he wasn't going to collapse somewhere and die before anyone missed him.

"Where were you?" Hermione hissed as she fussed over him. "Are you all right? You do know you have flecks of blood on your robes?"

"I'm fine." Harry broke away from her. "I wasn't hurt. It was Sin."

"Is he all right?" Hermione asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah, he will be fine." Harry nodded.

"Don't do that again! You scared 'Mione to death." Ron gave his friend a shaky grin.

"I won't." Harry promised. "Did I miss anything in class?"

"Not really…" Ron was all set to rant about what a waste of time Potions had been, but was cut off by an annoyed Hermione.

"Of course you did! It was NEWTs study! You've already missed a week of school." Hermione got into a rant and Ron and Harry exchanged eye rolls. They made it to Charms, Ron and Harry with an earful of NEWT ranting.

The class was divvied up like it always was; the Gryffindors sitting down at the front, and the Slytherins in the back. Harry took the seat beside Ron because Hermione was pouting. He had finally got tired of her lecture and said, "Hermione, did I, or did I not, just spend the whole weekend doing my homework from last week and reading ahead for today? I don't appreciate you needlessly including me in your harassment of Ron. I am neither stupid nor lazy, and I wish for you to stop now."

He knew he had been harsh with Hermione, but she had deserved it by lecturing him unjustly. Feeling the familiar prickle of someone watching him, he sighed and looked over to where Hermione was sitting beside Neville while still glaring at him, probably giving Neville the condensed version of why she was so angry. But, she wasn't the reason he was feeling uneasy.

He continued his search by glancing over his shoulder and saw Sin and Draco sitting together. Theo was beside Millicent, the two seeming to be in a heated discussion.

Harry sighed and sat back. It really was terribly difficult to ignore the fact that Draco was nearby, especially when Draco was insistent about staring at him. His Harpy self settled down to a nice purr once he made sure that Draco saw him blush slightly and wet his lips with the tip of his tongue; Draco's response to the teasing made Harpy-Harry glow with contentment.

Professor Flitwick was cheerier than ever as he informed the class that they would need to pair up for a term assignment. "To encourage inter-house relations, you will have to partner with someone from the opposite house. In order to do this fairly, I will let you choose."

Ron groaned and let his head fall onto his folded arms.

Harry looked over his shoulder, hoping that Draco would partner with him. His Harpy self purred with anticipation as he watched the blond. Most of the class was in an uproar. There was yelling of 'no way!' and 'this is a prank right?' and the odd, 'Just like bloody Potions!'

Professor Flitwick looked hopeless as everyone argued loudly.

"I'll go with Po-Harry." The class went deadly silent.

Every head turned in the direction of Theodore Nott who was standing and looking boldly at Harry.

"Thank you, Mr. Nott!" Flitwick's eyes glowed with pride for his favorite student.

Theo shrugged, picked up his bag, and walked over to Harry. He nudged Draco with his elbow on the way, sending him a smirk that only Draco could read.

"Move, Weasel!" Theo stood in front of Ron, who was too shocked to move. "Are you deaf, or just dumb?" Theo hissed, making the Slytherins snicker.

Flitwick hadn't heard as he was too busy trying to encourage the others to follow Theo's example. The little man was beaming at Millicent and Hermione who were calmly discussing the best way to begin work on the charm.

Ron finally scrambled out of the seat, throwing a seething glare at Theo as he did so.

Theo smirked at him before casually throwing a cleaning charm at the chair before sliding into it and turning to Harry, smirking. "We've never properly met. I'm Theo."

"Harry." Harry chocked out, still too confused with the situation.

Theo only smirked and turned back to face Flitwick.

Harry threw a confused look at Sin who only shrugged helplessly before joining Neville.

Harry turned back and saw that Theo was writing something down in a notebook. Harry saw it was notes on Charms and wondered why he had never noticed that Theo was the student who consistently topped Hermione's grades in Charms; something rarely accomplished by mortals.

Theo looked up when he saw Harry reading his notes and only moved his arm for Harry to get a better view. "Charms is the only class where I can test spells on other people and not get in trouble."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I guess that's where you get your reputation?"

Theo grinned wickedly. "And what would that reputation be?"

Harry just grinned weakly before deciding that dropping the subject and returning his concentration to Professor Flitwick would be a good idea since he was explaining the assignment that he had written on the board.

They were to research two charms. Write a two foot long essay on both and demonstrate the charms.

Theo seemed happy and turned to Harry. "Want to meet at the library around eight?"

Harry nodded as the bell went off over head and everyone stood. They left the classroom, the Gryffindors heading to their common room for their free period while the Slytherins headed for Herbology. Theo said something to Draco and headed in the opposite direction of his housemates.

Harry sat down on the couch next to Hermione who was already pulling out textbooks to start her Homework. "You should have been in Defense Against The Dark Arts, Professor LeRoy was talking about Harpies, as mythical creatures of course." Hermione told him.

Ron had joined Dean for a game of chess.

"Really?" Harry asked, taken back. He wondered what Aura was doing, talking openly about Harpies.

"She was using examples of the Greek myths." Hermione added.

Harry only nodded in understanding.

"So…You and Malfoy?" Hermione couldn't keep the grin off her face as Harry blushed rose-pink and looked away. Just to keep him blushing, she added, "I saw you tease him in Charms with the 'wetting my lips' maneuver. Remind me and I will let you try my new glitter gel lip sparkler."

Harry's Harpy part perked up.

Hermione giggled wickedly and added "You can also try a new bath oil that my mother found dad for Christmas while we were in Diagon Alley last shopping trip we made. It is a pine base with rain scents that he…"

Harry didn't know what to think as he was assaulted with a wonderful visual of Draco standing in the bath behind him, grooming his wings as they fluttered to shed pine scented water. He couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped his now furiously blushing self.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione knew exactly what was wrong, but decided to try to ease his embarrassment.

"I…it's nothing really…." Harry searched for something to change the subject. He was luckily saved by Ron and Dean.

"So Harry, who do you think will win the World Cup?" Dean asked, grinning widely. He had been beaten by Ron in six moves instead of the usual five, hence his happiness.

By eight o'clock Harry was making his way to the library, carrying his

Charms book and hoping that maybe Draco would be there.

Theo was sitting at the back of the library, surrounded by various Charms books. He had already started taking notes from a thick, dusty book written in Latin.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked in surprise as he pulled out a chair and seated himself across from the Slytherin.

"Awhile, I was trying to avoid Von Hellfire." He shrugged, closing the heavy book.

Harry didn't say anything, deciding not to annoy him about the male Harpy, and instead chose to simple take out his books. "So, what type of charms do you think Flitwick is looking for here?" He asked. Then added, "I have noticed that he likes teaching the charms that have a bit of humor involved, as well as them being complex and useful."

Theo took a second to look up. His honey colored eyes showing his serious contemplation of the question. "You have a point there. If we operate on that assumption, we can probably remove half a dozen of these books from the pile." He sat back and observed the pile for a second before continuing. "This might be a good book to start with."

Theo bent over to pick up a book. As he lent over a silver chain feel out of his shirt and hung around his neck, a familiar pendant hanging from it. A metallic black feather; a very familiar metallic black feather.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked, gesturing to the necklace.

Theo looked down at the pendant and Harry saw a flicker of happiness in his eyes. "I found it in our dorm. I charmed it onto the chain." He fingered it almost lovingly.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He wondered if Sin was aware that his mate was wearing his feather. He couldn't resist asking, "Do you know what kind of feather it is?" Since he didn't want to spill any more secrets he grabbed the book Theo was holding and began perusing it.

Theo watched him for a silent minute before he spoke. "You don't talk much huh?" He teased, trying to coax Harry into further conversation. The question had intrigued him when he found the feather and now that Harry mentioned it he was doubly interested. There really was something about the feather that called out to him…

Harry recognized the signs from when Hermione wanted to know something. He shrugged before speaking, "OK, let's talk." He fixed Theo with his emerald eyes. It was best for him to control the situation. "How do you feel about Sin?"

Theo's eyes hardened, but Harry could see the flickering of confused emotions. "What's so important about my liking Von Hellfire?"

Harry shrugged gracefully, effectively hiding his intentions; a talent he had learned long ago. "Curiosity?"

Theo shifted and looked away. "He's a jerk."

Harry raised an eyebrow. He couldn't imagine Sin being anything less than loving to his mate if the way he talked about Theo meant anything.

Harry shook his head to prove he didn't believe the Slytherin. "I think you're lying."

Theo's eyes snapped back to him. "How would you know?"

Harry remained calm as he answered. "The way you avoid eye contact, and how you don't put much feeling into your insults of him."

Theo glared at him and Harry knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"I hate Sinclair Von Hellfire." He spat.

Harry titled his head. "Are you sure?" When Theo hesitated, Harry cut him off, continuing. "This is going to sound corny, but." Harry collected himself before he continued. "When you're around him does your stomach tighten? Do you feel light headed like your going to faint? Do you choke and can barely breathe when he talks to you or smiles? Do you keep thinking about him when you don't mean to? Do you always seek him out in crowds? Do you feel like your skin is burning when he touches you?"

Theo was silent. His eyes were focused on his quill that he seemed to be burning with his eyes. He was also fingering the feather.

"I have to go." He grabbed his books and slung his bag over his shoulder, hastily leaving the library.

Harry watched him go and sighed, wondering if he had just broken the fragile, not-really-there relationship between the Harpy and his mate. He would know soon enough whether he had helped or hindered his fellow Harpy's cause.

The next morning Harry was seated in Charms beside Ron. He hadn't seen

Theo or Sin and was hesitant to see them. Ron had just gotten up to get a quill from Dean when Theo entered, walking straight to Harry and taking Ron's seat.

Harry looked curiously at the Slytherin. Theo looked traumatized, like his world had just ended.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked a little worried to ask.

Theo looked at him with pained eyes. "I…" Theo trailed off and ducked his head as Sin and Draco entered, taking the seats at the back.

"Let me guess- Sin?" Harry asked, trying not to sound amused. From the look of the glowing Harpy, something really wonderful had happened.

Theo nodded. "OK so after our talk I went out. Don't ask me where I went because all I did was walk…for hours as I thought about your questions. So I got back late, and since my bed is at the far end of the dormitory, I usually just sleep in Draco's bed with him since it is the closest one to the door.

Harry gave him an understanding nod. It was not frowned upon in Wizarding society for children to sleep together in piles as it promoted a brotherhood bond by their accidental magic sharing.

"So I stripped down and crawled into his bed."

Harry waited, knowing exactly what was coming, amusement clearly shown in his eyes.

Theo looked at him. "It was Draco's bed, but it wasn't Draco in it."

Harry had already guessed that part. He just nodded for Theo to continue.

"I woke up against the bare, (nicely toned by the way), chest of Sinclair Von Hellfire. Theo moaned. There was no way he was going to admit to Harry Potter just exactly what he really thought…

"What did you do?" Harry asked, curious as to how it went on.

"Screamed, well not a girly scream!" By the way Theo was blushing Harry doubted that. "And fled to the bathroom." Theo hung his head. "The worst part is, I didn't mind being in his bed."

Harry had to fight down his laughter as he looked over at Sin who was watching the two new friends curiously. Harry winked and Sin grinned smugly before turning back to his blonde cousin.

-TBC-

If you want the details of Theo and Sin's little 'moment' then read Hint Of Sin. It's cute.


	18. Chapter 17-Gravestone and A Drunken Mate

Chapter 17: Gravestone and A Drunken Mate.

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Harry wasn't able to talk properly with Sin until after dinner as the two made their way to the DADA classroom.

"So, I was talking to Theo." Harry looked sideways at the older Harpy who was still looking smug.

Sin raised his hands in mock defense. "Hey, he crawled into my bed."

"You mean Draco's." Harry pointed out.

"Same thing." Sin shrugged, not too bothered with such minor details.

"Well, he's traumatized." Harry teased.

Sin's eyes glazed over and he got a dreamy look. "He's so…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Harry hissed, cutting him off.

Sin only grinned, ruffling Harry's hair playfully. They finally reached the classroom. The door was opened and Aura had arranged three desks in the center of the room while the others were stacked neatly against the wall.

"Take a seat." Aura gestured to the two desks in front of her. Once they were seated she turned to Sin. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He still had that smug look which made Aura cast a suspicious glance at him.

"Well, since both of you have found your mates, I decided that we would start the lessons on mates." She pulled out her Harpy book, identical to the one Harry owned.

Sin and Harry pulled theirs out also, flipping to the chapters on mates.

"Now, since both of you are sixteen and boys…" Aura frowned at this. "I am going to have a few problems dealing with this."

"Awww, Aura, just remember that you are doing it out of love." Sin grinned.

Aura just gave him a look before continuing on. She explained the close connections of Harpies and the need for them to explain fully to their mates about Harpies before kissing them.

"The first kiss will cause your wings to unfurl so it's best to do it somewhere private." She explained.

"And after that?" Harry asked.

"Just be careful. Usually they won't react after the first kiss but sometimes they do."

Harry thought about what it would be like to kiss Draco for the first time. He imagined the taste of him and flushed at the thought. It was so tempting he could taste it.

Aura went on to explain the role of mate. They were needed to help with flying and development of powers. They also were the reason a Harpy survived. Without the mate, the Harpy became an empty shell.

"Usually a mate should be dominant. But, in the case of most male Harpies, the Harpy is dominant." Aura explained.

"Except Harry." Sin teased.

Aura smiled at Harry as he blushed and glared at them. "Yes, Harry seems to be an exception." She then glanced at the clock and made a shooing motion. "It's about time for you two to leave. We will meet again same time next Tuesday."

The two younger Harpies stood, packed their Harpy books away, and then left together. They headed for the main staircase which was where they would go their separate ways.

"You know, Theo really isn't that bad once you get to know him." Harry offered once they reached the staircase.

Sin grinned. "I know. He's so feisty though."

Harry wondered if he should tell Sin about the feather and the talk he had with Theo, but decided against it. The two said their farewells and Harry headed off to Gryffindor Tower. He was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't see Theo until they almost collided.

"Theo, what are you doing here?" Harry asked once he regained his footing.

"Looking for you." Theo gave him a guilty look. "I need to ask a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Harry inquired.

"A 'Can I stay in your dorm' favor?" Theo begged. "I just don't want to face Von Hellfire after…" He trailed off, a blush fighting its way across his face.

Harry nodded. "Sure. Well, you will have to sneak in though. Some of the others won't be pleased to have a Slytherin around."

Theo beamed. "No problem! I'm good at being invisible."

Harry finally noticed the bag at Theo's feet. "Well, you're definitely packed for it." He smiled.

Theo shrugged. "I really don't need to be near him. Oh, and I did bring some of my books so we can work on our project. I also brought this." He pulled out an invisibility cloak. "I told you I'm good at being invisible."

Harry laughed, watching as Theo pulled it on and picked up his bag. "Well, if you are ready then follow me." He walked off, faintly hearing Theo's light footsteps trailing behind him. To cover the sounds, he began singing a Weird Sisters tune.

The Fat Lady watched him closely as he stopped singing and said the password. Standing aside, he smirked at her as Theo entered then whispered, "For a plump lady, you sure are gorgeous."

She promptly began cooing and preening while he slipped inside and yanked the door shut. On the other side of the door, her voice could be heard singing the song Harry had just ceased.

The common room only held three students; seventh years who were trying to get in a few more hours of study. They didn't pay any attention as Harry walked over to the stairs, Theo following.

Dean, Seamus, and Neville were already asleep. Ron was still in the bathroom when Theo let the hood of his cloak slip off and stood, head suspended in air, in the middle of the dormitory.

Theo's nose crinkled in disgust. "This room smells really odd."

Harry was too used to the smell to notice. "You want to change?" Harry whispered.

"I'm already dressed." He took off the invisibility cloak and the Slytherin robe he was wearing. Under he wore dark blue silk pajamas.

"Wow, you really are prepared." Harry commented teasingly.

"Yea well, I really needed to get away." Theo shrugged, blushing faintly.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Harry sympathized, changing into his pajamas.

"Oh yes, it was." Theo sat down on Harry's bed.

Harry joined him. "Really?"

"Yes." Theo hissed, in a way that suggested he was lying.

"OK then." Harry shrugged, deciding to just drop the subject. He closed the curtains and the two laid down, facing each other in the darkness.

"Do you like Draco?" Theo whispered.

Harry was glad it was so dark so Theo wouldn't see the blush. "He's nice…"

"And you want to shag him senseless." Harry could hear the grin in Theo's voice.

"No!" Harry hissed. Theo only giggled at the flustered Harpy. "You're so mean."

"And you're not?" Theo challenged.

Harry poked out his tongue childishly.

"Harry? Are you OK?" Ron had returned from the bathroom and had obviously heard something.

"Uh, yea, I'm fine. G'night Ron."

Theo smothered his laughter as Ron continued on to his bed.

"Shhh." Harry hissed then pulled his wand out from under his pillow and cast a silencing charm just in case Theo snored.

Theo went quiet and in no time was asleep.

Harry took longer. It was so odd that he had clicked with Theo in no time. The 'invisible' Slytherin was so different from what Harry had expected. He acted cold, but it was more a mask than his actual attitude. He could see why Sin was so taken with him.

Sleep slowly took over Harry's mind and all he could see was the painted image of the little girl, playing over and over.

It was Dean's loud yelling that woke everyone the next morning.

Apparently someone, Ron no doubt, had left the window open through the night so the floors were bitter cold.

Theo groaned and buried his face into the pillow. "Will he shut up?" He hissed.

"Hopefully." Harry muttered.

He could hear the others yelling as they got ready. No one had noticed that Harry wasn't up yet, or the additional luggage on top of Harry's trunk.

Theo rolled over so he was lying on his back, facing the ceiling. "I had a weird dream." He announced.

"What about?" Harry turned over to face the Slytherin, seeing the flash of metallic black around his neck.

"Von Hellfire." There was no venom in Theo's voice. "He had wings," He held up the feather so Harry could get a better view of it. "The same feathers as this one."

"What happened?" Harry asked, now genuinely curious.

Theo flushed. "Nothing." Harry knew what 'nothing' meant and decided he really didn't want to know the rest of it.

"I had a weird dream too. Well, not so much a dream…" Harry trailed off as he remembered the girl's face as clear as day.

"What about?" Theo asked, obviously glad they had changed the subject.

"I keep seeing this vision of a little girl." Harry explained the appearance and Theo listened carefully.

"Sounds like she's your kid." He observed once Harry had finished.

"What?" Harry asked, startled.

"By the way you describe he, she sounds a lot like you." Theo sat up. "I think they've gone."

Harry looked through the curtains at the empty dorm. The windows were sealed shut; Harry supposed Dean hadn't taken any risks.

"Wonderful, we have Herbology." Theo made a face.

"It isn't that bad." Harry sympathized, heading to the showers.

"Oh no, it is. Last time I was in Herbology a plant tried to eat my foot. I haven't wanted to go back since."

"That's a little childish." Harry pointed out.

"So?" Theo asked.

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into the hot shower and let the water wash over his sleep-tense muscles. Once he'd gotten out, he dried himself off and pulled on his uniform. Entering the dorm, he saw Theo holding a long sleeved black shirt with blue stripes across the top of the arms and chest with a distressed look on his face.

"Um…Theo is something wrong?" Harry asked.

Theo sighed. "I accidentally got Von Hellfire's shirt."

Harry looked at the shirt closely. "So? Just take it back."

"No way! He'll think I took it on purpose." Theo moaned.

"Did you?" Harry asked.

"No!" Theo threw the shirt back into his bag. "I must have accidentally picked it up."

Harry nodded and waited for Theo to have a shower. Theo didn't take long and the two headed out. Theo didn't bother to hide away under his cloak as everyone was heading to first period.

"Wanna' skip first period and eat?" Theo asked when they reached the grand staircase.

Harry shrugged.

"Theo?" The two looked down and saw Draco and Sin heading up the stairs to them.

"Oh great…" Theo muttered.

"Where were you last night?" Draco asked once he reached them.

Theo smiled. "Nowhere special."

Sin was watching Theo closely. Theo shifted and glared at him. "What?"

He snapped.

The Harpy smirked. "Nothing."

Theo seemed more annoyed by this and only threw him a seething glare.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Draco demanded, obviously annoyed with the bickering.

Theo smiled a sickly sweet smile. "I don't hate him."

Sin brightened.

"I just dislike him intensely."

"Is there a difference?" Draco asked.

"Yes. If I hated him I would have hurt him. But since I dislike him intensely I just dream about hurting him!"

"So you do dream about me." Sin smirked.

Theo rolled his eyes and walked past the two.

"Hey, whenever you need something warm to cuddle during those lonely, cold nights, you know where I am." Sin called after the retreating brunette.

"Jerk!" Theo hissed over his shoulder. Harry shrugged and followed Theo.

By the end of the day, Theo had successfully avoided Sin. Harry never commented on the flush that crept across his cheeks when he saw Sin though. Theo had skipped dinner Harry noted as he sat beside Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, are you listening?" She finally demanded, gaining his attention.

"Oh sorry, 'Mione." Harry smiled sheepishly.

Hermione frowned. "We haven't seen you all day. You've just seemed to have disappeared with Nott. What's going on?"

Harry wondered if he should tell them about the strange friendship that had developed between the two, but decided all the details didn't need to be revealed.

"He's nice, once you get to know him." Harry explained in his defense as Ron looked over at him in question.

Hermione sighed. "It's something else, isn't it?"

Sometimes Harry wished Hermione wasn't so brilliant. He leaned in so only Hermione and Ron could hear him. "It's a Harpy thing."

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Like a mate thing." Harry muttered. At their confused expressions he added. "Not my mate! It's just this thing, I can't really tell you."

They let it drop, but Harry could still see they wanted to know more.

Harry once again found Theo near the common room.

"Where did you disappear to?" Harry asked.

Theo shrugged. "My secret room." Harry wondered if he were kidding or being serious. Theo had the look of someone trying to hold back.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

Theo looked away. "It's nothing." Harry could tell it wasn't.

The two slipped back into the dorm, the others weren't yet back. Theo pulled on his pajamas as Harry went to the bathroom. As he returned he found Theo sitting with his knees up to his chest, on Harry's bed, wearing a black and white jacket with a pair of blue wings across the back.

"Theo?" Harry called softly.

Theo didn't look up but started talking, more to himself then to Harry.

"It's Von Hellfire's jacket. I must have picked up with the shirt. I don't know it's just…comforting…tomorrow is the anniversary of my Mother's death. I only just remembered. And I can't quite place this smell."

Harry blinked. That was a lot. He walked over to Theo and sat down beside him. "Did you want to do something to mark your Mum's…" Harry's voice faded slightly as he asked the question softly.

The honey-eyed boy looked up at Harry, loneliness and pain apparent on his face. "Can't really do anything. Probably just visit the grave. It's only just outside of Hogsmeade. Draco would more than likely come. He liked mum." Theo then looked at Harry. "Can you come too?"

Harry smiled softly. "Sure. After school?"

"No, during school. Nothing much is on tomorrow." Theo looked away.

Harry had never skipped school before. So he had skipped some lessons, here and there but never a full day. He supposed it wouldn't hurt. Even if something had been on, Theo was becoming a good enough friend that he would do this for him.

Harry nodded. "OK. So tomorrow?" Theo nodded. "Well then, we better sleep."

Theo lay down, after removing the jacket and hanging it over the head frame of Harry bed. Harry Almost instantly fell asleep, until someone poked him.

"Huh?" Harry mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Harry, I need to send a note to Draco. Do you mind if I use your owl?" Theo murmured.

"Sure." Harry nodded. Theo slipped out from under the sheets and Harry closed his eyes again, finally letting sleep wash over him.

When morning came Harry found Theo already awake and looking suddenly nervous.

"Um…Theo?" Harry croaked, still half-asleep.

Theo looked down at him. "Draco's coming. So is Von Hellfire."

Harry sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "Huh?"

"Draco just sent me an owl telling me he'll meet us at the humped-back witch, with Von Hellfire."

"Um…why are you panicking?" Harry asked.

"I'm not panicking!" Theo hissed in a- well- panic. He calmed down at

Harry's pointed look. "OK, so I might, and I'm not saying that I do, maybe like Von Hellfire. But! I don't mean it as a big deal or anything…."

Harry tried not to smile. Sin would love this! But Theo seemed in a real panic and Harry decided he would help. Why not? Sin was trying to set himself and Draco up so why not return the favor?

"So, you may like Sin?" Harry smirked.

"Maybe!" Theo snapped.

"Well, would you be willing to test how much Sin likes you?" Harry grinned, a plan already beginning to unfold.

Theo gave him a suspicious look. "How?"

"Wait here!" Harry commanded, grabbing his glasses he rushed out the dorm. Once he was in the common room he found Hermione and Ginny instantly.

The two were talking together by the fireplace when Harry interrupted with a cough.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled charmingly, attempting to use some Harpy charm. "I need a favor."

In no time at all Ginny and Hermione had agreed, coming back up to Harry's dorm, with everything they would need. Theo was still seated on the bed and raised an eyebrow when he saw the two Gryffindor girls.

"They're going to help!" Harry declared happily, pulling Theo into the bathroom after Ginny and Hermione.

After a lot of argument and a failed escape on Theo's part, the two girls went to work on their poor Slytherin victim.

First they, with Theo's disapproving glare, added a thin line of eyeliner and a light coat of cherry flavored lip gloss. Then they got to work on his hair. Using a complex charm, which Theo was most impressed by, they straightened his hair, letting the ends flick out. After that was done they needed clothing.

"Maybe something of Harry's?" Ginny suggested, going to look through Harry's trunk.

Harry suddenly grinned, a perfect idea coming to mind when he saw the feather around Theo's neck. "No, I have something perfect."

He came back in no time, holding Sin's shirt, jacket and a pair of body clinging dark army print pants.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked as Harry handed the clothes over to the practically squealing girls.

"You want to get Sin's attention right?" Theo blushed faintly. "Then you just sit there and let us do our work."

Hermione used a charm to change the size of the shirt so it clung to Theo's upper body in an appealing way then added the pants that worked perfectly with the blue. Finally, they left the jacket so it hung more off of Theo.

"I don't know…" Theo chewed his bottom lip as he looked himself over in the full length mirror. The simple make-up had given him a little more girly appearance but the clothes pulled it off so he looked sexy but not overly girly.

"You look great!" Ginny grinned, proud of her work.

"Yea, I would even date you now." Hermione teased.

Theo smirked and looked at Harry. "On that note, we might as well go now."

"You're going to do great." Harry grinned. He only wore clinging jeans and a long sleeved dark purple top.

Theo pouted as they walked. "Why do I have to get so dressed up?"

"Because you are aiming to appeal to Sin." Harry grinned. Mentally adding that Sin wouldn't care too much how Theo looked since what he really wanted was to get the boy naked…

"Thanks for reminding me." Theo muttered bitterly, pulling on the invisibility cloak.

Ginny and Hermione had left, after being promised to get all the gory details from Harry.

The two soon arrived at the humped-back witch, both tucking their cloaks into their bags.

"Where are they?" Theo asked, fidgeting with the feather around his neck.

Harry sighed. "They'll be here soon. Don't worry about it, you look great!" Harry encouraged. "Here they are."

Sin and Draco approached the two, Draco looking annoyed, and Sin carrying a huge bouquet of blue roses and a smug, teasing look.

"Sorry we took so long; Little Dragon couldn't stop fussing over his hair." Sin smirked.

Draco glared at his cousin who was oblivious to it. "I was not. We were waiting on a stupid owl." He looked pointedly at Sin's roses then to Theo. Then his eyes focused on Theo, or more importantly, what he was wearing. "Theo, where did you get those clothes?"

Theo looked caught out by the question and hesitated. "Uh…borrowed them."

Draco noted Theo's discomfort and smirked. "They look suspiciously similar to Sin's."

Theo glared icy daggers at Draco who only smirked, happy to see the reaction from Theo.

"Let's go!" Harry interrupted, grabbing Theo and pulling him through the entrance.

The walk to Hogsmeade was silent. Harry was uncomfortably aware that his mate was so close, his Harpy self purring in pure delight. Once they reached the outskirts, they stood in the middle of the nearly empty street. "So…where to?" He asked.

Theo looked a little nervous, Harry wasn't sure if it was because he was going to visit his mother's grave or the fact that he was standing almost beside Sin who kept throwing him sideways glances.

"Mummy's grave is just over there." Theo pointed to a side street that opened onto a large field.

"Let's get going." Draco moved on. Theo walking beside him while Harry and Sin walked a little way behind.

Harry smirked, glancing at Sin. "So, I had an interesting talk with

Theo."

"Really? About what?" Sin asked, looking down curiously at Harry who smiled innocently.

"Oh, nothing much, just about you…." Harry couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face as Sin's curiosity shone in his eyes.

"Now you have to tell me."

"But why? It wasn't that interesting.

"Harry! Come on." Sin pleaded.

"Just about some dreams he had. And, some feelings he may have for you."

Sin's eyes lit up. "Dreams? Feelings? Tell me."

"Well he wouldn't tell me everything, but ever since he found your feather he's been having dreams about you." Harry explained, keeping his voice low so Theo wouldn't over hear.

"My feather?" Sin blinked.

Harry titled his head in confusion. "Haven't you seen what's around his neck? I thought you would have noticed. He found one of your feathers and he's very taken with it. He wears it all the time."

Sin shook his head, showing he hadn't noticed.

"It's on a chain. He's always wearing it." Harry explained simply.

"So he likes it?" Sin smiled happily when Harry nodded. He thought about what he wanted for a second then reached into his shirt and tugged two feathers from his back and handed them to Harry. One was metallic black with a streak of metallic Blue and the other was metallic black with a metallic silver streak. "Mind giving him these? Just say you found them lying around or something."

Harry nodded, taking the feathers and slipping them into his pocket out of view. "OK, but do you think you should?"

"I don't know. Won't he get suspicious or something?" Sin asked worried.

"Hmmm...I suppose if I can pull off a good enough lie he won't."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Harry smirked. "Like what Theo's wearing?"

"Yeah but you know I don't care what he wears. He looks good in everything. But...where did he get them?"

Harry shrugged. "Theo found them….around."

"You do know the symbol on the back is the same as the Harpy symbol.

Grandmother changed it to blue, because she thought the gold was tacky and my favorite color is blue. Just make sure I get them back before the winter holidays." Sin smirked.

"Will do." Harry smirked back. He was sure by that time Theo would be with Sin, he was counting on it.

Draco and Theo had stopped so the two male Harpies could catch up. Theo cast Harry a suspicious frown and Harry only smiled, glancing sideways at Sin before pulling out the feathers.

"Where did you find them?" Theo asked in surprised, taking the feathers.

Harry shrugged, telling the Slytherin some lie about finding them as they walked down the road just now.

Theo smiled as he charmed them onto the chain with the other.

Draco threw a glare at Sin who shrugged. Soon the group of four had reached the graveyard. It was small, only about three dozen marble tomb stones.

Amalthea Nott.

Theo tilted his head at the cold grey marble. It was unkempt, unlike the others, which had been visited often.

Theo ducked his head and gave a quiet sob as he thought of his beautiful mother. While he hid his face, Harry and Draco both cast some cleaning and repair charms on the site.

Sin stepped forward and gently extended the roses he was carrying to Theo. He spoke softly, "These are from all your friends who wish you had never lost someone so dear."

Theo choked out a thank you then squeezed his eyes completely shut and clutched the roses before focusing on his mother's gravestone again. Somehow, her grave didn't seem so drab and neglected now…

"Want us to give you some privacy?" Sin asked softly, startling Harry and Draco who were both watching the scene in front of them wide-eyed.

Theo shrugged, never tearing his eyes away from the etched name.

"We'll take that as a yes." Harry murmured, moving away and tugging gently at Sin's sleeve for him to follow. Draco patted Theo on the back before following them.

They stood amongst the other graves, no one saying anything. Harry didn't know what to do. Sin seemed thoughtful as he watched his mate and Draco looked uncomfortable.

Finally Theo returned, the rims of his eyes red. "I need a drink; something with a lot of alcohol."

"To the pub it is." Sin declared, leading the way with Draco.

Harry walked with Theo who was trying to compose himself. The green-eyed Gryffindor smiled in sympathy at the Slytherin. "You OK?"

"Yea, I'm gonna' fine." Theo nodded, not meeting his eye.

Ahead of them Draco whispered something to Sin and punched him in the arm. Sin glared down at his cousin and pulled him into a headlock that made Draco yelp in surprise and pain.

Theo only rolled his eyes.

Draco tried to scratch at Sin's arm, desperate to free his head.

Harry frowned. "What are you doing?" His voice was slightly sharper than he intended.

Sin smirked, tightening his hold. "Nothing why?"

"Do you mind letting him go?" Harry sighed.

"ONLY." Came out as a snarl, "if he apologizes." Sin frowned down at his suffocating cousin.

"I'm sorry, ok! Let me go!" Sin released him and Draco fell to the ground, gulping up precious air.

"I need a drink too." Sin walked off to the bar they were headed to, his head low.

"What did you say to him?" Theo hissed.

"Uh nothing…." Draco stammered, and then hissed in pain as Theo kicked him. "OW! Ok, I may have made a slight joke about his dead brother, but I swear I thought he was over it!"

"Sin has a brother?" Harry asked, shocked. He thought Sin was an only child.

"Yeah...After his mum got disowned, he was hit with a spell. He was pregnant at the time too so like a year or two after his brother was born, he died." Draco explained his eyes downcast.

Theo kicked him again. "Jerk! Go apologize!"

Harry wasn't sure whether Theo was overly concerned with Sin or that he was still hurt over seeing his mother's grave. Harry hoped it was the first.

"Ok, Ok!" Draco stood up and dusted himself off before leading the way into the bar. "Um…Sin isn't here." Draco pointed out.

The room was small and dark with only two other customers beside the small bald innkeeper.

"Well go find him!" Theo hissed, pushing him back out the door. Once Draco had disappeared Theo settled into a seat and ordered whiskey. Harry cautiously sat down beside him.

It didn't take long for the two cousins to return. Draco was sporting a black eye and a broken nose.

Harry's Harpy self cooed in sympathy for his mate.

Theo snorted. "You look good Draco. Did you do something with your hair?"

Draco glared at him then winced in pain. Sin merely took the seat on Theo's other side and ordered five shots of whiskey.

Harry turned and lightly cupped Draco's face in his hands. He looked the blond over with undisguised worry. "Are you OK? I mean besides the obvious?"

Draco smiled a little, but winced at the pain it brought. "Yea. I'm going to need to visit Pomphrey when we get back though."

"I'll get you some ice." Harry approached the bar tender who looked down at him with beady eyes. Harry swallowed and tapped into his Harpy charm. A second later the man gave him the bag of ice and a coy smile.

He returned to the three Slytherins and sat down next to Draco. He watched Theo, who was obviously borderline drunk by now.

"Such a pity Blaise isn't here. I'm so glad my Father barely acknowledges me, I really don't want to become a Death Eater." Theo rambled.

"Theo!" Draco hissed, looking around to see if anyone had heard.

"What?" Theo protested. "It isn't like you can't tell who's a Death

Eater and who isn't! I mean, just look at them!"

Draco grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "We are leaving, NOW!"

"But I'm not completely smashed yet!" Theo whined, trying to fight the blond.

"Yes, you are!"

Harry placed the ice beside Theo's empty glass. "Coming?" He asked Sin.

Sin shrugged and stood, following Harry out. Despite having consumed a large amount of alcohol he seemed rather sober, well more sober than Theo at least. They walked in uneasy silence, following Theo's childish protests.

Finally Harry spoke. "Draco told us what happened. I'm sorry." He spoke so softly he thought for a moment Sin hadn't heard until he answered with a bitter smile.

"He died on Christmas. Great present, huh?" Sin shook his head, as though to rid himself of the haunting memories. Harry gave him a small, sad smile.

When they reached Honeyduke's, Draco had successfully spelled his swelling down and Theo was leaning against the wall, his head down.

"Is he alright?" Sin asked Draco, nodding to his mate.

"Wonderful…" Theo murmured sarcastically. Harry was surprised he could still master that skill, even when he was consumed with alcohol.

"Can you walk?" Sin asked.

"Yes." Theo pushed off from the wall and took a step forwards, stumbling sideways. He looked at Sin wide-eyed and giggled, "Maybe not."

Sin bent down and picked him up bridal style.

Theo looked up in an almost awe filled look. "Wow."

"What?" Sin asked, looking down.

"Your eyes change color, do you know that?"

"Yea." Sin nodded. "What color are they now?"

"A navy/black, what does that mean?" Theo asked, in a childish way.

"It's nothing. Come on." Sin proceeded to carry Theo back into the chocolate store. As soon as no one was looking, he ducked into the cellar and into the tunnel that headed back to Hogwarts.

"Will they be OK?" Harry whispered after making sure the floor had been replaced properly and he climbed down the ladder after Draco.

"Well…Sin is depressed and Theo is acting like an immature child." Draco murmured, subconsciously taking Harry's small hand in his.

Harry blushed at the contact, happy they were in darkness. "Oh."

Draco lead the back, his arm brushing against Harry's who was very aware of the contact. His Harpy self was so ecstatic that he almost let a few coos and purrs escape as they made their way together to Hogwarts.

Draco pulled Harry up through the humped back entrance and they followed Sin to the Slytherin dorm. Harry was unhappy to see that Draco had let go of his hand. His skin prickled at the loss of contact.

Once he and his potential mate had made it to Draco's dorm, they found Sin and Theo curled up together in Theo's bed, looking angelic perfect.

"What's the bet that Theo will go psycho tomorrow?" Harry whispered.

"Fifty gallons." Draco smirked, pulling out a camera.

"You're on." Harry grinned.

Draco took a few photos of the sleeping duo and put one in an envelope, writing out a small note before handing it to his eagle-owl.

"Who are you sending it to?" Harry whispered.

"Sin's mum." Draco grinned. He looked back down at Theo, who no longer wore Sin's jacket. The garment had been clumsily thrown on the floor. "Why, is Theo wearing Sin's clothes?"

"To get Sin's attention." Harry murmured, unable to lie to the older teen.

"Oh. So he does like Sin." Draco smirked. "Well, we still have a few hours until dinner. Do you want to do something?"

Harry's mind raced with various thoughts and ideas that made him flush.

"Um…I don't know…." He mentally chastised himself for his BAD Harpy thoughts.

Draco smiled a little at him, reaching out to tuck his fringe behind his ear. "You're so beautiful…"

Harry's ears pricked up. Did Draco just say what he thought he said? His Harpy self purred and Harry's stomach tightened. Draco's hand drew back and Harry bit back a whine.

"There's a party tomorrow night. Just a Slytherin one. Do you want to come?"

"Like a date?" Harry chocked.

"Sure, like a date." Draco smirked.

"Um…sure." Harry had to stop himself to yelling in delight. His mate had just asked him out!

"Great." Draco kissed his cheek lightly and Harry's skin prickled.

"I'll see you there." His breath tickled Harry's ear and he shivered in pure delight.

So maybe Theo being drunk wasn't such a bad thing.

-TBC-

Hehe, you can read Hint Of Sin for more on Sin and Theo.


	19. Chapter 18- The Slytherin Party

Chapter 18: The Slytherin Party

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

When Harry returned to the Common Room, he couldn't help but grin as he thought over the events of the day.

Hermione sent him a knowing smile. "How's Malfoy?" She teased as Harry flopped down beside her.

"Fine." Harry shrugged, pretending not to care.

Hermione saw through the mask and set aside her thick book. "Spill." She commanded firmly.

Harry retold the story of the day. His Harpy self going overdrive at the parts with Draco.

Hermione sat there with a smug smile on her face and waited for him to finish. "So, Theo is with Sin? Who he supposedly hates?"

Harry nodded.

"And you and Malfoy are going to this Slytherin party tomorrow night as a date?"

Harry nodded again.

"Wow! That is one interesting day."

Harry was glad that Hermione had not give him a lecture on missing classes because right now he did not want anything to ruin his mood. Of course that only lasted until Ron walked in.

"Next weekend we are playing Slytherin." He grinned.

Harry's heart sank.

The next morning Harry found Theo waiting for him near the common room. He was sitting on a window ledge with his bag at his feet and a bored expression on his face. Harry stopped in front of him while Hermione and Ron continued on.

Harry smiled and said, "Good morning."

Theo shrugged and murmured, "Suppose." as he jumped down from the ledge and picked up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "What was with Weasely just giving me a disapproving scowl?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "Not a clue. Have you eaten?" He asked, trying hard not ot let slip the quesion nagging at the back of his mind.

"Don't feel like it." Theo fixed him with his golden-brown eyes while a smirk played across his lips. "So, what are you going to wear on your date with Draco?"

Harry blushed, wondering how he knew about it. "Um... I'm not sure."

Theo's smirk broadened. "Then we must go shopping." He grabbed Harry and dragged him off, away from the Great Hall and the toast that Harry was dying to eat.

"Theo, wait." Harry stopped abruptly, causing Theo to halt also. Although Theo was a few inches taller than Harry, he wasn't as strong because Harry had Quidditch toned muscles and Harpy blood on his side. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Theo asked, sounding annoyed. Harry supposed Draco had had the same idea as Harry had.

"About what happened after we got back?" Harry watched as Theo blushed and ducked his head. "About you and Sin?"

Theo shook his head. "I was drunk and had no control over my actions. Let it go, OK?" He turned and headed off.

Harry sighed and chased after him. "Sorry."

Theo shrugged off his apology and together they made their way through the secret tunnel to Hogsmeade.

When Harry and Theo arrived back at Hogwarts it was nearly six. Harry was all for going to dinner in the Great Hall, but Theo insisted that they sneak into the kitchens for food because eating with everyone else would take up too much time. Besides, in the kitchens, Dobby happily served them whatever they wanted. After stuffing themselves they returned to the Gryffindor dorms.

Theo sat his bags down and smirked at Harry. "You need to get ready now."

Harry glanced at the clock nervously then pointed out, "We still have two hours."

"This will take awhile." Theo then went through the many bags and pulled out a tight grey, long sleeved v-neck top and tight faded jeans. He handed them to Harry while saying, "You can wear these. Now we just need to do something with your hair."

At that moment, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron entered the dorm. Harry did not know whether to be relieved or worried. He decided on worried when Ron took one look at the two girls who were eyeing the bags with a lavicious look and muttered, "I'm gone!"

Hermione and Ginny insisted on helping the two get ready. Ron left them, laughing darkly at the looks of fear on their faces.

The girls started with Harry while Theo looked on, a mix of fear and amusement clear in his face.

Harry's hair was done in a 'just got shagged' look, his eyes faintly outlined in eyeliner. They took his glasses away and made him wear his contacts, then after dressing him in the clothes Theo had deemed fit, they finished by adding a thin layer of Hermione's new lip gloss to his already chewed lips.

Theo did not run this time. He did not like being attacked by women, but at least it wasn't Pansy and Daphne brutalizing him. Besides, he really did need to learn that charm for straightening out his hair. Once that was done, the girls pulled the hair back at the base of his neck.

He too was attacked by the eye liner and lip gloss. Then after ascertaining which bags belonged to which boy, they chose to dress him in a long sleeved, white shirt and paired it with a pair of dark green cargo pants.

Theo was none too pleased when he was forced to remove his current shirt because he hated revealing his thin frame. He was the smallest guy in Slytherin and the others always picked on him. He was surprised then when the only comment was from Harry.

"Theo, is that a tattoo?" He asked.

Theo blushed faintly. "Yea. Draco's present."

Harry looked down at the tattoo. It was done in black old style writing. "Quis does non iuguolo mihi mos tantum planto mihi validus." Behind it was a faint outline of a feather.

"What does not kill me will only make me stronger." Hermione read. "Nice."

"Draco told me it suited." Theo muttered, rolling his eyes. He pulled on the white shirt.

"All done!" Ginny squealed. Harry and Theo looked themselves over.

"Ready?" Theo smirked.

"I suppose." Harry nodded. His Harpy self was over excited, purring loudly.

The two left the dorm and headed for the Slytherin common room. "Harry, some ground rules." Theo muttered. "Don't ever accept a drink that isn't from someone you trust. Trust me. Don't say anything Gryffindor-ish. Don't draw attention to yourself and don't go off with anyone."

Harry nodded, feeling more like he was about to enter battle.

Theo led the way in. Half of Slytherin house had already arrived. The furniture had been

moved aside and the tables were loaded down with food and drinks. Someone had charmed music to play endlessly and the lights were dimmed.

Harry followed Theo cautiously. The Slytherins noticed the Gryffindor, but pointedly ignored him since he was with Theo, which Harry was grateful for. Theo led him over to where Draco stood, dressed in a casual black button down shirt with black jeans. He smirked when he saw the two, his eyes staying on Harry who blushed faintly.

"Where's Sin?" Harry asked, deciding to take the attention off him.

"He'll be down later." Draco told them, glancing at Theo who was studying his nails in a bored fashion, although Harry noted that he blushed faintly at Draco's pointed look.

"I'm thirsty!" Theo suddenly cried. "Where's the whiskey?"

Draco gave him a cold glare. "One glass is your limit."

"Says who?" Theo smirked walking off in the direction of a table.

Draco shook his head before turning back to face Harry. "Would you like a drink? I think we have butterbeer."

Harry nodded, following Draco. His Harpy self was in over drive. He could barely contain the purrs of excitement. Draco handed him a glass of butterbeer and Harry smiled in thanks.

Theo returned with whiskey.

"You two are no fun." Theo pouted.

"Theo, your fun is getting drunk and doing something stupid that you will probably regret in the morning. Thanks, but no thanks." Draco seemed to be hinting at the other day and Theo glared at him.

Sin seemed to have chosen that moment to appear. He was dressed in a close fitting dark blue, button down shirt with faded jeans. He stood purposely close to Theo who shifted, taking a big mouthful of whiskey.

"Hey Sin." Harry smiled, watching Theo closely.

"Hey Harry." Sin smirked. He looked down at Theo who downed the rest of his drink.

"I need more." Theo muttered, pulling away from the group.

Draco just shook his head and turned to Harry. "Do you want to dance?"

Harry nodded, a light blush and a warm smile lighting his face. Draco led him into the middle of the room that was made into a dance floor. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist who timidly wrapped his around Draco's neck.

"You look amazing. Not that you never do." Draco smiled, making Harry glow.

"Thanks." Harry smiled. Over Draco's shoulder he could see Theo and Sin talking. "Wow, they're being civilized, I think."

Draco looked around and smirked. "Finally. They got into an argument this morning over what happened yesterday between them. Well it was an argument on Theo's side anyway."

"Why doesn't Theo just admit he likes Sin?" Harry sighed.

"Because Theo has a wall. He doesn't let people in. Sin just happens to be his wall's weakness and he can't stand it." Draco explained.

"Oh." Harry frowned. "Maybe we should do something?"

Draco smirked. "I have a plan." To Harry's disappointment he let go of his waist, but took his hand instead, perking up the Harpy a little.

They went back to Theo and Sin who were standing by a window. Theo was holding another glass of whiskey, no doubt, while Sin held a glass of wine.

"I need another drink." Theo mumbled, obviously finding a way to escape Sin who was smirking at him in a knowing way.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Sin. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing interesting." Sin smirked.

"Uh huh." Draco muttered, obviously not believing him. "Excuse us." He pulled Harry over to Theo who was picking up another glass of whiskey. "How many of those have you had?"

"Two." Theo answered with an annoyed edge to his tone.

Draco smirked. "I bet in another two you'll be drunk."

Theo smirked, taking the bait. "OK, ten galleons says I won't."

Draco shook his head. "Let's not bet in money, how about favors?"

"What do you mean?" Theo demanded.

"If I win, you have to do one thing for me, no matter what. If you win I'll do the same for you."

Theo hesitated weighing up his options before nodding. "OK."

Draco smirked. "Two more glasses then we'll see who wins."

Theo nodded, drowning his glass in two gulps, then another. By then he was swaying dangerously and giggling like a small child.

"OK, Theo. How many fingers am I holding up?" Draco asked, holding three

fingers in front of Theo.

Theo frowned. "Four, no six, eight! Stop moving!" He whined.

"He's drunk." Draco smiled. "Alright Theo, I want you to kiss Sin on the lips."

"What?" Theo and Harry demanded together. Harry's head was racing. If Theo went through with this Sin's wings would unfurl, in front of a common room full of Slytherins who were all more than likely Death Eaters.

"You have to, you agreed." Draco smirked.

"I don't think he should!" Harry spoke up, trying to hold off his panic.

"Why not?" Draco asked, turning to Harry.

"I…He's drunk!"

"Exactly. Like this he can't deny how he feels." Draco explained.

"It's not right." Harry mumbled.

But Draco didn't answer, simply watched as Theo stumbled over to Sin who was standing alone by the entrance to the dorms.

Harry felt only slight relief from that. His heart pounded in fear and anticipation as he watched. Time seemed to still, everything in slow motion as Theo and Sin talked, Sin sliding his arm around Theo to hold him upright. And then Theo pulled away, stumbled forward before Sin could catch him, and suddenly pressed his lips against the Harpy's.

Harry's sensitive hearing picked up on the ripping of Sin's shirt. He ran forward, grabbed Theo's arm and tore his away from Sin.

Draco, right behind Harry, saw the wings and mentally cursed. Sin was going to kill him after he found out about his part in this stunt. He dragged the dazed Harpy up to the dormitory as fast as he could. Those huge damn wings were going to be hard to explain as a hex if anyone actually saw them...

Harry dragged a still drunk and dazed Theo out of the common room and into the empty cool hallway, making him sit against a wall. "Theo, can you hear me?"

"He tastes good." Theo mumbled in a dreamy state, adding a little childish giggle.

"Agh." Harry stood back. "Dobby!"

His call was answered by a 'CRACK' as Dobby appeared beside Harry bowing low, making the many hats wobble. "Mister Harry Potter calls for Dobby?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, looking over at Theo who was mumbling about something. "I need a glass of water and a hang-over cure potion, please."

Dobby nodded enthusiastically, making the hats sway in even more danger. "As mister Harry Potter wishes."

Dobby disappeared once more, returning in record time with what Harry needed. Harry made Theo drown the potion before drinking the water.

"Yuck!" Theo spluttered. "I hate that stuff."

"You OK?" Harry asked.

Theo nodded before his face slowly took on a look of horror. "Oh Merlin, I kissed Sin!"

Harry bit his lip, hoping Theo hadn't seen the wings. "Well, yes."

"I kissed him! I actually kissed him! What the hell was I thinking?" He looked at Harry with panicked eyes. "What do I do?"

"I think this was part of what Draco was trying to tell you not to do." Green eyes met honey-gold ones and the bigger boy flinched.

Theo really did not have a good reason for getting drunk all the time. It failed horribly as a coping mechanism and always made life worse.

Harry sighed. "We need to talk." He sat down in front of the Slytherin and stared him in the eye. "What do you know about Harpies?"

Theo looked confused with the sudden change of topic. "Not much. Except what we learnt in DADA."

"Harpies are real."

Theo's eyes flew open wide.

Harry gave him a confused look. "What has you so worried?"

Theo wrinkled his nose as he said, "Like the Greek Myth about them eating human insides and being soulless."

Harry looked at him in disgust. "That is just revolting. Where did you hear that garbage? Harpies are magically genetically modified humans and eat the same things humans do. As for being soulless, they are actually very graceful and powerful; the most powerful dark creature in fact."

Theo looked fascinated and confused at the same time. "Why are Harpies dark if they are magically altered humans?"

Harry explained everything he knew, about mates, the Harpies themselves, their powers, their history, everything he could think of.

"If what you say is true, wouldn't Harpies have taken down the Wizarding world? I mean, with so much power and allies no one could stop them."

Harry shook his head. "The only reason why a Harpy would be concerned with the Wizarding world is if it is connected to their mate."

Theo frowned. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Theo, Sin and I are Harpies. And you are Sin's mate."

Theo was silent, his expression unreadable. He looked at Harry with eyes that glittered with unshed tears, and before Harry could ask what he was upset about, Theo broke down. He slowly shook his head. "I can't do this." He whispered and before Harry could stop him he was gone, running in the opposite direction to the Slytherin house.

"Theo!" Harry yelled after him, his voice echoing off cold stone.

"He didn't take it well I guess." Harry looked around and saw Sin and Draco standing there.

Sin's hair was wet and he wore new clothes. Draco had dried blood spots on his shirt and a cold expression.

"I'm so sorry, Sin." Harry murmured.

Sin shrugged. "You tried." He was still strung out from having his wings erupt so the reality of being rejected would take a while longer to get to him.

Draco looked at his cousin in despair and turned to Harry who was fighting back the urge to strangle Theo.

"Maybe I should go." Harry murmured seeing Sin's navy/black eyes.

"I'll walk you back." Draco offered, falling into step beside the Gryffindor.

Harry wondered if Draco had heard his explanation to Theo. He looked at the blond through the corner of his eye and decided that he probably hadn't. If Draco had heard and understood what Harry said, he reckoned that Draco would either be demanding to know who his mate was or would be somewhere trying to avoid him.

When they reached the fat lady's portrait Harry couldn't hold back the wave of anticipation. He desperately wanted Draco to kiss him, but fought back that idea. He couldn't let him, not until he told him what he was. Draco seemed rather nervous, avoiding Harry's emerald eyes carefully.

"Thanks. I had a lovely time dancing with you tonight."

Draco's grey eyes gazed at him steadily but the other boy didn't speak.

"I really enjoyed it." Harry offered after minutes of stretched silence.

The Fat Lady was holding back a cooe at the adorable shy couple before her.

Draco smiled. "Sorry that the night couldn't have ended well."

"It's OK." Harry nodded.

Draco frowned, seeming to fight with himself on a pressing matter but decided against it. Instead he hesitantly kissed Harry's cheek, sending a wave of warm shivers up Harry's spine before he departed.

Harry sighed and turned to the Fat Lady who was grinning at him. Her obviously knowing look made him blush faintly and smile before giving her the password.

The common room was empty. Harry had half expected Theo to be there. He hadn't realized that it was late. The Slytherin party really had been nice and Harry was actually rather disappointed that there was no one to talk to.

He made his way slowly up the stairs. Theo wasn't in the dorm either. Worry started to gnaw at Harry restlessly.

After making his way to the bathroom, Harry changed and laid down in the darkness. His mind raced. If Theo didn't accept Sin they would both die. He had deliberately kept that small fact out when he explained mates. He rolled over and silently prayed that Theo wouldn't be so stupid that he would reject Sin as his mate. Theo loved Sin, he may not have realized it but he did.

Harry was walking through a dome shaped cathedral. All around him were shadows of people, all dressed in black, heads hung, moving in a daze. Harry frowned. Where was he?

The windows were stained glass; beautiful sad creations All displaying a scene of death in dark glass. The walls were a sad mournful grey as though the life had fled them and left them bare. His footsteps did not echo as they should and he could taste death strong and sour on the air.

"Terrible, isn't it?" A soft voice whispered in his ear.

Harry turned and saw his mother as elegant as ever, wearing a long black gown that trailed behind her and a veil, pulled back so he could see her face.

"What's happened?" Harry asked, watching as Lily replaced the veil over her face with her delicate gloved hands.

"Come Harry." She held out her hand, already moving with the sea of ghost people.

Harry took the offered hand and followed. Lily led him into a large room with a ceiling that arched into darkness. A thousand or more candles were arranged in clusters and everything was shrouded in black for mourning.

"What has happened?" Harry demanded his stomach tightening painfully.

Lily let go of his hand and pointed at two tables, made of dark marble, placed in the center of the room, the light centered there. "Go see." She whispered.

Harry moved forwards automatically, his heart pounding painfully hard against his chest. Two long black lace sheets hid whatever was underneath. With shaking hands he ripped both back in a fluid movement. Harry screamed and stumbled back.

Before him, cold and dead to the world, was Theodore Nott and Sinclair Von Hellfire.

Harry bolted upright, sweat clinging to his skin. His heart was still pounding in a deathly rhythm and he shook under his cold sweat. He rolled over and grabbed his glasses before grabbing his wand, map and cloak and fleeing the room.

He had only slept for little more than two hours he realized as he spared a look at the clock above the cold fireplace. He unfolded the blank parchment and touched his wand to the sheet. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." From his wand a network of lines flared to life until he was given a map of the school and all its inhabitants. He glanced over the castle until he found a lone dot marked Theodore Nott.

"The room of requirements." Harry murmured, after looking it over. He pulled on his cloak, pocketed the map and left the common room, careful to not disturb the Fat Lady.

He made it the Room of Requirement in record time, going through the door without bothering to knock.

The Room of Requirement was done in an art studio theme. Long work tables, cupboards full of supplies, blank canvases stacked against walls, finished works hanging on walls; the room was full of every kind of equipment one could want to use. One wall was a large pin board with unfinished and finished sketches pinned together to cover the surface. This wall was closest to Harry and he was more than a bit shocked when he saw that most of the sketches were of one particular person, Sin.

"Harry?"

Harry's attention snapped to the voice.

Theo was seated on a stood at a work bench. Before him was a large canvas

that was half finished. Harry walked forwards looking down at his work. It

was no doubt Theo's mother. The woman looked so much like Theo it was almost

scary.

"Theo, how are you?" Harry asked, taking the stool opposite.

Theo looked tired and worn, his hair was coming out of its band and a few strands hung around his face. His eyes were slightly red and bloodshot as though he were crying, Harry strongly suspected he was.

Theo fixed him with a confused look. "How did you find me?"

"My map." Harry showed him the Marauder's map which Theo was rather impressed by. "How long have you known about this room?" Harry asked, wiping the map clear and re- pocketing it.

"Since third year. My mother used to use it when she was at Hogwarts. I read

about it in her journal. I just use it to escape." He explained simply.

Harry had another look at the artwork spread around the room. They were some of the most amazing pieces he had ever seen; each carefully done with descriptive detail and time.

"And to draw pictures of Sin?" Harry half teased. Seeing Theo and pictures

of Sin reminded him too much of his dream.

Theo blushed. "I draw pictures of my dreams, he just happens to be in them."

Harry sighed, here was the hard part. "Theo, what are you going to do?"

Theo shifted, taking a long time to sketch out his mother's neck line. "I'm

not sure."

"You can't run away from this." Harry murmured. "I didn't tell you but…if you don't accept and bond with Sin by his seventeenth birthday…you'll both die."

Theo's hand stilled and he looked up at Harry with fear. "And you forgot this little detail how?"

"I didn't want to scare you." Harry sighed again. "Or pressure you. You have to choose willingly to be with Sin or it'll just cause you both pain."

Theo sat back, abandoning his work in favor of discussion of his future, or, maybe, lack of.

"I don't want to get attached and get hurt again." Theo murmured his eyes swimming with fresh tears. "My mum died because…" He hesitated and swallowed

Theo sat back, abandoning his work in favor of discussion of his

future, or,

maybe, lack of.

"I don't want to get attached and get hurt again." Theo murmured his eyes swimming with fresh tears. "My mum died because…" He hesitated and swallowed back a lump. "She killed herself. My father was cheating on her with my step-mother. When she found out she slit her wrists and bled to death before me." A single salty tear slid down his cheek. "I don't want someone else I love leave me."

Harry reached out and grasped Theo's shaking hands. "Sin will never hurt you. He physically can't. You have nothing to worry about."

Theo shook his head, closing his eyes and letting the tears go in a chocked

sob.

"Give him a chance, Theo." Harry whispered. "He'll never hurt you."

Theo blinked away tears. "I don't know…"

"Please!" Harry begged, fearful the dreams would over take him.

Theo moved away, walking over to the sketch display board, his fingers gently tracing the feathers around his neck. Harry watched as he carefully examined each of his sketches with care. "We had an argument this morning." Theo murmured, more to himself than to Harry. "He wanted to know if I meant what I said, about liking to sleep with him. I told him it was a drunk lie. But I meant." He turned to face Harry. "With him I don't need to see my mother's death. I just, I don't know. I guess I feel safe."

"You are safe." Harry told him firmly.

"I wish." Theo mumbled, moving back to the stool he had occupied.

Harry sighed. "Why do you want to not believe you are?"

"Because I'm a realist?" Theo smirked lightly.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Talk to him, please!"

"I…I'll try." He tucked a stand of hair behind his ear nervously while he flashed Harry a half smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll hold you to it." Harry promised.

-TBC-


	20. Chapter 19- Rescue and the First Kiss

Chapter 19: Rescue and the First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Harry wasn't sure what he should expect the next morning. Maybe to see Theo talking to Sin or something as miraculous as that. Instead, he got a moody Draco, a distant Sin, and an absent Theo.

As he wandered down to the Great Hall he frowned at the suspicious crowd. No one was seated at their tables; instead they were standing around the entrance.

Ron, being the tallest in the house, looked over the other students' heads and swore loudly.

"What happened?" Hermione asked anxiously, trying to see over the other students' heads.

Harry, being the shortest person in sixth year, had no chance of seeing what was wrong. Instead, he craned his head up and gaped. The ceiling, which was supposed to show the sunny sky outside, was instead blackened by smoke.

The air held a faint scent of smoke and alcohol. He decided to push through the crowd and see what was happening. The walls had been decorated with graffiti; symbols and drawing all with the same meaning. Slytherins are the greatest. Harry paled at a particular drawing of a serpent strangling a lion.

"Nott! Bulstrode!" Snape's cold, controlling voice cut through the murmur of students and they fell silent.

Heads turned in the direction of the two Slytherins, who stood amongst their peers, all looking tired with dark bags under their eyes. Harry supposed their condition was the result of their late night. Theo looked the worst; he was pale with red rimmed eyes, dark bags and a haggard look from lack of sleep.

"I believe this is your handiwork?" Snape snapped coldly.

Harry noted the burning had come from the tables. Every table, except for the Slytherin table, had dried grass strewn across them, which had all been set alight using bottles of alcohol and a few clumsy charms.

Draco stepped forwards and grabbed Theo's arm lightly, pulling him away from Millie who was holding back a giggle at the Potion Master's livid expression. Harry noted absently that the large Slytherin girl had changed drastically over the summer. She was now toned and even pretty.

"Theo couldn't have done it." Draco cut in, an air of arrogance about him. "He was with Sin and me the whole night."

Theo stiffened at the mention of the Harpy's name.

Snape's scowl darkened. "Is that so, Mr. Malfoy? I was under the impression that Mr. Nott and Mr. Von Hellfire were not exactly bosom buddies. When did that change, hum?"

Draco flinched but held his ground.

"All Slytherins, fifth years and up, are to come to a house meeting, now!" Snape stormed off in a dramatic air as the Slytehrins followed.

Theo glanced at Harry and smirked lightly before following Draco and a cold Sin.

Ron complained loudly as he looked around the hall at the murals the Slytherins had drawn. They were quite...detailed.

Harry just cocked his head to the side and studied them until the houselves began rusing in to clean the hall. Eventually the Slytherins returned, but Theo and Millicent were not among the crowd of desperately starving young wizardlings.

About half way through breakfast, Harry saw Millicent return, but Theo was still missing. He wondered idly where the self-absorbed twit was as he made his way to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of Gryffindor house to watch the Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw match. His mind was definitely not on the game as he sat silently in the stands and searched the crowd for the missing Theo.

He scanned the Slytherin crowd and saw Sin and Draco but no Theo. He bit back his disappointment. He was hoping that maybe their differences would have been resolved by now. Foolish but he could always hope.

After a satisfying game, Ravenclaw just winning 240-150, Harry left the stands, not expecting to see Draco Malfoy leaning against a pole, waiting for the young Harpy.

Harry made some half believable excuse and went over to the blond, his stomach tightening. Draco had a cold expression and fear and worry gnawed restlessly at his heart.

"Hey." Draco attempted a warm tone but his cold expression suppressed the warmth.

"Hey." Harry smiled. "How's Sin?"

"He feels like hell." Draco shrugged. "Have you seen Theo?"

"I was with him early this morning. I went to bed after you walked me back to Gryffindor, but I had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep so I went and talked to him. I haven't seen him since he was led out of the Great Hall by Snape before breakfast. Why? Has something happened?"

"No, it's just….Well, I'm concerned about Theo, he has some bad habits." Draco explained in a rush.

Harry smiled at the Slytherin Prince's concern for the small Slytherin. "I'm sure he's fine. He isn't stupid enough to get himself hurt."

Draco smiled bitterly. "You know little about him then. All Theo does is gets himself hurt."

Harry tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Draco just shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I've gotta go." He slipped past Harry and headed back to the Castle.

Harry stared after him, wondering what he meant.

Later that day, Harry consulted the map to find Theo and was surprised to find the Slytherin missing. He scanned the map three times before he was satisfied that he wasn't overlooking him. Theo really was not there. He saw Draco's and Sin's dots that indicated they were in their common room, but no Theo. He frowned. 'Where would Theo go?'

Harry went in search of answers. "Hermione, may I ask you something?"

She looked at him funny then nodded.

"If you were scared and didn't want to face a housemate, where would you hide?"

Hermione blinked at the question in confusion. "Um…Room of Requirements?"

"No, choose somewhere else." Harry pried.

She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. Tell me more."

Harry sighed and sat down beside her. "Theo is missing and he's not on the map."

The Gryffindor girl frowned before she nodded slowly. "He must be off the school grounds somewhere. Hogsmeade, probably."

Harry sighed and rubbed his scar, thinking over what Draco had told him. What habits did Theo fall back on? He decided there was no point musing about it when he could just go ask. That in mind, he made a hasty departure from the common room on his way to confront Draco after checking to make sure he was still in the dungeons.

He had just reached the last step when Draco appeared from the dungeons and ran over to him, looking pale and panicky. We need your help." Draco told him with a note of urgency.

"Why? What's happened?" Harry asked, Draco's panic starting to unsettle him.

"Theo's in trouble." Draco told him, taking his hand and dragging him back to the dungeons. "Millicent floo-called me."

Harry nodded and wordlessly followed his mate. They were nearing the Slytherin common room when Sin stepped out, looking more pale and depressed than he had earlier that morning.

Harry felt a rush of sympathy for his Harpy friend and glared at Draco who suddenly looked nervous and a little guilty. Sin had obviously picked up on his cousin's mood and frowned.

"What's going on, Draco?"

Draco sighed and didn't meet Sin's eyes. "We're going to….get Theo."

"From where?"

"A party." At a look from Sin Draco sighed. "Millie floo-called me. Theo is in some sort of trouble."

Sin didn't hesitate to react; his eyes turned a dark blue and he pushed past Draco who instinctively grabbed his arm.

"Killing someone won't help." Draco hissed. When Sin glared at him coldly, Draco let his arm go. "We'll floo from Snape's office."

Harry started to feel sick. Floo from Snape's office? He hurried after the two Slytherins, all the while cursing the fact that he was Harry Potter. If Snape was there, he was SO dead!

Harry caught up to them just as Draco finished unlocking the door. Slipping inside, they ignored all the jars of whatever and went straight to the fireplace. They all reached up to take floo powder and then nodded to each other.

Draco stepped up first, calling out the address and throwing the powder into the fire that Harry hastily conjured. The fire burst into life and danced with emerald green flames as the blond walked into them and disappeared.

Sin went next and once he was gone Harry braced himself. His Harpy-self growling in displeasure at the fact they had to floo and not fly. He sighed and walked into the green flames, calling out the address and spun away. His Harpy-self screeching and crowing as he was spat out and straight into the warm arms of his mate.

"You alright?" Draco murmured softly, his breath fanning against Harry's ear. His Harpy-self instantly calming and cuddling closer to its mate after the nightmarish floo ride... and cooed.

The moment was ruined when Harry finally realized they were in the middle of a crowded room where a party was in full swing. The two scrambled to their feet before they were trampled and looked for the older male Harpy.

Harry concentrated on his hearing and pin-pointed Sin over the music and general noise of the guests. He turned horrified eyes to Draco and groaned. There was no doubt about it; Sin was venting his anger on a few of the guests.

"Come on." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled them through the crowd.

They found Sin as he was entering a bathroom, a young man, at least five years older than them, lying on the floor nursing a bloody nose and busted lip. Draco pushed past him and into the bathroom, stopping abruptly just over the threshold.

Harry peered around him and help back a gasp. Millie was hysterical, wand drawn and kneeling over Theo's limp body that was spread across the tiled floor. His hair was covering his face but the hair had some blood stains in it.

As Harry and Draco watched, Millie lowered her wand and let Sin kneel beside his unmoving mate. They all hissed in anger when Sin brushed away his hair to reveal a bloody bruise across his cheek.

Behind Harry and Draco someone was protesting at Theo being helped. "Oi, what the hell are you doing?" He called. He towered over Harry, all tanned skin and rippling muscles.

Once Harry saw the washed out blue eyes with dirty blond hair, he thought he recognized one of the beaters for the Chudley Cannons. He idly thought that Ron would not be too impressed right now with his hero.

The ugly blond opened his mouth again in protest of them taking Theo, and Harry growled in anger. He was tempted to let his wings unfurl; instead he drew up a defensive force and used his energy to blast a wave of magic at the obnoxious man.

Despite only doing this once to a Dementor his aim was perfect and the older man was thrown across the room. Silence immediately descended over the party, only the music, which was recorded, still playing. Everyone's attention was focused on the rescue party, especially the little black haired boy who had just thrown the party's guest of honor into the far wall.

Sin rose behind Harry and lifted a limp Theo gently up bridal style. A subdued Millicent Bulstrode followed meekly behind. "Come on." He hissed at Harry and Draco as he walked out the door. If anyone had wanted to speak, the icy glares they were receiving from the whole rescue party was enough to keep them quiet.

Harry's Gryffindor courage forced him to snarl angrily at the crowd as he made his way back to the door. He did not notice a sneering Draco behind him turn to the crowd and taunt them. "And that folks is why you don't piss Harry Potter off. He really is powerful."

Outside, Harry slumped weakly against the wall until he felt Draco slipping an arm around his waist. He looked up at Draco who was wearing an impassive expression. It really was difficult to tell if he knew what Harry had done, and by default it was difficult to tell if he knew what Harry was.

Millie was still sniffling as they walked down the quiet street to a good apparition point.

Sin glanced over his shoulder at Draco. "Can you make a portkey?"

Draco nodded, his expression never changing as he pulled out his wand and watch, he muttering the charm and held it out for them.

They all touched the cool white-gold and Harry felt the jerk at his navel as it activated. They were transported back to Hogwarts grounds. Harry stumbled as they landed and only Draco's hold around his waist steadied him.

Sin was already walking back to Hogwarts and Millie raced ahead to open the doors for him.

Harry looked up at Draco. "Will Theo be alright?"

Draco nodded. "He should be." He fixed Harry with a serious look that made Harry a little nervous. "Are you a Harpy too, Harry?"

Harry had no idea how to react, much less how Draco would react. He tried to pull away, but his Harpy-self and Draco's arms prevented him from moving. Instead, he studied a spot just above Draco's shoulder and considered what the consequences of even speaking would be…

It was starting to rain Harry realized as he finally felt the cool water against his skin. It was getting heavier by the second, but Draco made no move to let loose of Harry just to avoid getting wet. He stood solemnly and quietly, patiently waiting for his answer.

Harry finally nodded, still not meeting Draco's silver-grey eyes. "I am."

"I see." Draco pulled away, suddenly putting distance between them. He looked away but Harry caught the glimpse of pain in his eyes.

"Draco…?" Harry was shaking, was Draco going to reject him?

The Slytherin Prince stopped moving away from Harry and squared his shoulders. He lifted his head, refusing to meet Harry's eye. With a breath that sounded suspiciously like a choked off sob, he managed to say, "Your mate is lucky…"

Harry tilted his head. "Huh?"

The Slytherin still refused to look down at him. "Who is it?"

The Harpy moved closer to the bigger boy, hope all that he clung to. "It's you." Harry whispered, waiting for that bit of information to sink in. It seemed like forever, the only thing happening was the rain falling harder. They were both soon soaked to the skin, but neither seemed concerned with such a minor detail.

Draco looked down suddenly, meeting Harry's eye. "Really?"

Harry nodded and stepped closer so he was nearly flush against Draco. "Disappointed?"

Draco smirked and reached up, tucking the dark, wet strands of hair behind Harry's ear. "I'm thrilled, actually. You have no idea how long I've liked you for."

Harry smiled while rising up on his toes to finally kiss his mate. Draco's arms slipped around Harry's waist just before the black wings ripped through once more. There was no pain this time though, because Draco was there and his touch was perfect.

The kiss was chaste and didn't last long at all until they broke apart. And then Harry hissed in pain when he realized his wings were out.

The rain was washing away most of the blood and after-birth so when Draco looked at him, it was in awe. The blond reached up with a shaking hand to stroke the soft feathers.

Harry's Harpy-self purred with delight, causing him to smile. Draco lowered his lips to Harry's neck and nuzzled just behind a wet ear. "You are the most perfect, gorgeous thing I have ever seen."

...thing... registered in Harry's mind and his eyes flashed with the pain of misunderstanding. He struggled to retract his wings the way Aura told him to. When it was done, he was panting with exhaustion.

Seeing that he was drained, Draco picked him up easily and carried him back to the castle. Harry's eyes dropped shut long before they reached where ever Draco was taking him. Between Draco's inviting warmth and his exhaustion, he hadn't the energy to stay awake.

As he drifted to sleep he could faintly see green and silver silk sheets and inviting feather stuffed pillows.

-TBC-


	21. Chapter 20-End of the World

Chapter 20: The End of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

When Harry woke early the next morning, he found himself pressed against a warm chest. He smiled at the flood of memories from yesterday and looked up to find Draco was awake and watching him.

The Slytherin smiled and kissed Harry's cheek, making the Harpy purr. He murmured softly against the young Harpy's ear, "Listen."

Harry blinked and before he could call on his Harpy skill, he heard faint voices through the silver and green curtains. There was no mistaking that it was Sin and Theo. The Gryffindor knew it was not right to listen in on their conversation, but he was dying with curiosity over what they were discussing. He managed to wriggle up a little in the circle of Draco's arms and caught Theo's soft voice.

"...I want to be your mate."

Harry bit back a relieved laugh and grinned at Draco. His eyes glittered with excitement and simple joy over the fact that Sin was going to live.

Draco smirked. "The news is good then?" His sexy whisper ended about an inch from Harry's sensitive ear.

Harry blushed faintly at the feel of Draco so close to him but still nodded happily as he lay back down against his mate. He noted that he wasn't wearing the clothes from yesterday, but was in a pair of pajamas a few sizes too big. He sighed happily and nuzzled into Draco's chest when he realized that Draco had loaned him sleepwear.

When Draco reciprocated by pulling him closer and nuzzling against his cheek, Harry's Harpy self arched into the touch and purred in pure delight.

Draco grinned to himself as he felt the smaller boy shift closer and make contented noises rather like a kitten nursing. The whole warm, comfortable, and contented scenario was starting to have an effect on the Malfoy.

Harry noticed that Draco was getting slightly excited and decided it was time to change the subject. "I-I need to go back to my dorm." He whispered, holding back a purr as Draco's lips grazed over a sensitive spot.

The Slytherin reluctantly let him go and handed him his glasses before the two climbed out of the bed after silently pulling back the curtains. Draco coughed loudly and Harry looked around his shoulder curiously, biting back a laugh.

It wasn't too difficult to figure out why Draco coughed. Sin and Theo were curled up in Theo's bed, Sin holding his mate against his chest where they had obviously been kissing. They both glanced over at Draco; Sin with an expression of bliss on his face and Theo with a weak glare.

"Go away, Draco." He mumbled crossly. He then caught sight of Harry and smirked. "Actually stay and tell us all about what you and Harry got up to."

Harry blushed while Sin eyed him up and down. Theo chuckled at Harry's embarrassment.

Then it was Sin's turn to bury his face against Theo's neck when Draco's smirk didn't falter as he said, "We were only sleeping. Can you say the same without lying?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh! So what have you two been doing?"

Theo smirked, his eyes full of sleep and exhaustion. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

All four of them laughed like maniacs when Harry blinked at him and in a solemn voice stated, "Yes. We would like to know. That is why we asked."

Draco finally managed to regain control and rolled his eyes at the other three. Absently he handed Harry his clothes from the day before. One of the house elves had washed them and they were now clean and fresh. His eyes followed the Gryffindor hungrily as he slipped into the bathroom to change.

Sin and Theo watched Draco as he watched the door, waiting for Harry to reemerge.

Theo's head was resting on Sin's shoulder and the two were giggling slightly at the image of Draco as a cat waiting on a little mouse...

A few minutes later when Harry returned, he noticed that the three Slytherins were also up and dressed. He didn't really want to leave so he moved back to the shelter of Draco's arms. The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds before Draco bent down and pressed his lips against the Harpy's briefly before saying, "Are you sure you need to leave?"

"Well..." Harry wondered if he should broach the subject of what had happened to Theo. But, before he could decide how to start Draco beat him to it. "Before Harry leaves we'd like to know what happened, Theo?"

The small Slytherin closed his eyes and was silent for a time before he opened them again and spoke, looking away from anyone's face. "Millie invited me to the party and I figured it would be a way to avoid….Sin." He glanced apologetically at the male Harpy who pulled him closer. "Well at the party I was….drinking."

Draco frowned in annoyance but didn't interrupt.

Theo flinched as he admitted, "I guess someone must have slipped me a drug or something

because after that everything was kind of hazy, well except for getting hit."

Sin tensed and his eyes flashed darkly at the reminder of Theo's injury.

"I can remember telling Mille that something was wrong. She helped me to the bathroom and locked the door on the guys. Someone managed to break the ward and that's when I got hurt. I must have passed out then because the next thing I remember is waking up here about an hour ago."

Draco and Sin both had a cold look in their eyes that did not bode well for the Chudley Cannons if they ever encountered them again. Harry's heart went out to Theo whose eyes filled with tears that he hurriedly blinked away. Harry forced a smile. "We should get breakfast. I'll need to get out of here before the rest of Slytherin house realizes I'm here."

Draco nodded and kissed him softly before handing him his invisibility cloak. Harry sent a small smile to Theo and Sin before pulling the cloak over his head and slipping out of the dormitory then out of the common room.

The corridors were deserted due to the early hour. He pulled the cloak off before he faced the Fat Lady. She looked him up and down, realizing he hadn't changed clothes and winked. "Had fun?"

Harry flushed pink and gave her the password. He slipped into the common room while trying to ignore the giggles coming from the portrait. After tucking Draco's cloak under his arm securely, he took a quick glance around the room noting that it appeared deserted; the fire dead and the grate cold and empty.

Then Harry noted the bushy haired girl asleep in an over stuffed chair, a blanket slipping off her lap. Harry moved swiftly forwards and pulled the blanket up. He smiled fondly at Hermione, who was practically his sister.

The Gryffindor girl stirred sleepily and when she realized it was Harry she sat up, alert and awake. "Harry! What happened? Where did you go? Did it have something to do with Draco?"

Harry blinked at the onslaught of questions, but sat gracefully on the arm of the chair and answered them all. "Theo got into some trouble so Sin, Draco and I went and rescued him. We went to some party out of Hogwarts. And it sort of had to do with Draco." Harry smiled suddenly, his Harpy-self purring in giddy joy. "And I kissed Draco, he knows."

Hermione let out a very girly squeal and threw her arms around Harry's neck. He promptly fell backwards, causing both of them to land in a heap on the floor.

Hermione beamed at him. "What happened? Tell me everything."

Harry groaned and sat up after Hermione climbed off of him. She smiled in apology and extended her hand to pull him up. Harry accepted her hand then picked up Draco's cloak and faced his friend, telling her everything that happened from when he met Draco at the staircase.

Hermione was brimming with questions, but contained herself. She let out a small gasp when he told her about using his magic. When he finally told her about their kiss, he blushed faintly and Hermione giggled.

Once he reached the comment from Draco he paused and Hermione tilted her head. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Not being able to keep something from his friend Harry sighed. "It's probably nothing. Just well….Draco called me a 'thing'." He looked at her begging for assurance. "It probably meant nothing."

The brown-eyed girl sent him a small sympathetic smile. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

Harry nodded, trying to cheer-up, after all he was finally with his mate and Sin was with his, but the comment just stuck at the back of his mind. "I know it's nothing just….well I know I'm not actually considered human anymore but it's just…"

"You feel insulted?" Hermione offered softly.

"Sort of." Harry sighed. "It shouldn't matter. I need to get used to this, I am a dark creature now."

Hermione hugged him again, this time more delicately. "He loves you, Harry. I'm sure it was a badly worded sentence."

Harry nodded and hugged back. He could still feel the lingering presence of his mate and it comforted him slightly. He smiled at the girl. "I'm going to write to my aunt."

"Petunia?" Hermione asked, rather startled.

Harry laughed at her shocked look. "No, Silvia." He left her there and went up to his dormitory to write to the Queen.

He told her all that had happened since he'd left the Headquarters and after a short hesitation left out the 'thing' comment from his mate. He then wrote to Rorin and Elysia, bragging over his mate. Once he was finished he whistled for Hedwig.

Hedwig listened patiently while Harry explained that she needed to deliver the Queen's letter first, and then hooted her understanding. After they finished making a fuss over each other, the owl took off with his letters tied to her leg.

Letter writing finished, he made his way to the bathroom where he took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes. By the time he returned to the dorm, his other roommates were starting to wake up.

Ron walked over to the short Harpy and whispered to him. "Where were you, mate?"

Harry smiled and whispered the short version of his story. Ron twitched and whined a bit about TMI when Harry gushed on about kissing Draco in the rain then spending the night in his dorm with him. Harry huffed at the snickering red-head and muttered, "We spent the night sleeping, nothing else but sleeping. He is my mate you know."

Ron was a pure blood. He knew what finding one's mate and bonding with them entailed. He really did not want to see Harry hurt and with Draco Malfoy involved that was a real possibility. "Just be careful." Ron told him gruffly, hating the thought of his friend, who he considered a little brother, being around Slytherins and Malfoy at that!

Harry nodded and waited for him to get ready, all the time musing over various problems. The 'thing' comment refused to just go away. How fast should he move this new relationship with Draco? Theo appeared to finally be accepting Sin, but there was still the issue of what had happened yesterday at the party...

Slytherins are so sexy!

Blaise Zabini was proud to say he knew his best friends well. Since they were children it had always been Draco, Theo and Blaise. The three were as close as brothers; they knew everything about each other.

They all knew what happened to Theo in his family. They all knew that Draco resented his father for wanting him to be a death eater and they all knew that Blaise was now a death eater.

But something that Blaise never knew or was prepared to take in was Theo's sudden, and totally unexpected, relationship with Sin.

The day Blaise got back from the Death Eater gathering (that made him an official Death Eater, much as he hated to become one), he had walked into the Great Hall and sat beside Draco, glanced across to see Theo and Sin, oblivious to whatever was going on around them, being very couple-like.

Blaise's eyes flew open as he watched Theo hold a slice of bagel with cream cheese and strawberry jam up for Sin to bite. He watched in horrified fascination as Sin's tongue licked Theo's fingers before his Crest white teeth gently separated the bagel while nipping Theo. His mouth about hit the table when Sin picked up Theo's goblet of creamed coffee and sipped from the same spot Theo had.

Draco snickered as Blaise blinked and rubbed his eyes. He watched the Italian boy pinch himself and act totally shocked that he was apparently awake. It was a difficult concept to grasp; Theodore Nott, the same Theo who swore he hated Sin, was being uber friendly to said Sinclair Von Hellfire, willingly!

"The world has ended, right?" Blaise asked Draco.

Draco looked up from whatever he had been staring at while trying to control his mirth and focused on Blaise. "What are you talking about?" He drawled.

"Am I mistaken or is Theo being….nice to your cousin?"

Draco looked over at the two and a serious look took over his features. "I think Theo is under some sort of spell or potion." He gave a delicate shrug that could have meant anything. "I've tried to help him but I can't. Maybe you should try something?"

Blaise was horrified. Theo was in trouble! He gathered his wits and marched right around the table, which was a long way, and grabbed Theo, pulling him away from the evil Sin and shook his friend.

"Blaise, what the hell are you doing!?" Theo snapped, trying to get out of his grip.

Sin pulled Theo free and growled at Blaise, grabbing the Italian teen's shirt and pushing him up against a wall. "What the hell, do you think you are doing, Zabini?"

A few curious students looked over at the pair, but not many had actually noticed the Slytherins. Even the small group of teachers was ignoring them, which was a good thing.

Blaise blinked. "I am rescuing Theo from the spell or potion he is under?"

Draco burst out laughing, his eyes watering, while Theo chuckled. "You thought I was under a spell or potion?"

Blaise pointed at Draco. "He told me you were."

Sin released him and smiled in apology before turning on his cousin, who couldn't stop laughing, and launched across the table to tackle him.

Theo watched in amusement as the two cousins' wrestled while Blaise straightened his clothes and watched in confusion.

"So you aren't under a spell or potion?" Blaise finally asked Theo.

Theo shook his head and smiled. "Believe it or not, No. After fighting my way through the attraction to him, I accepted it, and now I am dating him freely."

Blaise nodded, a little confused. "I thought you hated him?"

"I thought I did too. But a lot has been going on since you left."

Blaise decided not to pry further; he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know what had happened. He guessed it was very unlikely that Theo had simply woken up and decided he liked the Von Hellfire; it had to be something more complicated.

The two cousins were still fighting; Sin obviously had the upper hand. Theo checked to make sure they were not hurting each other then picked up his bag, hugged Blaise briefly, and said, "I'll see you later. I'm glad you're back." He departed from the hall leaving his half eaten breakfast and the fight between the two cousins.

Blaise blinked after Theo (had cold Theo hugged him?) and sat down. He had definitely missed a lot.

Harry met up with Theo at the lake. Harry had taken a stack of buttered toast with him and he ate as they walked around, discussing the sudden relationships that had developed in a sudden, unexpected light.

Theo demanded details on what had happened between Harry and Draco while Harry demanded details on what had happened between Theo and Sin. By the time the two were finished they had made a full two laps of the lake.

Curious students sent the two unlikely friends confused looks. Despite not wearing their uniforms anyone could see that they were from rival houses. It was a mystery why the two were even exchanging a civil word.

Theo tilted his head to the side when Harry hesitantly told him about the 'thing' comment, brushing it off as nothing, although Theo picked up on the distress it was causing the young Harpy.

"Draco has a tendency to say the wrong words. You shouldn't read too much into it. Besides, he really likes you and wouldn't intentionally hurt you." Theo assured the Gryffindor.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Thanks. So, you've finally gotten over your fear, huh?"

Theo blushed lightly. "Not really….but I don't know, as long as Sin doesn't decide to go kill himself."

Harry nodded and brushed crumbs off his shirt. "I doubt Sin would do that to you. Does he know about your….family history?"

Theo shook his head. "Not the greatest topic." He gave Harry a weak smile. "It doesn't matter."

Harry frowned but didn't say anything further, continuing to walk with Theo. They passed Hagrid's hut, but Harry couldn't see the half-giant and frowned slightly when he realized that he had not seen Hagrid around in awhile.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked, noting Harry's mood.

"Hagrid hasn't been around." Harry explained.

Theo shrugged. "Maybe he's doing something for the war or whatever."

Harry studied Theo carefully. "Theo…what side are you on?"

Theo glanced at Harry, easily picking up the meaning of the question. "I'm not a Death Eater supporter. I'm not a Dumbledore supporter either. I care little about the ideology of this war and I don't want any part in it."

Harry blinked and said nothing. He wished he could simply ignore the war, the impending doom. But he couldn't, he of all people couldn't.

Theo noticed his distress and smiled, facing Harry. "If I was ever forced into a corner, to choose a side, I'm with you. Although I doubt anyone will bother with my loyalties."

Harry smiled and they continued on, chatting about random topics.

Draco waited in the common room for Theo's return. Everyone was heading to lunch so the common room was basically deserted.

Theo smirked when he saw Draco sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for him. "Waiting for me, Dragon? Aww, I'm flattered!"

Draco scoffed. "Uh huh."

Theo sat down beside the blond and looked around. "Where's Sin?"

"In the dorm." Draco smirked. "I knew you liked him."

Honey coloured eyes rolled skywards and he muttered. "Well aren't you smart."

"That I am. Were you with Harry?"

Theo nodded and stretched. "You know, for such a smart man, you sure are stupid."

Draco gave his small friend a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Calling Harry a 'thing' was not your smartest move."

Draco blinked and realization hit him hard. "Shit!"

Theo nodded. "Yep. You are going to have to apologize." As Draco got up to leave Theo

grabbed his arm. "But first! There is something Harry didn't tell me that I need to know."

"What?"

"There is something about mates that he hesitated for a few seconds then changed the subject completely."

"Did he tell you about Bonding?"

"What?"

Draco explained the bonding and the death that came with it. Theo's eyes were wide through the explanation and when Draco was finished the explanation he winced when Theo's eyes narrowed.

"When is Sin's birthday?" Draco almost shivered at the iciness of his tone.

"April fist." Draco gulped.

Theo stormed off to the dorm, slamming the door after him. Draco was quick to cast a silencing charm so no one would hear them and got up, heading out to find Harry and sort out the mess he'd made.

He thought Harry would head to the great hall for lunch so he slipped into the hall and scanned the Gryffindor table, but couldn't spot the messy haired teen or his two close friends.

Thinking they'd either be in Gryffindor tower or the library, he made his way to the last, hoping to find them. The library was practically deserted, only a few students cramming in forgotten homework were left. He slipped into the corner table and saw, to his relief, that Harry, Hermione and Ron occupied it.

He was slightly annoyed at having to face Granger and the Weasel, but it was too late to change his mind because Hermione spotted him and smirked as she poked Weasel to get his attention. Ron glared at the blond as he walked over to Harry, who looked up and smiled at him. Draco motioned gently for him to follow him and drifted away from the table.

Harry turned to his friend and told them he'd be back before standing and disappearing into the stacks following Draco.

"Hey." Harry smiled when Draco didn't attempt to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about the 'thing' comment." Draco rushed.

Harry blinked and a light rose pink blush tinted his skin. "It's all right." But Draco could feel there was more to it and he reached out, brushing his fingers across Harry's cheek. "You can tell me anything." Draco promised softly.

Harry avoided his eye and spoke so softly Draco strained to hear him. "Just…do you see the dark creature I am?"

Draco shook his head and moved forward, embracing Harry warmly. "Harry, you forget who my family is. I have seen Harpies. Until yesterday I had never seen you as anyone or anything except Harry. And when I saw your wings yesterday it only reinforced that point. I only see you, Harry."

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Draco kissed him softly as an unspoken promise before pulling away and smiling down at him. "Doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I know of, why? Have something planned?"

"Maybe." Draco kissed his cheek. "Meet me at the humped-back witch around six?"

Harry nodded and pulled away, slipping past him and letting their hands brush then cling for a second, Draco watched him until he was out of sight before heading in the opposite direction out of the library and to his dorm.

He just hoped Theo and Sin had stopped arguing long enough for him to get changed.

Harry made his way to the humped-back witch. He was thrilled about Draco's answer and honestly a little relieved. After being interrogated by Hermione, and a little by Ron, Hermione had promptly dragged him back to his dorm to get him ready, with a giggling Ginny in tow..

Harry sighed, far too used to this than was healthy for a boy in his position.

After letting him have a small lunch, the girls tortured him for nearly two hours. They'd have probably kept at it, but he gently pointed out that it was nearly six and he still needed to get dressed.

Hermione smirked as she handed him an extremely tight pair of jeans. Ginny just handed him a long sleeved grey shirt with the design of phoenix emerging from flames on the back in white. They added the leather jacket and gave him contacts again before adding a thin layer

of lip gloss and eyeliner.

Harry slipped out around six and made his way to the concealed Hogsmead tunnel. When he reached it the corridors were deserted and he leaned against the wall, waiting for his mate.

Draco didn't take too long and arrived shortly after Harry did. He was wearing black jeans with a dark grey sweater. He smiled at Harry, taking the Harpy's smaller hand in his.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded and let Draco lead him through the dark tunnel and into the cellar, sneaking past the owners and into the nearly deserted streets. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry and they walked down the street together. They kept their chatter light as they discussed random topics until they reached a small café that Harry had never been to before.

The café was lavishly decorated in rich colours and was filled with only four other guests, no one paid the couple any mind as they took a table by a window that gave a view of Hogsmead's Main Street.

"So how are Theo and Sin?" Harry asked once they'd gotten their food.

Draco shrugged. "Theo went after him around the same time I went looking for you this morning. They were still arguing when I left to come out with you." He looked at Harry; grey eyes alight with wickedness and solemnly added, "I think Theo has been demanding that they do the dirty already. Sin is holding firm though. No ding ding without the wedding ring."

Harry did not even bat an eyelash at the outrageous blond. "It's like a miracle. A teenage boy who thinks with his brain above the belt. It's like a miracle really."

Draco grinned. "Seriously it's so weird seeing Theo acting nice! I know they are destined mates and all, but to see it in reality is a bit startling. Especially for anyone who knows Theodore Nott."

Harry laughed softly. "Well they are destined to be together."

Draco shook his head. "Still strange."

When the two had finished the small dinner they headed, hand in hand, to a small hill that over looked the forbidden forest. The two sat down together and talked as the sun sunk lower over the tree line.

Casually Draco glanced over his shoulder, and then swore softly. He quickly pulled Harry out of view from the Hogsmead streets.

Curiously, Harry looked up at his mate. "What's wrong?"

"Friends of my father, Death Eaters." Draco explained in a rushed whisper.

Harry's heart thumped painfully loud against his ribs and he glanced around the corner and saw two men dressed in dark robes. From this distance he couldn't make out their faces but his Harpy-self shrieked danger.

The incident put a bit of a damper on their evening together, and when they were sure no one was looking the two slipped back into Honeyduke's cellar and through the tunnel.

Near the entrance to Hogwarts Harry lightly grabbed Draco's arm. "We can't do this openly, can we?"

Draco gave him a confused look. "Do what?"

Harry sighed. "We can't let people know about us. You're a Death Eater's son and I'm Harry Potter."

Draco cupped his face gently and kissed him soundlessly, holding him close. "I don't want to hurt you, ever."

Harry nodded, burying his face in Draco's shoulder. "I know."

The two stayed like that for a bliss filled moment when they weren't who they were.

-TBC-


	22. Chapter 21- Mistakes

Chapter 21: Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

It seemed for the first time since Harry had found out he was a Harpy, that he was generally content with how his life was working. He loved Draco more than he had thought possible. Although the two had to pretend to act 'normal', meaning that they had to pretend they still hated each other while in public.

So far the two had done this by simply ignoring the other's existence when others were around. This had worked for three days; although Harry's Harpy self still liked to complain with low growls of aggravation.

He was sitting in the library with Theo, finishing off the Charms assignment, when his Harpy senses prickled and he looked around. Hardly anyone was in the library, but he spotted Blaize Zabini entering with Millicent, and his Harpy-self growled as it remembered the cold-kiss incident.

Theo glanced up at Harry when he heard the low growl and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Harry shook his head, letting his fringe fall into his eyes. "Nothing."

The Slytherin gave him a look of disbelief, but did not push the subject.

Harry was fiddling with his quill and looked over at Theo. "So, how's everything?"

Amused, Theo smirked slightly before answering. "Draco is sulking because he cannot be with you twenty-four seven and Sin and I have to put up with it."

Harry smiled softly at the thought of his mate and wished for the umpteenth time that week that he did not have to hide his relationship with Draco. The strain was already getting to both of them. The time they had together was fraught with tension, and Harry was not all too sure if he could survive through a secret relationship.

The only real way for the two of them to be together openly was for him to kill Voldemort. That thought made Harry quite nervous. He did not know if he had it in him to kill someone, even Voldemort. Quarrell disintegrating had been a complete accident because Harry had not intentionally tried to kill him; he just wanted to get away from him.

Theo tilted his head at Harry. "You Ok?"

Harry nodded silently and continued to fiddle with his quill. No way was he ready to talk about that incident to anyone except his closest friends, and although Theo was getting there, Harry still had a few reservations about what he could trust Theo with. Then he glanced back at Theo to see why he had gone quiet.

Theo was gazing intently at the door with a happy smile on his face. That was enough to make Harry glance up. Sin was making his way over to them, looking pleased. Theo gave him a suspicious look as he reached them. "Have you been hurting Draco again?"

Sin gave him an innocent look before kissing the honey-eyed teen's cheek. "Maybe."

Harry pouted which made the two Slytherins laugh, earning them disapproving looks from the librarian. Sin took a seat beside Theo and held his mate close.

"So where is Draco?" Harry asked, keeping his voice low.

"Sulking in the dorm," Sin's smirk grew, "alone."

Harry grinned and stood, stuffing his books into his bag. "I'll see you two later." He left them to chuckle amongst themselves and headed towards the dungeons. On the way, he slipped his invisibility cloak on and crept into the Slytherin common room using the password Draco had given him. He then slipped into the sixth year boy's dorm. The dorm was empty except Draco, who sat at his desk writing down something.

Harry yanked off his cloak and tossed it and his bag at the foot of his mate's bed before walking over to Draco, bending down to kiss the blonde's cheek.

Draco smiled at him and kissed him softly, pulling the Harpy onto his lap.

Harry's laughter was soon silenced by Draco's lips. He sighed contentedly as warm arms wrapped firmly around his waist and held him exactly where he wanted to be.

After a time, Harry pulled away and smiled at the Slytherin, who responded by nuzzling his neck. "Did Sin really hurt you?"

Draco pouted. "No."

Harry chuckled and buried his face in Draco's neck, breathing in Draco's mint and vanilla scent that calmed his Harpy-self.

Draco kissed his forehead then reached for something across the desk.

Curiously Harry looked at what Draco was reaching for, and discovered him holding a small blue box.

Draco smiled and opened the box. Harry's eyes widened in delight as he saw the feather shaped pendant with a snake carved into its surface attached to the end of a delicate white gold chain. He smiled as Draco slipped it around his neck and clasped it in place.

"Thank you." Harry grinned, kissing Draco deeply.

When they broke apart Draco smirked at him. "I should give you presents more often."

Harry chuckled and leant against Draco's warm chest, just enjoying the feel of being so close to his mate on the rare moments they could be together.

Draco seemed to sense his mood because he pulled Harry closer and murmured

gently into the smaller boy's ear. "Let's do something tomorrow night, just me and you."

Harry beamed happily and nodded. Alone, together with Draco, it was easy to feel like everything was going to work out the way they wanted it to.

In Charms on Wednesay, Harry sat in his usual place next to Theo who was occupying himself by charming his quills to perform a small dance while they waited for Professor Flitwick to arrive. Harry was flicking through the Charms book, the necklace Draco had given him earlier tucked safely under his shirt. His Harpy self purred contentedly at the feel of the white gold lying smooth and warm against his flesh.

Theo let his wand drop and with it the quills. He glanced sideways at the Harpy and tilted his head. "Is something up?"

"Huh? No, why?"

"Just wondering…." Theo picked up one of the quills. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Depends on what the favor is." Harry sighed, turning his complete attention to the Slytherin.

"Well you see, since Blaise got back Millie decided on throwing him a 'you're a mindless idiot follower' party. Naturally, I'm going. The problem is I sort of lied to Sin and Draco about it and told them I was studying with you. So could you, you know, follow the lie?"

"Why don't you just tell them?"

"Because there's going to be alcohol and they would not let me go since they know that. They promised to kill me themselves if they catch me drunk at another party."

"But you're going anyway?"

"Yep."

Harry sighed. "I don't know why, but I'll help you out."

"Thanks, Harry." Theo grinned.

"But you owe me."

"Naturally."

That night Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the boy's dorm finishing last minute homework. As usual Hermione refused to let the two boys copy her homework, giving them the lecture on 'completing your own work'.

Part of Harry's homework that Aura had assigned was developing his Harpy skills/talents, so he was testing his new skill of mind reading. It was was straining his energy, and he found that he needed to center his own mind before attempting to latch a thin stream of energy to the mind of his 'target'. He finally got his energy centered and was testing his skill on Ron, who was willing to do anything to get out of writing his History essay.

Concentrating, Harry gingerly reached out for Ron's mind, latching onto a stream of thought. 'Hermione looks so beautiful tonight, maybe I should ask her out.' Harry blushed and let out an embarrassed squeak, letting go of Ron's mind and falling back off the bed and landing, hard, on the floor.

Ron just shook his head at the Harpy's ungraceful antics. "I take it you were successful?" He questioned.

Hermione hadn't been privy to the boys experiment and her face appeared over the side of the bed, a concerned look marring her brow. "Harry? Are you alright? What happened?"

"Uh….nothing." Harry quickly scrambled to his feet. He gave Ron a quick nod

Before the two could question him further, there was the sound of uncertain stumbling before the door opened and in fell a rather drunk Theo. He grinned at the trio and slurred, "Ow!l" He rubbed his elbow. "That hoots."

"Theo!" Harry fussed exasperatedly as he quickly stepped over to the teen, who was climbing unsteadily to his feet.

"Harry!" He slurred happily, stumbling slightly. "It was great! We even found a monkey! Well, I think it was monkey, it was hard to see…."

Harry sighed. "You got drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" He grinned crookedly at Hermione as he added, "I'm complekely smit fashed."

She couldn't suppress the giggle as she watched the endearing idiot known as Theo.

Harry glared at her before giving his complete attention back to the Slytherin. "Come on." Harry helped Theo over to his bed, Hermione and Ron clearing the paper for them. "Should I get Draco and Sin?"

"No!" Theo shook his head violently. "They'd be angry and Sin said he liked cooking and hates people who drink."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Cooking?"

Theo nodded. "Yep."

Harry made him lie down then took off his shoes and jacket. "You should sleep now. Tomorrow we'll get you back to Draco and Sin."

"Ok." Theo curled up. "Did you know Voldie is blackmailing half of the School Board members?"

"Huh?"

Theo's eyes closed and his voice grew fainter. "He's got them all….scared. And he's going to…get to you….through them…."

Then he was asleep before Harry could get anything more from him.

Hermione blinked. "Is he always like this?"

"When he's drunk? Yep." Harry sighed. He looked over at the two Gryffindors. "We should tell Dumbledore."

"Knowing Dumbledore he'd know by now." Ron pointed out.

The bushy haired girl nodded. "He's right."

Ron blinked, startled. "I am?"

Harry sighed. "We still should tell him anyway; just in case."

"What do we do about Nott?" Ron asked, nodding to Theo who was deep asleep and clinging to Harry's pillow.

"Leave him." Harry picked up his invisibility cloak. "I'm going to see Aura."

Ron frowned. "What if he wakes up?"

"Then I wouldn't annoy him, he might hex you." Harry offered, leaving the dorm.

He headed down the corridors to Aura's classroom. Her classroom door stood open and inside everything was arranged perfectly. Aura had left the window open to let in the chilling night air so he left it open and made his way up the small staircase that led through to her sleeping quarters. The door to her private sleeping quarters was shut, but golden light spilling out through the crack down the bottom.

"Aura?" Harry called, throwing off the cloak.

There was a pause before the door swung open and Aura stepped out, wearing a silken blue robe, closed against the cold.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Theo crashed, drunk in my bed and I can't go to the Slytherin dorm because I'll let out that Theo is drunk and sleeping in my dorm, so I thought that if your mate wasn't visiting that now would be a good opportunity to practice some Harpy skills."

Aura smiled and nodded. "Sure. Theo is Sin's mate, right? The feisty one?"

"Yep, and right now he's the drunken one." Harry drifted into the room and climbed up on her desk to sit down.

Aura sat down in the chair beside the desk. "How is your mind reading going?"

Harry giggled. "I'm not quite sure. I picked up a few thoughts from Ron, but I was so shocked that I lost my concentration and dropped the thread."

Aura nodded in understanding. "It'll get easier through practice."

"Hopefully." Harry sighed.

The next morning a tired Harry and a still convalescing Theo made their way to the Great Hall. Theo nursed a fading hangover and Harry stifled yawns. Together, to avoid facing Draco and Sin, they sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Ron and Hermione.

"Fun night?" Hermione smirked at them.

Theo glared weakly. "Three bottles of beer and a shot of whiskey aren't great sleeping buddies."

"I'll remember that." Hermione chuckled.

"Going to tell Sin?" Harry coaxed.

"Nope." Theo smiled.

Harry was about to argue the point when the bell for first class called over the general noise of the Great Hall. Harry stood up with a groan of protest. Theo followed. They made their way to Potions, each of the Gryffindors complaining about the coming lesson.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Snape is not out to get you!" He snapped at Neville who cowered in fear. "And he's not going to shove you in a cauldron of acid!" Angrily he stormed ahead.

Harry smiled weakly. "He's got a hang over." He explained.

They reached the dungeons where the Slytherins were already waiting. Theo was standing with Draco and Sin, looking as though nothing was wrong as he explained how he fell asleep while studying with Harry.

Feeling annoyed about the fact that he was going to have to lie later, Harry stood with the Gryffindors and switched to his Harpy senses to hear what they were talking about.

"Why would you want to hang out with Potter?" Pansy spat.

"Because I hate pigs." Theo snarled, giving Pansy a venomous look.

Furious, Pansy turned to Draco for support, which irked Harry. "Yeah, and we hate freaks. And since Potter is a freak maybe you should stop hanging around with him so much. Right Draco?"

With barely a hint of hesitation Draco nodded once. "Yea." He glared at the two of them as they continued to bicker for several seconds before adding, "Don't forget where we are. If Snape hears us fighting amongst ourselves in public there will be hell to pay."

Harry's Harpy-self whimpered in pain at their mate's unintended rejection and completely missed the rest of the Slytherin conversation. He had to remind himself that Draco was lying to protect their relationship, but that hardly dulled the pain that was tearing at his heart. Blinking back tears of pain, Harry followed Ron and Hermione to the back of the classroom and away from Draco, nursing the painful rejection.

He could not handle lunch, his stomach tied in knots over Draco saying he was a freak. When dinner finally came, Harry skipped that meal too, and went straight to his dorm. He dropped his bag by his trunk and fell face first onto the clean covers.

He had only managed to keep up his mask by avoiding Draco for the rest of the day, that had included no lunch, skipping library time, and arriving at class as the bell rang and leaving early. Hermione had noticed his odd behavior but didn't bring it up.

Now, curled up on his bed, Harry took a shuddering breath. His Harpy-Self had been demanding to talk to Draco, but Harry couldn't face his blond mate just yet.

A tapping at the window diverted his attention and he crawled off his bed, opening the window to Draco's Eagle owl, who dropped a note and a red rose in his hands before flying off.

Opening the note Harry scanned the contents.

I didn't get to see you today. Meet me at the painting by the Transfiguration classroom at ten.

Taking a deep breath, Harry scrunched the paper up into a ball and threw the note into the bin, along with the rose, before changing and crawling into bed. The Slytherin was left to wait for him.

-TBC-


	23. Chapter 22-Face The Music Or not

Chapter 22: Face the Music…Or Not

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Hey everyone I am really sorry I have not updated in like forever. I have had a bad go at things between school and my best friends mo passing away and then one of my closes friend getting killed in Afghanistan by a road side bomb. He marked the 139th or 140th Canadian Solider to die in a war that should not really even be taking place in my opinion. It was just hard for me because that could have been me if I was not in school I would be over there, I am Canadian Navy. So again I am sorry but I will try and get more up and work on things from there.

GEMINI

Harry barely took two steps the next morning before he was attacked by Theo. "Why did you stand Draco up?"

Harry hushed the Slytherin and pulled him out of earshot of the other Gryffindors who were giving them odd looks. They continued on their way to breakfast while talking quietly.

Harry noted absently that Theo was messily clad in his Slytherin uniform, but decided not to mention it since it would detract from the determined look on his face. "Good morning to you, too." Harry rolled his eyes, the sarcasm heavy in his tone.

Theo waved off his greeting carelessly. "What did Draco do this time?"

"It's nothing." Harry lied smoothly. "Have you told Sin and Draco about the other night?" He asked, turning the heat on Theo.

Theo shook his head. "They remain happily oblivious."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You should tell them."

"You should tell Draco why you're avoiding him."

"I'm not avoiding him!" Harry argued.

"Oh yeah, sure. Talk to Draco!"

"Tell Sin and Draco."

Theo pouted. "Why do you keep throwing that back at me? We're arguing about you and Draco."

Harry sighed. "Just drop it, Theo. Okay?"

"Drop what?" The two spun around to face Ron and Hermione, who were watching the both of them. "What's going on?" Hermione asked, looking between them curiously.

Harry opened his mouth to respond with a 'nothing' but Theo cut across him. "Harry's avoiding Draco."

Harry frowned at Theo. Since the two had become friends a truce of sorts had formed between Theo and Hermione, although Ron still loathed him.

Hermione rounded on Harry. "Why are you avoiding Draco? What happened?"

"I'm not avoiding him!" Harry hissed.

"Good on ya, mate." Ron grinned.

The Harpy growled in frustration and walked away from his friends.

It didn't take them long to follow him. "But really, Harry, what did he do?" Hermione pried.

Theo butted in again. "Called him a freak. Well, not really; actually it was Park-ass-on who called him a freak. Dray just did not have any choice at the moment but to agree with her."

Ron growled loudly. "I'm going to kill that little ferret!"

"Ron, don't!" Harry snapped, his Harpy-self bristling defensively at the though of his mate getting hurt.

Hermione looked at Theo. "Did he mean it?"

"Of course not, he was just saying that to cover their relationship. Unfortunately, Draco can be thick at times." The brunette Slytherin explained.

Harry rolled his eyes, deciding on ignoring them, His Harpy-self still torn between protecting himself from the pain of Draco's rejection and the need to confront his mate. The emerald eyed harpy looked across the hall at the slowly filling Slytherin table and spotted Draco straight away.

The blond, feeling Harry's gaze, looked up.

Harry quickly looked away, taking an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. His Harpy-self growled loudly in protest, but Harry ignored it, choosing instead to focus on his toast as Hermione and Ron sat down.

"So why are you avoiding him?" Hermione asked softly, trying not to attract attention.

"I'm not." Harry growled. "Just drop it already."

Hermione backed down, cautious of the Harpy's foul mood, but she still wasn't going to give up. Harry stabbed violently at his innocent food, ignoring Ron's smug smirk at Draco's rejection. When the bell rung Harry left quickly, slipping into class before anyone else. Luckily he didn't have any classes with Slytherins until last period where Gryffindor and Slytherin still shared Potions.

Harry breathed a sign of relief when he remembered they had completed the potion assignment and he didn't have to partner with Draco. Snape had been almost ecstatic enough to overlook the fact that Harry had been Draco's partner when they brewed the potion last class period and had finished the final portion of the project.

Ron and Hermione took the seats either side of him and he buried his head in the text book, trying to ignore the two. Class was agonizingly slow and Hermione snapped just after they left the room. "Did he hurt you?" She asked after another failed attempt to hold her tongue.

"If he did, I'll beat him into a bloody pulp." Ron promised, growling.

Harry shook his head. "Not really…" He paled when he caught sight of the blond and quickly ducked into an empty corridor.

"Harry, just tell us, we're worried about you." Hermione pleaded once she and Ron had caught up with him.

"Later." Harry sighed. "I just need some time to think about things, Mione. OK? Now we really do need to get to class. Binns doesn't like it when we come in late. That seems to be the only thing he does notice..." His voice trailed off as he began walking again.

The witch wasn't exactly pleased but she was satisfied to drop the subject through History. Once it was time for lunch though, she dragged the two Gryffindors into an empty classroom and turned on Harry. "What happened?"

Harry grinned at the wand she had pointed at him. "Or what? You are going to cast the imperio on me if I don't spill?"

Ron grinned. "No. she is going to have me hold you down while she desecrates her wand by using it on your backside just like Momma used to do to us boys."

There really was an unholy light in both his friends' eyes that made him start twitching. Harry jumped up onto a desk and sat cross-legged as he retold all that happened, trying to keep the pain out of his voice and avoiding eye contact with his friends. When he had finally finished Hermione was pacing and Ron looked furious.

"That dirty little ferret!" Ron snapped.

Hermione sent him a warning look, aware of Harry's Harpy-self. "He obviously didn't mean it."

"I just hate having to pretend nothing has changed and that we still hate each other." Harry sighed.

"It is unfair." Hermione nodded. "Why don't the two of you just stop pretending and actually come out?"

"Mione, I'm Harry Potter and he's Draco Malfoy! We could get killed."

Hermione sighed impatiently. "So? You're both powerful and influential in your own right. There is the possibility that no one would try and stop you."

Ron glared at the witch. "Hello! Mione, is there anyone home? Even I can see the flaw in that plan."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Explain!"

The redhead smirked at her. "Just to name a few people who would find it terribly amusing to destroy them; Besides Draco's father, there's Voldermort, all the Death Eaters, and the whole of Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

She had the audacity to giggle. "Okay, Okay, I get it! There are risks, but having a secret relationship is a risk too. Look at what it's doing to your Harpy-self."

"I'd rather we are alive and have an annoyed Harpy-self than be dead." Harry muttered bitterly.

"Harry, it's going to come out eventually." Hermione pointed out gently.

The Harpy jumped down gracefully. "Don't worry about it, Mione." He left the classroom and headed for the Great Hall. It simply was not Harry's lucky day though and a familiar voice

called his name before he could get far.

He turned to see Sin walking quickly toward him. Thankfully, Theo and Draco were not with him. "Hey, what's up?" Harry asked when the older Harpy reached him.

"You're avoiding Draco because of what he said, correct?" The Slytherin demanded.

"Not you too." Harry sighed.

"What? Wait, that's beside the point. You need to talk to Draco, he feels bad and he didn't mean it." As Harry opened his mouth to protest Sin added. "Oh and Theo told him so you really have no way out of it."

"Theo told him?"

"Yep." Sin gave him a sheepish smile. "Draco was annoying him about it. But, you really should talk to him."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you're one to talk." He turned to walk away when Sin reached out and grabbed his arm.

"What does that mean?"

Harry turned around, anger written all over him. He had been bullied and manhandled enough for the day and did not intend to take anymore of it. "That's right- you don't know do you? You and Theo don't have any problems because you two talk, yeah? Well, you and Theo aren't having any problems because Theo lies to you and then expects me to help him cover it up. That night Theo said we were studying; he lied about it. He went to Blaise's party, got drunk and passed out in my dorm. You might want to worry about that instead of me and Draco."

Without waiting for Sin's reaction, the younger Harpy turned on his heels and walked off.

Harry wasn't quite expecting Theo's sudden attack. Well, in a way he was expecting him to confront him, just not so soon. The Slytherin grabbed his arm and yanked him roughly into a deserted classroom, a pissed off look across his face. "You told Sin!" He accused.

"You told Draco." Harry snapped back, crossing his arms across his chest. "And furthermore, if you ever jerk me around again like this you just might wish you still had your gonads." The black haired boy was livid and did not care if he had a fragile friendship with Theo at that point or not.

Theo opened his mouth to snap something back, thought better of it and closed it again. "You so should have been a Slytherin." He growled instead, leaning against a table.

Harry smiled a little. "Almost was." He pulled himself up to sit on the table.

Theo nodded before looking up at Harry. "We're both screwed, huh?"

"Yep." Harry sat on the desk beside Theo. "What do we do?"

"I suppose we 'face the music' and get it over with." Theo smiled weakly. "Or we could do it tomorrow or maybe next year, no rush."

"How angry is Sin?"

"No idea. Draco told me that you told Sin. I freaked and came after you." Theo rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, but he did have the right to know about the drinking. It's not like Draco did not already know what he did this time." Harry sighed, swinging his legs.

The Harpy mate shrugged and turned to Harry. "I suggest we hide out for the night. I don't particularly have a desire to face them yet."

Harry nodded. "So what do we do?"

"Meet me in the Room of Requirements." Theo grinned, leaving the room before Harry could ask why.

On his way to the Room of Requirements, Harry decided he might as well tell Ron and Hermione where he was going. Knowing Theo, it was hard to determine just how long he would be gone from the tower.

Finding his Gryffindor friends proved to be no task at all. He could hear them arguing halfway down the hall. The two were standing outside the common room by the Fat Lady's portrait and they were arguing about something that had Hermione pink with frustration. Ron didn't seem to be helping any as his tone held a hint of mockery.

"Oh fine, Ronald, do what you want. Just don't expect me to help you anymore!" Hermione snapped, almost in tears as she fled from the young Weasely.

Ron was at a loss for words and simply stared after the retreating witch. Harry watched him for a second before making his decision. He felt sympathy for Hermione and a little resentment for Ron. Whatever they were arguing about had obviously hurt Hermione. The young Harpy ran after his friend and caught her just before she reached the girl's bathroom.

"Mione, what's wrong?"

The witch gave a choked sob and flung herself at Harry. He was so used to her moods that he just caught her as she sobbed on his shoulder. He sighed and held her close, rubbing her back soothingly.

"What did Ron do?"

The bushy haired teen shook her head and sniffed. "It doesn't matter. It's stupid really…."

Harry smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "It always is." He smiled at her and she graced him with a small watery one. "Come on." He started to pull her towards the Room of Requirements.

Hermione pulled away, looking confused. "Harry, where are we going?"

"Room of Requirements. Theo's got a surprise or something. We're hiding from

Sin and Draco."

Hermione nodded and followed him, muttering. "So much for Gryffindor courage."

Harry chuckled. "He's a Slytherin, what can you expect?"

"Better from you at least?"

Harry giggled and held out his hands. "You know very well that I was almost sorted into Slytherin."

Hermione smiled gamely through her tears. "I suppose so."

When they reached the room the door was already there and half open. They cautiously walked in and were met with a cozy sitting room. Theo had recreated his family's 'family room'. The walls were a rich cream color and the floor was covered in a deep rose colored shag carpet. There was a fireplace already ablaze, with two long couches covered in thick blankets and cushions pulled up close and angled to catch the heat. Set slightly away from the fire was a low table that was packed high with just about every sugary product you could imagine.

Theo was seated by the table, arranging some food. "Close the door. It'll disappear."

Harry nodded and did so. He shrugged at Hermione and led her over to the seats.

Theo looked over and saw Hermione as she sank down into the edge of the couch with a contented little sigh. He arched an eyebrow at Harry in question, but did not say anything.

"I brought Hermione because she and Ron were having a fight and he was being a jerk. That okay with you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah." Theo beamed at Hermione, handing her a chocolate bar. "Anybody who's

hiding or bitching at their boyfriend is welcome."

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"Even better." Theo grinned and gestured at the food. "I didn't know what sort of comfort food you like so I just got everything really." He picked up a warm cinnamon cookie and tipped melted chocolate sauce over it. "Cinnamon cookie and chocolate sauce is the greatest food in the world."

Hermione giggled as she picked up a piece of cake. "You really aren't like other Slytherins."

"You mean scary, cold hearted and a complete bastard?" Theo asked with a mocking smile.

She gasped in mock shock. "You mean you aren't?"

Theo smirked. "Well, yes, there is that."

She smiled slightly. "It's more like you are capable of seeing people as individuals and are aware that people aren't always trying to use you. You seem able to treat people the way they need treated instead of giving the stereotypical Slytherin response constantly."

"Aww, thanks." Theo acted silly, but the blush on his face said that the compliment meant something to him.

Harry smiled and picked up a double chocolate chip brownie and took a bite. "Where did you get all this food?"

"House elves." Hermione gave Theo a disapproving frown. "Oh right, elf rights person."

Hermione huffed. "They're living creatures who need respect."

"Of course." Theo nodded. "But have you ever thought about how they love to serve?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just biased. I grew up with house elves."

Hermione shook her head. "You should consider them more."

Theo nodded, trying not to laugh. "I will." He promised with a hint of mockery.

Hermione frowned and was about to snap something back but Harry beat her to it. "Let's not talk about that."

"Yes," Theo smirked. "We're here for the sole purpose of escaping our boyfriends. Or, in Hermione's case, crush."

Hermione went pink but didn't say anything further. Harry smiled at her. "You know, Ron does like you."

The witch blinked. "But…"

Theo sighed. "He's an ass; you should get a better boyfriend."

"Theo!" Harry snapped.

"What? I'm just saying Hermione's pretty, she could get anyone she wanted. Why go for a stupid Weasel?"

"He is my friend." Harry pointed out.

"Oh right, sorry." His voice didn't hold much sincerity, but Harry supposed that was to be expected.

They settled for eating and eventually conversation started up again. Hermione, stretched out on the couch with her head resting in Harry's lap, looked over at Theo while chewing on her fourth chocolate bar. "Why didn't you just tell Sin you got drunk?"

Theo rolled his eyes, busying himself with digging in the chafing pot for the last drops of chocolate sauce. "Because I said I wouldn't."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I did." Theo gave up and set the pan aside. "I'm not used to having people who depend on me, or having to make promises that I am expected to keep." He lowered his head so she could not see his face clearly. "Since Momma died I just got used to doing whatever I wanted to because there was no one around to care about me enough to say that I shouldn't do things."

"But you promised him that you wouldn't drink anymore. Then you went and got drunk. Why?" Hermione was not trying to be obnoxious, she was really trying to draw him out and make him understand what he was doing as well as clarify his actions to everyone else.

Theo heaved a sigh that sounded suspiciously like some one trying to cry quietly. "I don't really know. But it's like Sin expects me to be this perfect person, someone who can live up to his expectations and just be perfect. I just can't do it." By the time he finished speaking there was no mistaking the sheen of tears reflected by the firelight.

Hermione blinked. "Are you breaking up with him?"

Theo grabbed a pillow and squeezed it in a death grip. "The chances are he'll break up with me. See, this is why I never had a significant other before. I always end up disappointing everybody." Theo muttered bitterly.

"Sin won't break up with you." Harry pointed out. "He's in love with you."

"Yes, but for how long?" Theo asked, rounding on the Harpy. "I'm always going to say or do something that will end up disappointing him."

"You might disappoint him sometimes, but the love you share will make up for the little things. You are his life, you're the reason he can live."

Theo chuckled. "That's so corny." He lay back against the couch and curled his feet up under him. "I'll face him tomorrow and we'll see just how devoted he is."

Harry sighed and watched as his friends slowly drifted asleep. He blinked away the drowsiness before curling up himself and drifting off.

Harry stirred in a bed of fresh lilies, sitting up and rubbing his eyes against the light.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry blinked and looked up to see Lily standing over him, dressed in a white eyelet lace dress, the hem fluttering against an invisible breeze.

"Mum." Harry smiled and stood, embracing the red headed Harpy, who hugged back.

When they pulled away Lily held her son at arm's length, emerald gaze locked with

emerald. "Harry, you can't keep running from your mate. The problems won't go away until you face them together."

Harry sighed in annoyance. "I don't need more advice on that."

"Maybe you do." Her hand brushed aside the loose strands of his dark hair. "We can't survive without our mates, a rather backfiring gift from Merlin."

Harry sighed. "What do you want me to do about this?"

"Face your mate." Lily suggested. "Talk to him." She smiled teasingly. "Boys have always been a little thick with relationships."

Harry pouted making his mother laugh softly and run a hand through his hair. "So I just have to talk to Draco, that's it?"

She growled in a mock-frustrated way. "No, Harry. It isn't that simple. What you have to do to start fixing the problems is to talk to Draco." At the frustrated pouty look on her son's face, Lily smiled at him. "You should talk to him as soon as possible. The quicker you get the communication lines opened back up, the faster you can start concentrating on your Harpy skills."

Harry looked at her dubiously.

"Things like flying?" Her tone was questioning.

Harry grinned. "Okay."

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek before fading gently with her surroundings.

Harry stirred sleepily and blinked, turning to face Hermione's messy brown hair. He blinked and picked up his glasses, which he'd left on the table along with the remains of their all night feast.

Once he had his glasses on he looked down at his still sleeping friends before looking over at the clock and cursing softly. Breakfast would be over in five minutes and they had potions first period.

He supposed it was as good a time as any to face his mate.

-TBC-


	24. Chapter 23-Learning to Fly

Chapter 23: Learning to Fly

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Harry made his way to Potions with Theo and Hermione. All three of them were strung out, feeling the after effects of their sugar night.

Theo looked over at Harry pleadingly. "Can't we just go to our dorms? Sleep?"

"No. We are going to face Sin and Draco and get this over with." Harry insisted firmly. "No more running."

Theo pouted. "Why do you have to go all noble on us all of a sudden?"

Harry smiled. "I've always been noble, now come on."

Grumpily Theo followed Harry and Hermione, muttering about 'stupid noble Gryffindors'.

They were the last ones to slip into Potions and were rewarded by Snape sending Harry and Hermione death glares. Theo glanced around and saw Draco sitting with Sin, the harpy with his head buried in his folded arms.

'How bad?' Theo mouthed.

Draco glanced at his cousin and mouthed back, 'very.' before standing up and moving to an empty set of seats.

Theo pouted and took Draco's recently vacated seat, glaring at the blond while he settled into a seat with a vacant spot beside it.

Hermione glanced at Harry, sending him an encouraging smile before taking the empty seat beside Neville.

That left only two empty seats; one each beside Pansy and Draco. Pretending it was a grueling decision, Harry moved to the seat beside Draco, trying not to look to eager to join him.

Draco glanced up from taking notes. "We need to talk." He muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry nodded once and concentrated on the lesson. When the class finally ended he looked over at Theo and Sin and was disappointed when he saw Sin gone and Theo looking cold. He gave Draco a nudge and tilted his chin in Theo's direction.

Draco nodded before walking over to Theo. They exchanged a few words in quiet tones before Theo disappeared. Malfoy glanced once more at Harry then left also.

The Gryffindor followed him to an empty corridor where Draco was leaning against the wall, waiting for him. When Harry reached him he was expecting Draco to start an argument, or be at least a little angry. Instead the blond pulled him into a hug and buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He murmured his breath warm against Harry's neck.

Harry smiled slightly, "It's Ok."

Draco was definitely no longer the arrogant boy he had known. Whether it was because he was Harry's mate, or he had grown up, Harry wasn't sure. But whatever the change in Draco could be attributed to, Harry was glad.

Draco pulled away and smiled down at Harry. "How about we have an actual date and this time you show up." He teased.

Harry pretended to ponder the question. "Well…I guess…"

The Slytherin chuckled and kissed the Harpy's cheek. "I'll see you tonight then."

Harry nodded and enjoyed their moment of bliss.

Harry did not see Theo or Sin anywhere the rest of the day. By fifth period, which was Charms, he had started to worry when they had not shown up. Draco caught his unease and sent him an origami swan with the message that they were fine and were spending some time sorting things out.

Harry blushed when Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Did you know that swans mate for life?" She giggled madly at him after fluttering her eyelashes and simpering, "Oh, I love you, and cannot wait until this evening."

Flitwick looked at her and asked, "MIss Granger, is there a problem?"

She must have been spending too much time with Ron and Harry because with an extra loud snicker she choked out, "Harry...tickling charm..."

The professor grinned as he cast the counter-jinx on her then happily awarded Harry five points for the spell done correctly and another five for animating the swan to fly over to Draco and land on his shoulder..

Harry ducked down in the desk and vowed that he would somehow manage to hang on until eight when he was going on his date with Draco.

Harry escaped from the dorm under his invisibility cloak with a little help from Hermione who left the portrait open long enough for him to slip by. She had made him tell her earlier that they intended to meet in the Astronomy tower, and he headed that way as quickly as possible.

Draco was waiting in the shadows by the stairs and slipped his arms around Harry's waist. "You made it, I'm honored. "He mocked sniffed.

Harry chuckled. "So you should be. I don't leave the comfort and safety of my beautiful red and gold tower for just any Slytherin."

Draco smiled and kissed him softly, pulling him up the stairs gently.

Harry followed, curious to see what was up there. When they finally stepped out onto the observation deck, he smiled brightly at his lightly blushing boyfriend.

Draco watched his face then asked shyly, "Do you..."

Harry's lips connected with Draco's in a gentle salute. "This is absolutely beautiful." Harry finally whispered when he let loose of Draco.

Draco had set up a table by the open arch, the ledges had been decorated with small fairy lights, and the soft haze of evening setting in gave the whole room a rich warm glow.

Harry stood in awe, practically cooing, as his mate lit the two fat blush colored candes that were nestled amongst the roses Draco had created as a centerpiece.

Draco stepped away from the table and left the beautiful silver covers over their meals. He smirked as he gave a sweeping bow. "Tonight is for you."

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around the smiling blond. "Thank you." He murmured before raising his arms to twine them about Draco's neck while his lips traveled from Draco's neck to settle against his opened lips.

Draco held him close. "Anything for you. Oh and one more thing…" He pulled out his wand and gave it a small flick.

Around them the slow soulful notes of Lifehouse's Everything came to life, filling the room.

Harry smiled, remembering the muggle song from his last two summers in the Dursely house. "How do you know about this song?"

"It's one of Theo's favorites." Draco explained. "The only muggle song he'll listen to." Draco spun Harry around. "May I have this dance?"

Harry grinned. "Of course." He kept his arms draped around Draco's shoulders so he could play in the blonde's hair with his fingers. "So, when did you get so romantic?"

Draco smiled sheepishly. "My father is besotted with mother. It left a lasting impression on me to see her glow in his obvious love for her." His voice was barely more than a whisper as he added, "I hope you don't think this is too corny?"

Harry chuckled, resting his head on Draco's shoulder. "This is a wonderful side of you that I am seeing. Why couldn't we have been like this when we were younger?"

"I believe it was because you rejected me." Harry could hear the faint hint of pain in Draco's voice.

He looked up and kissed Draco softly. "I'm sorry, but you were being mean to Ron."

Draco frowned. "The Weasel is annoying though."

"He's my friend!"

"Sorry, sorry." Draco smiled sheepishly. "I'll try to be nice, promise."

"Thanks."

Draco spun him around, dipping him low. "Only for you, Harry."

The stars were out by the time Draco finally escorted Harry over to the table and sat him at it. The meal passed in perfect harmony between the two after they removed their meal covers and began devouring delectable fare.

The next morning Harry and Hermione waited in the Room of Requirements for Theo, who had sent them letters at breakfast. They had turned the room into a small comfortable sitting room, different from the one they had been in the other night.

This time it was a similar style to the Gryffindor common room, only in the colours of purple and silver. When Theo arrived, he looked around the room rather impressed before dropping onto the couch beside Harry.

"So, how'd it go?" Hermione asked.

"Better than I expected." Theo smiled, turning so he was lying on his back with his head dangling over the edge of the seat, upside down. "He forgave me for the drinking after I explained some of why I did it."

"AND?" Harry knew there was more.

"Then we got into a serious fight because I found out about one of his habits. We eventually made up again." He paused and wiggled uncomfortably until Harry reached over and pulled him up on the couch. "... and I sort of…" He mumbled the last part and the two Gryffindors leant forwards.

"What?" Harry asked.

Theo sighed, his cheeks dusted pink. "I sort of promised I would bond with him…"

Hermione blinked. "Already?"

"Hey, his birthday is in April." Theo argued. "I don't have that long."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know. I really like him. I've never really loved someone."

Harry smiled. "Of course you love him, you're his mate."

Theo tilted his head. "Do you love Draco?"

Harry blushed a rose pink. "Yeah, of course."

Theo grinned. "Have you told him?"

"No…"

"Why not?" Hermione spoke up.

"I just never have." Harry shrugged. "Besides, we're only just started going out."

"Theo and Sin haven't known each other long, but that isn't stopping them from bonding." Hermione pointed out.

Theo nodded, which looked odd considering he had once more managed to wiggle into the upside down position. "Yep."

Harry shook his head. "What about you and Ron, 'Mione?"

"Yea, Hermione." Theo grinned. "What about the Weasel?"

Hermione busied herself with flattening out creases in her skirt. "We talked and he asked me out to Hogsmead."

Harry and Theo grinned broadly. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, I hope this goes well…"

Of course Ron and Hermione's date had turned out well. Harry was no longer worried about what would happen once they were together. He had Draco, Sin, and Theo to keep him occupied. And there was always some Harpy thing to learn...like the damn flying lessons.

The next day, Aura had taken them into a clearing in the Forbidden Forest to practice. She was impressed at how the two found their mates and could relate to them so well already. According to her, "flying should come naturally, especially with your mate around."

She instructed them to unfurl their wings, flapping them a little to get the blood circulating. Thankfully, now the two could unfurl their wings without blood and afterbirth.

"Now, to take off you should bend your knees, but not too much, spring into the air and start flapping. But, even strokes, don't flap wildly."

Harry flexed his wings, before following Aura's instructions. As he leapt into the air he tried to keep his strokes even, but the fear of dropping like a stone to the ground over took his senses. He flapped unevenly and kept dropping and ascending in odd patterns.

Aura flew up beside him. "Come on, Harry. Just relax. Flying is second nature for a Harpy; an easy task involving no effort of any kind.

The younger Harpy took a deep breath and relaxed his tense muscles, letting his wings slow and move in perfect rhythm. Everything became smoother and he was able to move around. Harry had experienced the feeling of flying before, but nothing like this. This was freedom with no need for anything. He relished in the wind across his face, ruffling his wings and making the experience so much better.

Landing proved to be difficult. He tried to land on his feet, but he landed too hard and fell to his knees. Draco was quick to his side and gingerly helped him up. "You Ok?" The blonde asked, brushing Harry's hair off his face.

"Yea, I am." Harry nodded, pulling his wings back in.

Draco nodded and they waited for Sin to land, doing much the same as Harry had. Theo helped him up and the four turned to Aura.

"Well done. You both did better then I expected. We'll meet again soon, so you can continue."

The four headed back to Hogwarts while Aura apparated to London to drop into the

Headquarters. Once the four were out of the forest Harry broke away from the Slytherins in case anyone was watching from the windows.

Just before he did, Draco squeezed his hand gently. "I'll see you later."

Harry nodded once in return, smiling faintly.

The world felt so much better.

-TBC-


	25. Chapter 24-Betrayal in the Name of Love

Chapter 24: Betrayal In The Name Of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

On Friday Harry decided to visit Dumbledore. He had third period free so he slipped out of the Gryffindor common room and headed to the Headmaster's office. Aura had given him the password earlier so he did not have to stand at the bottom of the stairs and list off sweets for the gargoyle.

As he ascended the stairs, he heard the faint sound of voices. His curious nature took over and he stopped, concentrated on extending his hearing, and caught the last of Aura's words, "…he could die."

What sounded suspiciously like Snape, scoffed at her words. "This is hardly a time for the dramatics, LeRoy."

"Hold your tongue." Aura hissed.

"We aren't in the Harpy society. You have no right to talk down to me here." Snape hissed back in broken Harpy language.

"Aura, Severus, we still need to work out what to do with Sin and Harry." Dumbledore interrupted firmly. "It's dangerous enough that Draco and Theodore are their mates, but now we have the council watching us and Death Eaters among the students. So if you don't have any suggestions on how to handle this; you know where the door is." Nobody moved. "Good! Now, Aura, what do you suggest we do?"

"Harry and Sin need to be removed from Hogwarts."

"Oh! Like that won't raise suspicion." Snape cut in.

"Well what do you expect... mate?" Aura growled, reminding Snape of his lower class in the Harpy society.

Snape took the bait and spoke with a tight voice, holding in his anger. "We bind Theodore and Draco to Von Hellfire and Potter. That way neither can say anything without dying."

"How is that going to help?" Aura growled. "They are their mates. After they bond they will be tied together for eternity."

"That won't stop them from leaking information to Nott and Malfoy Sr." Snape reminded her. "We all know Draco will become a Death Eater by the end of December, his father has been planning this for years."

"Then we take Draco to a safe place." Aura counted. "How about the Headquarters? Voldermort won't be able to find him."

"And how do we explain his disappearance?" Snape's voice had taken on his usual lecturing, superior tone. "It'll be hard enough to explain Potter and Von Hellfire's odd behavior, Nott's sudden attachment was strange enough."

"We have been hiding our kind for hundreds of years." Aura added, ignoring Snape. "We're quite brilliant at being extinct. You should know that, Severus."

Harry blinked, trying to gather his thoughts as he stood in the darkened staircase. So

Aura, Snape and Dumbledore were trying to figure out how to keep everything a secret? Dumbledore knew about the council, that was good, but he also knew about Draco. Harry wondered if Aura had told him, or if the old Headmaster had found out in his own, strange way.

Dumbledore sighed gently, sitting back in his seat. "Harry and Draco seem to be doing a good enough job hiding their relationship. As long as no one knows, everything should be fine."

"And how long do you think this will last as a secret?" Snape questioned. "One person could find out, then another and soon the whole school, including the young Death Eaters, will know and then it'll go straight to the Dark Lord and he'll use Draco to get to Potter."

"Draco would never betray Harry, as his mate he is physically unable to." Aura reminded him. "Have you already forgotten your lessons?"

Snape stood, his chair scraping against the wood. "Fine! Sit around and wait until it is too late."

"What are you planning, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. There was a pause where Harry assumed Snape had given the Headmaster some sort of look as the old Wizard answered. "I know you won't let Arwen get hurt."

"I'm just going to make sure Draco knows what will happen if this gets out." Snape answered coldly, turning on his heels and heading for the door.

Harry's mind filled with panic. He looked around to assess his options, but the only ways out were to go up to Dumbledore's office or make a dash back down to the hallway. He chose to fake his arrival as Snape threw open the door and looked down at him.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

Harry blinked and peered up at the Slytherin Head of House. "I've come to see the Headmaster." He answered while looking innocently up at scowling man, hoping that Aura did not catch the flare of Harpy magic he used to make the man calm down slightly.

Snape looked down at him for what seemed an age before he broke contact and swept past him down the stairs. He caused Harry to flatten himself against the wall as he brushed past, but the man did not seem to be in such a violent mood.

When he was sure the Head of Slytherin was gone, Harry steadied his nerves and finished climbing the stairs. He knocked lightly on the half open door and acted surprised when Aura opened it, smiling at him. She wore a pair of pale blue robes with her hair pinned back. She still looked remarkably beautiful, even when simply dressed.

Behind her, Dumbledore sat at his desk, Fawkes perched on the arm of his chair, cooing as Dumbledore stroked his head. "Uh, Harry, my boy, what can I do for you?" There was the familiar twinkle in the Headmaster's eye which Harry knew meant the old man had known Harry had been listening.

The young Harpy glanced at his DADA teacher before answering. "I came to talk to you sir, about the council, but I have a feeling you already know…"

Dumbledore nodded and gestured for him to take Snape's empty chair. Aura, instead of leaving also, resumed her seat to listen to what Harry wanted to talk about. "I am aware of the council, Harry. I had a very reliable source inform me." He looked at Harry over the top of his half-moon glasses. "Although your source, granted a little intoxicated, was correct."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled. "I have the Order looking into it; we should be clear by the end of the month."

Aura looked sideways at Harry, adding in low Harpy language, "The Harpies are adding a helpful hand."

"The Harpies are joining the Order?"

"No, Harry, we don't associate ourselves in Wizarding wars if we can avoid it. We may have been designed for that purpose, but we don't go along with it. We're just helping the Order out as a favor to Kingsley. Plus, your Aunt has a particular liking of Albus." Aura smiled.

Harry sighed as he thought about the fact that there was also the issue of him being involved with a wizarding prophesy.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I hardly think the beautiful Queen of Harpies would want to admit that to herself; especially in the presence of someone such as me."

"You have always been a friend of ours."

"So the war," Harry interrupted, a little impatiently, he had his next period soon and wanted the information, "what's being done?"

"The Order is well into it." Dumbledore assured him. "Voldermort has gone quiet, but it's only a matter of time before he rises again. He has fresh blood this time."

"Do you know who?" Harry asked, wondering if he should let slip about Zabini.

"Yes, we know for certain a few, and we have suspicions of others. Aura has been searching their minds for answers."

Aura nodded. "We know about Blaise Zabini, which will be a problem, as both Draco and Theo are close to him."

Harry wanted badly to say that Draco and Theo would never betray Sin and himself, but the two Slytherins had known Zabini for longer. They were close, almost like brothers. His mind caught on the question; could that bond possibly run deeper then being a mate?

His Harpy-Self growled at him for thinking such a thing about his mate. Draco would never betray him, but then he was about to become a Death Eater…

Before he lost himself too deeply into his thoughts, Aura's voice brought him back.

"But I've scanned his mind. He doesn't want to know anything that could hurt them, he knows nothing about you and Draco, and the only thing he knows about Sin and Theo is that they're together and that there were no spells or potions to make that happen." There was a faint smile on Aura's lips and Harry wondered what she knew.

"So we're relatively safe, for now?" The young Gryffindor inquired, looking between Aura and Dumbledore.

"Yes, Harry," The old wizard nodded, "you are, for now."

Harry still couldn't shake off the thought of Theo or Draco betraying them as he walked to class. What if they did? Not only would they die but the whole of the Harpy society, and their mates, were in danger of dying. That would be hundreds, even thousands, of deaths.

The thought chilled the Harpy and he tried desperately to push it to the back of his mind. There was no point dwelling on something which had not occurred.

Ahead he saw Hermione and Ron, standing together and involved, in what looked like, a private lovers' conversation. Harry felt the familiar sense that things were changing, too rapidly for his taste. Ron and Hermione were slowly drifting away and his Harpy blood wasn't helping them much.

Before he reached them he caught sight of Theo heading towards him. Seeing Ron and Hermione were distracted and hadn't seen him, Harry turned towards the Slytherin.

"Where are Sin and Draco?" Harry asked once Theo had reached him. He was hoping for no more drama between the older Male Harpy and his hot tempered mate.

"Doing some weird cousin thing." Theo explained simply. "That's sort of my code for 'they didn't want me there'."

"What happened?"

Theo shrugged. "We didn't get into a fight if that's what you're asking. I figured it's either something to do with you and Draco or Sin and me. Sort of hoping for the first one because I can't deal with anymore of his surprises."

"Why?"

Theo sighed. "I met his parents, sort of in passing. I didn't want to, I don't like the whole parent meeting thing because parents don't generally like me. But, I did anyway and his father creeps me out. So I've decided to avoid anything to do with Sin's family."

Harry smiled in amusement. "You're so childish."

"Yep, probably because I am still deeply involved in a suppressed and bitter childhood. That, or it's all Sin's fault."

"You like blaming him, huh?" Harry smiled, following Theo towards their class.

"Yep, he gets all guilty and gives me stuff." The Slytherin smirked.

The sixth years had been instructed to attend a lecture to help their career choices. Theo told Harry he was only going because he had nothing better to do. His career was set, he was going to inherit everything his Father, late Mother and Step-Mother owned.

"My original plans were to waste it all in bars in every country I could get to." Theo explained as they took seats at the back. "But now I'm not supposed to drink, so I'll just find some other way."

Harry looked at Theo curiously. "What if all the money runs out before you inherit? Then what would you do?"

Theo considered the question before shrugging. "Steal from Draco?"

"That won't work now that you mentioned it I shall be sure to inform Draco of your vile plans."

Theo grinned, "You're not suggesting that I actually might have to do some work are you?"

Harry nodded an affirmative then turned his attention to the front of the room. He was tempted to roll his eyes as the Career Adviser from the Ministry stood up and addressed them all. "Your career is your most important decision in life." He announced before he shuffled around the room. Harry noticed he had an odd habit of wriggling his nose as he talked.

"And here I thought the most important decision was whether or not you wanted to follow a hypocrite with inflated ego maniac tendencies." Theo muttered, digging around in his bag for something.

The lecture passed surprisingly fast. Harry soon tuned out the Career Adviser, whose name he'd already forgotten. Theo spent the lesson sketching rather strange pictures of a few of the students, some of the professors and Mr. what's-his-name as a mixture of animals and mutated humans.

When the lecture finally ended and they were excused for dinner, Theo and Harry walked down to the Great Hall together.

Theo looked across at Harry. "Do you think Draco and Sin's disappearance has anything to do with the bonding thing?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe."

The two reached the top of the stairs when someone called out Theo's name and they both turned to see Sin approaching them.

"Finally decided to talk to me?" Theo teased when the older Harpy reached them.

"I always want to talk to you." Sin grinned, kissing his mate lightly.

"See, one of these days your charm will fail you and you'll be left with nothing."

"I'll have you."

Theo sighed loudly, as though impatient. "Maybe, depends on what sort of money you're willing to throw my way."

Sin pouted. "So that's all I mean to you?"

Theo smiled. "Not really. Harry has just been pointing out to me that my future career of being a drunk and a wastrel could be flawed."

Sin grinned at him, "How so?"

Theo sighed dramatically and announced, "He said that all three of the inheritances I am due to receive could be bust by the time I get them."

Sin nodded sympathetically and cuddled him closer. "Well then, I understand why you ask about my money situation." Then he turned to Harry and said, "Besides, we all know that some of us must marry money in order to make sure the children are fed, mustn't we?"

Harry immediately remembered the laugh they shared at the Harpy's midnight meal and grinned at him while nodding an affirmative.

Sin turned his attention back to Theo. "So, have I been forgiven for ignoring you all afternoon?"

"Maybe, depends on what you've been doing all day."

"I'll show you." Sin took Theo's hand and gently led him away from the stairs.

"Bye guys." Harry called sarcastically to their backs.

From behind him someone chuckled and Harry turned to see Draco standing

there. "They aren't going to be back for ages."

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Why not?"

When Draco laughed and winked the young Harpy blushed. "Oh!"

Draco glanced around and saw some curious students watching them. He leaned closer and whispered, "Since Sin and Theo won't be coming back, and Blaise took Crabbe and Goyle out for another party, want to come to my dorm, around nine?"

Harry tried not to let any emotion slip across his face and nodded once, his eyes bright while his Harpy-Self purred. "I'll see you there." He turned and left the Slytherin in favor for dinner.

Since Hermione and Ron were busy doing their 'couple' thing, Ginny promised Harry to help him escape from the common room by letting the portrait stand open long enough for him to slip by under his cloak.

Draco was hanging around the entrance to his common room and smiled as Harry touched his hand briefly to let him know he was there. The common room held only a small group of third years, once they reached his dorm Draco explained that most of the students had gone to the party.

The dorm was quiet and messy. The floor littered with clothes, books, papers and chocolate wrappers.

"Theo had a little spat with Blaise." Draco explained, a little sheepishly. "It usually isn't this messy."

"What happened with Theo and Zabini?" Harry asked, pulling off his cloak.

Draco smiled a little. "I believe it started with Blaise stealing Theo's last chocolate bar and ended with Sin dragging Theo out."

Harry laughed and sat down on Draco's bed, crossing his legs. The Slytherin smiled back, leaning down to kiss him softly. When they broke apart Harry looked up into the silver-grey eyes he had grown to adore so much.

"Would you ever betray me?" The words came out before Harry could think them through.

Draco looked rather shocked but recovered quickly, sitting beside Harry and pulling him against his chest. "I would never betray you knowingly or willingly."

"Not even to your friend or your family?"

"What's brought this on?"

Harry considered telling him about the conversation he had overheard only that morning. Was Snape correct in thinking Draco could betray him. His Harpy-self hissed at him in anger for even thinking such a poisonous thought about his own mate. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about how we have to keep this all a secret." Harry answered, leaning his head against his mate's shoulder.

Draco nodded. "Yea..."

Harry smiled, breaking the tense mood. "That doesn't matter now though." He playfully pushed the Slytherin back, lying down beside him.

Draco pulled him against his chest, kissing him deeply. Harry kissed back, wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders and just enjoying the moment.

TBC-


	26. Chapter 25Halloween Shopping&Creepy Book

Chapter 25: Halloween Shopping and Creepy Books

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

Time passed much too fast for Harry's taste. It was almost Halloween and everything was going fine. Sin and Theo had managed to fight only twice, he and Draco were doing better then ever, and Ron and Hermione's relationship was going rather smoothly.

One annoying side dilemma was the School's Halloween Masked ball.

"Agh, I hate balls." Theo complained when he and Harry were informed by Hermione about the ball.

"Why? Can't dance?" Hermione asked curiously.

"No! I can dance; at least I can when I'm completely wasted. I hate them because they suck. The only good part about them was getting drunk, now I've got nothing." Theo

sighed, a mock sad look on his face.

Hermione chuckled. "This one is supposed to be fun. You have to wear a costume and mask."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Is this some excuse so the students can hook up randomly with complete strangers in order to release some sexual tension then thankfully don't know who they were with the next morning?"

"No!" Hermione looked positively scandalized as she stared in horror at the now giggling Slytherin.

Harry laughed. "Well we're safe from having to go through that."

Theo grinned mischievously. "You never know, Har."

"Never know what?" Sin asked as he walked up behind Theo and wrapped his arms around him. Draco stood beside them, glancing at Harry only once.

"We were discussing the possibility of anonymous hook-ups at the Halloween ball, and whether or not we'll be participating in Dumbledore's great adventure." Theo smirked.

"Hey! I am your boyfriend, remember?" Sin pouted.

"Oh yea, right you are. I forgot for a second." Theo teased.

Draco sighed, interrupting another possible fight. "Can you two, for one minute, stop fighting?"

Theo and Sin smirked at each other. "Sure thing, Little Dragon." Sin nodded before pulling Theo closer and began thoroughly ravishing him.

Draco paled. "Oh crap! No, no, NO! There is something called public decency!"

The two Slytherins just carried on ignoring Draco's outburst which had attracted a few curious eyes and continued their less than private and totally indecent kiss.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Draco groaned, covering his eyes with a horrified expression.

Harry and Hermione were trying hard not to laugh at the distressed blond who looked about ready to claw his eyes out. Not being able to stand it any longer, Draco yanked Theo away from his cousin.

Theo pouted. "So not fair, Little Dragon."

"Agh, stop calling me that!" Sin and Theo laughed at the blonde's outburst, who glared back.

Once they'd calmed down, and the surrounding curious students had drifted away, Hermione spoke up, turning their attention back to the ball.

"So, any idea as to what you're coming as?"

They all considered the question and Theo spoke first. "Bored person who doesn't wanna' go?"

Sin smirked at him and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "You can always dress up as a hooker and I can pimp you out for shots of tequila."

Theo's honey colored eyes glared daggers at the harpy. "Only if I get to drink the tequila myself!"

Before Sin and Theo could do any further damage to the situation Harry suggested, "Why don't we just go shopping tomorrow? It is a Hogsmeade weekend."

Theo smirked, which always made Harry nervous. "How about we make it interesting? Hermione, Harry and I can go together, shopping that is, and Sin and Draco can go, and then we don't know the others costume."

"So it's like a mystery?"

"Exactly. It'll make the night actually fun."

They all agreed and decided to meet at the entrance hall tomorrow at eight.

The trio of Hermione, Harry and Theo made their way down the busier streets of Hogsmead where all the clothing stores were located. That night Draco had warned Harry Theo was clothes-crazy, but Harry had already seen that side of Theo and just laughed it off.

Most of the students had decided to go shopping the same day so the streets were crowded with students, Draco and Sin missing, deciding to hang back and let the three go ahead.

They found the perfect store, large and crowded, and set about finding what they wanted.

Harry was flipping through a rack of classic magical-creatures costumes when Theo appeared beside him.

"I found you the perfect costume." Theo grinned proudly, holding it behind his back and out of view of Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "It isn't something girly, right?"

"Well, depends how you look at it." Theo ushered him towards the changing rooms at the back and shoved him in with the mystery clothing. "Remember to come out and show us." He winked before clothing the curtains.

Harry looked down at the clothing he held and felt his cheeks burn. Theo had chosen what were possibly the most revealing clothes he could find. Deciding defeat, since Theo would never let down until he had at least seen the clothes, Harry pulled off his blue sweat shirt and skinny-leg jeans and pulled on the clothes.

"You done yet?" Theo called and Harry could hear Hermione smother a giggle beside him. Of course Theo had told the Gryffindor girl, now he was sure to never live this down.

The mirror to his right growled. "You look great!" It purred, sounding like a tiger eyeing up its prey. If the mirror was supposed to instill in him a sense of confidence, it just failed miserably.

"Yea." His voice sounded a pitch higher as he opened the curtains timidly.

Theo grabbed his hand and lightly tugged him out. "Wow, you look hot."

Hermione nodded, eyeing him up with the same look of amazement Theo himself wore. "Yea, if you weren't gay I'd so be onto you."

Harry turned and looked into the larger mirror that covered the back wall of the dressing room. The clothes were white, soft leather that clung to every curve of his body. The pants hung low on his hips, accompanied by a thick silver belt. They were similar fit to skinny-leg jeans. His top was in the style of a corset, the silver ribbon crossing up his front. It was

designed to cling to his body, and show a strip of his pale skin where the pants should meet the top. The sleeves were purely for decoration; the same silver ribbon as the lacings were draped loosely over his shoulders.

"With your wings out you'll look like a fallen, damned angel." Theo added, turning Harry around so they could see every angel of the outfit.

"I saw a mask that would look great with that." Hermione disappeared into the throng of people, a few of who were staring opening at Harry mouths agape. She returned holding a silver eye mask, the design simple, with a creeping vine pattern around the edge and eyes.

Harry added the mask and looked back into the mirror. "Are you sure about this? It feels too…revealing."

"Harry, you're one of the most beautiful creatures on Earth, why wouldn't you want to show yourself off?" Theo argued. "You are buying that outfit right now!"

Seeing no way out of it, Harry went and changed. "What are you guys wearing?" He asked once he'd reappeared after putting his street clothes back on.

Hermione held up a beautiful deep blue dress made of a shimmering material that caught the light around it. It was low cut with a simple skirt, complete with an eye mask, similar to Harry's, only gold.

Theo held an outfit similar to Harry's, only his pants were ripped at the knees and at the cuffs and his top had the look that it had been ripped at, thus showing more skin then Harry's. His was complete with a white mask, which looked like it had been sown together using all the bits torn from him costume.

"Now we need is shoes and we're good." Hermione smiled. "Let's get these things paid for and get on with the shopping!"

"I'll pay," offered Theo. He grabbed the clothes out of both their arms and made his way toward the counter where an eagle-eyed clerk lurked in wait.

The two Gryffindors followed. "You shouldn't pay." Hermione insisted.

"Don't worry about it." Theo smirked. "I stole some of Sin and Draco's money to pay for all this."

Harry and Hermione shook their heads in amusement and waited while Theo paid for their purchases before the three headed out. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks of total disbelief as they watched him.

The next stop they bought shoes, Theo and Harry opting for white, pull-on shoes of similar design. Both boys were pleased to find shoes that had a nice dress heel in a closed-toe design. They both whistled appreciatively at the gold stiletto heels Hermione picked to match her dress.

"So what next?" Theo asked, as they headed back down the street. He then ruined his innocent act by inquiring, "Do you need to pick up a pair of fishnet hose to go with the hooker heels, Herms?"

As Hermione looked scandalized, Harry lifted his nose in the air. "Nothing so slutty as that, dear boy! She will be borrowing my new French heavy silk thigh highs."

Theo, not knowing whether to believe them or not, gave both Gryffindors an incredulous stare. He finally closed his mouth when Harry thumped him on the back and muttered, "Breathe damn it before you pass out." He finally took a few choking breaths and began to cough.

Hermione, acting like nothing at all had happened, finally interjected, "Well I need a new text book for class." She left the boys to scramble in her wake as she sauntered toward her favorite old bookstore.

It was small and pressed between two houses, looking out of place with its dusty windows and chipped sign. The bell above the door tinkled ominously in the half light and the three treaded lightly across the scuffed boards. The shelves held empty gaps between books, despite the outside, the inside was very clean and all the books kept in good condition.

Hermione went in search for her book while Theo and Harry skimmed over the books. Harry moved deeper into the room, his eyes roaming over Latin, Greek, Japanese, Italian, French, Polish and more, titles. He stopped on a particular book.

The book itself was interesting, completely black with no title, the pages were gold lined and when he opened the book, in hand writing with gold ink, was the phrase: Exsisto cautus ut insisto in hortus of Vita quod Nex.

"What are you looking at?" Harry jumped a little when Theo spoke.

"Just this book I found."

Theo nodded and looked at the writing, his brow creasing as he read aloud. "Exsisto cautus ut insisto in hortus of Vita quod Nex." He read. "Be cautious when treading on the grounds of Life and Death. Is this a fighting arts book or something?"

Harry shrugged and flipped through the pages. Theo scanned one and snatched the book from Harry's grasp.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in concern.

"This book is dangerous." At Harry's confused look Theo explained further. "It's a Dark Arts book about getting into contact with Life and Death."

"How can you get in contact with Life and Death? And more importantly, why?"

"Life and Death are elements with forms. I don't know what they look like, but they look like something. I don't know how you get in contact but this book helps I guess. Why? So they can bring back the dead, cut deals to have life reborn."

Harry blinked. Bring people back from the dead? His mum, dad, Sirius, Cedric, he could save them?

"I need that book." Harry demanded, holding out his hands. If there was any way to bring back his loved ones, he would not pass it up.

Theo looked him in the eye, a firm look that held Harry's attention. "I know what you're thinking, Harry. I have loved ones I would do anything to bring back, but this is Dark Arts. Nothing comes at a simple price. And even if you do manage to bring back the persons body, the soul will be tainted with evil from their after-life. It would be best for you to leave the necromancy garbage alone."

"I would pay anything." Harry said with feeling. It was true; he would give up just about anything to have them back.

"Really?" Theo sounded disbelieving. "Would you give up your life? The life of another?"

Harry hesitated. He could sacrifice himself, but another?

"You're playing with lives, Harry. This is the stuff Voldermort is an expert in." Theo held out the book. "You sure you wanna' risk it?" He leaned closer to Harry so that there would be no chance of anyone overhearing them. "What will you do when the demon you summon demands your mate or your child after you summon it?"

Harry reached out and took the book. "I'll only read it." He promised. "I won't try anything."

Theo nodded. "I know, I trust you."

Harry's stomach clenched at Theo's words. The problem was that he did not trust himself.

TBC-


	27. Chapter 26- Halloween

Chapter 26: Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun.

The day of the Halloween masked ball had arrived and Harry found himself seated on Draco's bed sharing a brief moment with his mate. They had both skipped Potions class and snuck into the Slytherin dorms where they could be alone for a short time.

The blond sat down and kissed the Harpy gently, earning a soft purr that made him smile. They had found it increasingly more difficult to be alone. The strain was starting to frazzle their nerves until they were forced to steal such moments as this.

Draco pulled Harry onto his lap, his hands running up the smaller teen's back. "So, do I get a hint as to what you're going as?"

Harry blushed, thinking about the outfit Theo had picked. "No."

Draco saw the blush and grinned. "You're blushing, so it must be something…fun."

Harry's blush turned darker and he buried his face in Draco's shoulder, pouting when Draco laughed softly. "It's not funny." Harry muttered. "It's embarrassing."

Draco's hands moved to cup Harry's face, gently forcing the teen to look him in the eye. "You could never look bad, you're way too beautiful."

Harry smiled and leaned over, capturing the blonde's lips with his own while enjoying the warm feeling that spread through their bodies. When they broke apart Draco's fingers lightly traced the chain of the pendant Harry wore, a gift from his mate.

"You wear it." He smiled.

Harry returned the smile. "Of course."

That evening Theo snuck into the Gryffindor dorm to get ready. He had left his costume there and they waited for the other dorm mates to leave before getting ready with Harry and Hermione.

Hermione had convinced Lavender to let her use her wide assortment of make-up and presented it to the shocked boys.

"Hell no!" Theo protested, crossing his arms. "I'm gay, but I not about to go drag."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not using it all, just lip gloss and eyeliner."

Theo and Harry exchanged looks. "Fine," Harry agreed, "but only lightly."

"Yeah, nothing too dark." Theo agreed.

Hermione agreed happily and started on Harry while Theo got dressed. True to

her word Hermione kept the make-up light, almost hardly noticeable.

Theo, now fully dressed and looking rather scandalous, looked himself over in the mirror critically. "Think anyone will know it's me?"

"Probably will. I don't think any guy in Hogwarts would be brave enough to dress in such a… noticeable fashion." Hermione smiled, starting on his make-up.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Theo sniffed, sitting patiently.

Harry got dressed slowly, still self conscious about how he looked. Being a Harpy hardly helped his courage in appearance. He embarrassedly fixed the mask in place, making sure it sealed his identity. Lastly he clasped the pendant from Draco around his neck, wearing it openly for the first time.

"You gonna wear your wings out?" Theo asked when he had pulled his mask on.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know, they're pretty big."

"You could just keep them half folded in." Hermione offered. "I know a charm that'll stop them from ripping your clothes."

She cast the charm and he unfolded his wings, which melted through his top but didn't rip the material.

"Very nice." Theo nodded.

The three made their way downstairs, thankful to see that the common room was empty of everyone but Ron who was waiting patiently for Hermione. Ron had decided to go as a muggle knight from the Medieval period. He wore dark grey pants and shirt, with knee high boots and fake metal shoulder pads. It was all complete with a silver eye mask.

Hermione smiled happily and went over to greet him. He admired her dress and mumbled something about how amazing she looked. The comment made her blush lightly, but also caused her to smile happily. She had straightened her hair and let it fall over her shoulders freely. All together she looked amazing.

Behind the couple Theo made a fake gagging noise and Harry rolled his eyes while elbowing him. "You and Sin are worse." He hissed.

Theo sniffed in fake arrogance before lifting his nose in the air. "Sin and I are not to be compared to that Weasel."

"He's my friend."

"So? I make fun of my friends all the time." Theo flashed Harry a charming grin, which was rewarded with an eye roll.

Ron finally looked past his girlfriend and caught sight of Harry and Theo. "Bloody hell mate, what have you…"

Harry blushed and tried to cover his body as best as he could. "It was Theo's idea." He mumbled.

Theo smirked proudly. "Don't I just have the best taste?"

Hermione giggled. "They won't know that it's you, Harry."

The Gryffindor boy nodded, still nervous, and followed his friends out. The walk to the Great Hall consisted of Harry trying to pull his shirt down over his exposed skin. This, much to his horror, did not work.

Theo winked at Harry. "You look good, don't worry."

Harry just gulped uneasily and continued to walk with the others. Almost everyone was already in the enchanted hall and their voices mingled with the music overhead. The Harpy and mate gaped as they walked in, the two Prefects only smiled smugly.

The Hall looked amazing. Like during the Yule Ball it had been transformed by the decorators. There were black, orange and yellow streamers and balloons draped around the walls while dry ice in certain spots made it look like fog was rising from the floor. Live decorations included bats and a few varieties of harmless spiders which Ron avoided. The ceiling had been spelled to look dark and spooky: lightning cracked randomly and thunder growled. The ghosts floated around, talking cheerfully; the dark atmosphere familiar to them. Even the candles had been transformed into decorative rotive hey had changed the candles to decretive designs, goblins, dragons and bats among them.

The students contributed to the theme as well. Everyone was dressed in costume and masked; hardly anyone was recognizable except those who had odd outstanding features such as Ron, who hadn't charmed his hair, and Colin, who refused to be separated from his camera for any length of time.

Even Dumbledore was dressed for the occasion in a dark red shimmering robe with a gold lion mask. He was cheerfully talking to McGonagall, who was dressed in bottle blue with a cat eye mask.

While Theo searched the crowd for his mate and Harry gaped at the spectacle in fascinated horror, Ron and Hermione disappeared into the crowd. Ron wasted no time in dragging her out on the dance floor that had been constructed in the center.

"What do you wanna' do?" Harry asked, looking around. Some people were eyeing him up and he tried to ignore them.

"Have fun." Theo grinned, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him into the crowd.

Harry wanted to groan aloud but knew it wouldn't help, when Theo was determined, he went for it. The Slytherin dragged him onto the packed dance floor and Harry's stomach tightened.

"Just relax." Theo shouted. "Have fun and stop being so uptight."

Harry was going to argue that he was not uptight but a particularly loud and popular song, judging by the screams, came on and Harry was forced into an awkward dance.

Theo laughed and grabbed his arms. "Loosen up." He suggested.

Harry took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. He followed Theo's lead and moved along with the beat. It became increasingly easy after he realized nobody was watching and he wasn't, all things considered, too bad.

After a while the two broke away and took a seat at one of the tables, laughing so hard their ribs hurt.

"This isn't too bad." Theo said once they'd calmed down. "I haven't even had any alcohol yet."

Harry shook his head, checking his wings quickly. They were unharmed, although a little ruffled. "So where do you think Sin and Draco are?"

Theo shrugged. "Don't know. Probably be easy to pick them out. Besides, your wings are like burning beacons, so easy to spot." The Slytherin stood, grinning, his eyes sparkling. "Come on, we won't find them sitting down."

Harry, reluctant to follow, headed back out with Theo. This time the Slytherin lead him out into the courtyard, which was decorated similarly to the Hall. There were decorated trees and bats flying overhead. A few students were sitting and standing around, talking together.

Arms wrapped around Theo and he grinned, turning around to face Sin. "Oh Merlin, what the hell are you?"

Sin wore black leather pants that had rips below the knees with a couple of rips above while one of the pant leg looked like it was torn off so it reached up to his ankle while the other was dragged out by his heel. That was the only piece of clothing he wore since he had black bandages wrapped around his chest and arms like he had gotten into a fight. He had also splattered fake blood that looked real on the bandages and his body. His feet were wrapped in the black bandages as well. His mask was black leather was also ripped up and splattered with blood.

"I'm a Demon." Sin smirked.

Theo made a face. "That isn't real blood, is it?"

"Nope." Sin kissed Theo gently. "You look good."

Theo smiled. "Thanks. I guess you don't look so bad yourself."

While they had their moment Harry looked past at them and smiled as he recognized Draco.

Draco moved around his cousin and his mate and smiled down at Harry. "You look beautiful."

Draco himself wore black leather pants that clung in all the right places, but were still loose enough to move around in like a pair of jeans. The top he wore was a sleeveless leather shirt that showed off his abs. There were rips in random places on the shirt so it would show hints of chest, back, and stomach while the sides was like a corset with black silk crossing each other to keep the shirt together. The leather boots were calf high with numerous of buckles and belts and he wore black leather wristbands that had buckles as well. His outfit was complete with a mask that was black with an outline of a silver dragon on it.

Harry smiled brightly, his Harpy-self purring in delight. "Thanks, you look good."

Draco took Harry's hand, kissing it gallantly. "May I have the honor of escorting you tonight?"

Harry grinned. "Of course."

"Aww," Sin cooed, "you guys are so adorable."

Theo hit him lightly, pulling him away. "You're so mean." He laughed as they disappeared back inside.

Draco shook his head. "Those two are as crazy as each other."

Harry laughed. "They're definitely meant for each other."

Draco smiled and laced their fingers together, leaning down to kiss Harry gently on the lips. When they pulled away he smirked, looking Harry over, his eyes resting on the pendant. "By the way, love the outfit, very un-you."

"Blame Theo." Harry moaned. "He knows no boundaries of decency."

Draco chuckled and lead him back inside. People turned to look at them, their eyes drawn to the Harpy, envious eyes that glared jealously from the winged creature to his mate. Like

on their date, Draco pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist while Harry's snaked around his neck.

Slow music started up and Draco smiled sadly at his Harpy. "Why can't things always be like this?"

The Harpy in Harry protested against his mate's sadness and Harry shrugged. "It'll get better; I just need to destroy Voldermort." He smiled weakly.

Draco kissed him softly, his grip on Harry tightening. "I love you."

Harry's heart skipped a beat and he smiled brightly, his Harpy-self going ballistic. "I love you too." Harry whispered breathlessly.

Nobody realized just who the couple was exactly, although Aura and Dumbledore smiled knowingly at the two Harpies and their mates.

As the sky grew darker and the ball started to draw to a close, Harry pulled away from Draco, who looked down at him questioningly.

"I've gotta go do something, I'll be back." Harry promised, kissing Draco's cheek and headed back through the crowd.

His heart thumped determinedly as he made his way towards the library. He unlocked the door and slipped inside, locking it behind him. Everything was eerily silent, Harry treaded lightly across the floor, scared any loud sounds would carry to someone's ear and his presence and plan would be revealed.

He made his way to the back corner of the library and fell onto his hands and knees, reaching under the seat and muttering a silent spell to unstuck the book. It fell into his hands, the book of consorting with Life and Death.

Harry had been studying it for days. He knew nearly all of it from back to front. His hands shaking, the young Harpy placed the book on the table, flipping to the needed page.

Condita a Tracto Nex

"Making a deal with death." Harry muttered, reading the familiar words, the page he had worked hard on the most. "Bringing back a soul of a loved one and bargaining." Taking a deep breath Harry pulled out his wand, which he had kept with his book, and began to read aloud, the Latin words uncomfortably familiar, Theo's warning pounding in his ears.

"EGO dico super Nex , sic EGO may planto a professio , unus animus pro alius, unus animus ut vita , unus animus ut nex. Adveho Nex."

Around him the air bended, light faded and shifted. His head spun and his body screamed out, his wings stretching out to their full length as his Harpy-self screeched in protest of his unnatural spell. Then Harry was falling into nothing and everything began to fade…

TBC-


	28. Chapter 27- Life and Death

Chapter 27: Life and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun

Chapter 27: Life and Death

When Harry opened his eyes he was in a colorless world. He wasn't sure what was up or down, or even if he was lying down or standing. His head hurt and his Harpy-self was fussing over the spell and the discomfort it had caused.

Something flickered to his right and he froze, paralyzed by fear. The book had told him all he needed to know, the spell, how to deal with the elements of Life and Death, what to expect from them, but nothing about where he would end up and what could possibly happen to him.

He turned sharply and was faced with wide, empty black eyes. He floated back and was able to see exactly what was in front of him. A small girl of no more then six looked back at him impassively. She wore a long, sleeveless black dress, black strips wrapped up her arms and the material floated around where her feet would be, because she was not standing on solid ground, merely floating in this limbo world, as Harry was.

Her long raven black hair lay still around her shoulders, and her marble-white skin glowed with a sickly pallor. She looked like a floating corpse.

"Hello." Her thin lips moved, forming the cold word that floated around them.

Harry swallowed hard. "H-hello, are you Death?"

The girl nodded once, her unblinking eyes never leaving Harry's face. It unnerved him and a new wave of nervousness and panic washed through him. "You wish to speak with me?"

It was Harry's turn to nod weakly. "I want to trade for the souls of James and Lily Potter."

A burst of white light appeared by Death's side, once it had faded Harry glimpsed another six year-old girl beside the element. This girl looked much more lively then Death. She was dressed in a white dress, made of layer upon layer of flimsy white silk, held around her neck by a white ribbon. Her skin was a golden bronze and her eyes were bright blue, almost white. Her long sun-golden hair hung around her shoulders in curls and with every movement she made, her dress fluttered dramatically.

Harry took her to be Life.

Death's eyes flickered to Life. "What are you doing?"

"You weren't the only one summoned." Life informed her. Life's voice was much gentler and brighter then Death's.

Death didn't reply to Life, instead she turned to Harry. "The souls of James and Lily Potter are not negotiable. Choose another soul or leave."

Harry's heart thumped. He felt the crush of disappointment on his heart. He could not bring back his parents. They were lost to him once more and now he was certain nothing could bring them back.

"Why aren't they negotiable?" Harry asked, anger started to swell in his chest.

Death fixed him with her unblinking stare. "We make the rules, Harpy. You have no right to question them or us. Do you want another soul or do you wish to leave?"

"Sirius Black." If he could not have his parents, he would fight for his Godfather.

Death and Life exchanged meaningful looks, before Life answered him. "We shall accept, whose soul will you trade?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange, his murderer."

Death nodded. "We shall accept."

Everything was spinning again. Harry's stomach heaved and his Harpy-self's screeches filled his ears. He landed again, this time on solid ground. He raised his head weakly and looked around at where he was now.

He was not in the library or the colourless limbo world; he was in a bleak, misted world of twilight. Shapeless shadows flittered around and Harry felt numb and cold.

Life and Death stood before him, their feet floating inches above the ground. It freaked him out slightly to see their dresses fluttering in the non-existent breeze that also ruffled Life's curly hair. He soon looked past them and saw a stone alter being raised out of the mists. Just as the book had described, the altar was of polished black stone with words etched in Latin with gold lettering.

Harry rose slowly to his feet so the surface was revealed to him. Stretched across the stone, her wrists and ankles chained, laid Bellatrix Lestrange. She wore a simple black gown, which spilt over the edge like a black waterfall.

Death held out to Harry, a long thin ceremonial blade; the hilt of silver with inlaid gem stones, while the blade was gold and the edges deadly sharp. "You must take the replacing soul to receive the one you want."

Harry's hands shook as he gripped the hilt in both hands. He slowly made his way to his unsuspecting victim. As he hovered above her, the tip poised above her heart, the Death Eater's eyes fluttered and she looked up into his face. Harry glimpsed panic and fear before she looked down again and realized quickly that she was at the mercy of her master's enemy.

"You killed Sirius." Harry murmured quietly, his hands steadying now. "Your master can not save you now." He plunged the dagger down and the blade pierced her flesh just before her screams echoed through the limbo world. Harry did not let go of the dagger as he spun out of control, his body tossed around like a rag doll.

He hit solid ground again with a THUMP, his body hardly registering the pain. He lay there and breathed in deep. He could smell the musty scent of the library carpets and his Harpy-self gave a half hearted sigh of discontent, still ruffled from what had happened.

He wanted to sleep, he wanted to fall into a black void and never return. His body felt so tired and sore that it only seemed like sleep could help him now.

Draco was not prepared for Professor Dumbledore's message. Well, not really a message, it was more a polite order. He, Granger and the Weasel, followed the aging Headmaster away from the Hall and the Halloween Ball, and towards the Hospital Wing.

The Slytherin's heart thumped loudly. His exterior calm, cool, and collected, yet inside was noting but sheer panic. Draco knew that could only be one reason that Dumbledore would want Granger, Weasel and him to go to the Hospital Wing; something was wrong with Harry.

Granger sent him a reassuring look that didn't really help any. The blond couldn't find Sin or Theo either. He finally decided either it hadn't mattered that they should come or they were somehow involved with whatever had happened to Harry. He hoped it wasn't the latter. Worrying about one person was hard enough.

When they reached the Hospital Wing, pushing through the swinging doors, Draco almost gaped at just how many people were gathered into the room (the Weasel did in fact gape, which was very unappealing and stupid).

What looked like the whole Weasel clan was gathered together, along with Professors McGonagall, Theo, Sin, Professor LeRoy and Snape, although the head of Slytherin stood apart from them. Even shabby ex-Professor Lupin sat in a chair.

Standing beside Snape was a woman Draco had never seen before. She was 5'4, with chestnut hair she wore in a French braid, and pale brown eyes with blue swirled in. She graced him with a look, all too familiar to Snape's.

His eyes finally trailed to the small pale body lying on the hospital bed. Draco's heart clenched as he walked over with the Weasel and Granger, who gave a gasp of surprise to see Harry still wearing his costume, minus the mask, and the top was bloody. Draco frantically inspected his harpy with his eyes but could not see any obvious wounds. Reaching out with a shaking hand, he brushed some limp hair out of his eyes.

It registered with Draco immediately that Harry was suffering spell exhaustion from performing a summoning ritual; his skin was pale and clammy to the touch, and he was still suffering backlash. Draco's hand curled around Harry's and he sat down on the side of the bed. Nobody moved, except Madam Pomfrey, who went about making potions and muttering to herself.

"What happened?" Ron asked, breaking their cold silence.

Theo held up a book, open to a specific page and spoke, with a slight shake to his tone. "It's a spell to summon Life and Death so you can exchange a living soul for a dead one." A flicker of guilt passed over his face but Draco did not question it.

"So Harry brought back the dead?" Hermione gasped, wide eyed.

Theo nodded once, and Draco looked at him questioningly. "Who?"

All heads turned to the bed beside Harry, which Draco had not realized was occupied. Lying under the blankets was a very-much-alive Sirius Black who actually looked younger and healthier than he did before he fell through the veil. Black's chest rose and fell in a calm rhythm and he looked to be in a calm sleep. Pomfrey was checking him over, muttering to herself.

"So Harry brought back Black?" Draco finally choked out. He was uneasy about having his boyfriend's Godfather alive. Black did not like the Malfoy family and there was no telling what he was likely to do when he found out that he and Harry were mates.

"Yes, but at what price?" Snape asked, finally speaking up.

Theo flinched as he answered the question. "A life for a life. To bring a soul back Harry had to provide a soul to them."

The others fell silent, contemplating the answer to the Potions Master's question. Who had taken the place of Sirius Black in death?

Before anyone could move or voice any further opinions, the doors were once more open and this time a woman, who looked about thirty, strode in. She was wearing a set of dark blue Wizard dress robes. As she drew closer Draco saw that her eyes were a deep violet. Her long auburn hair fluttered down her back in waves as she walked.

Draco immediately recognized the air of importance surrounding her. He watched out of the corner of his eye as LeRoy, the strange woman with Snape, Dumbledore, Sin and Snape himself, all appeared to straighten their posture before nodded politely to her; she was definitely important although he did not recognize her as being from the Ministry.

"What happened?" She asked. Her voice was light but worried as she came to stand beside Snape, LeRoy and the woman. The question had not been directed to anyone in particular. Her eyes fell upon Harry and a look of motherly concern crossed her face.

It was Dumbledore who replied. "Harry has taken it upon himself to save the soul of his beloved Godfather." He indicated with a bow of his head to the sleeping form of Sirius Black.

"Why would he do something so foolish?"

"He has a tendency to create havoc." Snape answered, glancing down at Harry.

Ron sent the Professor a cold look but Hermione nudged him, flashing him a warning look and his eyes fell away.

Draco didn't move from Harry's side as the woman stepped forward to inspect the sick harpy. She smiled sadly at him before placing one hand on their joined hands and used the other to brush a few stray hairs off Harry's forehead.

Mrs. Weasely made a noise of disapproval at the stranger's closeness to the boy she thought of as a son. The woman straightened and nodded to her before moving back a pace. "Dumbledore, we will need to talk." she informed him. Her hand gave a gentle squeeze to Draco before she stepped away completely.

"Of course," Dumbledore inclined his head in a respective manner, moving aside to let the woman pass. With a final look to Harry, LeRoy, Snape and the strange woman followed them out, letting the doors swing shut.

When they were gone it was Theo who asked their burning question. "Who was that?"

"Silvia, Queen of Harpies." Sin replied. "She's also Harry's great-something-Aunt."

Hermione gasped in a mixture of awe and surprise. "That was your Queen?"

The Weasleys looked confused and were about to ask what was going on when Harry gave a small groan and they all jumped, turning to him expectantly. The small Harpy's eyes fluttered open and he muttered something unintelligible before falling back to sleep.

They looked at each other uncertainly before Ron broke the silence. "Well," he muttered, "he could have done worse. Who do you think he exchanged?"

They all shrugged or muttered 'not sure' or 'no idea'. It could have been anyone, and the thought chilled them all.

Dumbledore led the group of Harpies and Snape to his office, taking care that no one would disturb them before conjuring seats for his guests before taking his own seat. Once they were seated Dumbledore turned to Silvia. "What is it that you wish to discus?"

Silvia straightened herself. "As you are aware, Albus, Harry is my nephew," She held up her hand to forestall Snape's automatic protest, "a few greats tacked onto the title, but yes, he is my nephew and as such he is still part of my family. I must take certain precautions to assure his safety."

"Naturally." Dumbledore nodded.

"So I would feel much better if you would agree to certain measures."

When Albus nodded for her to continue she shared a brief look with the other two Harpies before continuing. "We hope that you would be willing to allow more Harpies to surround Harry in order to provide Harpy protection."

"And this protection would include?"

"I should like for Arwen to remain here. And, I'm hoping also for another Mate, Havelin, to take a teaching position at the school. Also I would like for Damian to come and help Aura train your students. I'd feel better if they could truly fight and defend themselves."

The aged Headmaster considered this and nodded. "I suppose, given the circumstances, this is a reasonable request and the changes could be made in short order." He looked to Snape and Aura. "You both will help I assume?"

They nodded solemnly.

Satisfied, the Queen rose and once more the other occupants of the room quickly stood and nodded to her respectfully. "Thank you, Albus, for your cooperation."

"Not at all, Your Highness."

The Queen let Aura precede her out of the door as a matter of protocol and the rest of the group quickly followed. When Dumbledore was left alone, he sat back and petted Fawkes head, pondering the question of just how much trouble two young Harpies could cause. Fawkes trilled gently as to say, "Only as much as you let them old man, only as much as you let them."

TBC-


	29. Chapter 28- Waking

Chapter 28: Waking

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Childern belong to Dray-kun

Chapter 28: Waking

Sunlight burned against Theo's closed eyes and the small teen groaned, annoyed by the unwanted light. Slowly honey brown eyes fluttered open and the Slytherin was able to see exactly where he was.

He wasn't in the dorms but the hospital wing, sleeping on one of the narrow beds. Beside him Sin slept on peacefully, unaware that Theo was awake. Smiling a little, Theo looked around the room as last nights events flooded back into his mind. Madam Pomfrey had allowed them, most reluctantly and after much protest, to stay in the hospital wing with Harry.

Weasley and Hermione were curled on one bed, while the other Weasleys slept on other beds around the room. Even Draco was there. He was sleeping in an awkward position and would be sore when he awoke Theo imagined. Draco was still seated on a chair but his head was rested beside Harry's hand. Professor Lupin was sleeping in the bed on the other side of Black's still body.

Turning slightly Theo realized just how uncomfortable he was in his costume. He tried to wriggle out of Sin's grip but the Harpy tightened his hold. Giving a small annoyed huff Theo thought about his other options. Deciding on the most obvious action (besides waking Sin) He grabbed a pillow, wedged it between them and then rolled off the bed.

He smirked as Sin's arms curled around the pillow. Turning, Theo decided to head back to his dorm that was until a horse voice caught his attention.

"No…"

Theo turned to Black's bed. The escaped convict's face was scrunched up, pain marring his features as his body twisted and turned. Cautiously Theo walked over, "Um….Mr. Black?"

Black gave a groan. "Remmy…"

Theo took this to be Lupin and he looked over at the Werewolf, who was still sound asleep, oblivious. And instead of waking the sleeping werewolf Theo called out gently to Sirius as he made his way closer to him.

"Mr. Black, Profrssor Lupin is here."

"The….baby…" Black was muttering. He seemed to be talking to someone who wasn't Theo. Curiously Theo moved closer. "Don't….the baby…."

"Baby?" With out thinking Theo asked before he could help himself.

Black's arm flew up, grabbing Theo's wrist in a hard grip. Letting out a shocked scream Theo tried to jump back, trying to dislodge himself but Black held fast. "It's mine! You can't take him!" He screamed at someone.

"Sin!" Theo screamed instinctively, struggling.

The Harpy seemed to have woken (as had everyone else) and rushed to his side. Sin immediately tugged Black's hand away from Theo's arm then checked to make sure his mate was not damaged unduly.

Theo, panting, looked at Black with a mix of surprise, fear and curiosity on his expressive face.

Lupin was sitting up, looking startled. "What's going on?"

"I…Black was talking about some baby." Theo explained weakly, glancing at Black's writhing body.

Lupin's gaze shifted to Black and pain passed in his eyes. "It's all right; he must just be having nightmares."

Theo nodded and looked at Sin who was standing silently beside him. His body was tense and Theo guessed his Harpy blood was still on alert. "I'm fine." Theo mumbled, embarrassed he had displayed weakness.

Sin wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close while silently watching a ruffled Pomfrey check Black over. Theo distractedly rubbed at his wrist, far too used to injuries. An angry red mark was already starting to appear.

Draco was standing now and the others had approached, displaying varying degrees of curiosity.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Black was having a nightmare or something." Theo explained. He had a horrible feeling Black was reliving his worst memories.

By the time Theo finished explaining what had happened, Pomfrey had managed to feed Black a dreamless sleep potion and he was back to sleeping peacefully.

Lupin took up a position beside Black's bed and listened with concern as Theo described what had triggered the outburst.

"I'm gonna go shower." Theo finally muttered, feeling uncomfortable. He was not in Slytherin for nothing; having put together several reactions the others had displayed, he felt as if he had learnt something he should not have.

Sin nodded and walked with him out of the hospital wing. It was only when they had reached the marble staircase that Sin noticed his mate's wrist.

"Did he hurt you badly?" He asked, taking Theo's hand delicately.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Theo shrugged, allowing him to inspect it. He had not shared his family secrets with Sin and he had no intention of revealing the gruesome details of his abuse.

The Harpy didn't seem satisfied and was about to say something when Lupin appeared.

"Theodore, may I have a word?"

Theo looked at Sin and shrugged. "I'll see you later." He offered, kissing Sin's cheek and following Lupin to a deserted corridor. "Is something wrong?" Theo asked when they were alone. He had never really had a one-on-one with his ex-Professor.

"I just wanted to apologize I guess." His eyes drifted to Theo's wrist. "I hope he didn't hurt you too badly."

Theo shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing, really." He hesitated then went on, "Professor Lupin, could I ask, what did Black mean? About the baby?"

Lupin's face didn't change, although his amber eyes flickered. He was obviously uncomfortable with the question.

Theo regarded him calmly. He knew it was a personal question he had asked and understood that Lupin was carefully considering an answer. As he gazed at the werewolf he noticed that he was incredibly thin. He also looked quite a bit older than he really was because of the grey streaks in his sandy colored hair. There was also something familiar about Lupin that had Theo confused.

Lupin shrugged. "Sirius and I were together, before he was sent to prison."

Theo interrupted before he could go on. "You had a baby?"

Lupin nodded once. "I didn't think he knew." He stopped as though he had said too much then coughed. "You should go and get some proper sleep."

Theo nodded and was about to turn to leave but decided one last question needed to be asked. "May I ask what happened to your baby?"

There was another long pause and Theo thought Lupin wasn't going to answer until he said quietly, "It is alive."

Seeing as this was about the only explanation Theo was likely to receive, he turned and continued on to the dungeons, his mind swirling with thoughts of Black, Lupin and a secret love child.

While Sirius cried out for his lost child, Harry sat calmly in his own darkened mind, content to rest. His Harpy-Self was still fussing over the after affects of the spell but Harry found he couldn't really be bothered. He felt so detached from the world, from his own body, as though he were floating in nothing.

How much time had passed was far beyond him as he struggled to remember how he had ended up in this bizarre place. There had definitely been children, he could remember that, and a lot of fog, screaming too.

Deciding such things were trivial, Harry just sat in his dark abyss and listened to the faint hum of voices that seemed to come from far away, yet so close. They were familiar, comforting, and Harry listened contently.

"Harry?"

That voice was definitely close and clear. Turning, Harry found himself facing his mother. Today she was dressed in white and seemed to be floating too.

"Mum." Harry smiled. Something about her brought a pang to his heart. He had wanted to help her…he had wanted to…save her! Yes! He had wanted to bring her back but…he had failed. "I-I'm sorry." Harry whispered, his smile vanishing. "I-I tried."

Lily reached out and her arms wrapped around the dream-abyss Harry, comforting and familiar. "I know, honey." They remained like that for a long time. Or at least if felt like a long time since Harry had no way of judging time in this realm.

Finally she let go and they were facing each other once more. "At least you have saved one life." There was something in her voice that quivered. It sounded like…disappointment? Had Harry done wrong in trying to save their lives? In saving Sirius?

"Mum?"

Lily shook her head, her hair swirling around her shoulders in a cloud of dark red. "You should not have done it, Harry." She was scolding him softly.

"I…I wanted you back." Harry whispered. "I wanted all of you back."

"I know you did, Harry, but dealing with Life and Death is not a one-off meeting, you and Sirius will be bound to them, and there are high consequences in dealing with such powerful Elements."

"What do you mean? What will happen?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what they could possibly inflict upon you and Sirius." Lily looked at him seriously. "You have to be careful, Harry."

Harry nodded. He should have listened to Theo, but somehow he knew that if he went back, he would do it again, no matter the consequences. Lily seemed to have read his mind as she smiled sadly.

"Ever the Gryffindor." She murmured.

Harry couldn't help but feel a little pride and happiness, however small, at such a comment from his mother.

"Harry…" A distant voice called.

"You have to wake up." Lily told him, beginning to fade. "Good luck."

She was gone now and Harry was slowly rising, his mind was beginning to lighten and he felt as though he were breaking the surface of a particularly dark lake. His eyes fluttered and he realized just how weak he felt lying on the soft bed.

The lights were dazzling and faintly he made out fuzzy outlines. He could see patches of flaming red and there was some white-blond quite close to him. He then realized that someone was holding his hand. The contact was cool against his flushed and heated skin. He couldn't remember feeling so hot in his life, like living in a fire.

"He's awake!" A voice cried. That definitely sounded like Mr. Weasley.

Harry realized the red blurs were Weasleys just before Molly asked from somewhere to his left, "Oh Harry dear, how do you feel?"

"You scared us there, mate." Ron added. He sounded like he was near Mr. Weasley.

His surroundings began to lighten, but everything was still fuzzy. Someone slipped his glasses on and everything came fully into view. Around him were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Remus, Madame Pomfrey and Draco. Draco was the one with a death grip on his hand. When Harry smiled at him, Draco loosened his hold and let his thumb lightly graze his knuckles.

Harry was half glad that Theo wasn't present. He felt that crushing guilt would suffocate him if the Slytherin were present now.

Hermione finally spoke up, there were unshed tears glittering in her eyes. Harry's heart skipped a beat to see the dark bruises under them that spoke of missed sleep and anxiety. "Harry, you scared us all so much."

"Sorry." Harry said in a scratching tone. His voice sounded as though he hadn't used it for years. He was still dressed in his costume, as was Draco, but the rest were in clean, fresh clothes. They must have had time to change while Harry was sleeping. That brought up the question of how long he had been sleeping.

Madame Pomfrey came bustling over, making them move aside to allow her through. "How do you feel, Mr. Potter?" She asked while taking his temperature.

"Fine." Harry said, in the same tone.

She tutted as she checked him over, doing her best to work around Draco who had yet to let go of his hand. After administering several potions and casting a few more diagnostic spells she moved away, but not before saying, "you were lucky, Potter."

Harry's eyes drifted to the bed beside his. The curtains had been drawn to limit the view, but he could hear faint sounds. As he watched, Pomfrey disappeared into the gap.

"Sirius?" He asked no one in particular.

"He'll be fine." Remus assured him. "He's resting." There was something in his eyes which suggested otherwise.

"Theo? Sin?" He found asking simple things instead of elaborating was easier.

"Both fine although you gave them a scare." Hermione assured him. "They left about two hours ago."

Harry tried to nod but found his body felt so heavy.

"Also," Ron paused as though reconsidering telling Harry, "Your aunt was here."

Harry gave him a confused look. Aunt Petunia couldn't possibly come into Hogwarts. Besides, why would she care?

"The Queen." Hermione whispered.

Oh! Silvia. Harry felt a strange comforting to know that Silvia had been concerned enough to visit him. He looked at Draco, who hadn't said anything to him since he had woken. The blond was staring at their joined hands silently; his eyes clouded and his expression unreadable. The look on Draco's face scared Harry worse than meeting Death and Life, or facing Voldermort.

A cry alerted them all to Sirius's bed. "NO!" The cry echoed around the room and Pomfrey quickly preformed a silencing charm, drowning out the rest of Sirius's shouts.

"What…?" Harry looked around at them all.

"He's been doing that for a while." Ron explained. "Scared Nott half to death, grabbed him and started shouting stuff." Ron looked secretly pleased that Theo had been scared.

While Hermione scolded Ron, Harry looked to the curtains. What was happening to Sirius? Had he been like that while sleeping? Was this what his mother had warned him of? What Theo tried to prevent?

What had he done?

TBC-


	30. Chapter 29- The Return of Sirius Black

Chapter 29: The Return of Sirius Black

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, well I sort of own part of it. Harpy Wings owns the ideas, plot and creations from chapters one to thirty-three. She has kindly allowed me to adopt it. The world and characters and settings that you see and remember from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and neither Harpy Wings nor I are making any money from this story. The other characters, The Von Hellfire Family, the Lupin-Black Children belong to Dray-kun

Chapter 29: The Return of Sirius Black

Eventually Theo and Sin return and kicked Draco out, commanding him to sleep and shower. The two sat with the Harpy while the rest went to get food.

"Did Sirius hurt you?" Harry asked, now recovered enough to at speak in full sentences.

Theo held up his wrist, which was now completely healed. "Nothing too serious." He shrugged.

Harry nodded his head as Theo looked over to the closed curtains. "Has he woken up yet?"

"No, Pomfrey says he should any day now."

Harry couldn't keep the worry out of his voice or his face.

Sin gave him a reassuring smile. "He will, and then he'll be able to terrorize the world once more."

Harry returned the smile with uncertainly. When Sin left to get a drink, he turned to Theo, feeling the guilt creep across his face. "I'm sorry; I should have listened to you."

Theo waved it away as though it were nothing life threatening, a simple prank or a foolish, minor decision. "Don't worry, Harry, I would most likely have done the same."

"What happened to the book?"

"Dumbledore took it. Hopefully he'll burn it."

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to say more but there was a pitiful moan from behind the curtains and a cracked voice called out, "Remus?"

Theo looked at Harry, who struggled to sit up. "I'll look." Theo offered, getting up and pulling the curtains aside. He let out a small gasp. "Mr. Black?"

The very same face, the very same eyes and the very same voice Harry thought he would never see or hear again were directed at the two teenagers, only now he was alive. "Regulus?"

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Who? I'm Theo. Theodore Nott."

"Sirius?" Harry called to his Godfather, unbelievable joy washing through him.

Sirius blinked, studying Theo for a long time before turning his pale eyes to Harry. "Harry? Are you all right?" It seemed to be taking a lot of Sirius's energy to talk.

"Yea, I'm fine." Harry couldn't say more as Pomfrey reappeared, tutting as she looked Sirius over.

Theo walked back over to Harry. "Who's Regalus?"

"Sirius's brother, he died a long time ago." Harry replied. The two seemed to be wondering the same thing, why did Sirius mistake Theo for his brother?

Finally Theo shrugged and muttered, "Must be hallucinating," before taking his seat.

They watched as Pomfrey forced Sirius to drink the same potions Harry had and cast the same spells before saying he needed rest and left to inform Dumbledore. Theo made an excuse about finding Sin and left to allow them some privacy.

"What happened?" Sirius asked his head turned to Harry.

Harry explained about finding the book and using it. How he had met Life and Death, and how he brought back Sirius. He left out the details of how exactly he had done this as he was still fuzzy on the memory.

Sirius smiled, which took more effort then talking. "It's good to see you again."

Harry answered the smile with one of his own. There was a stinging in his throat. "I missed you."

Their moment was interrupted by the arrival of Dumbledore, Snape, Theo, Sin and two other men. Harry recognized one of them as Damien Von Hellfire, one of the male Harpies, and a shorter man with long blonde hair and Malfoy eyes, although they looked kinder.

Theo looked uncomfortable standing around Damian and sent Harry a 'kill me!' look.

"Oh great, the Damn Mutt is awake." Damian drawled, his eyes falling upon Sirius.

Sirius in turn groaned loudly. "Stick-up-his-arse? Why the hell is he here?"

"Hopefully not for long." Theo muttered and was met by a glare from Damian.

Harry smiled at the Slytherin, who seemed to never be able to keep his mouth shut and his smart ass comments to himself.

Snape looked as displeased as Damian at the prospect of a healthy and awake Sirius. "Perhaps he shall have a relapse, take ill, and will die soon." He suggested rudely.

"That's horrible Sev!" The blond man protested. "You too, Damian."

Harry took him to be Damian's mate.

Dumbledore looked cheerful, his eyes twinkling merrily as if this were an amusing play. "It is good to see you both awake and healthy." He informed them.

"Speak for yourself." Damian muttered.

Damian, Snape and Sirius were all locked in a glaring battle. It was rather amazing on Sirius's part that he was able to glare at both men at the same time. Sin looked amused, the blond man looked frustrated and Theo just looked confused.

"Why are they here?" Sirius asked loudly, still glaring at them both.

"Good question, Sirius." Dumbledore nodded, as though Sirius had asked him a question of some philosophical importance. His face took on a kindly, teaching look. "Damian is here to teach the students how to survive in battle."

Theo made a face but kept whatever smart ass comment he was thinking to himself, which was probably a smart move.

Harry looked around at them curiously.

Dumbledore answered his unspoken question. "Silvia requested it. I agree with her view that the students should most definitely be given whatever advantage we are capable of providing."

"Wait, we have to fight?" Theo asked, looking as though Dumbledore had suggested that they should dance naked under a full moon.

"If certain situations arise where the students will be forced into the war by demanding needs, then yes. Hopefully such a time will not come around." Dumbledore assured him.

Theo didn't look reassured, but stayed quiet.

Sirius finally tore his eyes away from Snape and Damian. "Wait, what about me? I've been away for awhile, what's going to happen now that I have returned?"

Harry felt his stomach tug painfully at the reminder that Sirius had died. Dumbledore glanced at Harry briefly before replying. "Of course the Ministry has realized the mistake of your false imprisonment. We will of course have to keep your return quiet for the time being, as Voldermort will surly use this to his advantage and Harry will be in trouble for the dark magic he used."

"So I'm basically in hiding again? Great." Sirius muttered bitterly.

"For the time being. You will be staying with Remus for now."

Sirius looked happy at this prospect and nodded. Harry and Theo exchanged knowing smiles. Promfrey returned and ushered them out, explaining they needed rest and recovery.

Theo was still mulling over Sirius Black. Everything was becoming confusing with that man. The baby, the comment when he woke up...all this chased itself relentlessly around the Slytherin's mind with no answer being discovered, and no feasible explanation before him. He was stumped and he hated it.

There seemed to be only one person he would be able to get at least any form of explanation out of: Hermione Granger. He soon found the Gryffindor Prefect headed to the library and, not wanting to be overheard, had lead her outside into the bright sunlight. They

walked in silence to the tree beside the lake, where they both sat down facing each other.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, leaning back on her hands.

Theo explained all that had occurred between himself and Sirius Black and the conversation with Remus Lupin. "It's just driving me crazy! I can't seem to find any answers or explanations or anything!" He concluded finally.

Through his whole monologue Hermione had been silent, her eyes glazed in thought as she stared into his eyes. "Well it's more than likely that the Ministry intervened with the baby. Werewolves aren't supposed to have children, incase they pick up on their genes. Obviously Remus believed that Sirius wasn't aware of this, but he is."

"I've already figured all that out." Theo interrupted. "I just want answers."

"To what questions? Do you want to know the identity of the baby? What help would that be? Do you want to understand why you stumbled across this information? Why Remus was open with you? Why Sirius mistook you for his long dead brother?"

"All those questions! I have no idea why this is so important, but I want to understand." Theo looked out over the lake, the water glimmering crystallized light.

All his life he had been an unwanted, abused child. Partially his own fault, from young drinking habits, running away, and disrespect to his step-mother. For some reason Theo just needed to know what happened to the child who never knew his parents? Who never got the chance when he was taken from his mother at such a young age, not even old enough to understand he was about to become a child with no true identity.

Hermione was watching his face. She had a look that suggested she had read his mood and understood his silent bantering. "I can't tell you who the baby is, but as for the other questions, I would say luck brought you across the information. Sirius must have been hallucinating and Remus was emotionally vulnerable. Although…"

"Although what?" Theo pried.

"Although sometimes we don't just stumble across something, I think that maybe you were meant to know." She looked as though she hardly believed it herself.

However, Theo could understand. He himself had given up on fate and taken things as luck and chance. But if he were meant to know this information, if this was fate, why would he

need to know? Did he have a closer link to the situation than was obvious?

Both patients were wide awake when Remus arrived. The werewolf looked nervous; the grey streaks in his hair were caught in the lamplight as he made his way across the room. Harry and Sirius had been moved into a small enclosed room, so no one would discover Sirius. Said Black was watching Remus in silence, his eyes brighter then Harry had ever seen them.

Pomfrey had assured him he could start walking again and Harry made a hasty exit after exchanging short pleasantries with Remus. He headed into the main hospital wing area. He was hardly five steps out the door when Draco appeared, slipping in and making sure Pomfrey wasn't around to kick him out.

Satisfied that he would be allowed to stay, Draco quickly walked over to Harry, whom he had spotted the second he entered the room. He smiled as he reached Harry, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

Harry felt the difference in their relationship though. There was something unspoken between them now that the incident was over. Hopefully Draco would leave off dealing with things until later because Harry wasn't ready to breach the subject any time soon.

"How are you?" The blond asked as he led Harry over to two chairs under the window.

"Good." Harry smiled. "Yourself?"

"A lot better since you woke up." Once they were seated Draco reached into his bag and pulled out a small container of chocolate ice-cream. Harry grinned happily as Draco repeated to him the conversation he had had earlier with Theo.

They sat quietly for a while, sharing the ice-cream and watching the sun sink lower across the line of trees. The sky was darkening and Harry could see the first stars, tiny pinpoints dotted across the sky. After what felt like a peaceful age of silence, Draco spoke. "Why'd you do it?"

Harry's hand, which was halfway to the ice-cream, paused. "I…I had to." Harry's emerald eyes, filled with pleading for understanding, met Draco's silver in a fiery clash.

Draco broke eye contact first, looking down at the spoon he was twirling between his long, pale fingers.

Harry waited for him to talk, his Harpy-self jittery and nerves wrecked. He waited anxiously to hear his mate's voice.

Finally he clenched the spoon in his hand. "I thought something horrible was going to happen to you. I thought that you were going to…I don't know, die or worse." He didn't meet Harry's eyes. "I have no idea what happened to you and I'm scared to know."

Images started to play in Harry's mind, images that were unfamiliar, as though he were watching a movie he didn't know the plot of. He saw two girls, so different, a graveyard and an alter. He saw himself edging toward the altar with a dagger gripped tightly in his shaking hands.

Then the flickering speed of the images slowed until he could see every inch of detail as he slowly moved through the fog. He could see Belleatrix Lestrange, her gaunt face gripped in terror, her eyes wide and filled with fear. He heard his own words, spoken so low and calm. "Your master can not save you now…" And the dagger was falling through the air, cutting into her skin and Harry was being tossed around as he fell back to Earth.

Draco was holding him and Harry realized he was shaking, the image of his killing replaying over and over in his mind's eye, never leaving him. He felt dirty and tainted, he considered himself worse even than Voldermort.

TBC-


	31. Chapter 30- The Memory of Remus Lupin

Chapter 30: The Memory of Remus Lupin

As we all know this story doesn't belong to me, it is an adoption from HarpyWing with characters taken from Dray-Kun. After Chapter 33, the writing will be my own. I also do not own any of the trademarked characters, names, places, or objects from the World of Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. I am making no money from this story.

It was three days before Harry was allowed out of the hospital wing. During that time, Sirius and Remus had been given private rooms inside the castle, away from the general student body, but still close enough that they knew what was happening.

The day Harry had been released; a mass assembly for the sixth and seventh year students was being held in the Great Hall. Curiously, Harry followed his fellow Gryffindor's, who in turn had questions regarding his where-abouts the last few days.

Once inside the hall, his eyes instantly searched out the three Slytherin's. Draco's hair was easiest to pick out in the crowd. The silver-blond was seated next to Sin. On Sin's other side, Theo and Blaise were having what looked like an animated discussion if the look of annoyance on Theo's face was any indication; he was probably ready to clobber Blaise.

Harry smiled a little as he sat with the other Gryffindor students on the other side of the room. For the meeting all tables had been moved aside and rows of chairs faced the teachers table. The staff of Hogwarts was all present, and this included one very imitating Damian and a man whom Harry had never seen before.

He was of average height with white blond hair that reached his chin, framing his face nicely. His violet eyes were bright against his pale, although not sickly, skin and he wore black robes. He was smiling pleasantly and seemed unaffected by Damian.

Harry's Harpy-self pricked up and he could feel instinctively that this man was a mate. The realization did not hold Harry's attention for long though, and his eyes were soon drawn back to his own mate who was talking to his cousin.

They had not spoken for nearly two days and it was driving his Harpy-self mad. After he had regained his memory of the graveyard, Harry had confined to Draco the identity of the one he had killed. Draco had said little, simply calling Pomfrey and helping him back to his bed before leaving and not reappearing for two days.

The Harpy supposed the bombshell of knowing the one you loved just killed your own Aunt was very explosive. He cursed himself repeatedly. When he had chosen the bitch, Bellatrix, he had been thinking of revenge, not of the connection between her and his mate. Why had he been so foolish as to do such a thing?

He was distracted from his inner trauma when Dumbledore stood before them to address the assembly. He smiled pleasantly, his eyes were the only clue to the serious nature to what he was about to say. The green eyed teen sat silently, only half concentrating on the Headmaster's speech. He knew what was going to happen; there was no real need to hear it all again. His eyes once more sought out his mate and were a little amused at what he saw from not his mate, but Sin's.

"…Of course you do not have to participate in the course," Dumbledore told them all, which Theo took full heartily and stood to leave only to be pulled back down by Draco. Some of the people near them sniggered as Theo pouted.

Harry smiled and looked to Draco who looked up, catching his eye. Harry's heart beat faster, his eyes locked with Draco's and all his emotions and feelings for said blond pouring into their eye contact. Then it was broken as Draco turned to listen to something Sin had said and Harry turned to his own friends, a wave of disappointment washing over him.

"The war must be heading in a dire direction." Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry, her eyes still glued on Dumbledore. "They're starting to prepare students."

Ron looked nervous. "They aren't going to bring Death Eaters here are they?"

The Gryffindor girl shrugged. "It is a possibly. Harry is here after all."

That left a sinking feeling in the pit of Harry's stomach and he felt the full weight of the war. They were silent as Dumbledore introduced Damian to them all, explaining the timetable for their course and then turned to the unknown Mate.

"This is Havelin Grai. He will be taking up post as assistant astronomer." Dumbledore explained which was followed by a round of applause. "Now, it is time for you to head to your class. Remember, training starts on Wednesday morning."

The students started to file out, all chattering loudly as they discussed the oncoming training. People argued over whether or not they would go, if they were truly going to need the training. Harry saw some of the DA members from last year, agree to the training whole heartily. He felt a little pride at their enthusiasm.

He had little time to mull over it when Sin and Theo fell instep beside him, Draco and Blaise nowhere in sight.

"So this fight with Little Dragon, what's it over anyway?" Sin asked in a conversational tone, as though discussing the weather, as they walked together towards Charms class.

"We aren't fighting." Harry argued when Hermione and Ron looked at him questioningly.

"Is it about the book?" Theo pried, pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket and started eating.

"Yea, is he pissed or what?" Sin added.

"Did he say he was?" Hermione asked in alarm.

Harry gave an annoyed groan. "You never give up, do you?"

"Nope, it is not in our nature." Sin grinned.

"We are not fighting, so just drop it." He sped up, eager to be away from the pesky teens. Behind him he could hear the four exchanging theories as to why he and Draco weren't talking.

He entered the room in a bitter mood, taking his usual table he now occupied with Theo. Theo soon joined him, starting on a new chocolate bar. Harry looked over at him, all his annoyance at Theo pushed aside.

"Did you not eat breakfast or something?" Harry asked, eying the chocolate.

"Yea, why?" The Slytherin looked unaffected as he continued eating.

Harry shrugged. "I've just never seen you eat so much."

Theo's eyes flashed. "So you assume I don't eat? That is so hypocritical! Look at you! You're probably thinner than I am!"

All Harry could master was to blink in confusion. Theo's outburst was rather unexpected and out of character. "Theo, are you all right?"

The Slytherin softened, chewing on his lip in a guilty fashion. "I'm sorry…"

"Uh…It's fine." Harry assured him, a little uncertain why Theo was acting so strangely. To pull focus off of his friend's behaviour, Harry started another topic of conversation. "So, Hermione said you know about the baby."

Theo looked at him curiously. "You knew about it?"

The Gryffindor shook his head. "Not fully. I heard bits of Remus and Sirius's conversations and Hermione filled me in yesterday."

The Slytherin nodded. "I'm just curious to know who it is."

"Could be just about anyone," Harry pointed out. "I heard Remus say the Ministry did take him."

"So it is a boy?"

"Yep."

They were both silent as they mulled over the puzzling mystery. "Could be anyone." Theo muttered finally, finishing off his chocolate as Flitwick entered the room.

"Yeah, it could be anyone. But, who?"

Harry hardly found it unusual when Remus sent him a message the next day asking if he would like to have dinner with them. So after explaining this to his friends, he headed for his Godfathers' private rooms, muttering the password 'Marauders' to the statue of Merlin, which moved aside obediently.

Harry walked into a comfortable sitting room, decorated in a similar style to that of the Gryffindor Common Room. Remus greeted him happily, there was a new light to him now that Sirius had returned, and he offered Harry a seat.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked after the pleasantries were over.

"He's coming." Remus assured him. "He needed to borrow something from Dumbledore first."

"What if he's seen?" Harry asked, an image of Sirius walking around Hogwarts openly flickering in his mind's eye.

Remus smiled in amusement. "He used the floo network, Harry."

"Oh right." He felt a little foolish for thinking otherwise.

Their conversation drifted towards that of Damian's training courses.

"Apparently he was Commander of the Harpy Army, although I hear they don't exactly do much in way of army related issues. Mainly they just train for the 'just in case' scenarios."

Harry looked rather surprised. "You know about Harpies? And they have their own army?" He couldn't exactly picture the drunken, gown dressed girls he had meet at the Harpy celebrations, going into any sort of violent battle.

Remus smiled at him. "I am a Werewolf, Harry, and a close friend of your mother's and Gabriel's. Werewolves and Harpies have been cooperating for years; we are both well aware of the other. And yes, despite Harpies usually being female, they do have an army, a quite excellent one actually. They're notorious for their military skills."

Harry still couldn't picture it, but he let it slide. "So the Werewolves know Harpies exist?"

"Of course. Hundreds of years ago, Harpies, Vampires, Centaurs and Werewolves, signed a treaty. We are all honor bound to keep the others secrets and to go to war if we are called upon."

"So if the Harpies take my side against Voldemort, the Centaurs, Vampires and Werewolves will follow?" He could already picture the vast army of dark creatures behind him and the stun look of Voldemort's Death Eaters.

Remus seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Harry. "Perhaps they may. You have to remember, Harry, the treaty was last used over a century ago, times have changed and some may feel the treaty means nothing."

The rest of their conversation was brought to an abrupt halt by the arrival of Sirius. He stumbled out of the fireplace, still on his own two feet, holding a heavy looking basin. He looked healthy and completely recovered from Harry's rescue of his soul. There was nothing to suggest that Sirius had once been dead to this world.

"Isn't that Dumbledore's pensive?" Harry asked after he'd greeted Sirius.

Sirius nodded, settling it on the table between Harry and Remus. "Yep it sure is. I borrowed it from him for a while." He stepped back. "Well more like Mooney did."

The Werewolf nodded, sitting forwards in his seat. He looked to Sirius, who had made himself comfortable on the armrest of his chair, before his amber eyes locked with Harry's.

"I'm sure you're aware off the issue that I confined in Theo."

Harry nodded, not needing any lengthy explanation into such matters.

Remus took a deep breathe, pulling out his wand and touching it to his temple. When he withdrew his wand a silver stand floated lazily behind, only to be placed in the silver liquid, an image rising from the swirling depths. "We'll, I suppose you should know who it is…"

It was late, almost midnight and Blaise had headed off to where he went during long nights. Draco was occupying himself in the library, burying himself in whatever he troubles he had in his Transfiguration homework.

Theo told him it wasn't healthy to bottle things up and ignore them. Draco flipped him off.

With Crabbe and Goyle off doing mindless minion tasks, Theo and Sin were left alone in the dorm room, which they were taking full advantage of.

Theo was lying, stretched out on his bed, which had now become his unofficial shared bed with Sin; eating the last of some Honeyduke's chocolate, while pretending to finish his essay, although what he was really doing was making rough sketches of a child, who had the combined looks of Lupin and Black.

"Are you still doing those pictures?" Sin asked, lying down beside his mate and taking the sketch pad from him.

Theo pouted and threw his pencil at Sin, which missed by an inch. "I'm bored." He said in way of explanation.

Sin looked over the top of the book at the smaller teen, a glint in his eyes that made Theo feel a little uneasy. "We could always do something."

Theo smirked inwardly, outwardly playing along. "And what exactly would we be doing?"

Sin threw the pad away, which Theo opened his mouth to protest about, only to have it covered by the Harpy's. Figuring he would just retrieve it later, Theo responded to the kiss happily, glad the other Slytherin's were off elsewhere.

A cool hand slipped under his shirt and ran over his stomach, making him shiver. Before anything could go further though, an unannounced burst of flame caused the two to pull away, looking around in startled astonishment.

Lying at the foot of the bed, and very close to their feet, was a folded piece of parchment, a phoenix feather laid across the top.

"What the…" Theo muttered, untangling himself from Sin and crawling to the end of the bed and picking up the note and feather.

Please come immediately to my office once this letter has reached you. Come alone, everything will be explained there.

Theo shrugged, refolding the letter. "I assume it means precisely that; he will explain what he wants once I get there. I might as well go." He kissed Sin and stood, grinning at the pout he received. "I'll be back later to continue where we left off."

With one last grin, Theo was gone, pulling on shoes and a coat as he went.

It took him little time to get to the Headmaster's concealed office. All the way he had been thinking of every plausible meaning as to why he would be called there. He hadn't been drinking for a long time. He hadn't done anything remotely destructive towards the school. He hadn't been skipping many classes. He was even more polite to the other students. What had he done?

As he stood before the Gargoyle he cursed himself. He didn't have the password! Before he could do anything else though, the statue jumped aside, revealing the winding staircase.

Thinking Dumbledore must know he was there, Theo headed up the stairs and through the open door. Seated behind his desk was Dumbledore, a stone pensive before him the light playing across his aged face, seated in front of him were Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, all of them looking rather grim.

"Mr. Nott, it was very kind of you to answer my summons at such short notice." Dumbledore smiled, rising to his feet to welcome him in.

Theo walked over, looking around. "What's going on?" He asked cautiously.

Sparing a glance at the two other silent occupants of the room, Dumbledore answered. "We have matters of important urgency to discuss, so please, take a seat."

Doing as he was asked, Theo looked to the pensive. "Am I going to see some memory? Is that why I'm here?" He couldn't understand why that should be of importance, he seeing some past memory that would probably mean little to nothing for him.

"Partially, yes," Dumbledore said, taking his own seat once more.

Finally Remus spoke. "We wanted you to see the memory, before we explain it…"

Whatever they were talking about was far beyond Theo that all he could muster up was to nod and lean forwards, seeing that he wasn't about to receive any answers. He had used a pensive before, although it had been a brief memory, and his curiosity was not lost on what he was surly about to see.

The others did not appear to be following him in as the pensive was pushed towards him. With one final look Theo plunged his face into the liquid, feeling the nape of his neck be jerked as he fell into the memory of Remus Lupin.

He landed in a ward room at St. Mungo's hospital. He knew this by the fact that he had visited the place when his Grandmother had fallen ill. The room had a homey feel to it. The walls were painted in a sunny yellow and there were moving pictures of teddy bears, horses and other childish things.

There were six beds in the room, only one was occupied. Theo moved closer, a nurse, who was blocking his view, moving away to reveal the pale, worn face of Lupin. He looked fragile and small against the white sheets, his breathing slow and calm, his eyes half open in a sleepy fashion.

The nurse smiled kindly at him. She was an elderly woman with steel grey hair and the face of an adoring Grandmother. "How are you feeling, Mr. Lupin?"

"Well…Thank you." The Werewolf managed with a weary smile.

Theo's heart raced as he took in the scene and the meaning behind it all. Lupin had just had his mysterious child, Theo was going to see said child!

The nurse's kindly smile never faltered. "You gave us quiet a scare there. If you had waited any longer your baby could have died."

The baby almost died? Theo's heart almost stopped.

"Where is he?" Lupin asked, struggling to sit straighter.

The nurse pushed him gently back down. "We'll bring him in, Mr. Lupin. You just sit tight and rest. I best give you a Pepper-up potion too." She added before leaving the room through connecting swinging doors.

Theo watched Lupin while the nurse was gone. He laid in the bed, unmoving, his eyes glued to a spot on the ceiling. Theo wished that pensives allowed you to read their inner thoughts.

After some time the nurse returned, carrying a glass and nursing a bundle of blue, fluffy blankets. Theo studied her precious bundle and realized how small it was. No doubt the baby was premature. Lupin's eyes filled with an emotion too conflicting for Theo to read, Lupin took the baby, after drinking down the potion. Moving closer, a smile threatened its way across his lips. The baby was cute, although still pink and a little squashed looking. There were fine dark hairs on his small head. He was slumbering and didn't rouse although his small fist curled around Lupin's thumb.

There was a sad smile on Lupin's lips and he looked on the verge of crying as he held the baby close to him. Theo wasn't paying much attention to anything else, so when he looked up, at the same time as Lupin did, to see two Ministry Officials, he was shocked to say the least.

They were both unknown to him, one in his mid-forties with graying hair and a haggard expression. The other was much younger with a frosty expression. They wore robes that suggested them to be in the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures department. Theo was sure he had stopped breathing.

"Remus John Lupin," the eldest said, obviously in charge, "twenty-one, Werewolf."

Lupin's grip on his baby tightened and the small child almost stirred, but slept on. "Yes?"

The younger man stepped forwards. "As the decree of Ministry Officials of the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures and the Ministry of Magic, no Werewolf is to breed. Any child from a Werewolf must be taken into Ministry guardianship."

Theo's hands balled into fists, grief, pain and anger welled up inside of him at the fate of Lupin and his child at the hands of those arrogant bastards. He wanted nothing more than to swipe at them and hurt them, but any such attempt in a memory would be fruitless and instead he contented himself with swearing at them loudly.

He didn't hear what was said next. His head was spinning and his angry shouts drowned out all noise, but he did see the baby pried from Lupin's arms, Lupin's heartbroken look, so devastating Theo was sure he would collapse under such grief from one human being.

Everything was changing shape, spinning out of control, as he was pulled from the clutches of the memory and back into the Headmaster's office.

The adults were watching him but Theo couldn't meet their eyes. His own stung with unshed tears, grief chocking his throat. "Why did you show me that?" He eventually said, looking up to meet their eyes.

Lupin and Black exchanged looks, passing something unsaid between them, before Lupin took a deep breath and said the words that brought down a crushing realization. "Because, Theo, you are our missing child."

TBC-


	32. Chapter 31- Training

Chapter 31: Training

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me if you want to know where the characters that are not actually in the Harry Potter series come from just check my other chapters. If you have issues with this contact me by PM and I will try and get back to you. You can also contact me if you want to be my beta or you have an idea for the story because I tend to have writers block almost all of the time. None of this belongs to me so I am not trying to make a profit off of this here story it's just for fun.

Chapter 31: Training

Harry couldn't suppress his surprise. Everything he had learnt- there were no words. He could barely wrap his head around it. Theo was the child of Sirius and Remus. Theo, the Slytherin with his bad temper and cold attitude, the son of mild Remus and headstrong Sirius who were Gryffindor's to the core. It was so weird.

He hadn't been able to go back to his dorm after the news. He wandered around the corridors without the map and cloak, not caring if anyone caught him. He needed to process some information.

Theo, how was he going to react? He was aloof and cool, despite his dark family. He acted as though he needed no one, and now he was going to be presented with new parents, parents who were the polar opposite to the people he had grown up knowing. Theo who was stubborn about change…

Harry didn't want to think about the hissy fit that Theo was likely going to throw: the drinking, the weird mood swings, and the violence. Damn it! There was going to be hell to pay for this...

Too much to ask for that he'll take this calmly, Harry mused. It'll be like the apocalypse, but with chocolate and alcohol and a pissed Harpy…Damn it again! Sin!

No doubt about it, Theo's pain would cause a catastrophic reaction for the Harpy. No Harpy could endure a Mate's pain with ease. Their pain was linked, their vengeance strong. Harry couldn't help but feel dread. This was about to get a lot worse. He wished he had remembered to warn his Godfathers, they were going to need it.

He paused outside a bathroom door, his ears straining. He swore he could hear someone…He conjured up his long distance hearing and heard it, although now he wished he hadn't. He winced at the sound of someone unmistakably vomiting. Harry bit his lip and looked around. He couldn't hear anyone else and he couldn't just leave them, could he?

Sighing, he pushed open the bathroom door and peered inside. The end cubicle was closed and he could see feet.

"Hello? Are you Ok?" His voice quivered slightly as he spoke.

There was a pause and Harry wondered if the person had fainted. But, then he heard a slight whimper of pain and then a SMACK as something fell against the stall wall.

"Oh crap!" Harry hissed running to the end cubicle and wrenching open the unlocked door.

Leaning, slumped, against the wall was the unconscious form of Theo. He looked horrible: pale, shaking, and sweaty. Harry bit his lip, horrified and unsure what he could do. He knelt down and touched a hand to Theo's clammy skin. He was cold and still shaking and his hand twitched, as though he wanted to bat Harry away.

"Theo, it's me, Harry." Harry called to him in a hushed voice. He didn't want to bring unwanted attention or scare him. "Are you OK? What happened?"

The door slammed open and Harry jumped, hitting his head against the wall. He hissed and spat curses as heavy footsteps approached loudly. He turned, tears of pain stinging his eyes, and found himself facing Blaise Zabini.

Zabini's eyes ignored Harry and swept over Theo. Wordlessly he scooped him up, careful not to move him too much or cause any damage. His eyes finally fixed on Harry, who was still kneeling on the floor.

"Where's your common room?" He demanded, stepping aside to allow Harry room to leave.

"How did you find Theo?" Harry asked once they were out of the bathroom, heading for the Gryffindor common room.

"Theo's always in trouble. Besides, I heard you. So, what happened? Did he get drunk?"

Harry shrugged helplessly. "No idea, I just found him…" He did have an idea, but he wasn't going to share. Harry still had the memory of Zabini's unwanted kiss fresh in his mind.

Zabini nodded and looked down at Theo. "Theo, you OK?"

Theo didn't respond; he had finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Harry wondered if the best thing was to take him to the Hospital Wing but decided against it. Theo didn't need everyone to know what was happening.

They reached the portrait and the Fat Lady glared at Zabini and Theo. "I don't let in other house members."

Harry glanced at Zabini. "I could levitate him in."

"Yea, probably best."

Harry pulled out his wand and soon Theo was hanging limply in the air, suspended between them. Zabini glanced over him once, nodded to Harry and disappeared down the corridor, but not without a finally promise. "I won't tell the others."

Harry gave a sharp nod of thanks and entered the common room with the floating Theo and the Fat Lady's glare. Inside it was warm and quiet; everyone had escaped to the common room, preparing themselves for tomorrow's training. Harry took Theo upstairs, hoping his dorm mates were asleep. When he picked up on their snores he crept in, laying Theo on the bed, before he took off his shoes and jacket. Theo curled into a ball, still shaking and cold.

"What happened?" Harry murmured once he was dressed and lying beside the Slytherin.

Theo's eyes had flickered open, which Harry was grateful for. They were dark with pain. "I…I can't be their kid." He whispered emptily.

Harry smiled. "Explains the chocolate and snappy mood," he tried to keep his voice light but he couldn't hide the hint of worry.

Theo wasn't amused. "So what? I throw away sixteen years of pain, where I've been repeating to myself 'they still love me, we're family', I just pretend it never happened? Just turn around and start some strange life with a werewolf and a convict." He spat the words like acid in his mouth.

Harry flinched and glared back at him, on the defense for his Godfathers. "They're good people, Theo, better than that man you called father." His words dripped with venom that he did not try to hide.

The Slytherin was tense. "Well at least he was there. What have they done for me? Besides giving me up and never bothering to find me."

"They couldn't," Harry growled, "and you know that."

"They are not my parents."

"Why not? Why can't you let something good happen? You're not the son of a Death Eater, you're free. Why can't you be happy?"

Theo's eyes narrowed. "How would you feel, Harry, if you found out your parents aren't who you thought they were?"

"In your position I would be relieved."

"Well you're not. So just stay out of it." Theo rolled over and soon faked sleep.

Harry sighed in annoyance and soon drifted into an uneasy sleep filled with strangers claiming to be his parents and his real parents fading like smoke.

The next morning Harry woke early, his foggy mind alerting him to the fact that he had training. His limbs felt like lead as he sat up stiffly. He quickly checked on Theo who was still asleep; curled into a protective ball under the sheets, and displaying no signs of waking anytime soon. Harry rose and kept his curtains closed so his roommates wouldn't find the Slytherin.

Everyone was dressing slowly, grumbling complaints about the hour, and then Seamus's outraged cry echoed around the tower as he looked out the darkened window and shrieked, "It's snowing!"

The others, instead of being thrilled, groaned along with him and fastened their cloaks, hoping it would help keep out the cold as they made their way downstairs. The other students were waiting for them and there were a lot of hushed talk as they headed towards the grounds. On the way they met up with Ravenclaw's and the two houses mingled as they walked out the door, Filch marking their names off on a role.

Outside there was a bitter wind that licked at their exposed skin with frosted fingers and they moaned, moving out towards the lake where the Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's, Aura and Damian waited patiently.

Harry soon sought out Draco and Sin who were standing together. Sin met his eyes anxiously and Harry mouthed 'he's fine' which hardly calmed him. Draco avoided looking at him and Harry's heart ached.

The Harpy turned back to Damian, who was giving instructions, but his mind kept wandering in directions far from any training. What if Draco never got over what was causing the rift between them? What if he left Harry? What if he decided that death was better than being with Harry?

"Harry, mate, are you OK?" Ron's voice broke through his inner distress. "You look pale, is something wrong?"

Harry blinked and focused on Ron and Hermione, who both had concerned looks on their faces. "Ah…I'm fine, forget it." He looked around and saw that everyone was starting to trudge up to the Quidditch pitch. "What's happening?"

"We have to go running," Ron explained with a groan. "Come on, mate."

The three followed the crowd and Harry's eyes instantly sought out Draco who was up ahead with Sin. He turned his eyes away before he was lost again in another abyss of pain.

Training, it turned out, was done in a very Muggle style. They had to run the length of the pitch, for what Harry felt was a dozen times, although he had lost track of exactly how many laps they had done. He was thankful for being a Harpy, he was naturally light and his body was designed for flying, something similar to a bird, which allowed him to breathe easy when in thin air.

While everyone slumped over, struggling to breathe, Harry was only slightly puffed. This caused several of his housemates to scowl darkly, in which Harry could only shrug sheepishly in reply.

As training continued even Harry began feeling the strain. Everyone looked about ready to murder Damien as he watched on calmly; instructing them to do several workout exercises until finally most had collapsed in heaps on the ground cold hard ground, snow be demanded.

Then heaven smiled as Damian called out the blessed words. "I think that's enough for today, you're excused."

"Merlin's beard, I think there isn't one inch of me that isn't on fire," Ron groaned as he rubbed his shoulder.

Hermione, who looked as tried as Ron, glared weakly at Harry. "I see you're hardly tired."

"It's a…thing," Harry mumbled as he glanced around him.

They nodded understandably and headed up the marble staircase. The whole house was muttering about showers and crawling into bed for the rest of their lives, a few even went off to see Pomfrey.

Harry walked slowly behind the others, his thoughts distant from what was happening around him. He kept thinking about Sirius and Remus and how they were taking all of this. How long had they known about Theo. It couldn't have been long, otherwise Remus would have told Theo, wouldn't he? What if he hadn't wanted to find the baby in the first place, what if he was happy not knowing what became of him? Little Theo who watched the woman he thought was his mother kill herself before his eyes, who was neglected by his Death Eater father in favour of his new family, the boy who drank himself into unconsciousness to forget his problems, who shied away from affection…

"Man, he's fucked up," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What's that, Mate?" Ron called, slowing down so he walked beside the Harpy.

"Huh? Uh, nothing, never mind." Harry looked around them. "Where's Hermione?" He couldn't see the Gryffindor girl anywhere, where had she disappeared to?

Ron rolled his blue eyes skyward. "She went off with Nott; he looked kind of messed up. He didn't even show up to the training session, that's so Slytherin, can't stand getting his hands dirty."

Harry had drowned out the rest of what Ron had said and was looking around, trying to find the two. They were nowhere in sight. "Which way did they go? What did Theo say?"

Ron jerked his head back towards the staircase. "Grounds, I think. Didn't say anything, Hermione just saw him and followed him."

"How'd he look?"

"Sort of red eyed and pretty pale," Ron looked at Harry curiously. "What's going on, mate?"

Harry made sure there was no one in hearing range and pulled Ron to a stop, and in a hushed whisper explained the whole situation with Remus, Sirius and Theo.

"Nott is actually Remus and Sirius's kid?" Ron hissed in amazement. "But he's so…Slytherin!"

"Then he's like a true Black," Harry sighed. "But, the problem is he's freaked out."

"He'll come around," Ron assured him, "Sirius and Remus are great people."

"Yea, hopefully," Harry agreed, hoping that Ron was right and soon.

Theo wasn't sure how but he ended up in the Quidditch stands, toeing the wooden floor with his boot half heartily. He was only minutely aware that Hermione had sat beside him.

"Who was it?" She whispered.

"Me."

She was quiet for a long time and then she wrapped her arms around him and Theo distantly whished that another was holding him as an over flood of emotions, half not even concerning his present dilemma, poured out in a sob.

Hermione made soft soothing sounds but Theo wasn't really concentrating. Finally when he calmed down enough to speak he hiccoughed. "I'm really hungry," He mumbled against her shoulder.

Hermione's frame shook with laughter. "Is that really all boys think about? Food?"

Theo shrugged, closing his eyes. He was so tired even after sleeping all night. "I guess it's just a guy thing."

"Most definitely." She agreed, rubbing his back. "So, wanna' talk about it?"

Theo sighed and pulled out of her embrace to stand on the row of seats in front of them. He paced, using most of his concentration to think about each step to keep himself from falling fat on his face. But would it matter if he fell? It would just be a few broken bones then he'd be fine, but the pain would distract him…

"I just keep thinking about my Father, or Mr. Nott, or whoever the hell he is to me." Theo stopped and looked down at her.

She had the look of a student, intently taking in each word.

"I keep thinking about how every time he hurt me, intentionally or otherwise, I used to just think 'he's my Father, he has to love me and I have to love him too'. But, now I took all that shit for nothing!" He started pacing again in his anger, less carefully; subconsciously even trying to trip, to fall and hurt himself so he could think less of the emotional pain that was tearing him apart, shredding him like paper.

Hermione's voice broke through and made him stop. "But, with your real parents you have actual love."

"How do you know?" Theo spat angrily, eyes burning with unshed tears. "Lupin let me be taken! He didn't look for me or contact me or even think twice about me. He was my teacher for a whole year and he didn't say one word to me."

"Maybe he didn't know then?"

"Maybe he did, and he didn't want a Slytherin for a son." Theo felt the bitter edge to his voice that sliced at his heart.

"Remus is not like that, he's kind and decent and he loves you."

"How do you know? Have you talked to him?"

Hermione cringed a little under his words, and Theo felt a wave of guilt that crashed down upon his anger and quelled it.

"Sorry," He mumbled, taking his seat again beside her. "I just…get frustrated."

"I can understand, given your situation." Hermione gave him a calming smile that he returned weakly. "Theo is everything OK with you, I mean beside the whole parent thing?"

Theo shrugged. "I'm fine. The lack of alcohol is annoying though. I'm hungrier and tired and…" Theo looked to her with pain filled eyes. "I think I'm getting fatter."

Hermione started to laugh, clutching her sides as she lost her breath when Theo pouted and stuck his tongue out at her. When she finally calmed down, wiping tears from her eyes she turned to him, her voice light and full of mirth. "You think you're getting fat?"

Theo frowned, crossing his arms. "Yes. I've put on like three pounds; this whole withdrawal thing is horrible."

Hermione shook her head. "You're crazy."

"Nope, just distressed."

Hermione pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Maybe the stress is causing weight gain, although usually it makes you loose weight…"

From off in the distance the bell called out for start of period lessons. Hermione sent Theo a swift, apologetic look, but he waved her off. She stood and walked to the stairs leading onto the pitch. She paused and looked back at Theo. "I'll tell him you're here."

Theo smiled in thanks, and she disappeared down the stairs.

All through Potions Harry was sure he was on the verge of falling apart. Theo and Sin were missing and Draco was still ignoring him. Hermione refused to say anything and Harry couldn't bring himself to concentrate on the potion.

It was with a wave of relief that the end of period arrived and Harry left the room with Ron and Hermione, stealing another look at the blonde who had hardly moved.

Draco was staring back and he gave Harry the smallest jerk of his head to indicate they needed to talk.

His Harpy-self was on full purr and he quickly shook off Ron and Hermione with an excuse for going to the bathroom and ducked into an empty corridor.

Draco didn't take long to join him and they stood in the shadows, waiting for the last of the students to leave the dungeons, or enter the Potions room.

When everything was silent, Harry could finally concentrate on his mate. Draco was so close that Harry could hear his heart and feel his chest moving with each breath; so close to Harry's own.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was soft and bleak, empty of emotion.

Harry's heart constricted painfully. "Yes?" He could only breathe the word but Draco heard.

The Slytherin raised his hand, moving to touch Harry's arm but he let it drop, standing still and stiff. His face was a cold mask.

"Draco?" Harry asked a little louder, hating himself for how his voice cracked. His Harpy-self was frantic. Draco wouldn't reject him, would he?

Draco never slackened his composure which only served to scare the young Harpy further. Finally he spoke quietly, his voice a calm monotone. "She was my aunt."

Harry flinched as though Draco had physically slapped him. "I just…I wanted my Godfather back."

"I know." Draco was avoiding his eye, staring at something above Harry's head.

"I'm sorry."

Draco didn't say anything.

"Draco, just talk to me," Harry pleaded. "Please?"

The blond shook his head slowly. "I just…" He looked down at Harry and his mask slipped, revealing his anguish that shocked the Harpy to his core. "I can't think past…I just can't believe…I don't know anymore."

Harry could feel his knees buckle under him as the anguish screeches of his Harpy-self mirrored that of his mate's pain, piercing his ears and his soul. He couldn't hear anything or concentrate on anything. Everything felt so out of sync, as though he was in one zone and everything around him was in another.

So this is what rejection feels like?

TBC-


	33. Chapter 32- The Pain of Dying

*Chapter 32*: The Pain Of Dying

Hey, I am so sorry, this chapter is seriously overdue. I have exams next week (noooo!) So you won't get a chapter for a long time (no different to any other time, lol). Thanks to the amazing R&Rs, Dray-Kun & FragonKnight01. Please enjoy!

Chapter 32: The Pain Of Dying

Harry felt cold. It was a cold that started from within and spread out until it consumed his whole being. He couldn't find the energy to move, or even to care. He slowly slipped in and out of sleep. Sometimes he could hear Pomfrey, her voice muted and in strange tones. Sometimes he could see the white ceiling, other times he saw nothing. Occasionally he could feel Pomfrey's hand on his forehead, or her spell to relieve the cold, but it didn't work.

He wasn't so sure how much time had passed, or what was happening. He knew Ron and Hermione had been by and he could hear Remus and Sirius talking nearby.

Only once did he fully come out of his trance. He could feel someone lie down beside him. The bed was so narrow that they were pressed against Harry's side. He could feel their breath against his cheek, and that was enough to make his eyes lazily open. After staring at the fuzzy ceiling for a few minutes, he found enough energy to roll onto his side and look at his visitor. Theo was lying beside him, dressed in his uniform, his eyes closed and his breathing slow, but Harry knew he wasn't asleep.

"Theo?' Harry whispered, rousing the Slytherin.

Theo blinked slowly and looked up at Harry through hooded eyes. He looked physically drained and pale. "You're awake. Pomfrey said you've been out of it all day. How are you?"

Theo pressed his cold palm against Harry's clammy skin and Harry felt himself wake more. "What's going on?"

Theo reached across him and when he pulled back he handed Harry his glasses.

Harry gratefully slipped them on and peered at Theo who was lying back against the pillow again.

Theo got tired of Harry's inspection. "You look like shit," he observed.

"Feel like it too. What's going on?"

Theo reached out and started fiddling with Harry's hair. Lately Harry had let it grow out and it was becoming annoyingly long. He was going to have to cut it soon. "I sort of…I don't know, had a disagreement with Sin and Damian." Theo gave him a bitter smile. "I'm sure the Von Hellfires just love me."

"Theo, what'd you do?"

Theo twirled Harry's hair around his fingers, his eyes distant. "Sin sort of talked to them" (Harry guessed that would be Sirius and Remus) "and I kind of lost it. Then he left and I talked to Damian, who's convinced I'm, well…" Theo trailed off and shook his head. "It's completely ridiculous."

"What is?" Harry asked curiously.

"That I'm…you know."

"A Lupin-Black?"

Theo smiled. "No, not that, I mean that I'm... you know," Theo gestured to his stomach and Harry was even more confused. Theo sighed loudly. "He thinks I'm pregnant. Merlin, Harry, how the hell did you get through OWLs?"

Harry stared at Theo's stomach, as though he expected it to expand like a balloon. "Pregnant…"

Theo let go of his hair and turned onto his back. He was teetering on the edge of the bed, but he didn't turn back onto his side. "I'm not pregnant. It's completely ridiculous."

Harry wanted to say something but he had no idea what. Theo was being so dismissive of the topic and Harry couldn't help but feel a wave of sympathy for the other boy. He'd just found out his parents weren't his real parents and he could possibly be pregnant with his boyfriend's baby while they were fighting.

"What are you going to do, if you are?"

Theo shrugged. "Get an abortion I guess."

Harry felt cold at the thought and didn't say anything further. He wasn't sure when, exactly, but he drifted off into sleep again. There really was nothing more to say about Theo's situation.

The next time he woke, Professor Dumbledore who was sitting beside his bed picking through a box of Muggle chocolates. Harry picked up his glasses and pulled himself into a sitting position. "Professor?"

Dumbledore glanced up. "Ah, Harry, you're finally awake. Mr. Nott-or should we say Mr. Lupin-Black-told me you woke up earlier. How do you feel?"

"I'm…" Bleak, empty, pained, dying, falling apart to insanity with slow and fetal steps, "getting by," Harry admitted lamely.

Dumbledore placed the chocolate box on the side table and faced Harry with a serious expression on his face. "A broken heart can cut deeper then any physical wound, Harry. But, you can not let go of life. You will regret that decision through all eternity."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond. He sat quietly and stared at the white bed sheet. He rather hoped that Dumbledore would finish eating the chocolates and leave so that he could concentrate instead of thinking about stupid questions like: Why were the bed sheets always so white?

"We all make bad decisions in life, Harry. It's just that those of us who are strong learn and then move on from them." Dumbledore stood, picking up the half-eaten chocolate box. "We can not stay in the past or we will never move on into the future."

"Well it isn't really my decision to forgive me," Harry pointed out in a weak attempt to fight Dumbledore. There was no way that he was going to confess his sins to Dumbledore and ask for guidance even if that was why the old geezer was there.

"When it is your life it is only you who can make the decisions." Dumbledore patted him lightly on the shoulder and left the Hospital Wing, humming softly.

Harry watched him go until the hem of his silver cloak vanished through the door.

Harry couldn't bring himself to slip back into sleep after Dumbledore's visit. Pomfrey fussed over him, trying to feed him potions and food. Harry was interested in neither and he stayed quiet, staring at the Godric forsaken white ceiling. It was almost nightfall when Pomfrey declared that he was well enough to go back to his dorm.

Outside the arched windows the darkness was leaking into the light blue sky. Night came steadily faster as they grew closer to the depths of winter. It was freezing in the corridors but Harry hardly noticed. His whole body was internally numb that nothing could reach him now. Some small part of his mind was aware that he was beginning to die slowly. His life was slowly slipping away like grains of sand through an hourglass. He would be dead on his seventeenth birthday, so his death would drag out for months.

Hermione and Ron were waiting in the common room. They ushered him upstairs, away from the other students' prying eyes.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione gasped, throwing her arms around him. "You're so pale."

Ron looked furious. "I'm going to kill that snake!"

"Don't, Ron," Harry muttered bleakly. "It's my fault."

Hermione tried to assure him it wasn't but her words were lost on the young Harpy.

"I'm just going to go to bed," He told them.

The two nodded and told him they were there for him. Harry assured them that he knew they were there for him, and they left to allow him to sleep. Harry couldn't sleep. He couldn't bear to close his eyes because Draco's face seemed to be permanently painted on the inside of his eyelids. Instead he lay on his side, staring at the curtain. One thing he had realized when he left the Hospital Wing, was that the necklace Draco had given him was missing from around his neck. It wasn't in his pockets or anywhere near the hospital bed, it had just vanished. He didn't know if Draco or anyone else had taken it.

Harry didn't fall asleep the entire night. He faked sleep so that he wouldn't have to talk to Ron or Hermione again, but he couldn't actually fall asleep. All he could do was replay that moment over and over in his head. Draco's rejection was like a hot knife to his heart and it caused ripples of pain through his bleak numbness. He knew he was going to drive himself insane if he didn't try to occupy his mind so he slipped out of bed, changed and grabbed his cloak.

Since the rejection Harry had started to feel like a ghost, walking through this life unseen, not even a complete being. Under the cloak the feeling felt intensified. He panicked and tore it off, hiding it under his jumper, uncaring that Filch or Mrs. Norris might find him. He'd forgotten the map anyway so it hardly mattered. He walked out of the Castle unstopped.

Out on the grounds it had started to snow. The white flakes were brightened against the velvet black sky. Underfoot the snow was thick and Harry sunk down to his knees. He didn't care that it was soaking through his socks and shoes, or that he started to shiver violently. At least this way he knew he could feel.

It felt all the more painful to unfold his wings then anytime before. Maybe it was because he no longer had a Mate and the love that was supposed to fuel his Harpy powers. The pain helped Harry focus and he relished in it, his eyes watering and his teeth gritted. The wings had torn his clothes and the wind nipped at the exposed flesh of his back. Harry shook out his wings, stretching them to their full length. He bent his knees and kicked off, shooting up like a bullet. The snow flakes splattered against him, melting in his hair and feathers.

When he was hanging, suspended in the air about the height of the North Tower, he started to really fly. He weaved around the Castle, circling towers, ducking low under gargoyles, enjoying the feel of the wind that pushed against him, almost trying to pull him down to the hard earth below.

He had never realized how much freedom he had from the simple act of flying. The beating of his powerful wings was like a new heart beat coursing through him. The numbness was disturbed and Harry felt a hundredfold better.

He flew until the sky around him began to lighten darkness fading with the advent of sunrise. Harry dropped onto the roof of the East tower and watched the sun break across the horizon.

The sky started to taint a rosy pink. The blue started to fade out and the white hot beams of the sun broke out over the treetops. It stretched out its long fingers across the world, making the snow shine like a millions upon millions of tiny diamonds. Harry stretched out his wings as the sun reached him. He could feel it warming his feathers and made them light up, sleek and brilliant.

In the glory of sunrise Harry almost forget that he was dying. It felt so distant it was as though he were thinking of someone else and not himself. When the moment passed Harry flew down gracefully, landing in the snow and re-furling his wings with painful results.

"Flying around in broad daylight is very foolish."

Harry didn't even need to turn around to recognize Aura's voice. "I needed something to distract me." He started to shiver. Now that he had stopped flying he realized just how cold he was.

Aura walked up beside him, handing him a thick cloak. He draped it around his shoulders gratefully, pulling it close to his body. Aura rubbed his shoulder, trying to help warm him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly. Harry flinched at her voice. It was the voice you used for a dying person, who was close to the end of their life.

"Fine."

Aura looked back to the Castle. "Training starts soon. I think you should go lie down."

"I can train," Harry pointed out stubbornly.

Aura gave him a motherly look. "You're in no shape. Now go and sleep before I force you too."

He reluctantly agreed and headed inside. The Castle which was not much warmer inside then outside and Harry trudged up the marble staircase, leaving water puddle footsteps behind him.

The Fat Lady gave him a disapproving look but he ignored her and gave the password in a monotone. He didn't make it to the dorm. He was so exhausted from his flying. The adrenaline had worn off and he could feel his exhaustion. He fell onto the lounge and closed his eyes, drifting off into the calm blackness…

"Harry, Harry. Harry, are you awake?"

Harry opened one heavy eye lid. It felt like he was lifting a ton. Neville was bent over him, nudging his shoulder lightly. Harry was curled into a tight, protective ball under the warmth of the heavy cloak. His head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton balls and he could hardly move an inch.

"Neville, what time is it?"

"Almost nine. What are you doing down here?"

Harry tried to sit up but he had no energy for the task. He really wanted to just sleep. "I was too tired…" He trailed off and felt his eyelids close again.

"You should go up to the dorm," Neville suggested, interrupting Harry's sleep. "Here, I'll help you."

Neville slipped an arm around Harry's back and helped lift him. "Wow, you're really light," He observed.

Harry just nodded, his head flopping forwards. He heard Neville give a muttered gasp and he asked in a hushed voice, "Harry, what happened to your clothes?"

"Ripped…them…" Harry muttered.

Neville got him to his bed and laid him down, taking off his shoes and wet socks. He didn't try to charm Harry's clothes dry (Neville still wasn't confident in his magical abilities) and left him to sleep.

Harry spent three days just sleeping. He woke occasionally and was only up long enough to go to the bathroom and occasionally brush his teeth before he went back to sleeping. Ron and Hermione were growing increasingly worried. His constantly sleeping and lack of food was resulting in an alarming weight loss. Harry had already been little more than skin and bone; he wasn't getting any better from all the rest either. They tried tempting him with tidbits of his favorite foods, but Harry refused and would only drink water.

Finally they called Theo in on the fourth day. The Slytherin sat beside Harry and used the method of staring at him until he woke up. "Morning, sleeping beauty," Theo sang cheerily.

Harry blinked. "What's gotten you so unnaturally cheerful?"

Theo sighed. "Sin's enthusiasm is rubbing off on me. The jerk is practically jumping off the walls. It's rather annoying."

"What enthusiasm?"

"Turns out Damian was right about the whole baby thing and I'm keeping it."

Harry gave him a genuine small smile. "Congratulations."

"Oh don't congratulate me; I'm going to be shitty and moody for this practically the whole thing." Theo reached out and smoothed down Harry's wild hair. "Besides, I'm not here because of that. What's gotten into you?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm just really tired."

Theo frowned. "Are you depressed?"

Harry snorted lightly, ""I think it is worse than that. My mate rejected me. I'm dying," Harry stated simply. If he didn't concentrate on the words, the meaning behind them, their depth and impact, he could say them.

Theo went pale. "Don't joke about that sort of thing, Harry."

"I'm not, Theo. How's everything with you, Sirius and Remus?" He tried to sound normal but he wasn't fooling Theo.

"Fine, I'm actually talking to them. You can't be, maybe you're just really depressed?" He tried hopefully.

"That's good," Harry ignored his suggestion.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Theo asked.

Harry rolled over so his back was to Theo and buried his face in his pillow. Theo waited but Harry refused to give him an answer. Finally he stood up. "Just try, Harry."

The day after Theo's visit Harry pulled himself out of bed. He dressed slowly and walked to breakfast with the others. Hermione and Ron stuck by him, simply thrilled he wasn't sleeping the day away again. The whole hall turned to look at the now days, rare sight of the Golden Boy. He didn't eat despite Hermione's attempts to coax him to.

Harry didn't look at the Slytherin table, he was too afraid to. The walk to class felt like a million years. Then he heard Draco.

"Harry, wait."

Everyone nearby froze, looking back at the approaching Slytherin. Harry had stopped at the end of the corridor and looked over at Draco. Everyone started to whisper and crowd around, waiting to see if there would be a confrontation. Nobody had seen one all term and they felt it overdue.

Draco finally reached him and Harry noticed the he had a black eye. "What happened?" He asked, interrupting Draco.

The blond's hand went to his eye. "Oh, Sin punched me," He said in an offhand manner.

Harry was going to ask 'why' but this time Draco cut him off. "I need to talk to you."

Ron stepped up, glaring heatedly at Draco. "Bugger off, Malfoy, you've already done enough damage."

Draco glared back at Ron. "I believe it's Harry's choice whether he wants to talk to me or not."

Everyone was gaping at them but the small group, who held their utmost attention, ignored them all. "Ron," Harry placed his hand on the red head's shoulder, "I'll be OK."

Ron reluctantly backed down. "Whatever he wants to say he can say it here."

"Fair enough," Draco agreed airily. He turned to Harry, his silver-grey eyes bright with pain. "I've been a complete bastard. I don't care what you did; all I care about is you." He stepped up closer to Harry, his hand brushing against Harry's cheek. "I'm in love with you."

You could hear a pin drop in the deathly silence. Nobody had expected that. Surely it was some elaborate prank? Draco Malfoy couldn't possibly be in love with Harry Potter!

Harry couldn't believe Draco had said that. What about the Death Eaters, his father, Voldermort? He had no chance to voice his questions because Draco was kissing him and it was the most real feeling that Harry had ever experienced. He pulled his Mate closer, never wanting this to end. When Draco did pull away he held Harry close.

Around them everyone was openly gaping. The Luna's dreamy voice interrupted their silence. "I knew they would get together."

Harry smiled up at Draco. "I love you too."

The moment was perfect, despite half the school as an audience and the tiny problem of an insane Dark Wizard and his idiotic followers. But, Harry wasn't about to let them ruin his moment. No way.

-TBC-

Yay! They're out and happy and now I have some new twists and just…yay! Hopefully this makes up for the evil cliffy? (Now I just have to think up something for the other one…damn). Anyway, had no time to contact my sectary, coz of a busy schedule and a friend's leaving (tear) but I will hopefully have her back next chapter for my dirty work.

Thanks to: moon-bunny735, NorikuKitsune, . , BlackSagit15, S'Starr, DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC, squirrlesyeppers, Norwegian MoonShadow, misstress of the flames, Feline Jaye, Sarahamanda, Wolven Spirits, NaTsUkO-ChAn, theivydragon, YamiYama, louey31, Pip3, BatteredChild, MoonChild92, Sayuri Rose, Desinere, slytheringrl17, olupotter18, Shania Maxwell, Mimaindi, SaKuRa-MIna, smallvillewanabe4561, Serpent91, MissyAllykins, Beth5572, satyr-oh, dancefreak896, Fisi Mtima, Jane Austen Girl, SaturnMax, ga-4-ever, Hyper Hippie, Norwegian Moonflower, chinpunkanpun, ValkyrieSeraphim, cyiusblack, zana, Airlady, Katkit, Peaceful Angel, bookworm3213, mufster1990, ReidGarwin, njferrell, TrulyTheOne, DarkHeart16, Dray-kun, thrnbrooke, Lady-Frisselle, Zela3, Momo Yuki, 6tigercubs, TheSlytherinMuggle, xxblackxrosex4xskullzxx, Serenity of the Lake, GeminiBradshaw & Akuma Memento Mori. You're all amazing!

Q&A:

Squirrlesyeppers: I'll give you cookies if you finish: So defiantly finishing now! When do I get the cookies?

Quick not to: Desinere: I like you're idea! Very straightforward, lots of good Draco/Harry, lol.

I've gotten some questions as to why Harry didn't sacrifice Voldermort, here's my lame answer to that: Voldermort's soul is linked to a destiny so that means he has to stay alive, for the time being anyway, so the destiny can be completed.

Why couldn't Lily and James come back? Because they're completely dead and Sirius just fell through a curtain (I'm sorry but seriously a curtain!)

Any other questions, just ask!

With love,

Harpy Wings

*Chapter 33*: Christmas

Hello! I am so sorry for the slow updating. I feel terrible! Hopefully this makes up for it:

Chapter 33: Christmas

There was a feeling of Christmas spirit in the very air at Hogwarts. It had been weeks since Draco's dramatic declaration of love and, amazingly, the students had been very excepting, after they recovered from the odd bout fainting and got used to the idea. The Gryffindors had been the hardest to talk around. It was Ron, Hermione and Ginny who had to stand up and but an end to their nonsense about Harry being bewitched and so on. The Slytherins were remarkably supportive, as Theo explained more then most hated Voldermort and Draco dating Harry was like the biggest rebellion that any one of them could perform. Draco was now something like a champion amongst his housemates and the Slytherins had even started to be nice to Harry, well, as long as Quidditch or the House Cup were not involved.

With his relationship out in the open Harry had felt like a weight or two had been lifted from his shoulders. Well, that was until the point of parents had been drawn up by Theo.

Despite the fact that he was civil terms with his biological parents, Remus and Sirius, Theo had still made it a point to avoid them as much as humanly possible. He hadn't even told them about his pregnancy, despite being a good month along. No matter how much Sin, Draco and Harry pleaded, threatened or try to bribe him Theo wouldn't budge, or his mood swings would kick in and the three would scatter for areas of safety. Theo hadn't even told the Notts that he wasn't their son, which raised a problem that was addressed one morning.

"He wants you to be become a Death Eater?" Harry said, almost chocking on his food.

Theo nodded gloomily across from him. The two were in Hogsmead, supposedly Christmas shopping, although all they'd done was buy out half of Honeydukes and eaten at the Three Broomsticks, where they were at present.

"It's a touching 'we want you home for Christmas' letter, with a bitter undertone of 'we really want to make you a mindless minion'."

"Theo, you have to tell them you aren't a Nott. Or at least tell Sirius and Remus."

Theo looked pain stricken at the thought. "Look, you're the only one I've told, so this is strictly between you and me."

"Oh, no, no," Harry said. "I am not keeping anymore of your secrets. Remember last time? You're just going to have to do the right thing this time."

"Harry, I'm a Slytherin, we never do the right way."

"Well, you're just going to have to now. And tell Sin."

"Oh no, I can't tell him!" Theo protested. "I already lied and said I'd told Nott and his parents about the baby. Thank Salazar they went home for the Holidays or it would have been really difficult to keep that charade up."

Harry put his head in his hands and swore loudly. "Theo, you dig deeper holes then anyone I know. You realize this is all going to blow up quiet spectacularly in your face, right?"

"Oh, yea. I'm actually quiet curious at how it'll all fall apart." He paid for the meal and on Harry's inquiry explained, "Borrowed it from Draco."

They headed back out into the snow glob world that was Hogsmead. The little shops and houses were iced power white and students marched by, bundled up and pink faced.

"So, we need presents," Harry stated as they began walking again.

Theo, despite his love of shopping, looked annoyed at the thought of presents. "What am I supposed to get everyone? Who should I actually buy presents for? It feels weird buying stuff for my 'parents' but I can't just ignore them, can I?"

"Well you're doing a great job so far," Harry muttered, though fortunately Theo didn't hear.

"What do I get them? Like bed socks or something? What do you get the people you found out are your parents like a month ago?"

Harry shrugged, trying not to show his amusement and appear sympathetic, but really, Theo could be ridiculous when he was overly emotional, but since Harry valued his life he wasn't about to admit such a thing. They made their way down the snowy streets, brainstorming over what to get them. In the end Theo gave up and they agreed on going back to the Castle. They were both shivering as they walked through the entrance and Theo convinced Harry to go to the Dungeons with him.

As they took the stairs up to the 6th year dorm Harry had an idea. "Maybe you should just have dinner with them, something family-wise."

Theo made a sour face. "Family event?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well what are you getting Sin?"

"You mean besides a baby? I was thinking months of agony," he said with mock cheerfulness.

"Aren't you going to get him anything else?"

"Yea," Theo sighed. "I was thinking I'd tell his parents. That's thoughtful and gift worthy, right?"

"Theo, you all ready told him you did. If you do it now it looks like you're trying to get yourself out of a tight spot."

Theo threw the door open with little ceremony and walked in. "Yea well, I am."

"Am what?" Draco asked from his bed. He was spread out on his back reading but focused his attention on the new arrivals.

"Theo hasn't told Sin's parents," Harry announced, walking over to Draco.

The blonde gently tugged Harry down beside him and kissed him softly while Theo threw himself down at the foot of the bed. "I told Sin I'd do it but I couldn't! I mean I was about to, but I don't know…Agh, damn it!"

Draco nudged Theo's leg with his foot. "Oi, Fatty, if you're ever going to be any sort of decent parent you'll need to stop acting irresponsible."

Theo kicked him back. "Little Dragon, it's me, I'll never be responsible."

"That poor, poor kid."

"Hey, it has Damian Von Hellfire as a Grandfather it's been screwed from the beginning."

Throughout their playful exchange Harry had curled himself into Draco's side, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. Draco's arm was lazily running up and down his back, making his Harpy-self content and happy.

Theo had moved himself into an Indian-style sitting position and had his back resting against one of the posts. "So, where's the creator of my distress?"

"Out," Draco answered. "I think he went to Snape's, so he could floo home."

Theo went a shade paler. "He what!?"

Draco smirked. "Mm-hmm. Looks like you're about to be exposed, big time."

"Crap, crap!" Theo muttered, jumping to his feet and beginning to pace. "This is bad" He moaned, but soon stopped. "…I'm going to be sick!" He announced before bolting to the bathroom.

Draco chuckled and buried his face in Harry's hair. "Is Sin really going to see his parents?" Harry asked, playing with Draco's shirt.

The blonde nodded. Harry more felt the movement then saw it. "Mm-hmm. He'll be back tonight and probably annoyed. It'll be amusing trying to watch Theo work his way out of this one."

Harry slapped him gently. "You're horrible."

"Ah, but you love me." Draco rolled over so that his body half covered Harry's, his weight supported on his hands so that he only grazed Harry lightly. He bent his head and kissed Harry gently, steadily deepening the kiss.

"Oh stop, you'll make me sicker!" Theo called, breaking their moment.

Harry's cheeks tinted pink and he pulled away, biting his lip. "I probably should go," he said, gently pushing Draco away.

He was gone before he could hear Draco's complaints. Instead of heading for the common room he went to Sirius and Remus's rooms. He hadn't seen them for a while since he had hoped that Theo would see the 'good family' light and spend all his time there. Oh, wistful thinking…

When he said the password to Merlin and walked through the entrance he realized that neither Remus nor Sirius were around. He walked through all the rooms, calling out to them along the way, but no one would answer. He did a full circuit before coming back to the sitting room, where he found a note.

Harry & Theo,

If you come by you'll wonder why we're not here. Sirius is ill and we're in the Hospital Wing. Everything is fine, don't panic,

Remus.

Harry was in the Hospital Wing in no time and went straight to Pomfrey who was treating a small fourth year with a tree growing out his nose. She knew instantly why he was there and waved him behind a closed curtain, saying she would contact Theo. Behind the curtain he found Remus dozing lightly in an (amazingly) padded chair with Sirius wide awake in the bed. He smiled as Harry stepped into the small enclosure.

'Found the note?' He mouthed, indicating he didn't want to wake Remus.

Harry nodded and mouthed back, 'what's wrong?'

He motioned Harry closer and picked up a pad and pencil Remus must have been using. He quickly scribbled out a message as Harry made himself comfortable on the side of the bed.

Pomfrey thinks I'm experiencing the effects of being brought back from the dead. Where's Theo?

Harry read the message and quickly wrote back a sloppy reply. What do you mean by 'effects'? What's going on Sirius? And Theo is in his dorm, I think.

Their conversation was halted when Pomfrey stepped through accompanied by a confused Theo. Remus woke with a start and sat straighter, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Pomfrey went about checking Sirius and shooing Harry away who went to stand by Theo.

"Madam Pomfrey, what's going on?" Harry asked anxiously.

She paused and straightened, looking around at the odd family. "Well, Mr. Potter, since you decided to heroically resurrect your Godfather he's been temporarily saved from the affects, but now they're coming back. Mr. Black here has formed a sort of connection with Death." When she was greeted by confused silence she elaborated. "He can feel the death of those he's connected to."

"What do you mean?" Theo interrupted.

"Every time someone he is connected to, such as family, friends, basically anyone he has met, dies Mr. Black goes through the pain of their death, but doesn't die himself."

Theo shivered beside him but Harry's stomach dropped and his insides curled. He had subjected his Godfather to the worst kind of torture; torment and pain without relief. There was a war going on, which only meant Sirius would be feeling these effects a hell of a lot more. He felt a wave of incredible guilt.

"He should be fine," Pomfrey assured Remus, who had said something while Harry reflected. "Every time he goes through it I'll give him a numbing potion. It won't stop the whole effect but he won't feel anything above an irritating prickle."

While Pomfrey talked Remus through Sirius's condition and treatment Theo and Harry ventured to their subject's side, who had his eyes closed in rest. He opened them when they had reached him and gave them a crooked grin.

"So how's the Snake?" He asked Harry.

Theo, of course, had neglected to mention Sin, feeling he didn't need Sirius to hate the Von Hellfire's anymore then he already did. Sin wasn't holding up much complaint on his side.

"He's good," Harry said.

Sirius nodded. He'd dropt any argument about Draco since Remus had to assure him, on more then one occasion that Harry would die without him. He had finally let up and allowed it. Harry turned to look at Theo who hadn't met his father's eye. Instead he stood, chewing his bottom lip in a wreck of nervousness.

"And how are you?" Sirius asked, smiling at his youngest son.

"Ok," Theo said, trying to sound bright and cheerful but instead sounded squeaky and nervous. "I'm good."

Harry nudged him gently in the ribs, trying to prompt Theo into giving more detail, but the Slytherin refused and shot Harry a look, which the Gryffindor decided was more of a suggestion, then a warning.

"Theo hasn't told the Notts he's not their son," Harry blurted.

Theo's jaw dropped and Sirius gave a startled, "what?"

Then the Snake reared its head. "Yea well, Draco has been avoiding his parents since he told everyone about him and you because they're furious."

"He never told me," Harry muttered. But since he was a Gryffindor, and a fairly aggressive Quidditch player, he wasn't about to let down. "Yea, well, Nott wants Theo to become a Death Eater."

"Harry!"

"What? I told you that you should tell them."

"Yea well, Draco's parents have set it up so that Draco will become a Death Eater before his seventeenth birthday."

This rocked Harry. He had always known that Draco's parents had wanted him to be a Death Eater but he hadn't realized that they'd already planned it. Was Draco still planning to go through with it?

Sirius had watched the whole exchange with both amusement and curiosity. Noticing his Godson's distress he quickly assured him, "I'm sure he won't go through with it."

"Yea," Theo chipped in feeling remorse for Harry's pain, "He's way too in love with you to try and kill you now."

That didn't console Harry any and he still felt the grip of dread that had tightened around his stomach. Harry was saved from more assurance by Pomfrey's announcement that Sirius needed rest. Remus offered to have Theo and Harry come back to their apartments and Theo agreed with little reluctance, but Harry choose to go back to his dorm instead.

He needed rest, but most of all he needed assurance that Draco was not about to become a Death Eater. That was why he found himself in front of the Slytherin 6th year Dorms.

Both Draco and Sin were inside, Sin was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking some what moody, while Draco stood over him, trying not to look so amused.

"Well you kind of have to expect it," The blonde was saying. "It is Theo after all."

Harry had three guesses as to what Theo had done this time. He wondered how Sin's parents had reacted to the news. The cousins turned their heads in Harry's direction and Draco let his smile through his carefully masked features. Sin looked between the two and stood.

"I'll go find Theo."

"He's with Remus," Harry told him as he walked by. The Harpy nodded and left.

Draco walked over to the silent Harpy and kissed him softly. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked once he noticed Harry's less then enthusiastic mood.

"Draco…Are you going to become a Death Eater?"

The question hung in the air and settled a sense unease around them. Harry didn't regret the words, or have any desire to take them back. He needed to know and there was no way around the question then asking it straight out.

Draco was not infuriated by it. He didn't even seem moved by it but only shook his head. "No, I'd never…Harry, I've been avoiding my parents for months because I don't want to. Never wanted to. Before it was all talk but I never meant my words. I never want to hurt you again." He was obviously thinking back to the near death experience Harry had been through and the Harpy shivered at the painful memory.

He opened his arms out hopefully to the smaller teen who instantly fell into them, allowing his Mate to comfort him.

"I'll never hurt you," Draco whispered. "I swear on my life."

That small declaration was all he needed.

"Oh man, I'm going to be sick!"

That was the early morning call that roused Harry and the others into the early morning of Christmas. Beside him Draco stirred, burying his face deeper into the joint between Harry's neck and shoulder. For the last week Harry had taken to sleeping in the Slytherin dorm room with his Mate and nearly every morning Theo had woken them with his morning sickness runs.

"Draco, it's Christmas," Harry said happily, nudging the blonde.

The only response he received was a mumbled curse and a"go back to sleep". Not wanting to miss a minute of the festivities, Harry detangled himself from the sheets and Draco and pulled back the curtains. In the half empty dorm (as only Sin and Draco ad stayed behind) he found his fellow Harpy sleepily rising from his bed.

"Mornin'," Sin greeted around a yawn.

Harry returned the greeting. "Is Theo OK?"

"Oh yea," Sin nodded as Theo reappeared, looking brighter.

"Presents!" He called gleefully, diving at the cluster beside his un-sleptin bed.

Harry and Sin watched in silent amusement as Theo tore through the brightly wrapped gifts, spending mere seconds to gush over the items before throwing them aside in favor of a new one.

"Well, Merry Christmas," Harry said to Sin when he was able to tare his eyes away from the youthful sight.

"Yea, Merry Christmas."

While Sin joined his enthusiastic boyfriend Harry slipped back behind Draco's curtain to say a quick goodbye before heading to his own dorm.

"Stay," Draco pleaded, trying to pull him back down.

Harry laughed and squirmed free. "I'll see you at breakfast." He dropped a kiss onto the blonde's lips and left.

In his own dorm he walked in on Ron and Hermione in the middle of a Christmas snog. They jumped guiltily apart, red faced and puffed, but Harry only gave them cheerful holiday greetings and got to work on his small pile of presents, but not in the same thunderous fashion as Theo.

He got the usual dozen mince meat pies and a knitted jumper from the Weasley's, this time with a lion stitched across a blue background. From the twins he received a supply of their merchandise, with instructions. From Sirius and Remus he received a pair of dragon hide boots. From Hagrid a knitted rug that looked as though it was made from animal fur, which molted too. Aunt Silvia and the other Harpies sent him various books and items of Harpy Culture and Aura gave him a collection of Harpy stones, which held magical properties. Sin and Theo had given him clothes (with a note from Theo suggesting he'd get Harry a tattoo but Sin and Draco had both intercepted it with large NOs and warnings to Theo) and the other Von Hellfires had sent Harry various training equipment and a small, leather bound book from Gabriel, he didn't find too much interest in. But it was Draco's present that he loved the most. It was a Malfoy ring. The band was white gold, shaped as a Dragon circling its tail. The wings curled up to hold an inky black stone with faint flecks of molten grey in its depths.

He slipped the ring onto his finger and felt the weight of Draco's love. Any self doubt he held vanished and he felt the safest he ever had been.

If only such feelings could last forever…

-TBC-

A/N:

So, I know I promised you chapter 33 but I'm kinda having an issue writing right now. (This issue for those of you who don't know what it is called writer's block which sucks right now because I have a paper coming up). If you want to PM me ideas and help I would be glad to take your ideas into consideration and yes for those of you who read HarpyWings original of Black Wings she had left a note of what she wanted to be in the story I will put those things in the story it's just that I can't seem to find a way to put it together in a way that makes sense. R&R because Draco said so and he will kill you.

Lots of Love,

Amsuter34


End file.
